The Fiery Queen of Nohr
by magostera
Summary: The World of Fire ended. But the Ashen One refused to die alongside it. Taking the last cinders for herself, she left through a gate throwing her into a new world. Here she would live again, unburdened by the legacy of the Flame. Conquest/Revelation path, starting years before the events of the game.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes : Hello people of this great site, a little message before the story. First of all, I must tell that english is not my first language. Therefore, I would be pleased if you would point my eventual mistakes, both in grammar and spelling. Secondly, this story is a sort of hobby of mine that I decided to put on this site recently. Translating them will take time and so chapters will not come regulary. But I hope you will enjoy the story nonetheless. I happily welcome review, so don't be shy ! Good reading !**

 **EDIT : I entirely rewrited this chapter to put it on the level of the rest. A great thank to** **pt1oef once again for doing the beta-reading ! Everyone, I hope you will enjoy this improved chapter ! Good reading !  
**

* * *

 **The Fiery Queen of Nohr : Part 1**

The immense arch could have been daunting, both in size and age. Towering above a wild and desolate land of rock, it would have been a size to behold for most. But for the Ashen One who crossed the magnificent gates of Anor Londo, city of the gods, it was only an arch. If not for rumors saying the structure could take any crossing it to another world.

Such a thing would usually be hardly impressive for the woman in armor. Had she not invaded hundred parallel worlds? Been invaded the same way by avenging specters, pillagers in search of embers, or even those who simply sought the thrill of a fight? However, something was different about this gate, something that motivated the Ashen One into seeking it. The gate would lead not to world mirror of her own, but to entirely separate, different worlds altogether.

For a long time, the Ashen One had been skeptical. World without the Fire? Without Darkness? Without the Curse of the Undead? She first laughed at the delusions such rumors created and kept tracking the Lords of Cinder. However, little by little, her outlook changed. The Painted World of Ariandel had opened her eyes, to a cold and gentle world living without the Fire. Even then she kept going on the goal she believed was her: take down the Lord of Cinders, use their fire to ignite the First Flame again and save the world from the Dark.

But then, after being crowned as heir of the Lords of Cinder, ready to fulfill her duty and face the First Flame, she discovered a secret path. A path to the Ringed City, where the gods concealed their secrets from the world. She saw the future that have been hidden from all: the inevitable end of a dying world sustained only by a fading Flame, collapsing on itself as all sacrifices to save it were in vain. This vision shaken her. In an instant, the remaining of her sacrificial beliefs faded, replaced by a new resolution. The will to survive. At all cost.

The Ashen One came back and talked to the Firekeeper. The blind girl was at first unwilling, her sole purpose in existence being to save the Flame and the world, an endeavor the Ashen One now knew was pointless. In the end, the Firekeeper was given back her eyes, eyes she had been deprived of to prevent her from seeing the truth. Only then the Firekeeper accepted. Accepted to betray the Flame, to end the Age of Fire as It should have a long time ago. But for it to happen, the Ashen One had to become strong enough to overcome the Flame.

And thus, the woman in armor sought for the strongest beings, the strongest souls of all to gain their power. She did not fear death, for undead like the Ashen One never stayed dead for long. She fell the old demon king, ending the near-extinct demon kind. Slew the Darkeater Midir, descendant of the Ancient Dragons. Triumphed of the Nameless King, forgotten and hollow heir of the gods. She even managed to defeat the slave knight Gael, gone mad from the mythical soul he carried, the embodiment of humanity: The Dark Soul.

However this Dark Soul, the Ashen One did not used it. She gave it to the little painting girl living in the frozen World of Ariandel, so she could paint a new world with it. The girl offered the Ashen One to give her name to the painting, to stay and live into it. For the first time in ages, she felt warmth into her heart. But with it came sadness, as she had to kill Gael, the knight the little girl sent to retrieve the Dark Soul, to obtain it. She gave her name for the new Painted World to come, but declined to live in it. She did not deserve to.

With the new strength she gained, the Ashen One went to the First Flame a second time, determined to take it for good. But against its executioner, the world made a guardian rise. An avatar of the First Flame with the combined might and skill of all those who sacrificed themselves to fuel it. The Soul of Cinder. Outmatched in both strength and skill, the Ashen One only had one trump card at her disposal. Tenacity. And after what felt like an eternity of battle, she finally thrust her half melted sword into the skull of the Soul of Cinder.

The fading First Flame was then approached by the Firekeeper. Tiny embers, all that was left of the great fire from which life spawned at the beginning of time. For an instant the woman in robe hesitated… Before offering them to the Ashen One, fulfilling their agreement. Thus, the age of Fire ended. As Darkness was falling around the two women, pitch black abyss devouring everything it touched, the Firekeeper stayed to die at the end of the world, leaving the Ashen One to find her own way. And now, the Ashen One is here: in the last of the land uncovered by the Dark, trying to leave before everything is swallowed.

Crouching in front of the antic stones, she removed the ashes upon its inscriptions. She could feel it. The ancient power was still laying inside, lacking only a catalyst to awaken. It needed souls to function, just like the golems of the antic drangleic. And there was one she preciously conserved. Reaching down her satchel, the Ashen One took out a brilliant white flame. The soul of a great champion, a nameless hero who reached the First Flame during past ages, strong enough that his soul endured the passing millennia. An offering worthy of her salvation. The soul was sucked by the stones, the gate started to shake, and a vortex of pale light surged in the frame. Without looking back at the abyssal depth that replaced earth and sky, the Ashen One plunged into the portal.

* * *

The landing surprised the Ashen One. After a brief moment floating in nothingness, she suddenly appeared above solid ground. Not high enough to break anything, but enough already for the impact to pull a grunt out of her. Why had she not thought about wearing her cat ring before jumping in the portal? The enchanted item had protected her from worse, slowing done even the fastest fall.

But something else attracted the attention of the Ashen One. Not the absence of nearby enemies, a welcome change alien enough in itself. Rolling on her back, she starred into the sky. Hidden into heavy clouds was a sun. Not an illusion of the Flame. A true, warm, burning sun, spreading his light to the horizon. How long… How had it been since she last saw something like this? She tried not to answer. The Ashen One simply laid still on her back, gazing at the radiant star piercing the clouds.

Sunset came. Almost regretfully the Ashen One stood up, examining the surroundings. She was standing on what seemed to be an ancient road of disjointed stone. On East was the edge of a forest with bare trees, and North visibly led to a swamp. She decided to follow the road to the South, with the high probability that it would lead to an inhabited place, or at least the ruin of such place.

A day and night of travel, and she was still on the road with no trace of civilization. The Ashen One was not displeased with the lack of hostile encounter, but a problem she completely forgot about made its presence known. Thirst. It came as a shock: since her revival as undead, she never had to either feed or drink. To feel such sensation again… Did the Fire she took brought her back to life? It didn't take much more time before a moment of introspection confirmed it. The embers of the First Flame still burned within her soul. And all her body sensation as living returned. The Ashen One was again dependent of her human needs.

She briefly reached to the warmth within herself but withdrew quickly. The Flame inside her would not last forever. It would be better to preserve such power for life-threatening situations, like enemies too strong or numerous. Instinctively, the Ashen One _pulled_ from within the Flame… And in her hand materialized a long wooden bow. Stunned, she remembered how she previously left her equipment into the Flame of bonfire, only to take them back later. Was it because she took the last Flame, everything inside it was now inside her soul?

Pleasantly surprised at the idea that she still had access to her whole equipment, comprised of many useful weapons, armors and trinkets she collected during her travels, the Ashen One reached once more in her inner Fire. The bow disappeared, replaced by a tiny wooden barrel. She opened it and drank a small sip of Siegbrau, almost puking at the awfully strong taste. Siegwart was right, even undead could appreciate his drink, if only because the taste was so strong that any living being would find it too intense!

Finishing the barrel and throwing it away, the Ashen One could clearly see that the road was more and more maintained as she went on. Probabilities of meeting people were high, and she could not help but wonder. What sort of people lived in those new lands, what sort of place will she discover in that unknown world?

* * *

Instinct warned the Ashen One of the arrows before even seeing them and she rolled away, drawing the Greatsword of Judgement from her left side in the same motion. From a concealed trench at the side of the road came four armed men, throwing themselves at her without a word or warning. Two of them wielded straight swords, the third a two-handed axe, and the last one a mace. Their armors were dirty but of quality, covering their torso and forearms. Only two wore helmet. But they were slow.

The Ashen One decapitated the first man in a lightning fast strike before cutting the arm of the second, piercing his heart through the wound in an instant. Side stepping she avoided the axe of the third before tearing him apart from one side to another, the strength of her strike combined with the magic of the sword cutting through iron and flesh easily. Another arrow came and this time broke harmlessly on the Ashen One's armor, making her spot the archer hidden in the trench as the fourth enemy was steeping back, a look of horror on his face.

Without hesitation she lunged on the man, deviating his mace easily before retaliating with a pommel strike that exploded his head. The archer tried to flee, panicking before the slaughter of his accomplices. She would not let her prey escape. Gathering the sword's magic, the Ashen One unleashed a crescent wave of purple energy that exploded on the target, scattering him to pieces.

Slow, fragile and weak, she thought as she wiped the blood out of her sword, waiting for the souls of her opponent to come… But nothing. Frowning, the Ashen One squatted to examine her victims closely. They looked definitely human. Usually, she would absorb the soul of any she killed, as any undead. But it didn't seem to work here… Was it because their souls were too different? Or maybe because she was living again? The Ashen One remembered that she did not have the services of the Firekeeper anymore. Even if she could still feed upon soul, she wouldn't be able to draw out their strength.

A faraway sound disturbed her thinking. A familiar sound moreover, echoing weirdly into the Ashen One's ears. She knew this sound. From before her travels as undead, from before the hunt of the Lords… From her time as knight. She focused, ascertaining the origin of the sound from beyond the small hill a little further. It was… Horses. Horses hoof on the ground.

The very moment she realized the nature of the sound a group of horsemen armed with spears crossed the hill, led by a man wielding a large greatsword with a purple blade. They slowly surrounded the Ashen One, spears pointed toward her chest.

''Who are you? And what relation do you have with those men?'' One man questioned the Ashen One in an authoritative voice, pointing the dead bodies with his sword.

The man's cloak and black armor were heavily gilded, as well as those of his horse. Everything, from his rich equipment to his imposing demeanor, pointed him as the leader of the group.

''I am Lora of Lothric.'' Answered the Ashen One confidently, her own name sounding weird after so much time without saying it. ''Those miscreants ambushed me just a moment before your coming, and I took them down. To who I am dealing with?''

''Watch your tongue, woman!'' One of the riders scolded before being cut off by their chief.

''Enough. This woman is obviously a stranger, she doesn't know whom she addresses. May I know why you are traveling alone in Nohr border?'' The chief asked, studying Lora from head to foot, especially the ornamented armor of the dancer of the Boreal Valley and silver-like greatsword with engraved handle.

''I have no need of someone else to protect me.'' Lora replied without a blink.

''Really? If this is the truth, proving your strength against one of my men should be child's play. Jacques, you will be her opponent.'' Said the leader, pointing the man who yelled at the Ashen One. ''Men, give them more space.''

The horsemen obeyed their lord and spread the circle of spear while the man named Jacques dismounted to face the Ashen One. Lora grunted inwardly at this development and drew her weapon, gauging her opponent. Wearing heavy armor, holding a broad shield and a spear, the man was undoubtedly experienced. His stance was firm, his guard solid, meant to exploit the reach of the spear behind the protection of the shield. Being armed with a two-handed sword, Lora was theoretically at disadvantage. But she faced a lot worse.

Lora dashed and her opponent replied with a quick spear strike. She easily deviated it with her sword and closed the distance. Immediately, Jacques' formidable shield approached in a bash. Predictable. Her training among the Lothric's knight made her reaction almost instinctive. The Ashen One grabbed Jacques' spear with her left hand and pulled it away when she struck his shield with a powerful kick in the same time. The impact brutally threw the protection away and completely destabilized the man, knocking him on the ground.

Lora stepped on Jacques, adding her own weight to that of the soon to be dead Jacque as his heavy armor prevented him to rise. She pointed the tip of her Greatsword of Judgment toward his throat... Before finding herself once again being surrounded by a swarm of spears, stopping her gesture.

''Wonderful demonstration.'' Approved the lord. ''You are a talented warrior, Lady Lora, to defeat one of my guards so easily. Know that those you killed were looters and deserters whom we were tracking. Surely you will accept hospitality of my roof as thanks.''

''… Willingly.'' Lora nodded after an instant of reflection, sheathing her blade.

The prospect of a bed and a meal seemed very agreeable. If the chief of the riders wanted her dead he could have simply made them attack, and the Ashen One decided to trust him. For the time being. She stepped off the vanquished Jacques, who rose with a scowl, as the lord slowly advanced his horse. Lora mounted with a single fluid gesture, sitting behind him at his invitation. The rest of the troops watched Lora intently as they took the road where they had trotted.

"You are an accomplished rider, Lady Lora." Appreciated the lord after a few minutes, seeing the Ashen One was using only her legs to stay poised on the saddle.

"I was educated in chivalry. May I know the name of the man offering me hospitality?''

"Of course, my Lady. I am Garon, king of Nohr.''

* * *

The long but peaceful horse travel finally led to a large city. And Lora had to admit one thing: Windmire, as the king called it, was impressive. Although it did not approach the elegance of Irythill or the grandeur of Anor Londo, it had its own qualities that the Ashen One could appreciate. Namely, a great focus on defense: three concentric circles of rampart, each more fortified than the last, circled the city. At its heart was a vast excavated pit with a rocky peak holding a great castle at its center, without a doubt the residence of the king.

Lora observed the street with interest as the king's horse progressed. The number of patrols and guards was high, but there were some peoples in the street too. Murmurs and some acclamations accompanied the sight of the king, but she could not hear anything precise over the sound of hoof. Only at the gates of the third wall the riders left their mount to cross the wide bridge connecting the gates to the castle at the center of the pit. The pit was so deep that no bottom could be seen, making Lora slightly afraid of any misstep that would send her into the void. Fortunately, nothing of the sort happened, and she entered a large decorated hall.

''I'll meet you at supper, my lady.'' Said the king affably. ''Servants will take care of your need in the meantime.''

Nodding, Lora left herself be guided into the dark corridors of the castle by a maid. The interior was just as immense as the exterior appearance suggested and without the maid guiding her, the Ashen One would have never found the way to the luxurious apartment she entered in. Looking around, she felt like she had been thrust into the past... A past long ago, before coming back from death... The maid's hand touched her arm. Lora strongly grabbed the wrist by reflex, making the maid cried out in pain.

''I am sorry, I am sorry milady! Please accept my apologies for touching you without permission...''

The Ashen One stayed silent an instant before letting go of the woman, frowning at her own reaction. She had to control herself. It would be inconvenient, rude even, to act so inappropriately while under the roof of her host.

''I do not blame you, girl. It has been a long times since I was touched this way.''

''Thank you kindly, milady.'' Said the handmaiden, bowing deeply while discreetly rubbing her sore arm. ''I prepared a perfumed bath.''

Lora followed the woman next to a large bathtub of silver full of steaming water. She herself removed her armor and light clothing under before sliding into the hot water and let the maid washes her body with experimented hands. The warmth, the experienced hands of her helper, everything started to become more enjoyable as she relaxed little by little. The pleasure of being handled she had not experienced for so long made everything else in the Ashen One's mind disappear. So much that she almost did not hear the servant's question.

''Would you like a dress to wear at the king's supper?''

''No, I shall wear my armor.'' Answered Lora, rising from the bath.

She... Had not even cleaned herself once since her quest of the Lords started. There was simply not time, nor need for it. Seeing, feeling her own skin so clean that it was almost unreal. Lora's fingers coursed down her body, stopping at her left side. It was still there. A reddish triangular mark on her pale skin, the result of parrying a demon's strike. The shield lower end went right into her side, and the late healing could only repair the broken ribs.

Same went for the one just under her right shoulder. The spear that dismounted her at her first tournament broke through the mail, leaving a brown circled on the healed flesh. In comparison the long and thin white gash of her left leg, result of a failed parry during her squire training, was almost invisible.

Sitting down the stool the maid indicated, Lora waited while her short black hairs were combed, her thought wandering. She never thought about it, but she was surprised not to have more traces of wound. How many times did she died in sometimes gruesome manners, be it the fangs of a beast or the mace of a giant warrior?

Maybe her undead condition kept her in the same condition as just before her first death. It would explain why no undead she met, hollows excepted, had a face looking like beaten meat. As the servant handed a little mirror, Lora scrutinized her own face. Nothing changed much. Except her eyes. They should have been brown. Not glowing faintly with the same orange and gold as... As embers. Was it because she took the First Flame?

''Milady, are you perhaps unsatisfied with my combing?'' Asked the maid with a worried voice.

The Ashen One noticed the frown she made while examining her strange new eyes, and quickly shook her head.

''No, you did well. Dress me now.''

''Yes madam.'' Said the handmaiden, relieved.

Lora restrained herself this time as the servant helped her putting her armor above the light undergarments she was given, her old ones too damaged by her travels. She could have done so herself, but it was easier with someone's help. Furthermore, refusing the help of the servant she was given would only appear as impolite...

And should she wear a weapon for the supper? No, it would be improper. But as a knight, it would only symbolize her position and not be a threat, especially since the king seemed to be knightly himself... It has been long since she had to think about those. She had practically forgotten them.

In the end, the Champion of Ash decided to leave her sword aside before following the servant outside of the luxurious apartments. The dark corridors were illuminated by torches, but a semi-penumbra nevertheless reigned. A darkness that Lora found herself familiar with. Twilight, which was replaced by a bright light. Finally, Lora arrived in the supper room, which is a large room with a high ceiling illuminated by torches.

"Ah, you've arrived." Garon welcomed, sat at the end of a long stone table. ''My queen, this is the stranger I told you about.''

The woman sitting beside the King was of a royal beauty, with long blond hair and pale skin enhanced by her ornate black dress, reminding Ashen One of the Firekeeper. The queen looked at Lora with her dark eyes, and smiled as Lora bowed before her.

"I am queen Katerina, wife of Garon and sovereign of Nohr. I'm curious to learn more about you, who caught my husband's attention." Said the queen,

"I am honored to make your acquaintance, your Highness, and would be pleased to answer your questions."

With the exception of some details, Lora thought. Contradictory feelings were waving her to this thought as she approached the table, settling down as servants brought smoldering dishes whose mere vision tortured her stomach. Decency compelled her to restrain herself before her hosts had begun themselves, and even then, Lora had to refrain from letting out a moan of pleasure by enjoying her first real meal for too long.

"I am glad to see you appreciate our hospitality." Said the queen, smiling at her evident difficulty in restraining herself. '' How long have you traveled?''

"Almost a year, your Highness." Lora answered between two bite, trying to calm down on the speed she devoured the dishes.

"You mentioned your land, Lothric, but I'm afraid I never heard of it. Where is it located?" Garon asked, waving at the servants.

"It is difficult for me for to admit it, but I do not know how distant I am from Lothric. During my journey I came across a large engraved stone arch in the midst of strange ruins. At my touch, it began to shine brightly, blinding me and pulling me forward. When I opened my eyes, I was near a swamp, the ark nowhere in sight.''

A servant poured wine into silver cups. Lora took a sip, savoring the taste. It was good. Very good even. Far from the absurdly strong flavor of the Siegbrau.

"An astral portal? That is unusual. My mages could probably tell you more about these structures, even though they are almost unheard of." Garon commented, caressing his beard while thinking.

"Are you versed in the magical arts yourself?" The Queen asked.

"Very little, I must admit. My education was all about the science of arms."

"A science in which you are an expert, Lady Lora. Why did such a talented knight leave her kingdom?" Garon wondered, finishing his cup.

"It is a long story, your Highness, which would probably bore you if I told it all." Said Lora, clumsily trying to avoid the subject.

"On the contrary." Insisted the queen, gracefully putting down her silverware. "I'd love to hear it."

"If you wish, madam.'' Conceded the Ashen One. ''The kingdom of Lothric rested on three pillars forming its elite: The knights of which I was a member, the scholars of the Great Archives and the clergy. The royal family was composed of the eldest, Lorian, a paragon of chivalry, followed by his younger brother, Lothric, a beloved child and magician prodigy, and the last born Ocelote."

The silence between her words were absolute. Even the servant's steps were lighter, all of them acting as silently as possible to not disturb her story.

"Tensions arose when the old king lost his reason and began experiments designed to give his family the power of dragons, granting more and more influences to the scholars assisting him in his madness. In reply, chivalry came closer to the clergy, creating discord."

Something like recognition seemed to appear in the king's eyes, but Lora did not pay attention to it. She was deep into the past, into a story she would have preferred to forget.

"The experiments ended by having atrocious results on the royal family. Prince Lorian became disabled, Ocelote disappeared, and the king changed into an abomination half-man half-dragon that had to be put down. Prince Lothric should have inherited the throne, but for reasons I do not know, he refused to take the succession, plunging the kingdom into chaos."

''Why? Was there not someone capable of taking power, even as regent?''

The king's question was problematic. Lora decided to twist the truth somewhat to provide a credible interpretation of events, one that could have been the truth in other circumstances, ignoring the gnawing inside her mind for being deceitful.

''A prophecy proclaimed that the royal line would survive the kingdom. For many, this meant that the kingdom would never survive without a sovereign from the lineage, and that the refusal of Prince Lothric, supported by his brother Lorian, would bring about the end. In a way, that was what happened.''

The words hung in the air as she took a deep breath, both to get some air and to control her own voice, keeping it firm as she continued.

"The clergy and chivalry united under the authority of the high priestess to compel the prince into assuming his role. In response, he appealed to the scholars of the great archives and his personal guard to confront them.''

''Civil wars are truly ugly things. Tell me, lady Lora, which side were you in?'' Asked the queen attentively.

"I was one of the squires of prince Lorian before being knighted, betraying my oath was unthinkable. However, as the siege continued, doubts arose among the royal knights, fearing that the prophecy might be realized, but no one dared utter these words aloud."

"In the end the question was settled for us when one night, assassins from the neighboring kingdom of Irithyll slipped into the fortress with the complicity of the scholars. We were overcome by their attack and could not prevent the crime from being accomplished: the princes were killed, putting an end to the royal line. What remained of the three pillars then collapsed into anarchy, and the kingdom of Lothric with them."

Another deep breath. Lora had not really lied: she had indeed been a squire of prince Lorian and had been present at the beginning of the rebellion. But contrary to what she was saying, she had never seen the end of it: she had already started, naive and desperate, on a pilgrimage to the Fire with several companions in arms. What an idiot she had been: if even prince Lorian had been judged unworthy to link the Flame, what chances a simple knight had?

And her oath had ended in blood and shame, by the murder of her lords for the vain safeguard of a dying world. She had tried to reason prince Lothric, to appeal to his sense of duty, to his family, to all that might have influenced his decision and fulfill his responsibilities as Lord of Cinder. She had met only Lothric's disdain and Lorian's burning blade, burying her qualms under rage as she slaughtered the last of the Lords of Cinders.

"I am sorry to hear you had to witness the fall of your homeland.'' Sympathized the queen. ''What destination where you trying to reach?"

Any location where the Darkness had no place, Lora wanted to answer, but once again the truth was not that far.

"I had no specific destination in mind, your Highness.''

''You may stay here for a time if you wish so.'' Offered the queen with a warm smile.

''Your Highness, I thank you kindly for your generous offer. But I can't abuse of your hospitality.''

''Nonsense. While you recover from your travels, you could talk a bit more about the place you come from. I am sure you have some unique tales to share.''

The offer was quite tempting to the Ashen One, but... Dessert came, tarts made of various fruit served with spiced wine. The sweet taste almost melted Lora's tongue, improving her mood a little.

''So you were wandering aimlessly.'' Concluded the king. ''Why were you not trying to find another lord to serve? A knight of your stature would be a prized acquisition.''

''I... Did not considered the possibility.'' Confessed Lora. ''It is hard for me to imagine taking another oath even though my princes are... gone.''

That was it. Now that she had no Lords to hunt, no Flame to link, no one to fight, she felt... Empty. Empty, with only her past. And it scared her.

''Is that so.'' Muttered the king. ''Then, Lora of Lothric, would you accept the honor of becoming my arm master?''

The Ashen One stared at the king, stunned. She had to have misheard.

''Dear, did she impress you so much?'' Asked the queen curiously.

''She did defeat a member of the royal guard without any trouble. Moreover, she seems to be a fine knight, having served royalty before. Such an exceptional woman should be employed to the best of her skills.''

The compliment passed over Lora's head as the implications flashed through her mind. She would no longer have to wander, searching for something, something that could fill her mind. She would have a home, a lord, a duty and honor again... She wanted, no, she had to accept. Her role as a Champion of Ash had been a long succession of suffering and disappointment, and the wandering almost made her mad. She needed stability, certainty, and the position offered to her brought her all this and more...

''And what would be my obligations, your Highness?''

"You will have the charge of training my personal guard and my elite soldiers, of protecting the royalty, and accompanying my travels. As a subordinate, I expect you to have unfailing loyalty and flawless conduct. In return, you will obey and report to me only.''

It was almost too good to be true. Mistrust built along her journey that had kept her alive many times resurfaced, and the Ashen One voiced it.

''With all due respect, king Garon, no one offer so much by kindness alone. Why would you give such position to a stranger you just met, rather than one of your own knight?''

The sovereign's gaze hardened as he heard her words. The queen on the other hand seemed to be pained, lightly shaking her head.

''Spoken like a nohrian.'' Declared the king, looking at her severely. ''I saw your strength, your swiftness in beating one of my best soldier. And I will never not allow such skill to be left at the disposition of some nobleman, or worse, lawless mercenary. I will ask again: Lora of Lothric, will you become my royal arm master?''

Strangely... This was more reassuring to hear for the Ashen One than the proposal just before. She was still in the dark about the kind of realm she was in, or what sort of people lived inside. But there was one thing she understood well: the king valuated her strength more than her past. Something she thought was better that way.

''I accept. My lord.'' Lora replied, flushing a smile on the lips of Garon.

''I was afraid my husband would have deterred you.'' Said the queen, seemingly pleased. ''Welcome to Nohr, lady Lora, royal arm master.''

Lora of Lohric, Champion of Ash, had completed her service to become Lora of Nohr.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fiery Queen of Nohr : Part 2**

The arms room was silent. A group of soldiers in heavy armor were watching one of them dueling the women training them since three years. She was using a katana, a weapon usually wielded by the warriors of Hoshido. His opponent was wielding a silver lance and a medium shield, weapons of choice of Nohr's great knights. The knight took initiative and charged, his spear shining blue. Just before the impact the katana deflected the blow to the side and was thrusted at the knight wich parried the strike… Before stopping, the blade of a shorter katana right under his throat. In the flash of the parry, the weapon master had unsheathed the blade, closed the distance and pointed it at his throat.

''Good parry, but you relied too much on Luna to hit and lost balance. Be more careful and protect your throat, a master samurai would be able to target it easily.'' She explained while they sheathed their weapons.

''Yes, master of arms.'' The knight answered before bowing.

''Next one. Double handed axe.''

It became a regular occurrence for the royal guard. One after the other, they had to do a single assault against their master of arms with a specific gear. To pass, one would have to land a decisive hit without being touched, and mutual death situation where not accepted. So far none had ever succeeded, thanks to the superhuman speed and power of the woman. Bets were all around the challenge on the one who would do it first or at all, and while officially disapproved they were tolerated. For such a daunting task, motivation of all kind was welcome.

The session ended without a single success once more, although some praise were given, and Lora finally found herself alone to maintain her gear. First her armor, which previously belonged to the dancer of the boreal valley. It was her favorite : light, graceful and beautifully ornate, while still able to protect against most blow. Onikiri and Ubadachi, that she used to train the royal guard against katana. Ironically, she never utilized them much before and was now forced to use them every training session. Once the twin blades sharpened she took the next one : the splitleaf greatsword. Despite the name, it was looking like a halberd and was surprisingly alike the naginatas of Hoshido. But where those were build for speed and precision, the splitleaf was an exceedingly heavy weapon entirely made of metal requiring enormous strength to wield rather than elegance. However, her own unnatural power was enough to twirl it like a light spear, making it an acceptable tool for training. She heard the sound of boots and lifted her head in time to see the king enter the hall, two butler on his footsteps. She noted that one carried a staff before bowing.

''Milord.''

''Lady Lora. I heard with pleasure that your victory streak is still unfinished.''

''I am glad it please you, milord.''

She sent the weapons in her soul one by one, flames enveloping them before they faded.

''A pity that you cannot do the same with provisions or message.''

''I am sorry to disappoint.''

''Do not sell yourself short. It is already very practical that you do not have to carry your gear around.''

When she revealed her power to the sovereign, he ordered all of his mages to study it, with no avail. Every object she tried to take inside her Soul was incinerated by the fire, even steel or stone. Only what was already linked to her was spared.

''But I did not come to dwell about this. Since you finished training my soldiers, it is time for you to fulfill your duty as my royal arms master.''

''Do you wish an assault or a first blood ?'' She asked while knowing what the king always chose.

''First blood as usual, Lady Lora.''

A shockwave crossed the hall as the king unsheathed his legendary greatsword Siegfried, nearly snuffing out the torches. Lora opened her palm and in a blazing light an ornate silver sword appeared, the blade of judgement, shining with a dark blue light as it touched her hand. The two duelist faced each other for a single instant before the knight took initiative and stroke. Garon parried the blow and their blades started to dance.

The woman before him fought without any kind of fear or hesitation, all the reverence she exhibited before gone. Her orange eyes never left his, shining of their own light like incandescent embers even in the dark as they exchanged blows. Blocking an energy spear with his sword he stroke down and endend in a stalemate, blade against blade. He could not push her. Even with all his strenght, the might of the dragon blood inside of him and the power of Siegfried, he could not make her step back. Lora forcefully rised their weapons and broke his guard before violently hitting him with her shoulder. Briefly destabilized he couldn't protect himself and she slashed his pauldron, breaking it and lightly burying the blade in the flesh before being taken out with a streak of blood and pushing back him with a kick, preventing him to retaliate and claim a draw. As he regained his balance, Garon lowered Siegfried, the gesture admitting his loss while the two butlers hastened to him.

''I believe it is my victory again.'' Declared Lora with a large smile, the glow of her weapon vanishing.

''Is it really correct for you to show so must joy after hurting your lord ?'' Teased Garon while his butlers healed him.

''I-I'm sorry milord, I was carried by my victory.''

The king internally struggled against his laughter when she looked down and fought the smirk on her face. Behind all her dignity and seriousness lied a yearning for battle, a lust for challenge that ignited his blood. The gods damn him, he wanted this woman. If only she opened herself a little more.

''I need you in the incoming war council.''

''The war council ?'' She asked, puzzled. She has never approached it, her duties being solely on the battlefield.

''It is time for you to take part in it. I am sure you will greatly contribute to our strategies.''

''As you wish, milord.''

He was now absolutely sure that she could attends to it without any risk. His spies were formal : in three years, Lora never did anything that could indicate a treacherous goal or another allegiance. Beside himself, his wife or the soldiers, she never interacted that much with anyone, devoting herself to her duties and training. In fact, he was almost worried about her lack of hobbies. The only thing that ever made her smile was their duels.

''You can call me by my name, Lora.''

''It would be disrespectful of me to address my king so familiarly.''

''Very well, arms master. Come then, the council await.''

* * *

''For the glory of Nohr !''

''For the glory of Hoshido !''

War cry echoed across the battlefield among the thunder of steel. The forces of both kingdom fought under the radiant sun of Hoshido. Nohr's crops have been disastrous during the year, way too small to feed the population even with more rationing than ever. That is why Garon decided to raid Hoshido, a quick operation with a simple goal : cross the frontier, secure the western territories and their granaries before holding enough time to transfer most of it to Nohr before retreating behind the Bottomless Canyon. The armed forces were chosen for their speed : one squad of wyvern riders, some lancers, a lot of fighters and archers, and a majority of cavalry. Among them was the king himself and his royal guard, made of the best great knights, paladins and dark knights. The bulk of the Nohrian army moved to the south to lure the Hoshidian ninjas while the troupes advanced.

The first part was a complete success, most peasant villages seized in a blink of an eye and their inhabitant made prisoners, forced to help their captor in sending the crops to Nohr. Vast amounts of grains were thus taken and progressing to Windmire. However, Hoshido's reaction was faster and harder than anticipated and now the nohrian force was struggling against a much larger army in a hasty attempt of retreat.

The heavy cavalry of Nohr were constantly charging in the ranks of the samurais, disrupting their lines and killing left and right before retreating, sometimes losing their own against naginata wielders scattered amongst the enemy force. The solitary squad of wyvern struggled in their attempt of contesting the sky to the pegasus knights in far greater number while the bowmen on ground were shooting to cover the infantry, unable to assist them.

''Lancers form the line, the rest fall back! Archers, assist our fliers! Royal guard, follow me!'' Boomed the voice of the king above the melee.

All lancers turned back and formed a shield and spear wall against the samurai charge, the ferocity of the impact almost destroying the formation before the troubadour's healing eased the burden and allowed them to hold. The nohrian archers switched their targets and made a hail of arrow to the sky that forced the pegasus to retreat higher to avoid casualties, leading what was left of the wyvern riders to make an escape. At the very moment the Oni fighters of Hoshido finally reached the norhian lines to use their massive clubs Garon's knights charged at full speed in their flank with the king at their head. The tremendous impact almost cut the hoshidian infantry in two, the heavily armored knights crushing everything in their path.

''Lancer, retreat! Knights, it is our turn to hold the enemy back! For the glory of Nohr!''

Onis and samurais trapped between the nohrian cavalry and infantry were quickly dispatched and the lancers retreated under the archers's cover, letting the entire brunt of the hoshidian assault on the knights organised in two lines, dark knights and strategists supporting the paladins and great knights. Samurais hastily fell back and let place to naginata wielders more adept in fighting horses and oni savages whose kanabos were better at crushing heavy armor.

King Garon was the keystone of the nohrian defense, his enormous strength bursting through his opponents defenses while Siegfried shock waves pushed back infantry like leaf. On his side fought his weapon master in a matte black full armor, whose enormous black and gold ornate double-edged axe spun around at a terrifying speed, breaking spears targeting her lord and crushing bones and metal as easily as flesh When a club broke the legs of her horse she jumped on the ground and resumed her bloody slaughter without even pausing.

''Milord, we have lost the sky!'' Yelled a great knight parriyng the blow of a diving pegasus knight with his shield, the strength of the impact nearly unhorsing him.

''Their diviners are coming into range!'' Reported a paladin assaulted by a phantom tiger born from an enemy scroll.

The retreat of all norhian archers left the sky open to the hoshidian sky knights. Nohr's cavalry, deprived of it's mobility, was beginning to lose more and more men against the number and ferocity of their enemies who were now supported by their diviners and fliers. Garon lifted his sword to the sky.

''Soldiers, fall back!''

What was left of the still fighting nohrian army tried to disengage, attacked from everywhere. A sudden rain of arrow targeting the dark knights and troubadours worsened the situation again. Kinshi pegasus of were here and without any way to strike back the nohrian were forced to endure yet another hindrance to their attempts of escape.

Lora grunted when a phantom snake struck her shoulder and stunned her right arm. The oni savage she was fighting took the opportunity to strike her with his kanabo and made her loose her right hand grip on the haft. Using only her left hand she twirled the axe and broke his skull before spinning on herself and smash a careless samurai before taking the weapon again with both hand. Too much enemies from too much sides. They will not be able to break through, nor the cavalry nor the king. She had to go all out.

''Milord I will go ablaze, use it to escape!'' She yelled to the king before leaping into the fray.

Striking in large arcs she cleared a way inside the enemy forces, killing and dismembering without discrimination while slowly heating up. Suddenly a circle of soldier was around her, forming a sort of arena where she was pitted against a samurai with ornate armor and two katana in hand.

''I am Shingetsi, swordmaster and vassal of king Sumeragi.'' Proudly declared the man facing her.

''I am Lora, royal arms master of king Garon.'' She replied, using the small banter time to heat up her embers.

''Defeating you shall bring glory to Hoshido!''

The swordmaster readied himself before dashing, his swords gleaming green before launching a lightning fast sequence of five strikes, faster than any swordsman of Hoshido Lora faced ever did. But it was still too slow. Using the axe's blades as shield she parried every move while her skin was slowly starting to fume before pushing the swordman back.

''To block Astra so easily!'' Gasped the samurai.

The First Flame's power violently burst in an explosion of heat and fire that incinerated him and tossed the circle of soldier aside like rag dolls. Fire was now entirely enveloping Lora, her black armor glowing like it was covered in ember, the blades on her axe wrapped up in white-hot fire that lengthened them by a cubit. Without letting the enemy recover from the shock she lunged right in the fray like a wolf, her axe cutting and burning everything on her path in one ten meters leap. Ignoring the arrows that targeted her and were consumed by the fire she then jumped on the air and cut down the pegasus knight trying to dive on her, sending a crescent on fire that exploded mid-air and dislocated the kinshi knights's formation. Her landing provoked an explosion, incinerating all soldiers too close of her position and crating a movement of panic among the hoshidian soldiers.

Taking her axe firmly she took a low stance and started spinning like a whirligig in a circle of flames and destruction, slicing clean every souls coming across her path and burning alive those who could not evade the large trail of fire left behind her blades. When multiples spell were hurled at her she stopped to spin and dodged them before crashing her blade on the ground, creating a wall of fire that separated the hoshidian infantry from the knights of nohr, who finally could disengage themselves after killing what was left of their assailants before galloping behind the protection of the barrier of flames.

It burned. It was like her skin was melting, her muscles were frying. And the lords of cinder endured this for so long? Scream of pain and terror accompanied her next offensive when she launched herself in the air and did a series of somersault in the same style as Gael, each impact of her blades on the ground generating an explosion of heat that scattered the hoshidian soldiers even more before finishing with a circular slash to the sky, creating yet another blazing crescent that exploded in the middle of the sky knights and burned several of them, making them fall back.

''Arms master!''

The yell of a nohrian knight beyond her weakening flame barrier caught her attention, a single horseman waving at her. She had to fall back. Running through the fire she extinguished herself before jumping on the horse's back, griping the rider as the exhaustion took its toll on her as the power of lords left.

''Hang on arms master, the king is using the Dragon Vein!'' He said while spurring his horse to gallop.

A deafening creak was heard at this moment. Multiple fissures appeared on the ground and quickly became crevasses extending on the whole plain, stopping the hoshidian army in their pursue. The retreat was a success.

* * *

The advanced camp was deep in a gloomy stillness. While the raid have been successful, the large amount of casualties tainted the victory. The dead were counted, identified. Meanwhile, the king and his arms master were conferring in the calm of the royal tent.

''How many did we lost?'' Asked Garon while Lora accepted a wineskin of water with gratitude, drinking long stroke before answering.

''Report of our captains should come soon enough. But if I had to estimate, I would say a third of our wyverns, a quarter of our infantry... and two third of our cavalry.'' She finished bitterly.

Among them were number of royal guards, men she trained herself during the past four years. It was infuriating. Their gear, their skills were far greater than that of their foes: exhaustion, number and the heavy fire of arrows and magic killed them more than any samurai blade. The number of dead was not that high in truth, especially compared to the army as a whole. But the skill and experience of those men would not be easily replaced.

''This is more than I feared. However, we secured enough food to avoid starvation. Their sacrifice was not vain.''

''I should have set myself ablaze sooner.''

''Do not depreciate your action. You saved a lot of them and enabled us to retreat at the last moment. I will see you rewarded for this, Lora.''

''I appreciate those kind words, milord.''

''I already told you to use my name in private.''

''You are my lord and my king, I cannot speak to you in such familiar fashion.''

''Still no progress in a year.'' Sighed Garon. ''Once all reports heard, we will head to Windmire. I order you to rest until then. I know how much being ablaze take a toll on you.''

''As you wish, milord.''

* * *

The citadel of Krakenburg was dark and intimidating, but possessed an undeniable aura of security for its inhabitants, protected by a giant gulf and the vast walls of the city. The royal quarters were its more comfortable and protected place, perpetually illuminated by torches thank to the work of servants. In this sanctuary where few could access, two women were quietly taking tea together. The queen Katerina rose her cup and smelled it, appreciating its subtle scent.

''You are definitively in my husband's favor. First royal arms master and now general, in just four years. How high do you intend to rise, I wonder?''

''Since my promotion I spend nearly as much time on paperwork as on the training fields. I feel one more would drown me under reports until the end of my days.'' Answered Lora while drinking the still burning tea. ''And I still have my doubts about it...''

''You fear it mostly came to you because of Garon's affection to you, isn't?'' Asked the queen with an understanding smile.

The silence of the newly promoted general was enough of an answer. The sovereign set her cup before continuing.

''The feelings he have for you are no mysteries, be it among the court or the servants. You are brave, unfailingly loyal and strong, qualities that strongly draw him, like beauty and sharp mind attracted him to others.

''Don't you disapprove his...''

''His concubines? Not anymore, even if I had difficulties to accept it at first. It is also for his passion that I love Garon, a passion so intense that I cannot contain it all by myself.'' Said the queen with affection.

''You undervalue yourself, majesty.'' Protested Lora. ''Moreover, I doubt being able to return such feelings.''

''Truly?... May I ask you a question about your past?''

The general tensed. Katerina knew the reluctance, almost repugnance the woman had talking about herself beyond what she already told during their first meeting. Each time she mentioned something about it her eyes filled were filled with pain, and it often discouraged the queen to inquire in more details. Her interlocutor slowly nodded however.

''Did you ever loved a man before?''

Silence settled. Lora stayed petrified for a long minute, hesitant, before setting her cup and answering blankly.

''There was a man that I met on my wandering. His name was Anri, a knight pretending to come from the kingdom of Astora, a land renowned for housing the fine flower of chivalry. He was on a quest with a mute companio name Horace, and joined me for a time. We traveled, spoke and fought together for a week, before...''

Katerina took the uptight hand of the woman between her slender fingers, loosening the grip she had on the delicate porcelain before it could broke.

''Outriders knights or Irithyll ambushed us, led by the pontiff himself. Horace fell protecting Anri, who had to fight the pontiff alone while the knights prevented me to interfere. At the very moment I killed the last of them Anri was pierced by the twin swords of Sulyvahn...''

Truth in it almost entirety, the scene still crystal clear in her mind. Candles on their golden candelabrum, benches of fine wood broken. Corpses of the Irithyll's knights, the one of Horace, and Anri... She thought the pontiff would have been an easy opponent, he was a known scholar of Lothrics Great Archives. She thought of a frail sorcerer with disillusion of greatness, hidden behind his army of slaves. Not that. Not a frightening monster able of duplicating himself, wielding swords of magic and fire with supernatural speed and power.

''Calm down.''

The serenity and gentle grip of the queen took the knight out of her painful memory, and she looked down with shame.

''I am sorry to show you such display of weakness, your highness.''

''There is no shame in suffering from a heavy past. But you should not let it burden you like this.''

''You are too kind.''

''No, you are too hard on yourself. Having feelings does not mean you are failing your duties.''

''I am afraid I do not understand what you mean, majesty.'' Said Lora, puzzled.

''Then tell me. What do you feel about my husband?''

''… He is steady, valorous and dedicated to his kingdom, but also a caring and loving person toward his family. A great king that I am proud to serve under.''

''This is not what I asked, Lora.'' Gently reminded the quen. ''If I must, I will order you to answer truthfully.''

''… Even if I were to feel something for him, I am his vassal. There is nothing more that can exist between us.''

''Why not?"

''I cannot. I cannot betray you like this-'' Protested the knight before being interrupted with a stern look.

''I am not telling you to become his mistress or to bear his child. What I demand of you is to consider yourself. Swear to me that you will not let those feelings destroy you or worse, destroy him.''

''Majesty...''

''Swear it, general.'' Insisted the queen with a commanding tone.

''I swear.'' Finally said Lora with her heart in turmoil, incapable of refusing,

Katerina smiled again and released the hand she held tightly before waving toward the waiting maid.

''More tea?''

''I would love to.''

* * *

 **And that's the second part of the story. As you can see, it won't exactly be linear, but follow important moments for the characters.** ** **I hope you liked it !** Once again, don't hesitate to review, it would really help me to know your opinion. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note : Thank you Goldspark for reviewing ! I am glad that you find my story pleasing and take the time to point the flaws inside it. Let me answer your critics.** ** **First, the part where she jump on the Hoshidian army. True, I wrote it badly and it give the wrong vibe, it should have been read like a sort of desperate move. I will try to not repeat it again.** Secondly, the "blazing spell". It isn't a spell at all. To be more precise, when Lora set herself "ablaze", she awake the embers of the First Flame she have inside her to ****temporarily become the Lord of Cinder she would have been, should she has linked the Fire properly. It's not quite like using an Ember in game, and more like the second phase of the Lords of Cinder boss fight. You won't see her do that much though, the drawbacks are heavy. Sorry for not having written it clearly.  
**

 **Now that everything is said, good reading to you all !  
**

* * *

 **The Fiery Queen of Nohr : Part 3**

The court was in mourning. All traces of the usual politics seemingly disappeared while the funeral procession of the queen was prepared inside the great hall of Krakenburg. Horses have been brought for the procession, for every of those attending to it: the king's concubines and advisers, but also the son of the queen, the young Xander, and his half-sister Camilla. The prince, a fragile blond child, took a quick look at her as she came before starring again at the large doors of the citadel, while the little princess with purple hair stayed still. The coffin was in the heart of the formation, a delicate work of fine glass, silver and gold. The dead queen lied inside of it, dressed in a magnificent black silk gown embellished with gilded ornaments and stitched with little jewels, her hands clasped on her chest, enclosing a black rose. An exceptionally rare flower of Nohr. Just like the queen.

Lora let her horse to be guided by a squire to the place she have been assigned: in the king's suit, among the advisers. She put her hand through her black hair and replaced the silver tiara lightly on her forehead, adjusting the long transparent veil scintillating of an ethereal glow before her face. Originally attached to the dancer's helmet, she was using it as symbol of her mourning, like the concubines were wearing black veil to mask their face. The king arrived shortly after, his face dark and unreadable. When he took place in front of the procession, the massive doors of Krakenburg opened. The coffin was to go around the inner wall of Windmire so the people could pay tribute to the passing queen, before returning to the citadel and be buried inside the royal crypt.

When the funeral cortège arrived in the city, there were already welcomed by the crowd who withdrew respectfully as they passed. Lora scrutinized the faces around her, and saw pain in every of them. She knew the queen loved, even idolized by the people, but it was only now that she could measure to which extend they were devoted to her. Katerina have been there for them, listening to their suffering and showing generosity to the ones in need, a kindness rarely seen in the dark lands of Nohr. And they were now returning it, some even bowing to the ground as the coffin proceeded, wailing heard in the middle of the crowd. When the procession finally returned inside the castle, the king ordered his advisers to leave. The burial would apparently only be done in presence of his concubines, children and himself.

''No. You stay, lady Lora.''

''… Are you sure, milord?''

''Stay.''

She bowed and joined his suit, servants taking the coffin on their shoulder behind them. The now reduced group was going down inside the depth of the citadel, in a place where only the king and most trusted servants could ever go. When they finally arrived inside of the royal crypt, Lora felt an unpleasant dizziness. It was too close, too similar of the cemetery of ash. To her own tomb from where she had to wake up, at the sound of bell. The valets deposited the coffin inside the rectangular pit with infinite finesse, before moving away. The young prince was the first to pay tribute to his mother, muttering some words which were lost in inaudible echoes inside the vault. Then one by one, the concubines paid their tribute to the queen, starting with the mother of the princess Camilla. It was finally the turn of the general. Kneeling, she gazed at the peaceful beauty of Katerina, who seemed to serene that it was like she was only asleep. She had no words. Katerina had not only been her queen. She offered her so much more. Understanding. Advice. Compassion. A presence she felt she never truly appreciated like she should have. And that she could never feel again.

''I will hold my promise. Rest in peace, majesty.'' She said a last.

Lora stood up and went aside the concubines. The king was still staring at his beloved, as if she could wake up from the sheer intensity of his gaze.

''Leave this place, all of you. I need to be alone with my son.''

The women bowed and left with the servants, climbing quietly the stairs with the servants. No one was looking at someone else, seemingly lost in thought or focusing on the path to take. One by one the concubines took junction and left, leaving Lora to walk alongside the first concubine and mother of the little princess Camilla. Lady Evelyn was a powerful sorceress with short hair of the same purple as her daughter, known for her sharp intellect that made her a dreaded woman at the court.

''What terrible tragedy struck us all. The queen was far too young to leave us so suddenly.''

''Were you there in her last moments?'' Asked the general.

''I fear not. Except lady Ania, none of us could attend the queen in her deathbed.''

The third concubine, so. A little woman with fair hair falling into a single braid, and a gifted healer. Lora knew of her prowess, and if even her couldn't save the queen... Whatever killed her was so terrible that she went from healthy to dead in a single night.

''I could not help but notice that you were late at the procession.''

''I had to sign the march order to send help to Nestra against the resurgence of pirate raids.''

''Would you know about the concession they made in exchange?''

''They accepted to reduce taxes on some trades, essentially. I do not know much of it.''

Of course it wasn't a selfless asking from the other woman. Be it for the benefit of the first concubine's multiple connections in the court, or her own only, Lora could only speculate. The two women hardly knew each other, their devotion to the royal couple being their only common tie. Despite numerous encounter around a tea arranged by the queen, as well as the other concubines, there was always a cold between Lora and them, a sort of mutual distrust that never disappeared over time.

''What a disappointment. Who know when such ''details'' would be of great importance.''

''Is it not your domain, lady Evelyn?''

''Wisely observed. Do not forget to stay out of it.''

Behind the smile was the poison, a message clear as crystal. Offended, Lora replied curtly.

''Our queen is dead, and yet you speak of tax. Remain in your little plots while I protect the king and his kingdom.''

The smile disappeared instantly, replaced by a dangerous glow inside the concubine's eyes.

''Each of our neighbours will try to take advantage of his grief. To gain power using our loss of today. Even here, many are thinking only of increasing their influence to the detriment of Nohr. Politics are as dangerous as blades, and I pity you for not being able to discern any of it. Stay carefree on the battlefield while I protect the king and his kingdom.''

Evelyn's words shut Lora down with implacable accuracy, tearing her previous statement to shreds and leaving her incapable to answer anything to the rightness of the statement.

''Since you were speaking about it,'' The woman pursued more civily. ''why would you not resolve this little mess at Nestra yourself? You might be able to do something about the little mouses muttering against us, those very ones that led the pirates to the ships trading with us. Who know, if you don't scare them too much, they might even lead us to their hoshidian contacts and give us leverage against them. This, if you don't act as brutishly as one could fear, would definitively help out our dear sovereign.''

The general kept quiet, leading the concubine to smirk and caress her daughter head. After a few dozen of meters, they took stairs leading to the noble quarter of Krakenburg with the servant, leaving the warrior alone next to the great entrance hall. After a time, Lora took the direction of the gates and called a servant.

''Have my wyvern prepared.''

She never felt so humiliated. Even being killed by a horde of rats didn't made her furious to this point. And she had no mean of taking her revenge on the ground where she had been defeated.

* * *

The great theater of Cyrkensia, the capital of the small port nation of Nestra, was cleverly built to create the atmosphere necessary for artistic performances. The sunlight penetrated by the high cupola of glass and fell directly on the stage surrounded by water, leaving the benches in a comfortable half-light and allowing a perfect appreciation of the spectacle. It was even more true for the tribune of honor, where the most eminent visitors could gaze at the whole scene without even moving their head. It's only seat was currently used by the king of Nohr. Great lover of the opera's performances, king Garon was such an esteemed guest that special sessions were always held in his honor, the present one being furthermore dedicated to the recent support of the nohrian army in defeating a pirate fleet. It was, however, more solemn, more melancholic than usual, in accordance with the mood of the now widower sovereign. The dancers swirled slowly and gracefully, violins accompanying their moves. His royal guard was standing behind him, keeping eyes on their surrounding to discern an eventual threat for their king's life. Among them stood Lora, who had been expressly invited by the king to rejoin the lodge. The rumors among the soldiers were all the more lively, to the great displeasure of the general. How many times had she caught a conversation, or worse, a bet on the training grounds, about the probability that she would become the king's next conquest...

The tone of the music was changing. Subtly, then stronger and stronger, a piano was accompanying the violins, creating a new harmony. One of the dancer then started to sing, a stirring and gentle voice among the instruments. Lora listened, fascinated. There were words, but of no spoken language, maybe made specially for the song. But they sounded clearly, carrying with them a whirlwind of emotion. A weird feeling was rising inside her, a nostalgia sweet and bitter all at once, a different melancholy from the solemn sadness of the previous rhythm. It was almost painful, a suffering wrapped with beauty. Images emerged from her memories, as if they were conjured by the softly flying notes. Irina of Carim, the blind nun counting her antic miracles. Yorshka, fragile daughter of dragon, naively asking her if she came to her prison by the air. Sirris, knight of the moon, pledging fidelity to her. Shira, the antic knight of the Ringed City praising her for becoming a divine spear. Queen Katerina, smiling as she winced over the bitterness of her first tea. Anri sitting close of her, contemplating the fire as they were progressing toward their goal. Anri laughing after she disarmed him during a spar. Anri dashing toward the enemy, trusting her to cover his back… She suddenly realized. The face she had in mind, shrouded with warmth, was not the one of the young knight. It was one with blond hair and proud features, sweetened by a caring smile. A now way too familiar face.

The music stopped. The dancers bowed toward the tribune. A slow hand clapping. The king was applauding, his visage now relaxed compared to the intense frown he was showing before. Lora applauded too, burying the what she saw inside her mind. The song was easily the most beautiful thing she ever heard.

''General, we have to speak. Alone.''

The royal guard obeyed as soon as the king spoke and left the tribune, leaving only Lora and Garon. She stayed silent, unknowing of what her liege had in mind.

''This tribune used to have two seats. Yet another thing that remind me of her absence.''

''Her death left a void in the heart of every of us.'' She agreed. ''Nothing could ever replace her.''

''This is why I will not marry again. The court already know.''

''I see.''

The fidelity of her king to his late wife should have made her proud. Why this twinge in her heart? She rejected it as the king rose up, but when she wanted to bow he held her by the shoulder, stopping her movement.

''Do no bow yet. I still haven't told you''

''What do you mean, milord?'' She asked, still looking down.

''I decided to retire you of the front line. From now on, you will serve me at the court, as advisor.''

The enormity of the proposal stunned her for a second and she rose her eyes, incredulous shining ember against opaque brown mirror. Advisor? It was… absurd. First of all, she was still the royal arm master. Something that made her above the other generals. But advisor? She would be, without a doubt, the closest authority to the king. But… It wasn't what she wished.

''You seem confused.''

''I… I can't possibly accept such honor. I am your knight, your general if you command it. I have no place in the court.

''Are you refusing my offer?''

''I simply would not be able to serve you as well in the council as on the battlefield. There are other generals who would fit better.''

''Lora, I will be straight.'' Cut Garon firmly. ''You live for battle, and I never saw you smile as brightly as when you wield a weapon. But you are the one among the generals I trust the most to subordinate your own interest to those of the kingdom, making you my best choice. Do you understand?''

''I understand'' She uttered slowly while swallowing her protestations.

She was no mound-maker, a mad ghoul wandering through battlefields in search of blood. But she could not deny the exaltation of fighting, the waiting of new challenge she was in, especially her sparring with the king. To be confined in the citadel…

''There is another reason that request your presence at the court. My son Xander will soon start his training. As my royal arm master, you will be the one who will make him a man worthy of Siegfried.''

''Does he not already have instructors?''

When the face of the king darkened, she knew something was up.

''I was informed of… rumors. I fear that once again, you are the only one I can wholly trust.''

''It will be an honor to train the prince.''

''Then it is settled.'' Said the king, breaking the mutual gaze. ''Follow me. The earl of Nestra await our visit.''

Lora's cheek heated in shame when she realized how she had argued against Garon, crossing his gaze without the least of the respect she was meant to uphold. She followed quickly, ignoring the looks of curiosity from the royal guards. The first to talk, to insinuate anything, would become her dummy for the next training day.

* * *

The weighted iron sword struck the mannequin over and over, the dry sound of blows accompanied by the panting of the blond child who was wearing to realize the sequence which was imposed on him. His last hit missed an inch the top of the dummy and bounced on the hard wooden arm. He tried to make up for his mistake but too late: the weapon escaped his grip when hitting the helmet on the "head" of the dummy in a clumsy back-handed strike. When he picked it up and went back on guard, a pair of firm hands seized him from behind and slightly corrected the position of his arms and legs.

''Your stance is too stiff. Tightening your arm's muscles that much will tire them faster. Try again.''

The child realized the sequence and this time the blow stroke curtly the side of the dummy's helmet before finishing with an upward thrust.

''Again.''

For some time the sword was waved around before the instructor intervened again, lifting the boy's left arm and the iron shield attached to it.

''Your shield is hanging uselessly. Keep it in a way that always protect your side.''

In a burst of flame a small shield appeared on the arm of the weapon master—a magnificent blue shield engraved with a white flower—making the child slightly step back. Drawing the sword at her side she took a stance, causing her pupil to do the same.

''Like this. Now, emulate me.''

The woman then moved fast as lightning. Strike, riposte, back-hand, high cut, high back-hand, upward thrust. The child imitated her, although more inaccurately and slower.

''Good. Keep it on.''

But soon the boy was on the verge of collapsing, sweat falling from his forehead and arms shaking under the weight of his weapons.

''Enough. Rest for now, we will continue later.''

''Yes, arm master.'' Weakly replied the child before sitting, obviously struggling to not simply fall on the ground.

Lora refrained from sighing in a way very far from the dignity she had to show to the prince. The young Xander was in a lamentable shape, but sadly it was unavoidable: he was born with a very weak constitution. No, her exasperation rooted in a worse thing than that. The prince was, in all honesty, talentless for battle. In handling of the weapon and the use of his body, there was no trace of a faster progression, no quickly gained reflexes, nothing, and it made everything more difficult. Herself became knight instead of priestess because of the exceptional stamina and fighting spirit she exhibited very young, but Xander had nothing of that. To make him a warrior capable of wielding Siegfried will be an arduous task. But far from impossible, she muttered to herself. After all, he had shown to her qualities that omen of a great knight: perseverance, seriousness, and willingness to endure hardship. All of this made her own role easier than she expected, especially giving her few memories of her own training. Numerous were the shirkers and braggarts ignoring with more or less subtlety the orders of their instructors, apparently thinking their noble birth gave them some sort of divine knowledge and right of knighthood, the higher the birth the worse they were. Xander was in this regard a model of deference. The boy's shyness was a factor for sure, she thought after some time. He rarely talked, never starting the conversation or crossing her gaze. Garon confided her once that the prince was apparently trying to get rid of that trait by talking to him, half laughing and half grieving to appear so intimidating in the eyes of his own son.

Seeing that her pupil was still catching his breath, she considered giving him a pinch of the green blossom that sprouted in the swamp of Farron. In small quantities, these rare herbs, of which she still possessed some, prodigiously increased the speed at which the body recovered its efforts. But she rejected the idea. Getting used to stimulants to build strength was one of the safest ways to lose all effectiveness without them, as she had found out herself. Having been accustomed to the incredible vigor those plants offered for a time, she found herself unable to fight properly when her reserves had run out, causing her many death as humiliating as stupid. It was better to acknowledge the current limits and to not try to surpass them too fast.

''That shall be enough for today.''

The prince nodded. The weapons were left to the servants of the training room and they left to the royal quarters. Lora kept an eye on every corner, every maid and butler passing close, ready to take a blow for her little prince. This defiance was due to a gruesome event that happened earlier: one of the concubine was found dead, throat sliced in her own bed. While a short blade of hoshidian making was found in the room, no one in the court was fooled: The murder have been made by nohrian hand. The woman made herself powerful enemies among the nobility, and it was unsurprising that she would suffer from it one day. But to go as far as killing her inside the castle… Garon's fury have been terrible to see. The guards on duty were sentenced to the mines for at best failing their duty, and at worst being accomplices of the crime. If the rumours among the soldiers were any indication, Lora feared the second was true. And since the killer haven't been caught, she was now forced to escort the prince in every of his travels inside the castle until the situation was resolved. And she still had to come to the council. Leaving the little prince to one of the former maid of queen Katerina, she passed the great doors secluding the part of the citadel reserved to the royal family.

''General.'' Bowed the guards. ''The council await in the throne hall.''

''Thanks, soldiers.'' She answered, recognizing them as former subordinates. They tended to call her general instead of advisor or arm master. ''Anything to report?''

When the two of them exchanged a deep stare and verified that no one was here except them and her, she knew it would not be some mere rumor. One of the guard went to the corner of the corridor and stayed here as sentry, ready to report anyone coming while the other started to speak in a hushed voice.

''A corpse has been found in the prison last night. According to the jailers it was a prisoner trying to escape, but the guards swear that no one died among the detainees. And the corpse was strange.''

''Strange in which way?'' Asked Lora, inquisitive.

''The face was entirely calcined. They said a torch fell on it, but the clothes were not even scorched.''

''What happened to the body?''

''The jailers got rid of it, or at least what was left of it. Threw into the pit around the citadel, just like that.''

''Are you sure about the truthfulness of this?''

''My own brother is the one who saw the corpse as the jailers took it away, sir. I vouch for him.'' Swore the man.

''I see. Good work, soldier.''

''This is nothing general. Without you, the pirates would have sent my head join the fishes.'' He answered, touching a large scar on his neck.

Lora had been forced to find a way to not sorely depend of information shared by the council, lest she was to be swallowed inside the meander of false pretense and subterfuge. Number of butler and maid were working of the behest of powerful protectors, reporting them the slightest action or talking to them, but she had no grasp on this parallel society. On the same way, she never had anyone committed to her in the court or among the nobility, denying her yet another way of gaining information. It was only after one of the captains of the city watch gave her a piece of background regarding a conflict between two noble houses that she started to see an opportunity. But when a scout asked to explain the exact circumstance of a revolt in the brass mines gave her an accurate report about the root of the rebelling, at this moment she had an illumination. Her sources were already presents and ready to help, their loyalty gained from numerous victories on the battlefield and the prospect of her favor: the norhian army.

From this moment, she started to ask report not only about military matters, but also about recent events, underground affairs, and even mundane rumors. And to her great surprise, it worked. Slowly, she received numerous information that she never thought being able to possess, even insight of events across the whole country. It was far from perfect, she had still a lot of struggle to extract good information from rumor and had an hard time to make her point in the council, not even talking about discerning a plot from separate actions on the bigger picture. But she was not defenseless anymore.

Lora left after the two guards saluted her, dark thoughts in mind. Only the head burnt, and nothing else? She did not like it at all. Too suspect for a mundane failed escape or a simple accident, and magic was behind it without a doubt. What have done this man to be killed in such a way, preventing his identification? There was only one possibility coming to her: he had tie to the assassination. He may even have been the killer, now victim of his employer. After all, there was very few people who would come into the jails of the castle, and even guards only came during irregulars visits since the jailers were well armed and numerous to prevent any escape by themselves. Without the indiscretion of one soldier, it could have been a secret forever… She will have to talk to the king about this after the council session. Coming into the great hall she bowed to Garon and took place at the right side of the throne.

''The matter of the day is the exploitation of the southern lands, reclaimed by both the lords Orion and Claude.'' Announced a herald.

It was the most hated part of her duties, inspiring her endless frustration over her lack of expertise and disgust over the pettiness of the court. But all of this was for the kingdom of Nohr. For the sake of her king. But the gods be damned, she regretted the days where all her problems could be resolved with sword.

* * *

 **Author's note : If you are curious, the song I listened while writing the opera part was "Kainé Salvation Orchestral, updated version" from Nier Automata.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note : Thank you once again Goldspark for the time you take to review this story ! For exposition with the prince, right now she is just a teacher to him, none of them have the need for much conversation. For your other points, the story will tell sooner or later. Thank you also VGBlackwing for your enthousiasm !**

 **And with this said, have a good reading !**

* * *

 **The Fiery Queen of Nohr : Part 4 **

If there was a thing at Nohr that strangers did not know at all, it was the extent of underground construction. Due to the hostile climate and almost permanent twilight that served as a daylight on the western part of the continent, the people of Norh chose to bury most of their dwellings in the ground, thus creating villages and towns partly troglodyte. Most of the dwellings were built on only one exterior level and at least one interior level leading to a more agreeable underground space for shops and works, that furthermore allowed easier access to underground water stockpile. It was even more "daylight" than on the surface because of the many rock-oil lamps lit in the streets, and Windmire was no exception: Lora quickly learned that the real Nohr was not the one of the surface, with streets most often empty and desolate even in the capital, but the one under the ground, where it found almost the street of Lothric with the exception of the sky of rock. According to a merchant's own words in front of her stupefied face on her first visit, "Only strangers or rich idiots walk in the surface". Her silver and gold ornamented armor attracted attention and made the passers step aside with respect, allowing her to move without difficulty through the stalls in search of a specific place, the murmurs of the people preceding her. So she was not surprised when she came to the stall of master blacksmith Brion and found him ready to receive her, leaving her apprentices to take care of the curious.

''Milady. It is an honor to see you in my modest forge once more.'' He said while guiding her inside.

The interior was dark, barely visible by a single lantern and the hearth. And on a small table of metal were several metal gems of various shapes. The blacksmith immediately offered a stool and a cup of water to the general before speaking again.

"I tested each of them as you asked me. I am honored that you have entrusted me with such a task despite my humble...''  
''Let's get to the point. What did you get from it?''

Brion wiped his hands on his leather tunic, noticeably nervous.

''These gems are made of a material that is completely unknown to me. They are harder and harder than silver, and the heat of my forge barely redden them. I do not know how your kingdom managed to use such materials, milady, unless they used magic. Forgive me, but these gems are utterly unusable for me, and I doubt that any blacksmith of Nohr is more capable of using these stones.''

Lora tapped the cup, pensive. She had hoped that the titanites she had preserved might be usable. The royal guard certainly had the best weapons that the blacksmiths could make, and armor fitting to each of them. But titanite changed everything. The titanite, who had made the fortune and power of the kingdom of Lothric, giving his knights weapon to continue cutting where the others were dulled, armor able to endure the breath of flame drakes. A bronze sword reworked with a titanite chunk would become strong enough to break an identical steel sword. That old senile of Andre, he worked for her with such speed and ease that she had underestimated the difficulty of the task for anyone else. It was true that although he had been able to manipulate ordinary titanite without difficulty, it had required special embers to heat the magic infused titanite. But she had hoped that ordinary titanite could be used here. And now she was announced that it was perhaps impossible.

''If you had a mage who could help you work the stones, would you be able to use them? She asked, trying to hide her disappointment.''  
"To be honest with you, milady, I do not know.'' The craftsman replied, more and more nervous.''It is already difficult to forge a quality weapon using several different metals, but to incorporate the material directly into a weapon already realized has never been done to my knowledge.''  
"Don't be so nervous, Master Brion. You did your best. What about my arrows?''  
"They are ready, milady." He quickly replied, relieved.

Going up the stone staircase, he led her upstairs to show the result of several weeks of effort: two immense quivers of leather filled with arrows almost as high as a man, entirely made of metal and more alike lances than arrows.

"This is the first time I have done such a work, but they will fly straight and won't break."  
''Good work.'' She said, revealing a satisfied smile taking the quiver slung over her shoulder, their weight reassuring on the purity of the metal composing them.

Dragonslayer arrows. Lora had gone back to the archery for some months and realized that her reserves of personal arrows were atrociously limited, and had since ordered some from the master blacksmith. She had never been an archer of heart, but had fallen in love with the power of these huge bows used by the silver knights of Anor Londo, created to pierce the scales of dragons. Such a bow was higher than she was and the force required to bend them was enormous, but their range and penetrating force was unparalleled. She had also acquired two similar bows: Oni slayer bow was lighter and more manageable. The bow of Breuil-du-Moulin is harder to bend than that of the dragon killers, but carrying an enchantment making the arrows detonate. But her favorite was still the dragonslayer bow of the silver knights.

''Here is your payment. Keep the titanite, I will find you a mage for the next tests.''  
"A thousand thanks, noble lady." He said while leading her outside.

The subterranean freshness of the market was agreeable after the heat of the forge, though neither one displeased her. Taking the direction of the surface, Lora narrowly avoided a group of children who continued with animation and walked more quickly. The next tournament of Windmire was about to take place in a short time. But to compete with the best archers, she would have to train again. The prospect of venturing into a field where she could still improve gave her a thrill... A thrill that also ventured on a frustration that would finally be satisfied after several years of waiting. For she had never been able to participate in the great tournament of Windmire more than once, the year of her arrival in Nohr. Not since she had crushed the competition in the duel and melee events to the point that she found herself without an opponent, all the others having given up. Garon had been both profoundly pleased to see his new royal weapon master prove before the entire kingdom that her rank was deserved, and extremely annoyed that the tournament had ended in such a manner, forbidding her to participate ever again.

But this time, she had several arguments. To begin with, she competed in a field that was not her own, which should deter other competitors from giving up. Then her demonstration had a purpose, showing the court and the soldiers the power of her bow. For she was persuaded of it: it was possible to incorporate the use of great bow in the military strategy of Nohr. Their range and power would be a great advantage that would allow their archers to far surpass their counterparts on the battlefield. Although they were heavy and their fire rate was definitely slower and therefore prevented their use for infantry, horseback archers could benefit from their shooting and retreating tactics, or even wyvern riders. A single volley of those immense arrows of steel could stop a charge right away and demoralize the troops, or each kill a pegasus with a single shot, finally giving Nohr a counter to the bow-armed pegasus warriors of Hoshido, the Kinshis knights. But to get there, she had to get into the tournament and make a big impression.

It was when she passed the great doors of Krakenburg that she began to hear it. A crystalline voice declaiming a song, distinct despite the size of the citadel and the origin of the song, which she knew to be the royal quarters. The song was beautiful, the voice beautiful. But she could not appreciate it as she wished. For she who sang this song was Garon's new wife, Lady Arete. Not concubine. Wife. A distinction which was of the greatest importance, and which left her torn by contradictory feelings. It had been more than a year since Katerina had died, and Garon had been inconsolable, becoming drier and angrier, until Arete arrived a few months ago. The woman had come as if from nowhere, coming to the capital with two guards and her daughter. Lora was afraid for a moment that she might be a survivor of Lordran, but her fears were quickly dispelled at their first meeting. however from the start, she had understood that the beautiful woman did not leave Garon indifferent. She had the bearing of a queen, and wore a dress which, although worn, was made of fine and ornate cloth, long blue sky-blue hair, and her skin were untouched by any scars or imperfections. And while she performed a dance for the court, singing in concert with her pure voice, Lora saw Garon sporting a radiant smile for the first time since Katerina's death. Some weeks later, breaking his vows, the king had married, making the stranger the second queen of Nohr. She had not shown herself as just an exceptionaly beautiful dancer, as Lora had feared. Dame Arete had revealed herself as a strong and intelligent woman, someone no doubt capable of occupying the throne by the side of Garon. But…

When she entered the royal part of the citadel, a maid told her that the king was still absent, but that Lady Arete could receive her. Reaching the royal quarters and crossing the antechamber, she passed the door leading to the great lounge... And stopped before the scene that was in front of her. Dame Arete danced with closed eyes and a smile on her lips, a swift, passionate dance that made her hair and her blue dress robe sweep around her, to the rhythm of a music she was the only one to hear. The master of the weapon stood watching her, fascinated, a memory returning to her. Even though she was an enemy, she had admired the dancer of the boreal valley who had fought with the same grace, her blows continuing without rest in a mortal ballet which she had never managed to reproduce. The dance suddenly ceased when a voice full of surprise arose, making the golden eyes of the woman open. Lora scanned the room and discovered the little azure-haired child who had revealed her presence. Princess Azura, the daughter of Arete.

"I beg you to excuse my intrusion, madame; I was told that you were ready to receive." Said Lora while bowing.

Cursed be this servant, she must have been instructed to say that Dame Arete was busy and disobeyed. A month spent cleaning the stables should teach her respect. Even though, she thought sharply, it did not change the root of the problem. It was only the last of a long series of insults against the one which, in the eyes of the court and the people, had taken the place of their beloved Queen Katerina.

"You are forgiven a master of arms, do not you have full permission to enter these quarters?" Replied the lady, her posture straight and dignified as if she had just risen from an armchair. ''What business leads you here?''  
"I come to ask his majesty for permission to take part in the next tournament."  
''Consider your permission granted. No doubt he will accept such a modest request.''  
"It's more than just a request from me, madam, and I have to talk to him about it. Should I wait for him in the antechamber?''  
"Stay here. I rarely have the opportunity to speak to you.''

Lora accepted the offer and laid her two quiver on the edge of one of the velvet armchairs before sitting down after the king's wife, the little princess on her mother's lap looking at her with big eyes.

"You seem to like dancing, master of arms. It is a rarity among woman warriors.''  
''I appreciate the beauty of the movement. An elegance that I find in the most graceful of warriors.''  
''Yet, you do not practice.'' Dame Arete remarked. ''It's unfortunate. You have all the gifts to excel.''  
"Dancing myself is of little interest to me, and would not serve me in my duties.'' Lora replied.  
"And how far do you extend your duties?"

The question suddenly sharpened the attention of the arm master, who straightened up and glanced at his interlocutor.

''What do you mean?'' She asked cautiously.  
"Would you protect those who are close to Garon if he did not give you the order?"  
''It's my duty as a his knight.''  
"Even if these were seen as enemies by the other powers of the kingdom?"

Lora needed a moment to understand where she was coming from. Dame Arete wanted to know if she could count on her support against the court. In the face of the underhanded war which was taking place within the walls of the citadel. Already several of the concubines and their child were dead, poisoned, slaughtered and worse, the women engaged in a merciless conflict to eliminate their competitors for the favor of the king. Lora understood why the wife of their sovereign was worried about herself and her daughter, between the hostility of the court and the murderous conspiracies of the concubines. Despite the orders, investigations and threats of the king, the guilty were impossible to identify, causing suffering to Garon day after day. Lora could not imagine seeing him lose a wife a second time.

"Madame, I have taken an oath to protect the royal family. You are the king's wife, and your child is his. As long as I live, I will support you.''

For a moment there was only silence, lady Arete examining her intensely, golden yellow eyes plunging into orange embers.

"Even though I am not the Queen to whom you swore fidelity?"  
''… Yes.''  
''Thank you, arm master.'' She said, rising. ''Your devotion is truly exemplary. This kingdom would benefit having more men of your own value.''

These words provoked a twinge in Lora's heart. She had already heard these words, practically the same, pronounced by Queen Katerina. She should have been proud to see her loyalty recognized.

\- Thank you Mrs. Lora answered in a low voice, as the king's wife went back deeper into the royal quarters.

But Arete was not Katerina. No matter how hard she tried, she could not consider herself her queen. She did not hate Garon's new wife. But she could not form the same bond. She could not. It would be like having the queen die a second time.

* * *

Notre Sagesse. Also called the land of philosophers. A small island located on the south coast of the continent, midway between Nohr and Hoshido, a neutral land that has never been concerned about the conflicts of the rest of the world. His armed forces were non-existent, even simple guards were rare. But they did not need it. Notre Sagesse was not rich to begin with, making its value non-existent for the pirates. And its lack of military power made it an unnecessary ally in conflicts. As a result, the island was populated only by farmers, artisans and scholars. But Notre Sagesse had a peculiarity that made the country an incredibly important place. At the summit of Mount Sagesse, which gave its name to the island, was the sevenfold sanctuary. And in this sanctuary lived the Rainbow Sage, a man who was said to have lived for centuries, who would grant great power to those who would climb the mount to him. Many had attempted the pilgrimage to this mysterious sage, attracted by the promised power. Yet, rare were those who had been said to succeed. For the sage seemed to hold to his tranquility, and imposed mortal trials upon anyone who came near to obtain his blessing. And the legend was real. For the person who had sent her on the pilgrimage had done it successfully. And this person was Garon, the king of Nohr.

''Lora, have you ever made a pilgrimage to the Rainbow Sage?''  
"No, majesty. I do not even know who the Rainbow Sage is.''

The conversation took place after a fierce duel between her and the king. Garon, foreseeing the day when he should bequeath Siegfried to his son Xander, had decided to cast his sights on the axe: his agility was what his body would lose most quickly as he grew older, and the axe would capitalize on his great strength without requiring particular quickness. A smart choice, the king mastering easily the power of the two-handed weapon. Without winning however, as always.

''Incredible. With your strength, I have for a time suspected that you have also passed the sage's trials.''  
"What do you mean, milord?"  
"You know that the legitimacy and strength of the royal lineage is supported by the blood of the ancient dragons that flow through our veins. We are stronger, faster, more enduring, and able to use the power of the Dragon Vein. One of us can defeat a hundred ordinary men.''

Dragon Veins. Waves of mystical energy circulating under the earth, which only those who possessed the blood of dragons could perceive and use. Lora could only observe twice their powers: when the king had created an immense stone bridge from the ground when they had to launch the raid against Hoshido years before and then creating crevasses to cover their retreat. The royal family of Hoshido possessed the same capacity, since they were descendants of another ancient dragon having offered his blood to men.

''However, the power given by the sage is even greater. I myself made the pilgrimage, triumphing over trials to obtain his blessing. If you were to get yourself this power, I can only imagine how immense your strength would become.''

And so it was how she found herself on a boat crossing the South Sea to meet the famous sage. Garon had refused to talk more in detail about the trials he had had to pass, telling her that they were likely not to be the same for her and that giving her false information could lead her to death. She had not been much pleased with the sudden decision of the king to send her afar, but couldn't do anything. Of course, she objected. That she was to continue training the royal children, that Dame Arete was counting on her presence, that she was to supervise the formation of the new archers armed with great bows. Excuses had accumulated, less and less convincing, until Garon finally poked at the true problem.

''Reassure me Lora, you are not afraid of water?''

''Of course not!''

''Then you know how to swim, don't you?''

''…''

The colossal burst of laughter of the sovereign before her reddened face was engraved with a red-hot iron in her memory. It was vexing. No she could not swim, Lothric was in the middle of the continent! She had never needed to approach a deep expanse of water to accomplish her mission. Water was to be drunk, nothing else. There was never anything interesting in the water! The boat trip was a suffering. Rolls, waves, water all around the boat, with no way to escape in case of storm or damage. For days and days she remained cloistered in her cabin, refusing to set foot outside. The relief on arriving on the mainland was indescribable. And she was going to have to endure the same thing during the return trip...

She stopped thinking, concentrating instead on the trials that awaited her. Mount Sagesse was nearby, she could already see the massive mountain in its entirety from the small village at its foot. The houses were simple, of wood and clay, and practically all of its inhabitants sturdy farmers. The thing she loved most, however, was the radiant sun. Nohr was constantly covered with heavy storm clouds, often so thick that even the noon was plunged in a kind of grisaille. But here, in Notre Sagesse, it was visible and resplendent, a vision that had something to comfort. Was it really surprising that Nohr attempted to conquer the neighboring lands of Hoshido, who bathed in the sun and bore so many harvests that they could feed both kingdom? But Hoshido was a land of isolation and traditions. No proposition of commerce had ever been reached between the two royalty, and even the hoshidian people lived as if the rest of the world did not exist. Even the neighboring nations of Hoshido had at best only very rare contact with the land of the dawn dragon. The conquest was ironically the easiest way to get in touch with them, albeit not in the way she wished they would.

The four soldiers who accompanied him were, in her opinion, redundant, but the king had insisted. She sent two of them to seek information about the sage and the sevenfold sanctuary before taking seat with the other two in a small inn, eating bread and fresh eggs. It took little time for the soldiers to return, empty-handed. Even at the foot of Mount Sagesse, people were unaware of the sanctuary itself, never climbing it and just pointing the way to those who wished to go. One of them, however, said that he had been told of an old man who had seen many candidates pass for the blessing, and who was generally found near the road leading to the mountain. Leaving the guards at their meals, she went to look for the famous old man. To her surprise, she discovered it with a certain ease while simply following the road. He was just sitting under a fruit tree and gently drowsing. The man was indeed an old man with a beard, a mustache and gray hair of an advanced age, dressed in a simple robe of greenish cloth, with a brown cloak on the edges adorned with golden threads now serving him as a pillow, with a coarse wooden stick at his side, which must have been used for walking.

''Hmm?'' He said in a sleepy voice as he approached, opening dark brown eyes.  
"Forgive me for disturbing your sleep, elder." Lora answered as she sat cross-legged in the shade of the tree with her hands clasped. ''Can I ask you a question?''  
''Oh oh oh, what politeness. It is pleasant to see that the younger generation is seeking the advice of its elders. What do you want to know, young girl?''  
"What do you know about the Rainbow Sage?"  
"Um, you're looking for the sage's blessing... Let me give you an advice. Give up. Almost no one survived the ascension of Mount Sagesse.''  
''I know. My king, Garon, was one of those who survived.''  
"Oh yes, the young Garon. I remember him. He is one of the three who never survived the pilgrimage.''

"Only three?" Lora was surprised.  
''The first to succeed is the current sovereign of Hoshido, Sumeragi. The second is your lord, as you have been told. I also heard that a knight no one had heard of before had also completed the pilgrimage.''  
"Could you tell me more about the sevenfold sanctuary?"  
''Since you insist... You see this mountain to the front? This is Mount Sagesse, and at its summit is the sanctuary. The legend says that the sage resides in the highest room of the sanctuary. The trail is steep, sometimes treacherous, but it will lead you without fail to your destination.''  
''I see. Thank you for this information, elder.''

"I must warn you once more, young girl. Most of those who set out to meet the sage have never reached the top. I heard more rumors about it than you can imagine: rooms full of poisonous snakes... trapped doors... I do not believe a word of it, but the only way to be sure would be to reach the top.''  
"Do not be worry for me, elder. I have faced much worse in the past.''  
''What confidence in youth.'' The old man amused himself. ''In this case, do you really think you need the blessing of the Sage?''  
''No. Admit Lora. But it is an order from my king, and I must obey it.''

Something upseted her. The old man seemed to be the cause. As if she were missing out on something very important. He was... The realization struck her suddenly. She had already been in this situation. In a church, at the beginning of his journey. Another old person had sent her away, while her goal was just before her. She looked into the old man's eyes. An amused look, but ageless. The same look as Ludleth.

''You are the Rainbow Sage.''  
''Oh oh oh! I who took you for a simple knight, but you are an actress moreover!'' He laughed, leaning on his stick so as not to lie down.  
''And you're not human.''

For her who had spent so much time on the side, or rather fighting, beings possessing an exceptional soul, bearing on her and in her souls darker and more sparkling than she would have imagined before, to feel the shape of the soul of others had become natural. And even as she did not touched him, she felt the wise man's soul before her. A soul older than that of any one she had seen in this world. The look of the old man, no, of the old being changed. The amusement disappeared, leaving room for something else, something she had already seen. Lassitude. The immense weariness of those who have seen the centuries pass.

"I am afraid that I have revealed myself to you too soon, Lora of Lothric." He sighs.  
"What do you exactly know about me, elder?" She asked with renewed caution.  
"I know all there is to know about this world. I know what has been done like what remains to be done, although it is impossible for me to reveal that part of the story to you. But of your past before you came through the door, be aware that I know nothing, except that your heart is still heavy despite the passing time.''

Part of the tension that lived in Lora left her at the moment when the sage pronounced these last words. She was still unaware of the nature of being in front of her, but at least he was not hostile.

''I can nevertheless hear in you the past murmurs of innumerable souls, a multitude that have given you their strength to advance in your quest. I can also feel in you the warmth of a Fire. Weak and distant, tiny embers left by what was a great flame, slowly burning inside of you. I am afraid, however, that you will have many years left before becoming fully human again.''

The knight had to refrain from touching her face. She knew it. Since her arrival in this world, she had noticed it. Garon was ripening, his platinum blonde hair slowly pulling towards the gray. The concubines were aging, some concealing it better than others. The soldiers with whom she was fighting, the officers who relayed her orders, the servants who passed through the castle. All suffered the ravage of time. But not her. She always wore the same features since she had risen from the tomb, and since she had stolen the remnant of the Fire. The embers kept her body frozen in time. And she was less and less sure that it was a gift.

"Would you have the power to revive them?"  
''No, such a thing is beyond the powers I possess, for the Fire of your soul is something unique. But you were right, my blessing is of no use to you. When those who come to meet me pass the trials of the sevenfold sanctuary, it is the efforts they make to triumph over the danger that strengthens them. For you who have already reached your limits, these perils are no longer of any use. Cultivate your talents carefully, and no one will ever surpass you among mortals.

Lora thought about what the sage said, and then nodded. As she suspected, she had already surpassed the ultimate limits that a human being could conquer. Only the primordial power of fire allowed her, temporarily, to obtain even greater strength. It remained for her to sharpen his talents, her mastery of arms and magic.

"Thank you, old sage. Whatever you are, I will remember your advice.'' She said respectfully, bringing a new laugh to the lips of her interlocutor.  
''Oh oh oh. I like you, Lora. Never forget that life is a precious gift. Protect it, cherish it. And whatever path you take, allow yourself to taste happiness. It is already too rare, do not deprive yourself even more. Perhaps you will then pass to those who will come after you the light of a brilliant sun.''

She bowed again, then stood up. She was about to leave when the Rainbow Sage motioned to her.

''Could you keep the mystery about my identity?'' Asked the old man with a malicious wink. ''My legend would take a blow if it turned out that one could meet me anywhere.''  
"As you wish." She agreed, bidding farewell to the wise being.

The sun had greatly advanced in the sky. Lora returned to the inn and found her guards there, who saw her arrive with an expression of surprise. Did they really imagine that she would not survive the ordeals of the sanctuary? Event though she didn't have to do them, she though with a little chuckle. She ordered them to take rooms in the inn. She would not go up in a boat until at least the next day, so they dined at the inn. One of the men came back from the counter with a cup of wine that she drank gratefully. Alcohol was something that she almost never took, partly because she didn't like the taste of ale and most of all because he could not allow herself to be drunk in service. But she could take a little in circumstance like those, and proposed the men a sip that they politely refused.

The dusk settled, and she climbed to her room, the soldiers taking one for all of them. Taking her armor off, she felt... tired. More than she should be. Was it because of the boat? Her temples were drumming as she sat on the mattress timber, removing the armor and only keeping her light tunic. She felt too bad. It was hard to think. It was unnatural. What was happening? Was she...? The door opened with a crash. Blades shone in the darkness. Roll. Blows in the wood where she had been. A dagger in her hand. A sliced tendon, then a pierced heart. Three left. A cold bite in the left arm. The iron stumbles on the bone. Grip the arm. A blow to the throat. One more death. A pain in the flank. Tear off the blade. Use the corpse as a shield. Deviate with the wounded arm the assault in pincers. Pierce an eye. Just one more. Her vision blurred. To the right. Bad choice. Pain, shoulder pierced. Headbutt. Again. Stumbling. Held his throat. Pressure, a crack. All killed. Removing the blade from her shoulder. Pain, awaking her a little. Burst of flame in her hand. Purple moss, white flower. Bite them. Swallow. Voice outside. No, must focus. One last flame. Golden circle at her finger. A faint warmth. Like a ray of sunlight...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes : As always, thank you Goldspark for your constancy in reviewing the story. Indeed, I wanted to avoid the often made level 700 undead that master absolutely everything. Lora is pretty much a pure warrior who know how to use magic weapons, and even in her stats of predilection that are strength and dexterity her mastery of different weapons are not equals.  
**

 **I also have to thank you, Anonymous, for pointing out the flaws of language and your words of encouragement. I'm doing this story partly to better my english, and I am glad to see that it is at least not an incomprehensible mess. I am also glad that you enjoy it, and will try to improve on everything you reported.**

 **Good reading to you all!**

* * *

 **The Fiery Queen of Nohr : Part 5**

Lora woke up, and immediately felt something wrong. Where was the heat of the fire ? She never resurrected far away from it... It suddenly sent a chill in her spine and she opened her eyes while rising, sitting on the bed she was apparently on. She wasn't in Lothric anymore. Had she died, it would have been for good. What happened to her? She quickly scanned the environment. A modest buyt clean room with a window by which sunlight was flowing into. Her armor was carefully disposed at the side of the mattress, reassuring her. She wasn't in hostile hands. But how had she come here? She remembered the sage, the inn... She was attacked. Four enemies. She had been hurt, she thought while seeing the heavy bandages that covered her shoulder and left arm. And poisoned. There was no other explanation to the strange exhaustion that almost got her killed. She only survived thank to two thing. First, the blooming purple moss that she ate, a powerful antidote. And the golden ring that was still at her finger. Found in the queen bedchamber of Anor Londo, a relic of the princess of sunlight that slowly healed every wound. It was without a doubt the reason she did not died while unconscious due to blood loss. Footsteps. A massive matron wearing blood stained clothes came from the door, a bowl of water in hand. The town's physician, most probably.

''Thank gods you're awake, milady! How do you feel?''

''My life is not in danger anymore. How much time did I slept?''

''The whole night and morning. Please, let me see your wounds.''

She was palpated by the strong woman as she drank, then had her bandages taken off, revealing the scarred flesh under. It was mostly healed but the skin still bore traces of what happened. Considering that a sword cut it to the bone, it was a great demonstration of the sunlight ring's power.

''Incredible... Since we do not possess staff of healing there I feared the worst seeing your injuries, but it is almost fine already.''

''I nonetheless thank you for treating my wounds.''

And for not retiring my ring, Lora added mentally.

''What about my guards?''

The healer stared at her with a strange expression before prudently answering.

''We found them dead in your room.''

The gears connected. The wine. She have been betrayed by her soldiers. She knew them. Those one had fought by her side multiple time, she have led them to victory. How did they dare betray her? Her anger was boiling inside, ready to explode like a voracious flame. A loud creak made her conscious of the environment again, and she gazed wordlessly at the destroyed bowl of wood in her hand.

''I will repay you.'' She assured the woman who had step back before her angry face. ''For healing and the bowl both.''

It took half a day more for Lora to completely recover. The kind healer gratefully took the gold of Lora, enough to live comfortably for years. She had no more use of it, since It was meant to pay for the eventual expenses of an extended stay, which would have served as preparation for the ascension. All of it useless now, and she took the road to the port. Faster, way faster than before since she was alone and didn't have to worry about distancing her traitors of guards. Despite this, she was appreciative of the scenery. To see a land of grass, flower and color before returning back to Norh. Such view definitively existed in the kingdom, but rarer than a virtuous thief. Before the sun set she was already at port, arguing with a very surprised captain.

''I ain't to discuss orders ma'am, but you' not supposed to have sidekicks?''

''This does not concern you. You are paid to drive, not to ask question, so let us go before my patience thin even more.''

''You' right. Guys, move your lazy asses! We 're going now!''

The ship crew actively started to work when their chief yelled, making Lora smirk. It was a known wisdom among crewmen: always make it look like you are working when your superior is in sight, but only start to work for real when he is giving orders. She was not the one that said it thought, but rather a very bored apprentice sailor whose only duty on board have been to keep an eye on her during the journey. She would have to endure it again. Waves, seasickness. But anything was better than staying here. After all, she had something to do at home. She had to find the one. The one that made her soldiers betray. Nohrian law was blunt on the subject of traitors. There was only one sentence. Death.

* * *

The wings of the worn out wyvern fought against the wind, surpassing the strength of the raging storm above Windmire. The scaly beast groaned under the strain but obeyed the vigorous commands of its rider, who guided it toward the gates of the bridge leading to Krakenburg. The landing was brutal and the beast roared in pain as the rider jumped of its back, only to being surrounded by guards.

''Halt! State your buisn- General!'' Exclaimed the guard-captain, every soldier immediately sheathing their weapon as Lora was recognized.

''Send the wyvern to the stables, I have to see the king.'' She ordered before heading to the gates.

''Wait general, the king is...''

But the words were lost in as she passed the gates, walking as such a fast pace that it was almost a run. Inside the pit of Krakenburg the wind was absent, the silence only broken by the occasional thunderclap. It was only in a moment that she reached the giant gates, where the guards stopped her by crossing their spears before her. She almost dived under but stopped herself and stared at them, ready to react at the slightest sign of hostility.

''General, we were told to lead you to the council immediately after your return.'' Said the left, raising the spear back.

''The council can wait. I have to see the king.'' She replied sharply.

''The king does not see anyone. Not even you, general.''

Something in the tone of the man douched her restlessness. Such way of speaking could be considered insolence and severely punished. Yet he did it without any hesitation. Granted, she was a lot more reasonable than most on this when it was justified, but still.

''What happened while I was gone at Notre Sagesse?''

''The council will explain.'' Answered the soldier, uneasy.

Was it that bad that he didn't wanted to be the one telling it? She finally followed them inside the castle. As they progressed at a slower pace than what she would have taken alone, she gradually realized something that she would have missed otherwise. The atmosphere in the castle was heavy. It was written all over the place, from the look of servants and guards and from the nervousness they exhibited at her approach. When they finally reached the council room, it was as if the soldiers were relieved to let her go.

''Royal arm master, general and advisor of the king, sir Lora.''

While the herald announced her presence, she immediately noted something unnatural. The king's throne was empty. And the first advisor's chair too. It was unnatural. Never before the council have been reunited without at least one of them. All the others were present: half a dozen great lord and lady of Nohr, and the court mage. Judging by the looks they were exchanging her arrival interrupted a rather stormy debate, but she didn't care.

''Councilors, why are you reunited in the first advisor absence?''

''Lady Lora, some questions should...'' Started the court mage Iago before being cut.

''Do not test my patience, mage, I have no time for your petty schemes.''

''How dare you...'' He growled before closing his mouth before her stare.

She didn't like him at all and it was mutual. The sorcerer was a cowardly snake that got his place through plots rather than power, and was a lot less clever than he thought. On the other hand, he had some mastery of dark magic and had a good network of spy, securing his place in the council. But he was nowhere near the level of influence needed to talk back to her.

''As much I as like you putting this man in his place, there is much to discuss.'' Said the duchess Agnes, one of the king's tactician and richest lord of Nohr. ''We will be pleased to inform you, but would you act like a civilized fellow first?''

''… Very well.'' She answered, seating at the left of the empty throne.

Lora crossed her arm on the table, looking at the voluptuous lady in front of her. She sometimes wondered how she was carrying those without pain in the back. The thought left almost immediately as she waited for her to talk.

''Thank you. First of all, we need some information of your part. Did your pilgrimage to the Rainbow Sage bore fruit?''

''Yes.''

She could hear the murmurs. Everyone knew the tales, and how the king himself did undergo the trials to gain more power. That she actually succeeded was putting her on par with a legend.

''But there was four of the king's guard alongside you, and you come back alone. In fact, we didn't know at all that you accosted the continent.''

''I requisitioned a wyvern at port Dia and flew without pause. About the guards, they tried to poison and assassinate me on the island.''

The answer stiffened the councilors, and more murmurs were exchanged. Lora frowned. They seemed to be a lot less surprised than she imagined.

''Enough beating around the bush. Lady Lora could help us all in this predicament we have here.'' Suddenly said the earl Kayn.

This declaration earned a global nod of approval with the exception of Iago who scowled. If there was a good point to the old lord, it was his habit to be frank. Having served as general for decades certainly had something to do in it, earning him his place in the council despite his lack of power.

''Predicament?''

''Yes. Some time after your departure, the conflict between our king's wives reached a point where they were ready to do anything to eliminate their rivals, discretion be damned. Our king decreed that they were to be confined in their private quarters, but it was not enough. One night, multiple guards brutally murdered the women and children they were tasked to protect, under the influence of a powerful curse. Iago tracked it back to lady Evelyn and she was executed. However, lady Arete have been struck with a fatal blow.''

The old lord took a moment to gauge Lora. The arm master was struggling to keep a straight face, her eyes flickering. Some councilor were already bracing themselves for the possible explosion of the one that they knew could literally burn with fury.

''She resisted during two day and night with the support of our best healers including lady Anïa, who is among the few survivors, before passing away. Since then, the king have been grieving inside the crypt, forbidding anyone to disturb him under penalty of death.''

''… How long?...'' Asked Lora with a strained voice.

''Five days.''

''You left the king in the crypt for five days?!'' She yelled while rising, making most of the councilors recoil.

''The first advisor tried to object and was executed.'' Quickly added the duke Richard at her far right. ''Are you really going to disobey the king's...''

Lora didn't listened the rest and stormed outside the council room.

''This is a risky gamble that you have done. How would you offset the loss of both our king and our best general?'' Asked the youngest around the table, the marquis Alex.

''There is no other choice. Lady Lora is the only one that can still reason the king.''

''Oh, please, we all know how it will end, a waste of time.'' Snarled Iago. ''She is nothing but a brute that can easily be replaced, and the prince Xander need proper guidance before assuming the throne.''

''Thought I disagree with the vulgar wording of our court mage, he does have a point. We need the prince ready for his role in case of her probable failure.''

''Your words are dangerously close to treason.'' Warned lord Kayn, making the duchess Rose stiff.

''I can't be helped. This terrible affair have brought us all into a perilous situation, and we must avoid anarchy at all cost.'' Pointed lord Richard.

It was the only point that they all agreed on. Despite the image of a united kingdom around the power and glory of their royalty, Nohr would easily fall into civil war if the king or queen could not assert his or her power. There was simply too little resources, and too much need in each lord to content themselves with what they had. Each of them all would trample his neighbor, be it out of greed or to giving their people the food they lacked, and only the sovereign's hand of steel prevented it.

''Dear fellows, let us focus on matters that we can resolve until this is clarified.'' Offered lady Agnes. ''Do you all agree? Good, now let us finish our discussion about the decrease of productivity from the silver mines...''

* * *

Running through the corridors, almost jumping the stairs, Lora felt mind and heart tormented by anxiety. How could all of this happen. How could her absence bring forth such disaster. Her lord, her king struck again by tragedy. She should have stayed. She should have stayed by the queen's side. She could have took the hit. Killed her assassin. Anything, she could have done anything... The entrance was guarded. A dozen of royal guards. Five lancers, three swordsmen, three archers and one strategist. She knew each of them. And they stood here, blocking her path.

''Captain Eric, I order you to let me proceed!''

''I can't. The king's instruction...''

''I don't care about your instructions. Let. Me. Pass!''

''The king's command is absolute, even for you.''

''And if I force my way through?''

''I hope you won't. Should we fail, our families will suffer the consequences.''

''The king cannot possibly have said that!'' Lora vehemently denied.

The captain of the royal guard shook his head, tightening the grip on his ornate spear.

''You haven't seen the king the night where lady Arete died. He executed lady Evelynn himself, barely granted mercy to lady Anïa for her failure in curing the queen, and only because of her pregnancy. I have no doubt that he would carry out this threat.''

The words of Eric resonated in her ears, barely registering. That was wrong. All of this was wrong. She knew that Garon was passionate. That he could do the best like the worst under their drive. But this, this was... She steeled herself. She had to stay firm.

''If there is anyone capable of bending our majesty's will, you know it's me. Let me bring him back to reason.''

''I want to believe you general, but...''

''Do you trust me, captain?''

''With my life.'' He immediately answered, before sighing heavily. ''May the gods watch us.''

With a gesture of their superior they all stepped aside. Their stares were heavy, of expectation and worry both, and she felt them until the large doors closed behind her. Her descent of the crypt stairs was slower than her first hurrying, but still carried the feeling of emergency as she truly did not know what to expect. Her heart was pounding. It was... Dread? She has never felt as such before. Not even when her life was on stake on the battlefield. She descended into the dark, torches still lighting the path. Where... She stopped. At some distance was Garon, kneeling. Right before the tomb of Katerina. He was muttering something, she could hear it. He was alive.

''Milord?''

There was no anwser. Lora approached, uncertain, and stopped. What the king said...

''Traitors... murderers... All of them... Betrayal... How could they... Traitors...''

A repeated litany of anger. Of madness. Just like... No, he was human. He was not a Hollow affected with insanity. He was her king. He could not fall to madness.

''My king, can you hear me?''

The king's head brutally turned toward her, like a broken puppet. An unhealthy purple was shining in his eyes and Garon rose, a massive axe in hand. Lora took a step back, the insane expression of her sovereign shaking her.

''Betrayal... You disobeyed... Traitor!'' Roared the king.

Lora jumped back and the axe smashed the ground, shattering the stone. It was swiftly followed by an upward slash that she dodged too just before Garon stoke the floor with the haft, creating a trail of flame that almost burnt her legs.

''My lord, get a hold of yourself!''

Her plea hadn't any effect as the king continued his frenetic assault, the violence of his strike breaking the stone it encountered. Like a berserk he was trying to kill her without pause, eyes full of madness and this sickly purple glow. She couldn't dodge forever. She had to fight back. But if she did... Royal chamber or royal crypt, with her lord trying to kill her. Why did it happened again? The blade did a vicious feint and she didn't reacted fast enough. The silver blade slashed her cheek and draw blood, the light pain and shock melting together. A violent burst of flame came from her left hand and pushed the king aside before she took fighting stance, a greatsword appearing in her grip, weapon alike stone with blue vein of light traveling the blade.

''Please my lord, cease this madness! We have no reason to fight!'' She yelled as their weapon rammed into each other.

''You betrayed... Like all other you betrayed! No one... No one was to enter here!''

''You were going to die in your folly, and I will never let that happen!''

''You... disobeyed me! You are like... all the rest!''

Blows were exchanged with inhuman strength, Lora overpowering the king in each one, but she was incapable of pressing her advantage while her opponent did nit have any qualm of the sort. Time and time again she parried, only to step back. After a brutal impact the King stopped his attack. In a loud crack the ground distorted and a flow of purple mist enveloped Garon. The Dragon Vein was empowering him! In a split second she hold her blade high and thrust it. A shining stream of pure white energy emerged from the greatsword and stroke Garon, interrupting his manipulation of the Dragon Vein and dispersing the mist.

''I will kill... kill you before... you kill me!'' Shouted the king as he stood again.

''Stop sir, I beg of you! I don't want to hurt you! I don't want to kill you too!'' She screamed in turn, pushing him back.

''Lie... Lie, lie, lie! You have let her die... Let her... Die too!''

He stroke the ground once again, pulverizing it as a new trail of flames ran toward Lora. She called upon her sword's power again and coated it with a blue fire that dispersed the one of the king, before parrying the next volley of blows.

''I would have died for Arete and Katerina, I would have done anything to save them!''

''Lie!...You just... want my power! My lineage! My blood!''

''I don't care for power! I don't care for any of that! I just want to serve my liege, to serve you with my life!''

The princes's greatsword was now shining like a star, white gleam that seemed to live on it's own. Lora lowered her stance and swiped upward with all her strength, breaking the king's axe. Then she slashed it down and the blade's holy light stroke the king like a burning hammer. With an inhuman roar Garon fell on his knee, hands covering his head.

''Katerina... Arete... Evelyn... Clarisse... Misty... All dead...'' Groaning the king in pain. ''Why... live anymore... I am... All alone... ''''

A sudden punch sent him on the ground before Lora was on top of him, sword pointed at his throat as she grabbed his shoulder, yelling in a broken voice.

''Listen to me! You are not alone! I am with you! I won't let you die, I won't leave your side, I won't even if I have to die for it! Please, Garon... Please... I don't want to see my love die again...''

She was panting, on verge of collapsing, her body shaking uncontrollably. Something was in her eyes, something that blurred her vision and she shook her head to clear it without success. Lora felt a contact. A metal cladded hand, softly wiping her cheek of the blood. Opening her aching eyes, she saw the king's face. Saw exhaustion where insanity have been, the purple mist vanished from his gaze and body.

''How cruel of you to say my name only now.'' Said Garon with a weak chuckle.

''You imbecile! Impetuous fool! I thought I would have... I would have to!...''

The sword fell from her grip, clinking on the ruined ground. Strong arms enfolded her, and she didn't resist. For the first time in years, Lora surrendered to the warm embrace of another human.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes : The story have more than 2000 views. I never thought it would have so much, thank you so much everyone. And thank you even more for all those feedbacks !**

 **Goldspark1 : I didn't think about this parallel actually, but now that you point it it seem so obvious. And yes, politics are cruel.**

 **Pt1of : I am very glad that you found it romantic, I really struggled with the scene, romance is not something I am used to write.**

 **NightmareKnight1 : I hope this chapter is a little better in term of grammar and spelling, I am still on my way to find a beta reader. I hope I will be able to keep you interested.**

 **With everything said, enjoy the story !**

* * *

 **The Fiery Queen of Norh: Part 6**

The wyvern hissed, making the little girl halt. Inhaling, she made a step. Then another. The beat's claws scrapped the floor. But this time the purple haired girl still moved forward, her arm slowly rising. Jaw chattered right before her fingers, but she didn't halt and reached the scaly head of the reptile. With a chilling whistling, the reptile's head slowly lowered, giving in to the caress.

''Good girl'' Whispered the child.

''Well done, princess.'' Praised master Hull, a tall man with a face covered in scars managing the wyvern stables of Windmire.

Princess Camilla was now hugging the reptile which started to purr, stretching it's neck under the strokes.

''Be careful princess, she may be passive now but cans still bite viciously.''

''I indeed remember how much she can.'' Interjected a feminine voice.

Camilla left the animal almost immediately, making it growl in disappointment while the princess turned toward Lora, who just came into the stable. The arm master knelt and greeted the child, studying her expression and looking at her hands for possible wounds. She then looked at Master Hull, who nodded and send two ostler to lead the wyvern back in the stable.

''Master Hull, your honest opinion.''

''General Lora, I have to say that lady Camilla possess quite the gift with wyvern. She may become a strong Wyvern Lord or Malign Knight later.''

''Your mount is especially tame for its race. Another wyvern would have bitten her.'' Pointed Lora.

''This is nonetheless impressive for a first time, Milady. Most recruit does not approach my Helena before their third or fourth try even if I am present, and they are all older than the princess.''

''We will see how it goes, then. If her talent is confirmed, you will be in charge of her training.''

''It would be an honor, General.'' Said the man before taking his leave.

''Lady Lora, I heard that you flied a lot. How does it feel to fly?'' Politely asked Camilla.

The princess seemed to have recovered from the recent death of her mother, even if Lora was still wary. There was no way to know how she truly felt behind that sweet and polite persona she was showing. Camilla never revealed anything of herself to the arm master.

''It is a fight. Against the wind and your own mount, a fight of dominance to always be the one in command.''

''Like father and the kingdom?''

''The kingdom is not a mount to tame.'' Politely corrected Lora before rising. ''I came to tell you that you are expected in the royal apartments. The king is waiting.''

''Thank you, lady Lora. Will you escort me?''

''Of course, princess. Follow me.''

It was almost exactly like back then. Lady Evelynn going to the royal apartment alongside her, both invited by the queen. It was the same posture, the same distance, the same silence. Young she may be, Camilla was already the spitting image of her mother. But the girl lacked the cold, menacing politeness that made her mother famous. For now. Their arrival in the royal apartment broke this image as a beaming smile blossomed on the girl face.

''Xander, Leo, Azura.''

''Hello sister.''

''Greeting sister.''

''Good afternoon sister.''

The kids immediately went to each other, Camilla completely leaving her formal attitude to exchange with them her previous experience. Lora remained at the doors, looking at the scene with mixing feeling. Xander was now much more confident, taking initiative and opening conversations with his father and siblings. Camilla, already refined despite her childish figure, caring fondly for her brothers and sister. Azura, quiet as always, but no longer ostracized from the other children. And the young Leo, whose sharp mind already impressed. They were the four last children of Garon. Hopefully five with the advanced pregnancy of lady Anaïs. So many died in the bloodbath between the concubines, their own mother. The remaining kids had officially made peace with each other in Garon presence, swearing to never repeat such horror. She remembered it. How their father embraced them all, telling them how much he was proud of them. And she have been there. Seeing the children of her king, hardened by what they came through. With the distinct feeling that she did nothing but fail to stop the tragedy.

''Lady Lora, may I ask you something?'' Asked Xander loudly, surprising her.

''Of course, prince.'' She answered without losing composure.

''We know very little of you apart from your outstanding skills in battle. Would it be possible to hear tales of your past until father come?''

She wanted to refuse... It was true that she never told them things like that. Her past was not something she was happy to recall. But it was obvious that the children were know waiting for her to abide to their curiosity. She could tell them a thing or two, Lora thought while looking at Azura's expecting eyes.

''Well, I can tell you some things.'' Said the arm master while sitting on the ground, the children in a circle around her. ''It happened while I was still a squire...''

She told them of the war with the demons of Chaos, that as squire of prince Lorian she had to fight in the front-lines. Described the nimble Capra demons with goat head and large twin machetes, the enormous Taurus demon whose giant axes broke bones through the sturdiest armor. Told them of the titanic duel opposing Lorian and the demon prince, and how the prince's sword became the host of a perpetual flame by dealing the killing blow.

''… The return to Lothric was glorious. It is as this occasion that I was knighted...''

She told them of more. Of the kingdom of Lothric in its golden age, her life in knighthood, her distant admiration of the elder prince. Lora described the beauty of the grand cathedral, the ferocity of the huge drakes the best knights rode in battle, the training in dragon hunting. The children listened with awe, questioning her about chivalry, nobility, magic and art.

''… No, Lothric's priest did not use staffs, but little chimes channeling their faith into power. It is weaker than staff of Nohr, but they could heal a whole group of soldier with a single spell.''

''An impressive achievement. However, we must adjust to the fact that even the best strategist can only help a soldier at a time. ''

The voice of Garon resonated for a good second before Lora abruptly rose up and bowed before the king, standing in the door frame.

''Father.'' Greeted the children as one, placing themselves before him.

''My lord, how long have you been there?!''

''Lora, have we not come to term with this?'' Asked the king before continuing with a playful smile. ''But to answer you, I must admit that hearing about your native kingdom was very interesting. I did not see a reason to interrupt you while you were remembering it so fondly. ''

That... was true. How did she came from distracting them with a tale to share her past so freely? She did not even realized because... Because it didn't hurt. No, Garon was right. She have been happy to remember, to recall the past without having her heart bleed.

''I am sorry, I spoke out of habit... Garon.'' Lora finally said, feeling the gazes of the princes and princesses.

''There is still room for improvement.'' Teased her lord before switching back to seriousness. ''I received a very important new from the chancellor of Cheve. Sumeragi, King of Hoshido, is on its way to the dukedom.''

This was... Startling. Cheve was neutral toward Nohr, being their principal trading partner for metal, but their relationship with Hoshido could only be described as friendly. A visit of the hoshidian king was not a good omen at all. But this line of thought was immediately swept aside when Lora understood what was truly important: for the first time in decades, it would be possible to force the king of Hoshido into negotiation.

''I intend to meet him in this occasion, and in the meantime you will behave as I will say.''

''What do you bid of us, father?'' Asked Xander, trying to conceal is uncertainty.

''From tomorrow onward and until my return, Lora will rule the kingdom in my stead. ''

Silence fell upon on the room. Shock was visible on every face, and it took a little time for Lora to process over the announcement, leaving the prince Xander the first to voice his surprise.

''Father, why? I-I mean, why don't you simply leave the council handle the usual matter of the kingdom like before?''

''I do not trust the council.'' Came the answer, cold and irrevocable.

''The prince is right. It would be better for me to be at your side during this encounter.''

''Enough. My decision...''

''Is not wise! I doubt Sumeragi will even accept to partake in negotiation, and he too received the strength of the Rainbow Sage!'' Insisted Lora.

''My decision is final!'' Countered Garon, his rising voice making his children recoil.

''No! I can't let you meet him alone, nor I can sit on the throne in their place!''

Tension was tangible in the room. Camilla have taken her younger brother and sister hand, sticking together with Xander in front of them as the two adults were defying each other. None of them backed down, gaze crossed. Garon was recognizing the fire in her eyes. An anger born of her feelings, feelings that he was knowing more of. But they would not interfere, not in this.

''Listen, Lora. While I am away, I need you to be in a rank where no one, not ever the entire council, may defy your word. Do you understand?'' He said sternly.

For a moment they stayed still, until Lora sighed, lowering her eyes.

''I understand, my lord. Do you wish something else?''

''Yes. My children, come.''

The kids approached slowly. Xander was standing as proudly as he could, even if his posture still betrayed him. Camilla was seemingly quiet, but her hands did not left those of her siblings, who were still not at ease. Garon knelt to meet their eyes, smiling fondly as he gave instructions.

''Xander, Camilla. While I am away, Lora will introduce you to the council, whose session you will assist regularly from now on. And do not forget to look for your younger siblings.''

''Yes father.'' Answered the two.

''Azura, stay safe alongside Lora. And do not forget to sing with your lovely voice.''

''I will do, father.''

''Leo, study well and listen to you elder.''

''Of course, father.''

''Stay strong, all of you.''

The king watched as his children left the antechamber, going deeper into the royal apartments. He then rose, facing his arm master once again.

''A full squadron of our elite soldiers will accompany me to Cheve. Nothing but a whole knight company of Cheve could ever hope to match them.''

''I still don't like it. If I am not here, who know what may happen. I don't want to lose you, my... My love.''

How rare, how precious those words were, Garon thought while looking at her. Slowly he put his hands on her shoulders and she rose her head, once again gazing into each other, before pulling into a deep embrace. Garon relished her warmth, the faint scent of ash coming from her body. No word was needed anymore. They said everything this fateful night, when she took him out of the nightmare.

* * *

Lora was already awake when her servants came into the chamber, the dim light of dawn illuminating her room. The housemaids bathed and dressed her with light leather, before putting her armor above. The servants then brought something that once again captured her eyes. It was a deep blue, almost black velvet cape with white fur edges and collar. Golden threads delicately formed the strap, and a single black rose was embroidered on it. The servants quickly worked with the delicate piece of clothing. Lora took a step forward to see the result into the tall mirror placed on the opposite of the window. It was beautiful. A magnificent article, matching perfectly with her armor. A gift of Garon, just before he departed to Cheve. She conjured the silver tiara that belonged to Shira and placed it on her head, the pearl ornamenting it reflecting an iridescent shine. Truly, this was perfect Lora thought as she brushed the amazingly soft cape. She looked... Regal. Too regal. The wearing of crown was a privilege that only the royal family possessed. But she needed it. She had to assert her authority, the status he granted her. Lora left the room, one of the two guards in duty at the door following her after a quick salute.

''Anything to report?''

''No suspicious troop movements in the castle or around, general.''

''Make sure the royal guard is ready as always.''

''Yes, general.''

He almost said it again. Lora did not display her disapproval and simply moved forward, going to the council room. Whisper followed her, like a hundred snake at once, and she ignored them too. It was little time later that she came at the crossroad of the royal apartments, finding prince Xander waiting with four royal guards.

''Good morning, prince. Are you ready?''

''Yes, arm master.''

They kept going, under a more numerous guard. The journey was silent, not even a look exchanged. The prince was quite capable of composing himself, a burden that Lora was happy to not worry about, unlike so many problems Garon just left her with. This line of thought ended as they came into the council room. The councilors were all present, immediately ceasing their talks at her arrival to placate false smile on their face. Step by step, she approached her siege, her place. And went over it, sitting on the royal throne with a deep silent breath while Xander sat on her former chair, before gesturing toward the herald.

''The session of the royal council is open under the supervision of the first advisor Lora, on the behalf of our majesty Garon.'' Announced the man. ''The first topic is the recent complaint about food shortage in the land of marquis Alex.''

''There is no food shortage.'' Immediately came the rebuttal of the marquis. ''Those peasants simply wasted away their stocks, and are now wrongly complaining.''

''Do they, truly?''

The young lord sent an irked look at the court mage, whose tone was full of mockery.

''You are hardly in position to tell me what happen in my own lands, mage.''

''Forgive me to presume about something that already happened no less than four time in the year. One must wonder how you can garner so much hostility from your people.''Answered Iago with false surprise.

''How dare you...''

''Iago, explain yourself.'' Cut the cold voice of Lora.

Silence immediately came over the room and the court mage smirked, half bowing toward Lora.

''Of course, lady Lora. According my sources, lord Alex simply decided to increases the taxes without moderation, leaving his people starving. How cruel of him, when harvests have been... ''

''Slander and lies! I won't have this snake insult me...''

''Control yourself, dear. It is obvious that our court mage seek to unsettle you. May I have a word in this, lady Lora?'' Said duchess Agnes with delicacy, to which she was responded with a nod. ''Thank you kindly. Recent harvest have been indeed bad, as our court mage testified. However, lord Alex lands are the most concerned with hoshidian incursion. There is no doubt that the constant damages done are what led him to increase taxes.''

''Surely his castle have been razed to the ground, if he need to ruin his people to...''

''Mind your manner, mage. It would be unfortunate for you that our king learnt how much you have misbehaved.'' Whispered lady Agnes.

The pale man sniffed at the barely veiled threat, but shut up nonetheless.

''This sort of distraction is the last thing we need. You should just quell them once and for all.'' Suggested earl Kayn.

''I won't waste men on this while hoshidians are gnawing at my door. I suggest we ignore this and speak of more important matter.''

''Lord Alex, I have a suggestion.''

The prince's intervention brought all eyes to him. After a short silence, the young man started to speak.

''There is a large reserve of soldiers and food at the northern fortress. Since we are at peace with the Ice tribe, they are currently unused. By sending them to your land, they would cover your need and allow you to alleviate the burden on your people.''

''Such help would be... extremely appreciated.'' Answered the marquis, thoughtful.

''Indeed, a wise and generous proposition, prince Xander.'' Approved lady Agnes.

''This idea hold merit. I support it.'' Finally spoke the duke Richard.

''I am opposed to it. We need those soldiers in case of an attack from the north.'' Opposed lord Kayn.

''To send those resources would be wasting them. _Lord_ Alex should solve his own mess by himself.'' Followed Iago, contempt in his voice.

There was a silence. Lora was thinking, weighting options. She would prefer the northern fortress still ready to face anything, including, like lord Kayn said, a sneak attack from the north. The problem was not the Ice Tribe, but Hoshido. The nothern moutains were harsh, unforgiving, but a little group of soldier could survive and infiltrate Norh this way. It have been done before. To underestimate Hoshido's ninjas was a mistake people rarely made twice. On the other hand, refusing the prince idea would weaken his standing in the council, and by extension the court. And to have the border in turmoil was not a good idea while the king was absent. Keeping an imperturbable face, she looked at every of the councilor, then the prince.

''Prince Xander, your proposition is accepted. Marquis Alex, you will receive five hundred soldiers from the northern fortress, alongside a shipment of grain. However, it will not be without compensations. For the duration of the soldiers stay, half of the taxes you perceive will be send to the crown. Moreover, each dead soldier among the reinforcement will be replaced by one of your own men.''

There was various reactions, but to her inward relief no one dared to contest the verdict.

''Herald.'' She called out to mean it was time to move on.

''Yes, milady. The next topic is the rise of banditry in the south...''

* * *

The servant that opened the door bowed with respect, but anxiety was obvious in her posture. Given the history of the castle, she unfortunately had every right to be worried. Not long ago, anyone coming to the apartments of a concubine would be either the king or a potential assassin. Not even the children were innocents, as Lora learned...

''Tell your mistress that I want to have a word with her.''

Looking quickly at the guards, the girl bowed once more and disappeared into the apartments. It took little time for her to return, and she was no more calm ans still eyed the guards that were alongside Lora.

''Mistress Anïa is ready to meet you, lady Lora. She, huh, wish for you to come alone if possible.'' The maid said, bowing even more as if it would prevent an eventual irritation.

''Very well. Soldiers, stay at the door.'' She commanded.

They complied, and the maid then guided her inside the rooms. Decorations were lot less elaborate than she thought they would be. The most luxurious things she could see were the two mirrors and a handful of colored flowers inside ornamented pots, positioned on a ledge and a wood table. Now she understood why lady Anïa had her apartments on the edge of the castle, where light could flow.

''Lady Lora. It's been a long time since I ever saw you, to what do I owe your visit?''

The woman in the large bed was a lot different from what she remembered. Her fair features were pale, tired, and it was impossible to miss her round stomach, so big compared to her petite stature. Even if she was not confined, she probably would not be able to move much.

''The king told me to before his departure. He is worried about your health.'' Admitted Lora.

''As expected of him, he cannot even make it look like he don't care.'' Smiled the woman. ''He went to me before departing as well, you know, and even insisted to listen the baby. Rest assured, I am well even if the little one is restless.''

''It is good to hear.'' Nodded the arm master, ready to leave.

''Do not leave so soon, we barely talked. Nina, sit me and bring us drinks. And the chessboard.''

The maid helped her mistress to sat on the bed before bowing and leaving.

''Do you play chess, lady Lora?''

''I know the rules.''

''Not more? But you are general, don't you play the game to sharpen your skills? Even if I don't have have much opponents those days, I hope I won't bore you.''

The game was brought, alongside wine and goblets before the maid left for good. The concubine took white, and they started. Lora tried to concentrate on the game, but her opponent was already starting to talk again.

''I have always wondered how you managed to keep your youth, is it dark magic? Some mysterious power from your land?''

''You could say the latter.''

Her first line was already threatened by the aggressive tactics of her opponent. Moving the knight away, she gathered her pieces in a defensive wall around the center of the board.

''Surely you must bless it, it sound like a dream. Some women would kill for this, I'm sure some already did.''

She took a bishop but lost a pawn, opening a dangerous rift in her defenses that she closed with a knight.

''I am mostly pleased that I don't have to worry about my body losing strength.''

''Of course, you are a knight after all, always training and fighting. But surely, you will have to do with some retirement time.''

''I doubt it.''

''Huhuhu, you will have to rest a day or another before that is done anyway. The king will surely be happy when it will happen.''

''I don't see how. My retirement would deprive him of an arm master, advisor and general at the same time.''

''It would not be for long. Why wouldn't he be happy to have another child?''

Silence fell. Lora kept looking at the board. A rook took a pawn only to be taken in return. The black king rocked. The white queen took the last black rook. The black queen took the white queen.

''Oh, you mean you didn't bed him?''

''No.''

''I was sure it was the case, especially since you came from his apartments this night-''

''No. And I won't.'' Repeated Lora with less control.

Calm down. She had to concentrate, to keep it down. Check. The black queen took the pawn menacing the king. Check again, from the white rook this time. The black queen was moved in the path, then taken. Checkmate. She lost.

''I am sorry, I spoke without thinking, it just seemed so obvious for everyone.''

''It does, not, matter.''

''I can tell it's matter, I am still a healer you know, you are clearly stressed out. I understand it is hard be queen but...''

''I am no queen!''

The loud and harsh answer was followed by another silence.

''Forgive me for this outburst, lady Anïa, it was disgraceful of me. I shall take my leave.''

She was about to rise when a weak grip held her back, the little hand of the woman who did not deserve the lashing out she received.

''Stay with me a little more, I won't be at ease if I let you go away in such a bad condition.''

''Lady Anïa, you should take your rest-''

''No and that's final! I won't let you go until you cooled down, healer's order!...'' Tried to fiercely exclaim the little woman before her strength gave out at the end of her phrase, leaving her out of breath.

Lora stayed still, unable to oppose the demand in spite, or maybe because of the shame. The concubine was right, she was unstable right now, and could at least make amend by abiding to her request. She also had to clear her mind, she thought as she explained to lady Anïa.

''I am just obeying to the king's directives. Once he return, I will return to being his advisor and knight.''

''Hehehe. He is still so smooth, he nearly got me like that too.''

''What do you mean?'' Asked Lora, the heartfelt laugh of the concubine ringing almost mockingly in her ears.

''I mean just look, he give you a gift, then another, then a little position, then a greater, and before you understand it you are a great lady of the court. How could a nature-loving maiden like me arrive there otherwise, I ask you? I was smart enough to refuse to be something more than part of our late queen's escort. At least he still give me flowers at each visit.''

She laughed again, weakly but happily, as an insidious doubt crawled inside the mind of Lora. Was Garon trying to circumvent her reluctance this way? Was she falling for his scheme from the start without even noticing it? No, even if he was truly trying to push her into the role, there was no way for her to accept. It was not right for her to.

''But you know, even if you don't want to be called that way, aren't you queen in all but name right now? Even the court is just waiting for Garon's return and the marriage announcement.''

''Whatever they think or say, I can't be queen. ''

Lora drank the wine, the bitter taste sharpening her senses. She poured another cup to herself and lady Anïa, drinking once again. Yes, she just had to endure for a little more time. Maybe she could take some time in the training ground to vent her issues.

''I insist now milady, take your rest, you need it.'' Insisted the arm master, placing the little hand on the round stomach. ''You can see that I am better now.''

''If that's how it is then it can't be helped right? Just don't be too gloomy, it's bad for the skin even if you don't age.'' Said lady Anïa, winking.

''Good day to you, milady.'' Simply answered Lora, rising from the bed.

And just like that, she was gone. Lady Anïa rested her head on the pillows, tiredness taking her as she was slowly slipping into sleep. A little bump inside her belly and she smiled, feeling the limitless energy of the child.

''I am so jealous, little one.'' She said. ''She have everything we all ever wanted, and yet she is hurting herself so much for having it, isn't that unfair? So busy trying not to be the role she is now playing, not even seeing how much she fit into it. And here I still feel that I must try to help her even a little... ''

Even if she was locked in her apartments, she still had ears and eyes in the castle. She knew what was going on, and what was the mood of the court. Otherwise, she would have never survived the deadly trap that the witch Evelyn had set. She remembered Garon visiting her before his departure, small red flowers in hand. They talked about everything and nothing, about foreseeable names and how the child would look like his father. And she knew that was why she didn't resented lady Lora, just like she didn't resented the previous queens. Because even if she was not the favorite, she was undoubtedly loved.

''Don't worry little one, once you come out your father will have eyes only for you. Who know, I may even be able to see him a little more, after all a royal couple always need a dedicated healer, isn't it? And if the queen decide to have a child to remember him by, you will have a little brother or sister to cuddle all day.'' She whispered, half giggling at the imaginary sight.

* * *

 **This chapter ended lot differently from what I wanted, but I hope it was good nonetheless. I always answer to review so don't be shy, and have a good day !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note : More than 3000 views... Just Wow. Thank you all once again for your faith in this story and your feedback.**

 **pt1oef : Thank you very much for your appreciation. About your questions, I can already tell that the Firekeeper will not appear, she stayed behind in the Dark. For the rest, wait and see. If you are still interested, I think I may ask you to beta-read the next chapter. This one was already done when I saw your comment again, sorry.**

 **NightmareKnight1 : Glad to see I am making you curious. I hope what is following will keep you interested.**

 **Goldspark1 : It is a lot past seduction at this point, but for sure the king is hoping for something. What exactly ? You'll see ! About your little theory, I am sadly forced to crush it right there : I established the reason of her continous youth before, and she does not possess either of the Dark rings, because she never met Yuria. As for why, it will be explained later in the story. But I must say, I thought about that possibility when I made the first draws for the story.**

 **Guest : Don't worry, I have no intention of letting this story end unfinished !**

 **End of my prattle, enjoy the story !**

* * *

 **The Fiery Queen of Norh: Part 7 **

The royal apartments have many advantages. They are well guarded, perfectly placed in the height of Krakenburg, and quite comfortable. But they had one attribute making them a better place than any for Lora: they were isolated. Once she retreated here at dusk, after handling the vast amount of complaint, scheme and politics from peasant and nobility respectively, no one would disturb her unless it was as serious as a rebellion or war. Not that they were any at the moment if Hoshido was not accounted for. The training grounds were another place where she could enjoy brief peace, but duty compelled her to the royal apartments. After all, she had royal children to oversee.

''You are the ocean gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the chore just out of reach. Yet the water ever change, flowing like time. The path is your to climb...''

Soothing, the pure voice of Azura filled the room like a warm balm upon her tension. Compared to her mother the little princess still lacked depth and intensity. But it was beautiful nonetheless. Yes, it was something that she could listen without ever tire of it. In retrospective, she never gave Arete's song the admiration they deserved, something always clouding the performances. Something she had a hard time not recognizing as envy.

Lora carefully directed the dancing footstep, working the little princess's coordination. She made her sing and dance with a long wooden stick in hand, aiming to prepare her for martial training while still letting her practice song and dance. And she was doing great. While lacking the bulk princess Camilla was growing, Azura already displayed a good nimbleness predestining her to light weapons. There was little chance for her to become a knight but as a dancer or duelist she was promising.

''... White as a-Oh!''

The blue haired kid fell on the floor, destabilized by her own wide movements and barely managed to keep her grip on the stick.

''This will be enough for now.'' Decided Lora. ''Princess Camilla and prince Xander should return from the wyvern stable soon, as well as prince Leo from the library. Until that, princess, reflect on what error made you fall today.''

''Yes, lady Lora... May I continue singing?'' Asked Azura, eyes down.

''Of course princess.''

As the child started to sing again, the arm master thought back to her latest problem, one that was giving her headache: the death of lord Kayn. The old earl died peacefully in his bed, a loss she regretted. He had been a straightforward ally in the council, a loyal servant of the crown that helped her immensely in managing the other councils members. And now, there was an open seat in the close circle of Garon, and everyone in the court was fighting for it. Unending compliments about her fighting prowess, asking her to take their eldest son or daughter as retainers, offer of lands and treasures, and so on. Some even tried frankness, making a display of their military accomplishment, influence and loyalty. For now, she had no idea who to chose, and was very tempted to push it away until Garon return...

She was worried. It have been more than a month. Even taking in account the time needed for the king of Hoshido to come to Nestra, the potential negotiation between both king... It was taking too much time. She had to do something. But what? Send a messenger? It would make it look like she needed the king's help and would undermine her authority. Ask the mages? She didn't trust Iago at all, and chances were that he would use it as a lever against her sooner or later. Worst of all, she did not possess anything among her various artifacts that could help. This world was... Stable, she had no other word. Unlike Lothric -or rather Lordran as it was the true name of the ancient land of the Fire- the fog between worlds was impenetrable, and time was unalterable. Her white and red stone soapstone still held power, the mages testified it, but had no effect. Same for her red orb. Lora was consequently unable to use them to find Garon in spirit form, using the convoluted time to meet him, help him if necessary, and then coming back like she never left.

She never fully understood the process even after the explanation of the Firekeeper, but back then it helped here in helping many people. And right now, without even that, she was starting to wonder if she couldn't simply take the whole army and lead it toward Cheve... Her train of thought was disrupted by a gentle tune. The melody eased mind and body together, as the princess was singing a song of conquest and fate... A sudden whine derailed the song. Lora opened her eyes and lunged at the princess kneeling on the ground, out of breath and crying in pain, her gleaming pendant slowly losing its light.

''It hurt... It hurt...Mother it hurt...''

''Guard!'' Shouted Lora, prompting the coming of one man from the antechamber's door. ''Bring in a healer NOW!''

''Yes general!'' Quickly replied the soldier who then stormed out the room.

She was dangerously cold. Poison? Curse? She brought the princess into a velvet chair of the room. In an instants a physician was here alongside three guards, and the blue haired child was immediately examined. The healer checked the pulse, the forehead, used his staff of healing, gave her a small drink whose scent was familiar to Lora. A painkiller. The painful whines were slowly replaced by a quiet, sleepy breath, and the physician finally spoke.

''Milady, I am quite certain the princess life is not in danger.''

''What was the source of her condition?''

''I cannot say yet but I have suspicions.'' Honestly said the healer. ''It does not appear to be a disease or poison as she reacted well to healing magic. Sometimes those symptoms are signs of a curse but I highly doubt it's the case here. At least an intentional one.''

''She did use magic.'' Confirmed Lora without explaining further.

''Then it is highly possible that she misused it and cast a benign curse on herself. It happen often to untrained mages who messes with tomes they should not have touched. Some rest should help her get better soon, as well as some painkiller should she still feel pain.''

''… A good thing. You shall be rewarded in time. Leave now.''

''As milady command.''

The physician bowed and left with the guards, as Lora stayed with the princess, looking at her worriedly. She reminded herself of what happened. Just before princess Azura fell over, she was singing just like her mother did on this day, when water have been flowing in the air... And the pendant shining on her chest. For some time she pondered about it until the child moved, batting eyelids.

''Mother... Mother...'' She mumbled until completely awakening. ''Lady Lora? What happened?... I remember falling, but it doesn't hurt.''

''You fell, yes, and need to rest. But first, I need an answer. What did you do?''

The imperative tone made the little girl tremble and stutter, her usual composed figure gone under the influence of the herbs and shock.

''I wa-was just sin-singing, lady Lora, a-and you looked so dep-pressed. I-I just wanted to help you-you and sang like mo-mo-mother told me-e-e.''

Tears flew from her bright yellow eyes and the princess sobbed, twisting Lora's heart like a knife. Uncertainly the arm master knelt, rising her in hand mid-air. She stopped the motion and removed the gauntlet before finally reaching the moist cheek of the princess.

''Don't cry. I am not mad at you. Don't cry.'' She said wiping the tears, almost a plea. ''Please little princess, don't cry.''

''I miiss m-mother.'' Sniffed Azura.

The princess sobs became heartfelt cry and she threw herself into Lora's arm. The arm master weakly embraced Azura, uncertainty plaguing her in front of the situation and her own confused feelings. She just knew a thing, that she wished for those cries to stop. Finally, the tears ended. She tried to break off the embrace but the little arms gripped even more, and she kept the princess close.

''I ju-ust wanted to help.'' Said Azura again, voice muffled in her chest.

''I know, little princess. I am not mad at you, but what you did was dangerous. Did your mother warned you about it?''

''I... I can't tell you.''

''Why?''

''I promised. Before she left. I can't tell anyone, I promised it.'' Insisted the blue haired girl, gripping even more.

''Fine.'' Relented Lora, feeling resolve in the broken voice. ''But do not do it again without telling me.''

''I promise.''

A minute of silence only troubled by their two breath. One steady, the other calming, slowly but surely.

''Little princess, open your eyes.''

The girl looked up, and saw something in the palm of the woman holding her closely. A ring, a golden ring not made of a singular band, but instead of two little joined by coiled golden decoration. She loosened her grip and moved aside to see it better under the torchlight.

''This ring belonged to a princess, just like you. It will keep you warm and strong as long as you wear it.''

''Really?'' But it is too big for me.''

''Then try to put it on.'' Answered the arm master like there was nothing wrong.

The child took the ring between her finger, fascinated by its beauty and by the pleasant warmth it produced. Curious, she tried it and discovered it was perfectly adjusted to her finger. Stunned, she looked again at the arm master finger, bigger than her, then to the ring again.

''Ohhh.''

''Always keep it with you.'' Said Lora as she gently closed the little hand with her own unarmored one. ''Understood?''

''Yes, lady Lora. Thank you...''

And as the ring of the sunlight princess released his warmth through the body of the tired princess, she fell asleep once again into Lora's arm.

* * *

When the messenger came crashing into the council session, he have been met with a heated debate, just one stop from of becoming a melee of words. The open seat in the council was becoming an infested wound on Lora's rule: applicants pressed the matter at all opportunity, using to the last bit of their influence to increase their chance of getting it over their competitors, to the point of slowing down every other matters at hand. However, when the message was delivered, it instantly swept everything in its path.

''King Sumeragi of Hoshido is dead. Our majesty Garon order the army of Nohr to join him at the Bottomless Canyon to invade Hoshido, under the command of general Lora.''

The castle immediately fell into frenetic preparations. Messengers on wyvern were send to the country and at all corner of the country, every lord and lady of Nohr rallying their troops, all of them hoping to get the lion's share of glory, land and wealth from the conquest. With an iron fist Lora organized the fastest march she could, requisitioning food and opening the granaries prepared for such opportunity. The royal children were left behind in Krakenburg, Xander taking the governing seat as a test of his leading skills. Lora sharpened her weapons. It will be the first prolonged war she fight in since the demon war, and nothing was as important as her weapon in those moments. Her armor was also a major cause of thinking. Hoshidian weapon were mostly light and quick, making her dancer armor less effective. The armor of the fearsome black knight of Gwyn covered every inch of her body and was a lot more effective in those case, in fact it have been the one she used in large battle most of the time. But... As the Bottomless Canyon was getting closer and closer, she found herself thinking about a particular set of armor. One she asked Andre to repair, polish, restore, and yet never wore. Was it the right moment? Was it right at all? In what seemed like a blink, the king's banner was on view.

''Send the order to set light camps. Everything must be in order when the bulk of the troops arrive.''

''Yes general!'' Said the riders close before splitting to convey the order as a royal guard approached.

''General, good to see you again. The king is in the command tent.''

The tent was big enough to tower above all the rest, especially in the faint eastern sunlight. It took mere minutes for her to reach it inside the buzzing activity of the camps and the guards saluted her as she walked into. The king was here alongside four guards, leaning over a large map. It was at this moment that it stroke Lora. The blond hairs fully turning gray. Wrinkles appearig around the eyes. Her lord was aging. Truly and irreversibly.

''My king.''

Garon rose his eyes from the map, his face softening as he looked upon his prized general. His gaze crossed along her face, briefly stopping at the long ornamented cape.

''Lora. You are liking my gift, I see. How are the children? And Ania?''

''Xander is slowly accustoming to Siegfried.'' Answered Lora, relieved to banish her previous thoughts with something else. ''Camilla is already petting baby wyverns, I don't think much time will pass until she take one as her future mount. Leo is reading books most of the time. Azura is getting better, and also pampered by Camilla at every occasion. Lady Ania is fine, if tired.''

''I see. I also received reports that you well managed the kingdom in my absence. Good work.''

''It was my duty... Even though I disliked a lot of it.'' She said, making the king's smile grow wider.

''You certainly did. I am almost surprised you didn't duel anyone to crush the opposition.''

''I was very tempted sometimes.'' Begrudgingly admitted Lora before deciding to set things up. ''Garon, what exactly happened in Cheve? Your messenger was not very specific.''

The mood immediately fell, all traces of playful attitude disappearing from the king as he seemed to age even more while telling about what happened.

''Sumeragi took more time to come than we thought, leaving me ample time to force an encounter in a rural town he passed by. I proposed him alliance, offers I carefully devised for so long... I proposed peace, I proposed an alliance, to share our long opposed culture. I even offered reparation! And that arrogant self-righteous bastard didn't even bother to listen. Saying that his country was perfectly self sufficient, that they had no reason to change their way of life, didn't care for anything outside their borders and that we could all die of hunger like beggars for what we did to his people for centuries!'

The king's hand clutched as he snarled those last words, the metal gauntlet leaving scars on the wood table. Before he said it Lora already grasped what happened, and kept silence to let Garon vent his anger.

''I told my men to open fire. They nailed him on the dirt with arrows until I slit his damnable throat myself, and made my men pursue his personal guards. Unfortunately at least one of their ninjas escaped, but there was a fortuitous taking.''

The king moved toward the pile of coat and fabric that made for a bed in campaign, oddly flanked by a guard. Lora then noted something. There was something there, no someone, and she followed Garon to see him kneel and remove the blanket... To reveal a child. A little girl with pale complexion and long white hair, and strangely two pointed ears, sleeping peacefully. Surprised, Lora studied her features, noting that she should be around the same age as Azura. She then saw something that connected the dots inside her head: the girl was wearing a rich hoshidian dress.

''A daughter of Sumeragi.''

''The middle daughter, according to our spies.'' Confirmed Garon. ''My mages keep her from awakening most of the time. She should prove herself useful.''

''Are you thinking of using her as hostage?'' Questioned Lora, kneeling as well to look at the child more closely.

''Maybe. And should the rest of the hoshidian royal family be wiped out, marrying her to Xander or Leo would give us control of the throne of Hoshido.''

A very probable scenario, she thought. The hoshidians warriors were extremely honor-bound and Lora have seen a lot of samurais suicide rather than letting themselves captured. For the royal family to follow that code was unfortunately more than likely after the death of the king.

''Is she truly human? Her appearance and soul are strange.''

''The dragon blood have done stranger transformation to some of our ancestors, and it must be especially strong in this child, making her an even more valuable asset.'' Assumed the king before covering the child again. ''Let us leave this aside for now.''

''Yes, we do have much to plan.'' Agreed Lora as they came back to the map. ''Was there any movements in the hoshidian forts?''

''Their soldiers retreated, however they may have left traps...''

They went into the different matters that was waiting ahead, what they could already do before the majority of the troops came. The king was ready to use the dragon vein to widen some of the natural bridge between the two sides of the Bottomless Canyon, but until Lora came with the wyverns they couldn't scout efficiently the other side. A messenger was quickly sent with the orders to scout any hoshidian or ambush that could wait the army and to eliminate if necessary, using their new bows to out-range enemy archers and pegasus.

''You never told me in detail how much... Trouble, those bows gave you, did you?'' Teased Garon, making Lora groan as she remembered how many time she was killed by a single giant arrow. He chuckled before pointing the map. ''As soon as we enter Hoshido, we will have a massive advantage. There is only few forest and hills, the rest is plane fields that will massively favor our cavalry.''

''Yes. But there is still one major problem.'' Said the general as she tapped a circular line around the hoshidian capital, Castle Shirasagi. ''Can't you simply make the Wall fall apart?''

''I doubt it. Like the fortifications of Krakenburg, it must be permeated with the Dragon Vein's power. Our best best is the use of siege engines.''

''Building them would take much time. What about from the sea?''

''There are abrupt cliffs all around their coast. And our spies assured they can easily close their port.''

Focused on the map, Lora circled slowly around the outline with her finger. The Great wall of Suzanoh. A massive fortification circling the hoshidian capital, described as a wonder of architecture more than twenty meter high, said to be impenetrable even by the strongest army of the continent, the army in question being Nohr's. Apart from the Bottomless Canyon, it was the only true obstacle of their conquest. Until they submitted the royal family and the capital, the hoshidian people would continue to fight. And that was the principal issue of the whole oncoming conflict. On a regular battlefield Norh was peerless, their heavily armored soldiers trampling over their lighter equipped enemies with discipline and strength. But the Great Wall negated all of those advantages. It was the only true fortification of the country that could resist them, but it alone could transform the lightning fast victory they expected into a long, bloody campaign.

''I can infiltrate the Wall.''

''No, you won't.'' Immediately rejected Garon.

''I have done such things in the past.'' Argued Lora, already thinking of the losses a siege would bring.

The hand of Garon reached her own, firm yet gentle grip asking rather than demanding as their gaze met and locked into each other. There was something more than just the refusal of her request.

''And how many time did it worked?''

 _''How many time did you die trying?''_

''Sometimes. But it could be the best option.''

 _''Even though I may die, I would bring you victory.''_

Such words were meaningful only to them. How could anyone else understand? Only him knew. Only him knew who she was. What she have been. And what she did.

''We will overcome the Wall, even if it is with a long siege. There is no necessity for such a rash action whose consequences could be disastrous.''

 _''You may be captured or killed, and it would be for nothing. You can't come back like you used to.''_

''I know. But for the sake of Nohr, I may have to seize the chance to end it once and for all.''

 _''_ _I made peace with my own death long ago. If_ _it is the way I have to serve, then I will._ _''_

''To see you die would be a waste for Nohr, greater than the less of any soldier. You are my first general and advisor, arm master of the royal family. All those matter to the kingdom.''

 _''You are not a sacrificial pawn anymore. You are precious to me, to my children.''_

''Your death is what must be avoided at all cost, my lord, and a siege will increase the risk tenfold. It is my sworn oath as your knight, and I will honor it regardless.''

 _''I won't bear the death of another liege. I won't let that happen, I won't see you die before me even if it mean my own end!''_

The grip of Garon's hand tightened when she pronounced his title instead of his name.

''I know of your worry. But it is time to let it go, general.''

 _''There are still time left. Time for us to enjoy, to truly live before I go. Don't let the past devour you and make us part in pain.''_

She was shaking, just lightly, but enough for him to feel it as they were, hand on hand, the shell of steel around her heart painfully cracking under the pressure of her emotions. She wanted to accept it. To just leave it all in the dark it belonged to. And her weakness made it so painful to see the love in his eyes, that promise of something she wished for so long.

''When this war will come at an end, I will ask it to you once again. Until then, do not throw yourself away.'' Concluded Garon.

Their hand and gaze pulled apart, duty coming once again first. But the last words of the kings stayed in Lora's mind. What may have been the greatest goal of the regency he gave her, just like lady Anïa said. His last question, lacing his expectations and every of her doubts.

 _''Will you accept to stand at my side as my queen?''_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review, it help and motivate at the same time !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes : Long time no see, but I am back! With special thanks to** ** **pt1oef, who did the beta-reading.  
****

 ** **Shad7000 : Thank you very much for your words of support !****

 ** **solarblaster : Do not worry, I am not trying or going to bash Hoshido. That part may seem biased, but I will just say that there is often a gap between how things are and how people perceive them.****

 ** ** ** **pt1oef : I won't abandon this story unless something demotivate me for good. And thank you again for the beta-reading. It might still not be as good as it could be, but your advices will help me to progress further for the rest.  
********

 ** ** ** **With everything said, enjoy !********

* * *

 **The Fiery Queen of Nohr : Part 8**

Finally, after only two days of preparation, the nohrian army crossed the Bottomless Canyon to invade Hoshido. They were riding through the borders of Hoshido, Garon and Lora leading the advance, the complete absence of any traces of resistance putting the nohrian commanders on edge. Scouts had not spotted a single trace of resistance above some nasty traps left by ninjas on the hoshidian's side of the canyon. And then it happened. Like an iron grip on the spine it shook Garon, making him abruptly stop his mount. The Dragon Veins. Something was activating all the Dragon Veins, all of those in the surrounding, no, even further.

''Your majesty?''

''Quiet!'' Barked the king to his guard, listening the earth.

Wherever they were strong or weak, his experience and power gave him such sensibility he could even use the faintest Vein to manipulate the land and empower his sorcery. But what was happening was too vast, too big. Those streams of power flowing in the lands could only be commanded by one possessing the blood of the dragon, in other words royalty. Sumeragi was dead, no one in Hoshido should be able to command so much power. No, not even Sumeragi could have done it, and Garon himself neither. What was happening?

''Dragon Veins! Soldiers in defensive formation! Paladins on the front, mages behind!''

Like waves on the sea his orders were relayed, the massive army becoming a diamond shaped formation. He tried to take control of the nearby stream but it eluded him, subjugated to an unknown master. A pulse. Like an anvil falling on his head, a wave of pure power from below. Looking quickly around he saw the same on all of his soldiers, the invisible assault grasping everyone. A strong hand held his arm, preventing him from lowering on his mount as the pressure slowly declined.

''Garon, hold yourself.''

Lora's voice came strong and clear, her grip firm on his shoulder. Was she unaffected?

''You don't feel anything?'' Groaned Garon in discomfort.

''Nothing. What is happening?''

That was bad. In this state, the whole army was not in condition to fight properly. Should they be attacked, it would be a slaughter. No, it didn't make sense. His head was clearing little by little. If it was a trap, why allow the nohrian army to advance so little before triggering it? Why is there no one to fight them?

''Something is using the Dragon Veins. I am not sure what exactly yet. Make the mages come. I need them!''

''Yes. Commanders, bring in the mages! Stay in formation, keep looking for the enemy!''

He had to mobilize all of his strength to stand up as proudly as the king of Norh was supposed to. Something continued to bear on his mind, but he couldn't pinpoint it. The Dragon Vein was still active. But it was only when the sorcerers came that the gravity of the situation became clear.

''A spell suppressing the fighting spirit of nohrian.'' Muttered Garon.

''Yes majesty, it is what we understood. It is an easy spell to cast for a strong sorcerer like myself...'' Started Iago.

''If course. That is why you can't do anything useful right now.'' Interrupted Lora with disdain.

The question closed the mouth of Iago instantly, but he didn't even scowled like he usually did when Lora talked him down. The king himself felt it, how magic was suppressing his emotions. His rage over Hoshido, his very desire to grab a weapon to fight. Dried.

''Can't your cabal dispel it?'' Insisted the king. ''At least on a part of the army?''

''I fear not.'' Said the sorcerer to Garon while making sure not to look at Lora. ''This is unlike anything I have ever seen, majesty. I mean, with more time and your divine power we could but...''

Hypothesis would not lead anywhere. There was no way to break such spell without a lot of time and preparation, not for something so powerful that it likely covered the entire nation of Hoshido. If the hoshidian attacked, they would destroy them for sure. It made him feel... Fear. Something like that should not have been possible. And yet here it was.

''Lora. Order a full retreat.''

''Understood.'' Said Lora as she rode to the commanders a little behind.

Watching the sky, Garon progressed through the ranks of his soldiers to join the rear-guard, still encircled by the royal guard. A very useless royal guards if not for their thick armors and shields as of now. Himself was not in better situation though, as he gazed upon his now defenseless army. No one could fight, with the notable exception of one person joining him again. But even she could not fight against an army alone.

''The full retreat order have been transmitted.'' Informed Lora when she came to his side.

They rode for a moment in silence, the cacophony of the moving army surrounding them. Garon was waiting for Lora to tell what she had in mind, as he could clearly see the concern in her attitude.

''There will be revolts once we come back in Norh.'' Finally, she told. ''The great lords will never let such admission of weakness from the royalty pass.''

''They have been promised lands, plunders, and return with nothing. It is a given some vultures will try to obtain their share one way or another.'' Stated Garon, pleased to see her catch the greater picture. ''However, there is another consequence that may appear.''

''And the people itself may lose faith before that failure.'' Acknowledged Lora, somber.

A cold and yet unavoidable truth. Nohr can handle death, destruction, chaos, and stand back up evenly. Time and time again in the past the country proved it. But this time, it was different. The whole nation had been preparing this moment for decades. To unite the country, he made it his open ambition, the grand goal he would accomplish in his lifetime. That one and only perspective helped him in quelling old rivalries between lords, made the people tolerate the more and more frequent famines, and most of all gave them hope. And now, that hope have been shattered... If that damned spell hadn't been there to repress his emotions, Garon would have surely screamed in frustration. But right now, his mind was forcibly clear. He had to plan. Lora was right, a revolt, or maybe worse, a rebellion, was inevitable... His mind raced. There might be a way to take advantage of a rebellion.

''Iago, I have a task for you.''

''Anything, my lord.'' Obsequiously answered the sorcerer before listening attentively and nodding with deference. ''A incredible strategy, my lord. I shall act as once.''

Lora sent a harsh look toward the departing mage but said nothing as she crossed gaze with Garon. She tolerated the sorcerer at best, barely trusting him despite his position into the council. In truth, Garon himself would see Iago die without a single regret. However, despite the man being a sadistic, power-hungry coward and boot-licker, his loyalty was unquestionable. Even confronted with a certain death, he only had plaid for help and never once proposed to betray in exchange. That peculiar situation has been easy to create with a few assassin indirectly engaged to kill Iago, then eliminated when the mage proved faithful. If only the relation between the arm master and Iago could be less hostile, they would be a lot more efficient together.

''I do not like it.'' Whispered Lora.

''Me neither.'' Quietly agreed Garon. ''But it must be done. If we do not, the entire kingdom will fall into chaos.''

''I know. And I don't want to see such thing ever again.''

* * *

It didn't take long for Hoshido to react. Upon seeing Nohr leaving, they understood the barrier worked and took advantage of it. Protected by their magical barrier, they launched multiple offensives and crippled the frontier, only pushed back with heavy losses. Their assault was brief and brutal, a tribute in blood and steel for the murder of their king, lasting for three days and night until they finally retreated. But it wasn't the most dangerous threat looming over the country. Frustrated by the failure of the invasion of Hoshido, pushed by their own ambition, two great lords prepared their plan to overthrow the royal family, aided by a close ally of the king. They made an alliance, both ready to back-stab the other once the country in their hands, planning the movement of their troops to avoid suspicion. But unknown to them, their rebellion was doomed from the very beginning. For the man that approached them, the one feeding their dream of reign and sulking about the weakness and failure of the king, was none other than Iago. None of them ever thought of doubting the sorcerer supposed treachery toward the king, just like they expected him to turn coat to himself in the last moment. And before their plan could even start to fall into place, Iago revealed their betrayal to all and the king launched his armies at them both. Treason was the highest of crime. No one would come to their aid, no one would listen to their plea. To rally the nation with an iron fist, the duke Richard and duchess Agnes had to be the sacrificial lambs.

After weeks of fighting, there was only one remaining rebel bastion in the eastern lands of Nohr. The proud citadel was covered in flames and smoke under the dark daylight, gruesome sight of what have been under the duchess's rule one of the richest place of the country. Numerous days of siege already breached the first and second layer of walls, leaving only the lone building as last haven for the besieged. In front of the vastly more numerous army the defenders were painfully outmatched, but fought with all the tenacity of those born in the wasted lands of Nohr. No walls to escalate, only tight arrow-slits prevented the use of ladders, but it was not needed. The assailants roared in anticipation when a final strike of battering ram broke the heavy doors. Under a rain of arrows, they advanced as one only to be welcomed by a barrier of spearmen. The melee started, bloody, chaotic and cruel. Axe broke bones, swords sliced limb, spear pierced flesh. Slowly the defenders fell back against the superior number, fighting ferociously for each inch of ground. There was a purple shock wave. A gap opened as multiples soldiers were pushed aside by the power of the legendary blade, Siegfried.

''Death to the rebels!''

''For the king!''

''Follow the prince!''

The flow of the battle shifted even more in favor of the assailants as prince Xander came in the battle, surrounded by a whole squadron of the royal guard. The disciplined force tore their less trained and much less armored enemies like an executioner axe, the young prince using the magic of his two-handed sword to strike from inside the protective formation.

''Halt! Wait for the main forces!''

The young prince order was almost unheard, but the royal guard stood their ground and ceased their advance, letting the infantry pour inside the now almost fallen castle. It was only after a sizable mass of soldiers came in that the prince made his protectors walk again. Walking atop of carpet of corpses, they progressed in the depth of the castle, the sickening smell of blood following them. Unlike Krakenburg, most of Nohrian castle don't elevate too much, instead they descend inside the earth, avoiding both the damages from the routine storms of the country and assault from wyvern riders in the sky. In fact, most had a dungeon tower without any opening at the top for this very reason. The fighting sounds were becoming weaker and weaker, and the prince observed as more and more, he passed through rooms where surrendering soldiers were watched, often badly hurt. But everywhere he looked, corpses and blood were splattered, flipping over his stomach. Finally, he came to see it. The great hall, where the last defenders were standing. A hundred knights and soldiers, proud despite their incoming and inevitable defeat. And on the steps of the little throne stood an aged woman whose beauty was still visible, wearing an armored dress and an open thunder tome in hand.

''Duchess Agnes. In the name of my father, I ask you to surrender.'' Proclaimed Xander.

''Prince Xander. I must applaud you for the fall of my fortress, but I simply accept your offer as it is.'' Answered the lady with a small bow.

''You would condemn what is left of your vassals to death?''

''Prince, do not misunderstand. Though my defeat is undeniable, I would prefer favorable... conditions. Did I not served the king well all those years?''

''Your service have been defiled by the treason you committed against your king.'' Replied Xander.

Everyone tensed and some blades rose. The duchess made a small hand wave, clearing her throat, and her soldiers lowered their weapon reluctantly.

''Please prince. Do every men and women who lived in my lands deserve death? Surely you must agree, that would be unfair... I would gladly end this bloodbath, but alas I cannot do as such if the life of my subjects is not assured. Wouldn't you do the same, prince?''

''… Because the lives of your soldiers may still be of use for Nohr, I shall ask for their sparing to my father.'' Said Xander after a slight pause. ''I can't promise more as prince.''

There was a new pause. The duchess seemed to consider the words of the elder son of the king, fingers drumming on her lightning tome. Finally, she closed her tome with a soft clap.

''I surrender.''

Upon those words, her followers laid down their weapon with various amount of reluctance, and the last to do it was a young man whose armor was far more elaborate than that of the others, barely older than the prince himself, that Xander recognized as the son of the duchess. No more words were exchanged as they were disarmed and brought with him and the Royal Guard out of the fortress. Cheers erupted once they came outside, the soldiers acclaiming their lord all the way down to the main camp. A song of victory, glory. And satisfied blood lust. A low scowl slipped away from the duchess's son but stopped when the tip of a spear poked his shoulder. Only when they arrived the prince left his prisoners in the hand of a group of mages, taking the direction of the command tent with an almost mechanical walk, not even paying attention to the still overwhelming sounds of celebration resonating thorough the base or the salute destined to him as he refolded the entrance of the command tent. A few lanterns lightened up inside, revealing a wooden table, two chairs and a huge metal chest on a side. And in one of the chair was the one who truly led the campaign and the siege on the rebellious lands, waiting for his report.

''The duchess and her son yielded alongside about a hundred of their soldiers, milady Lora.'' Announced Xander with a controlled voice.

''Good work.'' Lora said.

Lora offered the prince a flask. He drank the water eagerly, exhaustion slowly starting to replace adrenaline inside his body. It was over. He wouldn't have to kill anymore, at least for a time. He knew he had to do it. But it only left bile in his mouth, and nightmare in his nights. From the very first time. He eyed the arm master, looking at her writing. Most certainly to inform his father of the victory. Surely the rebels under the command of the duke Richard have already been defeated by his hand, and he was waiting for them to return. Yes, he had to stay strong before the army, the nobles and people. He was the crown prince, the one to rule Nohr in the future, his conduct had to be irreproachable. Gathering his courage for a good minute, he finally took the plunge he wanted to do for a long time.

''Lady Lora, may I ask you a question?''

''Of course, prince.''

''How does it feel for you to kill someone? How do you cope with it?''

''I don't.''

''You... don't?'' Repeated Xander, bewildered.

''They are my enemies. They die, or I die. Why should I feel anything about them? If you wish to survive, forsake those thoughts.''

''But Lady Lora, I promised to speak in favor of sparing the rebellious men to father.'' Almost blurted Xander.

''They will have to die regardless. Nohrian law allow only one punishment for traitors.''

The glacial tone of the arm master paralyzed the prince. It was wrong. It was so wrong. The peerless knight of father was not like that. She could not have said that unblinkingly. How could the one who always taught him that honor and compassion were the mark of a great king, say something like that?

''But can't they still fight for Nohr? So many soldiers died already. We could spare some of them. We don't have to kill them all...''

His voice derailed, flashes of the battle coming back. The screams, the blood of the soldiers, the dead eyes looking at nothing. Siegfried piercing flesh, the sound of broken bone, the blood of the villagers. The knife. The gaping wound. The blood of his brother...

''Calm yourself, prince! Breath!'' Imperiously told lady Lora.

Reflex kicked in and Xander started to inhale and exhale heavily. One, two, one, two. Like in training. One, two, one, two. Dispelling the scenes, shutting the screams, ignoring the blood. Coming back to present, he found himself sitting on the other chair, the standing up arm master's hand on his shoulder. She must have sit him, he vaguely thought as she assessed him. Those gleaming eyes. As far as his memory went, it was always the thing that attracted his attention when looking at her. He always feared them as a child, as if the fire was going to come out and burn him, a fear amplified by the rumors surrounding the arm master. Even growing up, his old childish delusion aside, he could not help but to avoid looking at them. And now...it was like the inner fire was about to engulf him. She then softened a little, releasing his shoulder to sit on the other chair.

''I apologize for my rudeness, prince Xander. But do understand that you must harden. Life don't always leave the luxury to be compassionate, especially to someone of your rank.''

''I know, lady Lora.'' Muttered the prince, regaining composure. ''But it just feel wrong.''

''It may be. Because something must be done, it does not mean it is right.''

To his surprise and curiosity, she told it with something that was like... Reminiscence? Regret? It came and disappeared so quickly, he was almost sure he imagined it.

''Prince, whatever you have to do, do not lose sight of why you have to do them. It is what will make you a king as great as your father.''

''I... I think I understand.''

''Good then. Take your rest, prince. We will depart to Windmire tomorrow.''

Xander nodded, exhausted. What lady Lora said in the end eased the pressure and unease the conversation brought him. He should ask his father to discuss about it in more depth...

* * *

A horn thundered, three hoarse tremors coming from outside the city. Another answered, and the gates of Windmire opened to welcome the returning victorious army. Citizen cheered the prince whose first conflict successfully asserted the royalty's legitimacy, acclaiming his grace and glory as he progressed toward the gates of Krakenburg, banners floating in the wind. Confident despite still being a child and the legendary sword at his side, he was just like a youthful version of his illustrious father. The elder prince crossed the bridge alongside his personal guard and the commanders of the army, only dismounting in the great entrance to progress further into the castle. And in the throne room, under the gazes of the whole court, Xander made his entrance with great pomp. Walking calmly through the whole hall, leaving his escort behind, he finally knelt before his father and king.

''Father, I come back bringing victory. The traitorous duchess submitted to our armies.''

With a stern stance, Garon stood up from his throne of stone, dominating the assembly.

''The rebels have fallen. Before our might they were nothing. And the day their foul trick will be dispelled, Hoshido shall fall the same way!''

Age seemingly did not affect the king in that instant, his stunning stature and powerful voice filling the room.

''My elder son, you did well. Your brought glory to our kingdom, and today your strength and bravery shall be celebrated! Now, gather your heralds! May there be feast for all! Tomorrow, we celebrate our triumph. For the glory of Nohr!''

''For the glory of Nohr!'' Acclaimed the whole court as one.

Little by little the nobles dispersed. Garon invited his son to rise, and as Camilla and Leo came from the side to congratulate their older brother he glanced toward the entrance. Lora was there among the royal guard, coming toward the throne through the flow of nobles and servants.

''You may take your leave, children. I will come soon after to properly congratulate you.''

''Thank you, father. I am sure Azura will be happy to see her big brother again.''

A look of discomfort appeared on his siblings. Xander looked at his father, anxiousness taking hold as he saw the features of his face harden.

''Father?'' Xander asked.

''Leave me Siegfried. And go into your apartments.'' Ordered Garon with a blank tone.

''But, father...'' Xander said.

''Please, brother. We will tell you there.'' Told Camilla as she forcefully pulled his arm.

With the insistence of both siblings, the prince began to walk toward the back door with an escort of royal guards, letting the royal sword into his father's hand. The door closed with a soft sound as Lora reached the stairs of the throne. The arm master bowed.

''My lord. Is there something you need of me?'' Lora asked.

''We have to talk. Elsewhere.'' Gravely said the king.

With a wave of hand Garon dismissed the remaining waiters. This was something that had to be done as soon as possible. Going down in the castle, toward a path that they both knew well. Briefly stopping before the large doors of metal, they watched the guard open the doors of the royal crypt.

''Why this place?'' Asked Lora, puzzled.

''No one can hear us there.'' Garon answered.

There was another reason, but he couldn't say it outright. The doors closed behind, and they descended, alone in the dark. Some torches still lightened the place, but they were far and few. It was when only when they arrived far in the main alley, close to the tomb of his own grandfather, that he finally spoke.

''Azura have been kidnapped.''

The declaration was followed by a brief silence.

''… How?''

''One of them was captured. They were nohrian, but Hoshido hired them to take back their princess. When almost all soldiers were away because of the rebellion, they stroke.''

But the child was at the Northern fortress, not in the castle of Krakenburg. A place the king knew no spy could approach because of its antic wards. His adoptive daughter have been likely taken as substitute. A bargaining chip to maybe reclaim the one they lost, without a doubt.

''They were almost all captured. But they escaped with the help of a warping scroll, without a doubt made to send them directly to Hoshido.''

''How many did you sent on her search?''

''None.''

''What? She is your child!''

''Nohr is still fragile, and showing that it reached us would ruin everything we just fought for. For the sake of stability, I can't act.''

The words were twisting his guts like a knife. Garon truly wished he could take her daughter back.

''Then I will go.''

''No.'' Firmly denied the king.

It was like he stroke her. She partly regained countenance and immediately argued back.

''You know the barrier does not affect me! I can bring her back''

''It is still a suicide. I won't allow it.''

Have it happened before that night, he would have sent her in a heartbeat. But age, loss, and careful thinking soothed his famous temper. For better or worse, Garon already decided to take the decision with the lowest risk involved. Repressing his own feelings, he carefully placed himself between Lora and the path toward the exit.

''I swore to keep her safe.'' Lora groaned with a low voice, one the king knew indicated she was struggling to control herself ''I swore to Arete I would keep her safe. I swore I would be there to help her.''

Her teeth gritted, fist clenched to the point her gauntlets were grinding. Never before he watched her like this. Even when he forced her to assume regency she wasn't so barely restraining herself. Lora was about to walk away when she suddenly seemed to realize he was blocking her way.

''Lora. Do not force my hand.'' Garon warned firmly.

''I swore to keep her safe. I swore.'' She repeated, almost a plead as she made a step forward. ''I will uphold my promise. I will.''

Garon unsheathed Siegfried and pointed it forward, realizing his worst fear was likely to come true.

''As your king, I order you to stand down and renounce your foolishness!''

The shout froze her. In a fleeting moment, he hoped she would. Then a broken and stained greatsword appeared in her hands as her skin started to fume, and she leaped in the air. On instinct Garon blocked the blow, the impact almost making him fall before using his blade's power to briefly overpower Lora and push her away. She fell back on her hand and rolled on the side before attacking again in one fluid motion.

The clash of steel filled the area as Garon painfully maintained his guard. It was surreal. Lora jumped, slid and stroke recklessly, each of her move leaving countless openings, and yet the strength and speed prevented any retaliation! A vicious blow came from under him but only cut the air ahead of his shoulder, before she jumped above him again, her sword falling into a murderous strike. He parried it once again with all his power and pushed back. Her face was distorted by pain, rage, almost madness. Another lightning fast offensive almost penetrated his defenses and he smashed it away before backing away. Gritting teeth, the king stepped forward when she rushed, hoping to reduce her enormous advantage in speed by cornering her.

Lora was less and less able to jump and spin her blade around making it a battle of strength, weapons clashing again and again. Garon started to feel the pain in his muscles, he was panting more and more. Even in his prime, he never had hope to win, and age was catching him. The tip of the rusty greatsword sprung past his guard and missed his neck by an inch and he riposted with a shock wave from Siegfried at point blank range, making her stumble.

An opportunity. Garon attacked with his full strength in a swing before realizing the mistake. His opponent bent, her left arm rose. The flat of the sword met the gauntlet and was deflected, making him lose balance as the stained sword thrust toward his chest... Only to change its course and hit the ground, breaking the stone on impact. It was all he needed. With a brutal push the king's shoulder collided with Lora and knocked her down. Seizing the occasion, he fell on her, pining her sword arm. But his right wrist was immobilized by her iron grip, preventing him from lowering his blade. He could feel the heat of her hand, of her body despite his armor, smell the scent of ember as he was on top of her. Like a mirror of that one moment, their position were now reversed. The grip of Lora started to weaken, a flash of recognition passing through her eyes. Yet she didn't let it go, her skin even starting to frizzle and glow.

''Enough. Yield.'' Insisted the king.

''No!... I can... Have to... To...'' Weakly cawed Lora, arm shaking.

''Yield.''

Silence coated them, only broken by their breathing. Finally, the arm master's hand released his wrist and fell on the ground, the growing heat vanishing. Like a broken spell, Garon felt tiredness catch him, and he fell on the side.

''I lost...'' She said like a curse, still lying on the ground. ''I went mad like a mere hollow...''

''Why?''

''I couldn't bear... my promise to serve you... my promise to protect the princess... Why wouldn't you let me?...''

''Foolish woman. Why do you keep hurting yourself? Why can't you accept that some things can't be done?'' Berated Garon with frustration.

''I... have to do it. I can't fail my promises anymore. I failed my princes. I failed the queens. I failed you... I can't fail the princess... If I can't even do that...

Suddenly she snapped, whispers changing into yells.

''What am I to survive everyone? Andre, Irina, Cornyx, Sirris, Yorshka, they all died hoping I would link the fire, and I ran away with what was left! I killed Shira just to see the end of all! What I have ever done? Nothing! I couldn't save anyone! Anri died, Horace died, I killed my princes! The queens died! Azura is gone! Even you, you will die, and I will still be there!... I will still...Why should I deserve to live when I leave everything else die?!''

The bitter scream died as she was choking on her own words, tears running down as she stayed still on the ground. Garon grasped her hand, forcing their gaze to meet.

''Do you remember the first time we met?''

She nodded weakly.

''I was simply curious at first. A solitary woman, a stranger, able to best one of my most experienced knight! I thought it would be a passing infatuation, a whim of the heart. And yet you kept surprising me. You never allowed me to win once, frustrating and inspiring me like no one before. When my wives started to fight over for my attention, you were still keeping your distance. I was intrigued. I felt challenged to discover who you were under that exterior."

Lora's hand was still inert in his own, but her gaze became increasingly focused as he spoke.

" And I loved what I found.'' Continued the king. ''Bravery, loyalty, hidden passion, thirst for challenge. I found in you the same fire I have. When Katerina died, you supported me unfailingly, without trying to take advantage of it. And then, when Arete and the other died, you saved me from myself. You saved me, Lora. You saved my life, my sanity. There is no one in the world who have triumphed over so much adversities. How can't you be proud of everything you accomplished?''

''I almost killed you...'' She tried to say, but he cut her out.

'You didn't. How many time did you miss to avoid hurting me?'' Corrected the king. ''You can't atone forever for a past you can't change. Please, my love. Forgive yourself. This is what they wished too.''

Lora quivered, gripped his hand harder, then finally rose up with him. Sitting up, she was looking at him from the same height at last.

''I need you. I can't...I can't do it alone.'' Lora said imploringly.

''You don't have to. And if you wish it, I will never leave you again, for the rest of my life.'' Firmly answered Garon.

She chuckled. For a moment, Garon was left stunned. It was the first time. The first time she ever laughed with him, maybe at all in this world. Despite the tears, despite the darkly crypt, despite the scars. It was beautiful.

''Lady Anïa was right. I fell for the smoothest liege of all.'' Lora declared, clasping his hand between hers as tears leaked, tears of relief. ''I accept. Whatever the past, the future, I shall stand at your side... My king.''


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes : And I am back yet again, with another chapter ! I am in the middle of my exams and hardly have time to write, but here it is !**

 ** ** ** ** ** **pt1oef : Once again, a thousand thanks for beta-reading me ! I never went into************ ** ** ** ** ** **Archive of our own before, I will look into it.  
************

 **Goldspark1 : I am pleased you liked the way it was done, I am trying hard to make a story without making peoples and motives pure black or white.**

 **Unzealots : Well... I never thought about if it count as necrophilia or not... She is technically fully alive now, so I don't think so. And for her going to do it or not, you'll see !**

 **Shad7000 : Hahaha you said it.**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn : Thank you very much ! I am happy to see you liked it to this extent. I hope what follow will keep you satisfied !**

 **Marbeno : You made a good point. From that chapter onwards, I will make the text a little less thick.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Now that everything is said and done, enjoy the story !**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **EDIT : Blaise Welchman made me realize I did a slight error while editing. Corrected.**************

* * *

 **The Fiery Queen of Nohr : Part 9**

Piercing cries came from the chamber, anguished echoes of a child newly born. Apprehension was reaching its peak in the adjacent room, where King Garon waited for the end of the delicate process. He knew how much birthing was painful, many times over he waited by the side of Katerina and his concubines. But this time, he did not present. Anïa insisted he left the room, to avoid putting "unneeded pressure" on the midwifes assisting her delivering. And as soon as the scream came to an end, he could not but fear the worst. Soon a maid came, head low, bloodstained dress and soaked hands nervously twitching.

"Speak, woman."

"We did everything we could milord. But her hips, they were too tight, and she lost so much blood, and the baby would not go out, not without opening…" She said, almost stuttering.

She knew it could happen. She tried to reassure him, to minimize the risk. But even he could see it, her enormous belly deforming her small, gentle figure, the pain coursing through at her every movement. Yet she insisted, telling it wasn't that bad, that she would be cuddling her newborn soon, humming while weaving crown of flowers…

"It's a girl, milord."

"Bring her to me."

The nurse nodded frantically and ran back to the chamber, leaving the king alone with his guards, fatality weighting his shoulders like rocks. Twice before he lost someone in that way. The maid came back, carefully carrying a crying baby enveloped in a blanket. Looking closely, Garon noted it already had hairs, a little mess of blonde that reminded of both himself and Anïa. His last child. Did she get the time to see it properly before closing her eyes? He hoped so… Memories flashed. If it was to be a girl, Anïa told him she would be called...

"Child, I name you Elise. From now on, you are my daughter, princess of Nohr." Declared the king solemnly before addressing the maid. "Find her a wet nurse. Your life depends of her own."

"Yes milord!" Quickly answered the woman, bowing.

"And hear me. Take the body of lady Anïa and inhume it into the garden of Krakenburg, with the proper rite."

"It shall be done, majesty." Acknowledged the servant with a deeper bow as he left.

It was something Anïa evoked long ago, a simple and innocent wish. As Garon offered her to become a true lady of the court, she laughed and turned it down gently, asking to remain part of the queen's suite. And as an afterthought, for her final rest to be among the flower she loved. Her laugh, her smile. Still their vision warmed him, although it was now tainted with pain. In a way, it was the end of a long road. She had been the last of his concubines alive.

Bertre, the only other left, died of fever during the rebellions. Sometimes Garon cursed the passion of his youth. The fever of love taking him briefly, the remaining affection and loyalty preventing him to leave them afterward, and the naivete of thinking that every of them would coexist peacefully, without fighting for his favor. Wouldn't have thing turned for the better if he had curbed his desires, and limited himself to his queen?

However, every time Garon watched his children, every time he gazed upon their face, it was a balm upon his regrets. A bittersweet one, for they were the surviving of many, but they were now united as one. Never they would be turned against each other, he swore it. Elise was to find solace in the arms of an affectionate wet nurse, while he would visit her as much as he could…

Something came to his mind, a conflicted feeling. The Hoshidian princess, prisoner of the northern fortress. Not counting Elise, she was the last addition to his family, in place of Azura to whom she had apparently the same age. Her name… Yes, he remembered it. Corrin. In time, she would become a princess of Nohr. But for now, she was just a little girl, one that needed reassurance, siblings and parents before anything else.

While he was deep in thoughts, Garon's steps led him to the training ground, where the sound of clashing steel caught his attention. In the large room deep into the castle, a ferocious duel was taking place between a newcomer in the royal guard and a full-fledged member, supervised by Lora. As soon as he came in, the duel stopped, and everyone bowed.

''Continue.'' Simply told the King, walking to Lora. The clash of steel began anew as he came to her level.

''My King.'' She said, catching his sour gaze.

The challenger was in obvious difficulty, entrenched behind his great shield to avoid the expert aiming of his opponent's spear, but his defense seemed solid. The new member was refusing to move away and even advanced, blocking each and every blow until their spears became impractical. The two great shields bashed into each other. The royal guard suddenly diverted his shield to the side and used the spear handle to trip his opponent, making him fall. It was over. The man cursed before standing on his knee, eyes down. Garon studied him with more attention. Large, with a tanned and rough face under the helmet, probably coming from the common people.

''You lack finesse for the spear. Axe is the weapon you should stick to.'' Sharply commented Lora before exchanging a look with Garon. ''Captain Eric, this is all for today. I have other matter to attend to.''

''Yes, your majesties.''

The King and Lora left in the corridor leading toward the hall of the citadel of Krakenburg, four royal guards were at their side and back.

''A messenger came earlier. It seems Hoshido retracted their soldiers beyond their side of the Bottomless Canyon. A complete retreat.'' Said Lora.

''Any words from our spies?''

''Not to me anyway. Iago may tell you something later, if he found anything worth hearing.''

An intriguing development. Why would they do that? Even though it made sense to exploit their barrier, to give up on their side of the canyon was odd. It would leave the Norhian border without surveillance, furthermore it was like declaring themselves incapable of protecting their outer territory. However, they still haven't made any move after kidnapping his adopted daughter. Was that it? But what were they planning?

''My king?''

The voice of Lora reached him. She noticed the disarray despite his impassible traits, of course. There was no sense to delay the new any longer.

''I have a new daughter. Anïa died giving her life.'' Said Garon with a low voice.

''… I see.'' Acknowledged Lora after a moment. ''What is her name?''

''Elise. This is the name Anïa wanted.''

They kept walking, taking the long spiraling stairs. A maid ran by, stopping only to bow before going on, a package of sheets in hand.

''A wet nurse will raise Elise until she is old enough to live with her siblings.'' Continued the King. "Until that happens I want her to live as a little girl should. What her older siblings lived and endured, she has to know nothing."

Mutual understanding coursed through their gaze as Lora nodded solemnly. Both of them could see the after effects of the concubine war to the royal children, even almost a year after its end. Xander still had nightmare about the killing of his half-brother Alexander in self-defense. Camilla was desperately doting on her brothers as if they would disappear at any instant, the recent kidnapping of Azura made it even worse. Leo could not sleep without light, often waked up at the tiniest of sounds. Was it surprising that he wished for his last born to live without such burden?

Leaving the stairs, Garon and Lora went into the larger and more crowded corridors, where soldiers patrolled, and courtiers almost instantly fled to them like a swarm of groveling bee. With practical ease the royal guards filtered the flow, allowing Lora and Garon to reach the gates of the throne room. The gates opened.

''May all kneel before our King Garon, Dark Blood of the Dusk Dragon and sovereign of Nohr, and his consort, Queen Lora, Blazing Blade of the King and Sovereign of Nohr.''

The whole court knelt following the herald's proclamation, as the royal couple walked toward the throne. Whispers followed them, hungry curiosity and expectations mixed together. The newly crowned Queen advanced without paying any attention to it, just like she did during her time as regent. Lora still wore the blue cape Garon offered her and her silver diadem, but her armor was something else. Shining black in color, made of plate and adorned with golden engravings, it was a masterpiece matching his own royal set both in color and majesty. Yet the style was definitely foreign. For good reason: it was the armor of her dead prince Lorian, remade to fit her to perfection. Never before she dared to wear it, showing it to him only before her coronation three days ago. Many of her memories were resting within this set of armor... Garon sat on the throne, Lora stood beside it. The king rose his hand, commanding silence.

''Numerous matters that have been discussed recently, in regard of the troubles that agitated the kingdom. Today, we will announce our decisions. Rebellious duchess Agnes and her son Tyler, come.''

The young man and her mother approached, pale and surrounded by five soldiers. They made them kneel in front of the stairs leading to the throne, under the harsh gaze of the king.

''Duchess Agnes, your betrayal of the crown is unforgivable. For this, in this day and place, you are sentenced to death.''

The aged woman simply lowered her head. No other sentence has been expected from the start for her. The soldiers took her away, leaving only her son, face down.

''Son of the former duchess Agnes, Tyler. Even though you partook in the betrayal of your mother, I am willing to show clemency due to your youth. In this day and place, you shall be stripped of your nobility, enlisted into Nohr's army as a simple soldier, and devote the rest of your life to fight for the kingdom.''

The young man's face became one of pure relief, then shock at the realization of what the mercy implied exactly. Even if he had the chance to rise up in the hierarchy, he would never be a lord again. He nonetheless managed to regain a bit of composure to bow deeper before being taken away.

''Rebellious duke Richard, come.''

The man was brought before the throne. Garon himself had difficulty to believe it was the same man that stood at his council before: his dark hair turned white since from his incarceration, his body and face worn out. So weak he was, the soldiers had to support him while he was made to kneel to avoid his fall.

''Rebellious duke Richard, you will suffer the same fate as your accomplice. In this day and place, you are sentenced to death.''

The man didn't even react at the announcement. Was he even conscious of what happened around him? At least the duchess maintained her dignity. Looking at the pathetic shell of a lord was brought to his fate, Garon continued.

''Lastly, all the men and women captured in the rebellion shall be sent to the mines to work until the end of their day. May this be a warning to all those who dare to bring strife to Nohr.''

The declaration echoed in the throne room. The stick. Now, the carrot.

''Daughter of the former duke Richard, Faye, come.''

A poised young lady in her second decade with raven hair and a blue dress approached, kneeling elegantly. She looked like a typical norhian noble, but there were some little details that showed otherwise in the vigilant eyes of Garon. Few ladies of the court ever carried three daggers, furthermore not in sheathes in the same tone and style as the robe to hide them from superficial inspection, and her posture was that of someone ready to defend itself. She had been trained in the art of killing.

''Daughter of the former duke Richard, Faye. You stayed faithful to the throne despite the betrayal of your father, secretly corresponding with our spies during the rebellion. Furthermore, you opened the gates of the city of Dunberg to our army, avoiding a siege. Your loyalty to the throne shall be rewarded. In this day and place, I grant you the dukedom formerly belonging to your father, from the Fuming Dell up to the river Archon. Rise up, duchess Faye.''

The young lady did a delicate curtsey before standing up, a small smirk on her lips. Despite losing about a third of its territory, the dukedom was still one of the largest of Nohr, possessing some of the richest iron mines of the continent. She was a cold opportunist, the sort that understood the benefits of loyalty, something Garon valued greatly.

''General Daniela, come.'' Said Lora, taking the reins.

A red-headed woman approached, wearing the traditional armor of norhian strategist, a white and carmine tunic reinforced with shoulder and breast plates.

''General Daniela, you won a battle against the forces of the rebellious duchess, less than one against three, protecting the rear-guard of the prince. For your tactical feat, in this day and place, I grant you the dukedom formerly belonging to the duchess, from the Wood of Forlorn up to the mounts of Sarre. Rise up, duchess Daniela.''

Numerous other rewards were assigned afterward, the ceremony taking most of the remaining day once followed by official matters. Only by night fall the court dispersed, leaving the royal couple free to rest in the royal apartments. Butlers helped the king get out of his armor, leaving only his long tunic before quitting the massive bedroom. Garon let out a low sigh as he sat on the bed. Soft steps in the dark, another weight came on the mattress as Lora sat at his side, maids had undressed her too.

''How do you feel, Lora?''

''I... am tired. I hope things will get calmer soon.'' She admitted.

''It will be. Do not worry, you did well.''

It took her more than two hours of private repetition to perfectly memorize her part, the way she had to speak to every of those who were rewarded, the titles of all those she had to name. Her frustration had almost been funny to watch, but at the same time he was aware on how much it was weighting on her.

''And you, Garon? You haven't mourned Anïa yet.''

''I will. Tomorrow.'' Said the King in a low voice. ''I need some time.''

Lora nodded. For a moment they stayed still in the dark, simply listened each other breath. To the rest of the court he was a standing mountain that nothing could reach anymore, be it emotions or events. Even to his children, to whom he could show affection and love, he had to maintain the image of a perfect King, the example they had to look upon. His Queens were always the one to whom he could confide his doubts, in the secrecy of the night. And now he did the same for Lora.

After a time Garon felt Lora lied down on the bed, allowing him to see her muscular body covered by a simple white tunic. It would have been tantalizing in his younger days. But not now. Furthermore, he promised to Lora. Even though they shared bed, she asked him to respect one last limit. He understood, thought Garon, gently stroking her short dark hair. She wished to respect the memory of Katerina and Arete this way. And he would never tarnish that.

''Sleep well, my love, my Queen.'''

* * *

 **LINE BREAK**

* * *

The throne room was almost empty, an unusual sight in the midday. There was only a handful of high lords and ladies and their entourage, as well as almost all members of the royal guard. However, the circumstances were quite unusual themselves, thought Lora as she looked at the royal guards on the side. They were more on edge than ever, and for good reasons.

''Majesties, the emissaries are here.'' Announced the herald.

''Bring them in.'' Decreed Garon.

Envoy from Hoshido, an official, royal envoy, sent to parley with Nohr. If the records told the truth, according to Garon, it was the first occurrence since about ten generations. About three centuries without a single true contact between the two kingdoms were coming to an end, if she was to discard the disastrous meeting between her king and the now dead king of Hoshido. It was clear now why the Hoshidian retired their forces from the frontier: were it not the case, the messenger would have likely been slaughtered by fear of a trap.

The gates opened. From the side of the throne Lora squinted, looking at them intensely. They were three, two men and one woman. Two of them carrying weapons, two katana for the man, bow and naginata for the woman, their gears far superior in quality than that of ordinary soldiers revealing them as samurais. The last man was wearing ample clothes instead of armor and used a staff to walk.

A priest. Surely, he was the one to actually parley while the other were her to protect him. Nohr was not a very religious country, as opposed to the rumored great piety of Hoshido toward the gods and spirits, and the man was surely not as untouchable as he would have been in another kingdom. Flanked by no less than six nohrian guards, they came at thirty feet of the throne. Four guards then stopped the advance of the two samurais, leaving only the cleric to continue with two soldiers. He was stopped at twenty feet of the throne and knelt, both knees and forehead on the ground.

''I salute you, king Garon, son of King Jorden, descendent of the Dusk Dragon and Sovereign of Nohr. My name is Zenma, monk in service of Hoshido's royal family. My companions are lady Reina, retainer of Queen Mikoto, and Idaten, vassal samurai of the royal family. I come at the behalf of Queen Mikoto, Sovereign of Hoshido, to open talks with her words and authority.''

Silence followed the declaration, a long moment where Garon seemed to consider the words of the man. Just enough time not to seem too eager to listen, but not too long not to look hesitant, such was the delicate equilibrium that Lora learned the hard way at the court when she became the first advisor. Judging enough time have been spent in that tedious manner, Lora spoke up.

''Rise, priest. We shall listen to your words here and now.''

The man rose to one knee, looking at her with old eyes marked with a slight curiosity.

''Please forgive me, milady, but I do not know whom I am speaking. Would you please be so kind as to illuminate this old cleric, who live in isolation to serve the gods?'' Respectfully asked the man, lowering his head as he used his staff to support himself.

Lora felt her muscles tense. To serve the gods. She didn't think that hearing those words would affect her still.

''I am Lora, consort Queen of King Garon, and Sovereign of Nohr.'' She answered clearly without letting her feelings show through. ''Until recently, I was his first general and master of arms.''

The monk seemed to be affected by her words as he gripped his staff with enough strength to whiten his fingers, but when his face rose it was devoid of any trace of feeling. However, Lora immediately noted that it was not the case of the two samurais. The man's face was distorted with pure hatred, while the woman kept a stoic face betrayed by the tension of her body.

''Thank your majesty, for indulging my curiosity.'' Said the monk, attracting attention to himself again. ''I shall now speak the word of Queen Mikoto. This long war claimed far too many lives, for both kingdom, including our beloved King. She does not hope naively for the grudge to disappear, but desire to make a first step together with Nohr toward a peaceful resolution. As such, Queen Mikoto ask for a ceasefire, beginning at the start of the next moon, which will be signified by the withdrawal of every troop of each side of the Bottomless Canyon up to at least one league. In return, the queen is willing to open the border of the country for Nohrian merchants to come through.''

Silence followed, but this time it was broken by thousands of whispers. The court was visibly taken aback. They thought Hoshido would came asking retribution for their dead, flaunt their so-called superiority and now impregnable position, maybe even threaten them. No one believed such absurd offer could be made. Lora neither. Queen Mikoto was willing to brush aside the death of her King Sumeragi in favor of a possible peace? From their position of undeniable tactical advantage? In Lora's mind, she could only be a fool or a saint.

But if foolish Queen Mikoto was, her proposal was prepared by someone smart. The retreat of Hoshido's forces beyond their frontiers and the barrier, away from the Bottomless Canyon, meant they technically already fulfilled part of their end of the bargain. Since no Nohrian could hold malignant will inside Hoshidian borders because of the magical barrier, there was no way for the merchants to become an infiltrated force. If they were to accept the truce, depending of the final terms of the accord, the kingdom would benefit from a massive increasing in trade in form of the food they always lacked.

The accord seemed way too good to be true, but it was also an occasion that could never come again. No sorcerers or witches of the kingdom managed to find any weakness in the barrier, and Garon confided to her that the power that created it was much stronger than any person of dragon blood should be. Was it the work of the spirits or the gods to help Hoshido? In any case, it was almost certain that the chances of ever breaking it were null. It was too good to pass, but her mind still screamed at her that it was too good to not hide something.

''Monk, I heard the proposal of your queen. Know that I do not disregard the idea of peace, so I am willing to consider your offer.'' Declared Garon as he raised an inquisitive gaze, taking away her indecision.

''I, too, heard the proposal of Queen Mikoto, and willing to consider the offer.'' Followed Lora, trusting the judgment of her king.

The old monk bowed once more, forehead on the ground as he gratefully answered:

''May the gods bless you, majesties, for accepting to listen words of reason. I pray we reach an agreement soon.''

''Hum. We will start negotiation tomorrow. Until then, you shall be our guest.'' Concluded the King.

Rising up, the priest was about to walk back to his companions when Lora interrupted him with a clear voice:

''Wait.''

Stopped in his track her interlocutor turned back, the attention of the court now entirely focused on them.

''What does her majesty require of me?''

''I will see myself for your settling.''

Lora noticed the unease appearing on the monk's face, but nothing was said as she descended the throne stairs. Two royal guards followed her, taking with them the six soldiers guarding the three Hoshidian as they strode across the great corridors of Krakenburg, traversing the heart of the castle to reach their destination.

''Those are the apartments you will occupy.''

The two samurais, visibly on edge, were examining the place like it was going to fall down on them but did not voiced any complaint. The luxurious succession of three rooms Lora showed them was composed of a massive bedroom with a large bronze basin, a living room with multiple armchairs and a sculpted wood table, alongside a low shelf filled with books, and finally an antechamber endowed with a metallic fireplace and sofas. Light was provided by magical stones embedded in the walls, another luxurious commodity most of the castle lacked. The overall wealth of the place was easy to understand if one considered who was the previous owner: the witch Evelyn, late mother of princess Camilla. No one have been using it since her death, making it the perfect place to host the envoys.

''This is too much, majesty. Thank you for your generosity.'' Said the priest, bowing.

An almost inaudible snarl, one that could have been missed if it was not for the acoustic of the place, came from the male samurai.

''You worm, what did you just said?'' Exclaimed a guard, angry at what was likely an insult from the Hoshidian swordmaster.

''This does not concern you, Nohrian scum.'' Scornfully retorted the Hoshidian.

Tension immediately started to build-up, shattering the fleeting impression of quietness and tranquility that have lingered until then, mutual animosity laid bare between Nohrians and Hoshidians as both side were about to draw their weapons.

''Quiet.'' Firmly decreed Lora, making the guards instantly sheath their half-draw weapons.

The samurai didn't move, keeping his gaze filled with hostility high and proud. Again that overwhelming vanity that Lora witnessed so many time in those people, the same one that made them kill themselves to avoid capture or the shame of defeat. For an instant she considered executing the offender on the spot to avoid further complication.

''Idaten, we came at the order of Queen Mikoto to draw the war to an end! Apology this instant!'' Dryly reprimanded the monk, striking the ground with his staff and actually shaking the samurai.

''But... My... My apologies, lord Zenma, for... my disrespectful attitude.'' Reluctantly said the man, looking down. ''I swear it will not happen again.''

''Then I will overlook this incident for the sake of our parley.'' Concluded Lora, looking the man down before waving at the priest. ''Settle down. Should you need anything, the guards will call servants.''

She left after the old monk bowed one last time, followed by the two royal guards as she walked back to the throne room. She learned enough for now from her brief interaction with the Hoshidians. Zenma was actually level-headed and patient as his station would indicate, and Lora was quite sure he was the best kind of person Hoshido could send. The swordmaster, Idaten, was just as prideful as any other samurai and already made an incident. Maybe Garon could find a way to exploit it. The royal retainer, Rena was her name, seemed more composed than her companion, not having said a single word since her arrival, but there was no mistaking her gaze. The gaze of one who would have fought thousand times over trying to negotiate.

Once more, Lora wondered what kind of person could be Queen Mikoto to wish peace, in spite of everything that happened between the two kingdoms. In truth, she had something else in mind too. She heard of the wild rumors and stories that came along her ascension through her informers. The most persistent ones made her either a descendant of the Fire Dragon or a witch. And those were the dullest, so she decided to just ignore them altogether. But now, the reaction of those Hoshidians made her curious. What did the rumors and tales made her in the land she fought against for almost a decade?

* * *

 **LINE BREAK**

* * *

''Idaten, you have to control yourself better. One word from their Queen and we would have all died for nothing.'' Quietly chastised Reina.

In the living room of the apartments given to them, the two Hoshidian warriors were taking shift in the middle of the night. Deep into what was the heart of the enemy territory, it was unthinkable not to do as such. Who knew what treachery the Norhians were actually preparing under their apparent willingness to negotiate. They did kill Sumeragi as he was visiting Cheve, a cowardly assassination that only them would dare to.

''My deep apologie, lady Reina, but I just couldn't stand it. To see lord Zenma act so smarmy toward that... Monster.'' Spat Idaten, disgust and hatred mixed into his voice.

''I know. I fought there too.'' Said the royal retainer, reminiscing.

The Battle of the Red Plains, the one that happened years ago. It was at this occasion that they discovered in person the creature fighting alongside Nohr, and the memories were still haunting many others. Reina had been in the sky alongside her fellow Kinshi knights, slaughtering those wretched wyverns as the ground forces were slowly cornering the enemies. Then it happened. A deafening conflagration resonating like thunderclap in plain skies, frightening her Kinshi and making her look below. That was when she saw it. A figure engulfed in red flames, standing in the middle of charcoal corpses before jumping into the fray, killing hoshidian by the dozens and burning the very ground it stood on. That abomination alone disrupted the vice and allowed the Nohrian King to escape, spreading death and fear everywhere. The monster even spread its fire to the sky and incinerated some of her comrades when they tried to attack it, before escaping as the ground opened.

''My master Shingetsi was killed this day. I found his remains fuming, his swords melted, burned without a chance to even fight. I cannot forget that sight, I cannot!'' Muttered Idaten, hands clenched. ''And now, I learn that this demon is their new queen...''

There have been rumors about it before. Rumors of a creature of fire and destruction that helped the Nohrian in battle. No one believed it. Not until that battlefield, where it left behind the unrecognizable corpse of a hundred soldiers. In mere days, rumors inflated that Nohrian summoned a demon to fight alongside them, until the identity of the being was discovered by chevois spies, encouraging the rumors even more. To many, the mysterious warrior that seemingly appeared from nowhere in Nohr was not human: it was a demon of flames, an Akuma summoned by Nohrian sorcerers to fight Hoshido. Reina have found herself inclined to agree with those rumors, and all the more so after seeing it face to face. The shine in that woman's eyes was no mere reflection.

''I would love to kill her myself.'' Said the blue haired retainer with the dangerous smirk she was famous for. ''But I trust Queen Mikoto. If her offer manages to quench those barbarians, then we will live in peace at last.''

''Isn't the heavenly barrier of Queen Mikoto enough? They cannot attack us anymore. At most we would have to clean the borders of the Bottomless Canyon once in a while.'' Mumbled the samurai.

''It may be enough, but her majesty wishes for peace. If we can have it, then I am willing to endure much more than that.'' Reina said.

''I am the Queen's vassal. Whatever she desires, I shall strive to make it happen.'' Agreed Idaten.

Silence followed the declaration of the royal retainer, before Reina switched place with her subordinate, taking her turn to watch while he went to sleep. Tomorrow, the negotiation would begin. Unknown to everyone but herself and Orochi, the other retainer of the Queen, there was one mission she had been specially asked to do. There would be no better opportunity than those talks to find about Princess Corrin. And maybe, if there was a chance, to take the kidnapped daughter of Mikoto back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note : My new chapter, freshly written ! It has been a ride recently, I unfortunately failed my exams, so I'm on to another year of studying. Sigh. But France won against Belgium ! Which mean I won't sleep with everyone celebrating. Well, enough ramble, you are not here for that after all !  
**

 **Blaise Welchman : Yes, a little error I corrected thanks to you. The kinshis are another thing I would have like the game to talk more about, they look like chinese mythological birds. If they are harder to tame than pegasus, or are revered in some ways, it would make sense for their rider to be an elite.**

 **Slaggedfire : Well, you like it rough don't you ? Joke aside, if you are talking about the hoshidians, imagine what it is from their perspective. Like one wise king said, enemy and ally are separate thing from good and evil.**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn : Yes ! It might surprise you, but there is a line in the game that indicate that such event took place in the game itself. When Corrin go on her mission to inspect the fort in chapter 3 of the prologue with Hans and Gunter, one hoshidian warn her not to go further, or they would be violating their border treaty. The game don't talk more about it, for shame, but it indicate there has been some negotiation at some point. I decided to develop upon that.**

 **pt1of : Thank you as always for the time and efforts you put into beta-reading ! There will be definitively more focus on Lora and her surrounding later on.**

 **Goldspark1 : Well, most if not all of Lora's trauma regarding Lothric is about her killing him and Lorian, not about his rule that she did not even saw that much, having gone to burn at that moment. But as you can see in previous chapters, her time as regent was hardly easy. And I loved that CiV reference, yes, queen Mikoto is acting like no one else. Not going to war ? Proposing a deal ? What sorcery is this ?**

 **Shad7000 : Yes ! Politics are the worst ! It make people awful ! And what surprise me the most is that I did not even predicted that I would write so much about it !**

 **NightmareKnight1 : Glad to see you like it so much ! This chapter here is the longest I've written so far, I hope it will satiate you.**

 **With everything said and done, enjoy the story !**

* * *

 **The Fiery Queen of Nohr : Part 10**

One more day in the Nohrian citadel, Reina thought as lord Zenma, Idaten and herself left the council room. Like an agonizing man whose guts have been spilt, the negotiations were dragging on and on. The king contested the pettiest details and asked the most unreasonable things while he should be grateful of queen Mikoto's desire for peace! And worst of all, she had not made any progress in her own mission. She had seen three of the king's children and heard of a fourth, but it was only a baby. Where was the daughter of queen Mikoto? She could not imagine coming back without learning something. If tomorrow brought nothing as well, she would ask lord Zenma to bring this matter to the table. Their walk through the corridors, silent and tensed, did nothing to beat her already bad mood.

The dark atmosphere was constantly reminding her of the clear, sunny sky she left in Hoshido. It was almost absurd: how did those barbarians lived in such darkness? Even at noon there was less sunlight going through the seemingly constant stormy clouds than in the somber days of the hoshidian winter! Truth to be told, other than that, their stay was not half as bad as Reina first feared it would. The food was edible and she had to admit, tasted good. No one has yet tried to assassinate lord Zenma, Idaten or herself. The days were repetitive. They would be brought light breakfast, then wait until noon to dine with the king, lord Zenma exchanging civilities with some nobles or the king himself. Thereafter the actual negotiation would start all over again. They would be sent off afterward, leaving them the rest of the day free to go, always escorted by a handful of guards. Of course, neither of them was stupid enough to go anywhere without lord Zenma. Who know when an ''accident'' could happen.

The royal retainer noticed lord Zenma wasn't heading toward their room. She was never lost anywhere: all kinshi knights had an excellent sense of orientation, a necessary skill to fight in the sky. And they never were where he was leading them now. Lower than their apartments or the throne room, they took a spiraling stair of rock. It was only once they took a specific corridor that she started to hear it. Sound of steel upon steel. The training ground, most probably. Her intuition was proved correct once they reached the vast circular room of hundreds feet, a statue of the Dusk Dragon towering up to the roof as elaborate pillar. Inside it were dozens of soldiers in heavy armor training to march in formation, their shield risen on the top, side and front. She saw that on the battlefield multiple time. Yukimura, the royal strategist, called this formation of their "Testudo formation": like a turtle shell made of shield, those bastards would advance slowly, but it was almost impossible to stop them on flat ground, arrows and most spells incapable of penetrating it while charges would meet a deadly wall of spears.

''Yes, wait a moment here please.'' Reina heard a butler say to lord Zenma before sprinting, and her eyes followed the trail...

The nohrian queen was here. Not watching from the side, but fighting a very young man with blond hairs that Reina identified immediately as the elder prince of Nohr. None other could wield the purple two-handed sword he carried, which just like the holy katana Raijinto, have been created by the dragons long ago. The prince left the queen and the butler came back, bowing to lord Zenma.

''You may come to the queen.''

Idaten tensed, but a single stare of Reina made him stiff. They haven't seen her at the negotiation today. In fact, they rarely saw her at all. The only moment when they met her without failing was at the king's dinner. Sometimes she participated in the negotiation, staying silent most of the time and talking only to make it even more difficult. The woman then approached, still wearing the same black and golden armor, her cape held by a valet. What seemed to be a long naginata entirely made of steel rested on her shoulder, a thing that should be too heavy for anyone to use. Anyone except a monster.

''Your majesty, I apologize for disturbing you in your duties.'' Said lord Zenma, bowing deeply.

''Rise, monk. Why have you come to me?'' Asked the queen as her weapon suddenly disappeared in a brief spray of flames.

That almost made Idaten draw his weapon, leading to some of the guards holding back a laugh. The samurai's face started to redden until a severe gaze from the queen silenced the snickers.

''Since I came to this country, I heard numerous tales about your majesty, but to sort the wheat from the chaff is simply too difficult, for so many are unbelievable. I humbly hoped her majesty could once more enlighten an old man.''

The shining eyes of the queen gazed at lord Zenma once more, as if trying to swallow him whole. Was that monster seeing through the sycophancy? It was impossible to decipher any expression from this stone faced thing. But the negotiation with the king were in a deadlock because of her interventions. Lord Zenma intended surely to sway the queen into easier discussions...

''Very well. If either of your warriors meet my expectations in combat, I will answer you.''

Silence dropped in the training ground at this statement. Whispering all over the place, too soft to be properly heard, but without any doubt about what have just been said. Lord Zenma seemed to hesitate on the way to follow, before Idaten suddenly spoke.

''I accept this challenge!'' Proudly declared the samurai, making a step forward as Reina almost choked before his impudence.

The queen simply weighed him up for an instant before making a gesture. The guards immediately fell back, forcing lord Zenma and Reina to follow them as they left a wide circle open for the duel to begin. She was worried. Idaten was far from weak, he fully deserved the title of swordmaster. But she worried his opponent was something that no man could fight.

''Chose your weapon and rules, hoshidian.'' Imperiously said the queen.

''There will be no magic, no supernatural weapons, no poison or healing. Only swords.'' Idaten immediately answered with determination, drawing his two blades. ''We shall stop when one of us yield.''

The gaze of the monster seemed to somehow flash for a second as a small smirk appeared on her face, sending shivers into Reina's spine. Idaten just put himself into a corner. His pride would never allow him to yield against...

''Your majesty, may you accept a first blood instead? I would prefer, for the sake of the peace we are making, to avoid unnecessary accidents.'' Pleaded lord Zenma.

''Your conditions are acceptable. We shall fight until first blood or your surrender.'' Said the queen without breaking eye contact with the samurai, partly easing the worries of Reina. ''Prepare yourself.''

A burst of flames, and two weapons materialized in her palms. A katana and a wakizashi, the long and short blades mirroring those of Idaten as she entered a stance identical to his own, katana held high and wakizashi forward, both weapons pointed to toward the opponent.

Idaten scowled, then charged forward and feinted to the side. His assault was blocked with ease and he had to precipitately block a counter that would have decapitated him. The clash of steel was the only sound that would be heard as the exercises around all stopped to watch the duel.

The queen was relentless, always striking down, side and high without a single break. She was not using her blades like clubs or straight swords like Reina hoped her to do, no, she was fighting like a true master, always deflecting and sidestepping as her own attacks barely missed their target. Each of her blow was pushing the swordmaster back, forcing Idaten in the defensive and not even letting him room to breath.

When the Nohrian Queen suddenly launched a heavy strike from above Idaten parried with a cross guard of his blades, stopping it on it's track... But before he could counter-attack a vicious kick under his guard pushed him back with an audible crack. Lord Zenma's eyes opened wide at the absurd speed of that last action, and Reina herself was incredulous.

Idaten was now constantly retreating as the queen again accelerated the tempo. How could anyone be so fast? Idaten made a misstep. Both blades flailed wildly toward his opponent's side in a dual strike that was instantly parried with the wakizashi, throwing him off balance as the katana slashed his left side in a trail of blood. It was over. Reina rushed to the side of Idaten struggling to stand up, his heavy breathing covered by the cheers of nohrian soldiers.

''Idaten, wait a moment.'' Reina said, holding him down while lord Zenma approached, healing staff ready.

Touching his ribcage, Reina felt him tense abruptly. One, maybe two ribs broken. A soothing light came from the staff and in a few seconds, the samurai's respiration became regular, the blood dripping from his wound stopped before the wound closed, leaving a scar that only time would truly heal.

''Monster... What monster...'' Muttered the samurai, shaken up as he stood on his feet with visible pain.

''Not good enough.''

Those words of the queen did it. Angered, Reina stood up and grabbed her naginata before pointing it toward the queen.

''I'll fight as well!'' Ferociously declared the kinshi knight.

''Wait...'' Tried to intervene lord Zenma before being cut by the monster in human skin.

''As you wish. Are the previous rules satisfactory?'' The Queen asked.

''Yes.''

Once more space was made for the duelist. Holding tightly her naginata, Reina noted the opponent kept the two blades instead of switching to another weapon. In other circumstances she would be sure to have the advantage of reach, but the frightening speed of the thing in front of her would negate it. Deep inside her, she was thrilled to fight such a strong foe. How much she would love to see her blood on the tip of her naginata, the open throat soaked in red... But she needed only one cut. She saw of the monster played with Idaten like a cat with a mouse despite her speed and strength being enough to end it anytime. Just a single wound to prove the monster wasn't invincible. A single quick hit.

The queen started to walk. Slowly, quietly, swords parallel to the ground, face indecipherable. Her armor protected everywhere from toes to neck, the discreet shine of mail at the joints preventing any blow to pierce in the otherwise weak points. Only the face was arrogantly vulnerable, those cold eyes flickering at their prey. But the opponent knew it too. She couldn't be faster or stronger than the queen, she had to do something else...

Reina charged, twirling her spear before suddenly sticking the tip into the ground and jump, using it as support to start an overhead smash. Instantly the queen reacted and dodged to the side with her blades ready but instead of striking Reina bend her body and missed on purpose. The naginata then rose up to strike again, an upward thrust to as the blades of the queen were already going to hit her. A smile grew on her lips. Even if she was cut, if she could hit!

The queen smirked. The blades didn't descend on her. Instead they formed a cross-guard catching her weapon just under the steel, pushed it aside and... A sharp pain as blood came into Reina's eyes and she stumbled back, blinded as cheers erupted from the nohrian soldiers. Keeping her balance, she tried to sweep away the blood until the pain worsened when she touched the open wound on her face, blood flowing through her finger. Like a cool water stream, she felt the healing power of lord Zenma, a furious itching where the wound was closing itself. When it was over she wiped the hot liquid, her blurred vision clarifying enough to see her opponent make the two blades disappear, appraising her.

''Parry bait.'' she heard the queen say so softly Reina was likely the only one to hear it. ''Soldiers, return to your training. Now.''

Instantly the room fell silent, the nohrians bashfully going back to their activities under the severe gaze of their queen. Reina once again felt the spot just between her eyes, a cross shaped pain coursing across where she have been slashed. She failed to even make a wound, her feint foiled with such contemptuous ease. It was frustrating, Reina thought contemplating the crimson fluid on her hands, she really wanted to see the monster bleed.

''I had enough. Follow me, hoshidians.''

''Your majesty?'' Said lord Zenma, surprised.

''You wished answers.''

''Yes, indeed. Thank you, majesty.''

The squire holding the cape of the queen attached it to her back while a dozen guards surrounded the hoshidians. A moment later they left the training grounds, as if they just finished a civil conversation. Idaten's murderous gaze alternated between the nohrians and the queen, and Reina herself still felt the rush of battle inside herself. It was only once they arrived in a plain looking room, with two tables and multiple chairs that the rush ended. Likely a patrol post, judging by the five soldiers playing with dices on one table with goblets and a bottle of wine. They instantly stood in attention, one of them smoothly sweeping the dices.

''At ease. Guard the entrances, I have to discuss. No one enter or leave without my permission.''

''Yes, your majesty!'' Shouted the guards before leaving with the other soldiers.

An instant later, they were alone. Lord Zenma, Idaten, and herself with the queen, in this little room lightened by four torches. With a gesture she invited them to sit, thing only lord Zenma did. Idaten and Reina remained on their feet, watching the two doors. There was nothing for them to say as the priest and the queen shared the wine. Silence reigned for a couple of minutes again as the wine was drunk.

''As I said, there are many things said about you that are nothing short of unbelievable. I saw you conjure weapons out of thin air, but...''

The queen put her goblet on the table with enough strength to make it shake, shutting the monk.

''Enough useless chatter. Tell your honest intention, or leave.''

Her voice surprised Reina. It was no longer cold and monotone: there was an edge, an irritation barely concealed.

''As you wish, majesty.'' Answered the priest, infallibly polite. ''What would make you agree on better conditions for the treaty?''

''Tell me what happened to princess Azura.'' Imperiously asked the queen.

This... Was not what Reina thought she would ask. But it was unhoped for. If the queen truly was interested in the blue-haired princess, then...

''You may be happy to learn the princess is safe and sound in castle Shirasagi, treated with all the respect due to her rank.''

''Prove your words.'' Shot back the queen.

''Majesty, no hoshidian would dare step so low as to mistreat a poor child, no matter the blood flowing in its vein.'' Asserted lord Zenma with a slight moralizing tone. ''As long as hostilities does not arise, there is no reason to fear for her safety.''

Tension was rising. Reina felt that she had to act now, even if it meant overstepping.

''Your majesty, I have a proof of lord Zenma's words.'' The royal retainer said, approaching to the surprise of everyone.

Reaching the hidden pocket in her clothes, Reina took out what the queen left her before the departure, presenting it to everyone's eyes. A warm little golden ring, made of two separated bands linked to each other by gold interlacing. As soon as she took it out the queen stood still, eyes locked toward the piece of jewelry.

''How did you get this ring?''

''Queen Mikoto gave it to me. She said the princess handed out it so you could know she was safe.''

For an instant Reina thought her words were not reaching the Queen of Nohr. Then the ring disappeared in flash of flames that made Reina recoil in reflex, realizing only an instant later that it had not burnt.

''I believe you.'' Said the queen, rising to face the samurai eyes to eyes. ''You are retainer of queen Mikoto, correct?''

''Yes, your majesty.'' Acquiesced Reina. ''May I ask a question to you?''

She felt sick, talking politely with that monster that just scarred her, her pride and the wound still hurting. But her mission was more important than anything, her own life included, she thought as the queen nodded.

''I wish to know the whereabouts of princess Corrin, on behalf of queen Mikoto.''

The heavy stare lord Zenma gave her confirmed that the queen didn't told him about this singular request.

''The princess is safe within one of our fortress. Although I cannot allow you to see her, know that she is cared for like the king's own daughters.''

The answer was... reassuring. Despite coming from the being in front of her, there was something of a... Honesty? Openness? In the way that was spoke since she mentioned the princess Azura. Reina bowed before retreating to the door she was supposed to watch, leaving the conversation into the hand of lord Zenma as the queen turned to him, tone perfectly controlled once more.

''I am willing to reconsider my participation to the treaty, monk. Is there something else you wished to speak about?''

''Actually yes, your majesty.'' Replied lord Zenma, apologetic. ''While I apology for using them as an excuse to engage this conversation, I truly am curious about you. Would you forgive my poorly chosen words?''

''… I allow you only one question for the time being. My duties have been delayed long enough.''

Lord Zenma seemed to ponder for an instant, fingers running across the delicate inscriptions upon his healing staff.

''Are you a descendant of the Fire Dragon?'' He finally inquired.

''No. My lineage is only one of humans, and my power is not one of dragons. We shall continue this conversation later.'' Answered the queen, turning away. ''I enjoyed our spar, samurais. I would not mind another duel.''

With those words she left, the guards coming to escort them to their apartments. Only once they were in lord Zenma sat heavily in one chair, visibly exhausted. Intense negotiations and delicate conversations were taking a toll on the old man, even though he did his best to hide it in front of the nohrians.

''Lady Reina, did the queen asked you not to share your mission to me?''

There was no accusation in the tone of the priest, but Reina could not help but to feel it, especially as Idaten looked at her.

''Yes, lord Zenma. I was told not to interfere with the negotiations as much as possible. But in the end, I never had any opportunity until now.''

''If this was the queen's order, I have nothing to say against it.'' Sighed the monk. ''I can only pray we can arrange an exchange. I know the queen miss her daughter dearly.''

That was true. To say queen Mikoto was devastated by the simultaneous death of king Sumeragi and the kidnapping of her daughter was an understatement. For days she wept in her chamber, with only Reina and her diviner Orochi to comfort her... It had been heartbreaking. But as sincere as lord Zenma was, Reina knew why queen Mikoto decided not to inform him, as well as why he was chosen for the mission. Before becoming a devoted priest of the god, lord Zenma was the daymio of fort Jinya, one of Hoshido's strongest fortress and whose lands birthed some of its best warriors. While priests were theoretically outside of politics, everyone knew they had a very strong influence on it.

''By the way, Idaten. How is your wound?''

''Fine, lord Zenma, thanks to you.'' Bitterly answered the samurai. ''But it will leave no visible trace, unlike...''

His gaze drifted alongside her face, and Reina resisted the sudden impulse to touch it. The pain subsided, but there was no doubt a trace. Noting the mirror on the wall to the side, she looked into her reflection. The cut was visible, no, conspicuous. A clear scar shaped in an almost perfect cross, each diagonal line going from the cheek to the forehead, passing by the cheekbone, crossing path just above the nose and finishing above her eyebrows.

''I could heal the wound, but the scar will likely remain forever.'' Apologized the priest.

''Do not worry, lord Zenma. It is not as bad as it could have been.'' Reassured Reina, touching the scar.

Despite it's impressive size, it was almost... elegant. The cut have been clean, the sharp blades slashing without any resistance. Had it been in bad shape, or worse, serrated, she would been hideously disfigured. Excitation came as she reminisced the last moment before the blow. She had been bested, could have been killed in an instant. Never before she fought someone so skilled. It was usually the other way around as Reina sometimes got carried away in training, hurting her partners... Maybe she should take on the queen's offer...

* * *

The throne room was crowed, yet everything was orderly despite the general excitement. The day was finally there. After two full weeks of talks and only a week from the full moon, the treaty have been accepted by the king and queen. The doors opened, letting the hoshidians through, walking up to the middle of the alley formed by guards. Just like the first time, the samurais stopped at good distances while the monk traveled all the way to the throne, kneeling twenty feet of the throne.

''May all listen. In this day and place, for the first time in three hundred years, our glorious kingdom ratified a treaty with the realm of Hoshido.'' Claimed the herald, bringing silence to the immense room.

Looking down at the court in it's entirety with a stern gaze, Garon raised his hand, allowing the herald to speak again. With a profound inhalation, the man unfolded the scroll and began his reading.

''In this day and place, under the watch of the Dusk Dragon and for as long as those words will exist, we sovereigns of Nohr Garon and Lora approved this treaty that have been ratified by our own seal and authority, in accordance to the ancient rules. From this day onward, every words following shall be respected by all that live in the kingdom of Nohr as well as the kingdom of Hoshido.''

A pause. Every nobleman and noblewoman were hanging onto the words of the herald, who proceeded to the heart of the accord.

''The kingdom of Nohr solemnly accept to hold a truce with the kingdom of Hoshido as of this day. The kingdom of Nohr graciously concede the eastern and central side of the Bottomless Canyon to Hoshido, alongside the forts of Needlerock, Fallgrim and Blackmaw. All norhian soldiers shall evacuate those forts before the new moon. No nohrian soldiers will set foot closer than two hundred feet of the new frontiers and of those forts from the new moon onward unless they carry the flag of truce.''

Another pause, as thoughts raced into minds of the court. The territory given were barren of resources or crops, but could and have served as major strategic points for any offensive from Nohr, especially the three forts. Despite them being only three of the seven Nohrian forts of the Bottomless Canyon, they were nonetheless important parts of the line of fortresses watching the frontier. It would not allow an easy entrance into the kingdom by any mean as the other fortresses could still quell any hoshidian incursion from them, but it was meaningful nonetheless.

''In return, the kingdom of Hoshido solemnly accept to hold a truce with the kingdom of Nohr as of this day. The kingdom of Hoshido, from the new moon onward, will allow merchants from Nohr to cross its frontier and trade freely, with the condition of possessing a royal permit whose delivery is left to the appreciation of the sovereigns of Nohr. The kingdom of Hoshido will furthermore entirely withdraw from the affairs of the dukedom of Cheve and the dukedom of Nestra in the same period.''

Whisper erupted from all sides as the herald refolded the scroll. This was what have been promised. The opening of the richest country of the continent to trade was the dream of many merchants, from lords to craftsmen. War was profitable, extremely so, but peace in those conditions, for many, was satisfactory. However, some did not focus on that point. The second compensation was a lot more important than it looked like at first glance. Refolding the scroll, the herald went to the priest and gave it. Sealed with the king's emblem, there was now only one thing missing. For the treaty to be brought to Hoshido.

''Majesties, I am deeply grateful for your hospitality and wisdom. I pray the gods peace will last between our nations.'' Praised the monk as he received the scroll.

''You shall be accompanied by an honor guard

Standing up, the priest bowed one last time to the king before leaving under the watchful gaze of the court. Just before leaving, the blue haired samurais with a cross-shaped scar on her face send a look toward the throne, a look Lora alone received. Nothing was said. There was nothing to say. Despite the unbelievable accomplishment that the accord was, there was still something left aside as a price.

''The attribution of royal permit shall start at the beginning of the next moon. Requests will be handled during the royal public audiences. That is all.'' Concluded the herald.

With the hoshidians departure, the court quickly fell into the organized chaos that was its default state when the king did not actively enforce his authority, every noble gathering in small groups to discuss while servants traversed the immense place to satiate their master's need. It was in those time people would actually approach the sovereigns, requesting favors or providing advices, that were in truth more favors asked. Yet, none approached Garon and Lora for once. Maybe the court was still processing the entire consequence of the treaty.

''My queen, how much time would it take to ready our army again?''

Briefly Lora wondered why her king would ask such a question here aloud, before understanding the point. Garon wished for their words to be heard.

''From two to three weeks, my king, should we wait for the eastern forces to join us.'' Assumed Lora after a quick thinking.

''In time for the treaty to have been applied in its entirety?''

''Yes, should the hoshidians honor their words.''

''Good.'' Concluded Garon.

Slowly, but unmistakably, Lora saw it. A ripple in the courtiers, a change in their positioning as the words the closest to the throne overheard were widespread. Were they drawing the conclusions Garon wished? In any case, the following days would reveal how much soldiers would be at their disposal for the subjugation of Cheve.

''My king, should we retire? I believe some affairs require our attention.''

''Indeed.'' Approved Garon, rising from his throne.

They left under the gaze of the court, but once more they were a lot less heavy than usually. But she couldn't appreciate it as she would have usually. The bitter taste of loss was still there as they traveled the corridors, the royal guard forming a large space for them to talk undisturbed.

''Did you take a liking to that blue-haired hoshidian? You sparred with her quite a bit.''

''Fighting her was entertaining.''

''Does it mean our best soldiers and myself are failing to match her? I am wounded, my queen.''

''No, absolutely not, she is nowhere near your skill or that of the royal guard, it is just that...'' Lora stopped in her track, the embarrassed answer eliciting a slightly bigger smile from the king.

''You should learn to humor yourself from time to time. Tell me, what made the difference?''

He was just teasing her, of course. And again, she took him too seriously. She had trouble not to react seriously to everything. It was just how she was, and he kept poking at it. But she knew he needed it: so rare where the occasions the king could leave his stoic attitude.

''She did not fight to win. Almost like a Mound-Maker she did not care for the wounds I would inflict: her sole goal was to either kill or maim. It made it... Interesting.''

''Mound-Maker... The feral ghouls of the battlefield you met in your travels.'' Reminisced Garon.

Lora nodded. They have been... Unpredictable, with their only link being the urge to kill something. She never crossed path with two of the same kind: one would slaughter everything his eyes saw, another would restrain itself to murder certain people or beasts, and one even assisted her with the gallantry of a worshiper of the sun, butchering the dark specters on her way to Farron Keep. However, there was one thing that made the samurai stand apart.

''Some people are likely to fight like this if they are cornered, especially samurais. But training one to fight against such opponent is no easy task. I do not see prince Xander winning those unscathed as of now, he needs to experience more battles.'' Observed Lora.

''He will. Soon I will send him patrol in the countryside of the kingdom to enforce the law and fight banditry. What of my daughter?''

''Princess Camilla is growing faster and stronger, she may be able to join her brother soon. Her dispositions to the axe is outstanding, she certainly inherited it of you. For her magic, I cannot tell for sure: Iago is the one in charge of that.''

Her disapproval was quite clear in that regard. That snake was not fit in teaching anything except how to grovel. But since her king trusted him, she had to accept seeing the elder princess and the younger prince Leo learn from that coward. As she thought that, the king and her crossed the doors of the royal antechamber, leaving the guards behind. Maids removed their heavy capes and brought them wine as they sat in opposite sofa, before leaving silently.

''I have something to ask of you.'' Gravely announced Garon. ''Do you still feel remorse about the treaty?''

A brief silence. Lora finished her cup.

''Yes. I hoped the treaty would have given an occasion to bring Azura back. That there could be way. To think I hoped they would accept without us giving their own princess back...'' Muttered Lora, fist clenched white.

On Garon's advice, she pressured the hoshidians with impossible conditions, enough for them to come to her. She had been surprised that taking their princess back was not of their priorities, and only the blue-haired retainer of the hoshidian queen seemed concerned by it, bringing her the golden ring she offered to Azura to prove her intention and the well-being of the child. But in the end, reaching an agreement on the matter proved impossible. Without the princess prisoner of nohr, nothing would allow Nohr to assure Hoshido would engage in any form of negociation again, or even to fully honor their word. Her hopes have been for naught once more. Lightly the king sat beside Lora, taking her hands into his own.

''What is done is done. Rest reassured: she will be part of our family again.''

''Your family.'' Softly denied Lora.

''Our family, my love.'' Strongly reiterated Garon. ''Once day you will see it.''

Leaning on the shoulder of her husband, Lora silently accepted his words, taking comfort in his presence and warmth. Maybe one day she would see Garon words become true. Her thoughts drifted toward the day before, the last time the hoshidian royal retainer came to spar. She remembered herself denying her request, and the disappointment carved in her scarred face. But when she offered lady Reina the Sun Princess Ring, it had been replaced by surprise as she told her request.

''Swear to me, hoshidian. Swear on the name of your queen and on your honor, that you will return this ring to princess Azura.''

To her own surprise, the purple eyes of the hoshidian shifted from disappointed to solemn as she actually swore in those terms. Deep inside, Lora's instinct told her she could trust that oath. And that Azura, despite the distance separating them, would know that she won't forget her.

* * *

The horse stamped on the solid ground before the firm handling of his rider reminded him of his place. Fast and hardy, the gelding was used to journey far longer than the current one, but his constant hunger was sometimes tiring to bear, especially when the goal was near. More than one time he had to be disciplined to prevent a quick fall, during which the mount would rush to the stable for his meal. Despite that irritating trait it was one of the best horse of the royal stable, and Lora did not mind. It was but a distraction to the tedium journey. Despite her initial fear of height born of multiple unsightly deaths, she finally learned to appreciate riding a wyvern over a horse. Riding a wyvern was a constant struggle to achieve dominance over the mount, as she described once to princess Camilla. A challenge she always took and won, and a perfect way for time to flow faster. The small gates opened, and she dismounted inside the court of the Northern Fortress, welcomed by several knights.

''Your majesty, it is an honor to see you again.'' Greeted the captain.

''At ease.'' Replied Lora, dismounting with her soldiers. ''Anything new?''

''Nothing important, majesty. The last grain shipment was delayed due to a bandit attack, but fortunately no one died.''

''Good.''

The mounts were taken to the stables as Lora studied the place. Everything seemed fine. The sentinels were at their post, the courtyard clean and arranged. Peoples of the little town around the Northern Fortress were enough in good shape too as she traversed it just before. Despite the fort knowing no attack for perhaps centuries, and consequently considered one of the safest place to be in duty, no soldiers would ever dare to slack off in it. The punishment was being send into the current front-lines, no excuses or justifications asked. Now more than ever, noted Lora as she risen up the stairs of the main dungeon, with the presence of the precious guest inside of the castle... A familiar face attracted her gaze, occupied in berating a young child cleaning the floor of what seemed spilled water.

''Still not enough. You should know by now that I will not tolerate any slacking off... Your majesty. Forgive my manners, I had not seen you.'' Apologized the man, kneeling in an impeccable fashion when he caught sight of her.

''Rise up, Gunter. You served under me enough to not need such excuse.'' Commanded Lora.

The aged knight obeyed, hand still on his chest. Despite gray hairs and wrinkles, the great knight still carried himself with the seriousness and severity that made him one of the most respected knight in the whole kingdom, a shining example of knighthood that was still held as the pinnacle of work ethic, charm and honor. And it was because of those virtues that Lora recommended him for a very important task: to be the instructor of the captured hoshidian princess residing in the Northern Fortress.

''But I must still apologize for my lack of clairvoyance. Had I known you would come today, I would have told the princess.''

''Is she waiting for me?''

''It would be more accurate to tell she always look forward to your visits.'' Precised Gunter, accompanying Lora to the chamber at the top of the dungeon. ''Princess Corrin is still very shy, and I sometimes have difficulty to make her listen.''

Arriving in front of the door of the princess chamber, Gunter knocked firmly once, the sound echoing all over the corridor, before opening. The room was simple: a small window left the pallid sun's light enter, too small for anyone to enter or leave by it, illuminating a small shelf filled with books of various subjects, a desk with some scroll, ink and quill, and finally a large bed made for a grown adult. On the bed was sitting a little girl in a white dress and light gray hairs, pointed ears showing up through. As soon as they came in, her deep red eyes opened wide and she instantly brightened.

''Mother! You came!'' Chirped the child, running to Lora happily.

Mother. To hear that word, to hear what should have been said to another. Lora knelt after a second, awkwardly accepting the girl's embrace and hoping her hesitation still wasn't perceived.

''I have come, little princess.'' Lora confirmed, closely examining the girl as she ended the hug. ''How are you? Do you exercise as I told you to?''

''Yes mother! Look, I am stronger now!'' Said the princess, trying to show off still her very undeveloped arm muscles until Gunter cleared his throat.

''What milady Corrin is forgetting to tell that she skipped her last lesson in favor of running around the castle corridors.''

The gaze of Lora turned severe as the girl fidgeted, guilt written all over her soft face.

''But it's too hard, there is too much dates and names, I can't remember them all.'' Mumbled Corrin, vexed. ''And it's useless too.''

''No, you simply do not see their utility yet.'' Admonished Lora. ''Should I forbid you to go outside until you learned everything?''

''No please, please mother I don't want to!'' Cried the girl, seeing one of her rare distractions about to be taken away. ''Please, it's too hard, I can't do it...''

Corrin had a strange likeness to Azura. Not only their age, but their facial structure was quite similar. And it made the sight of her distress all the harder to look at.

''Gunter, leave the princess to me for now.''

''As you wish, majesty.'' Said the knight before leaving, closing the door behind.

The princess was trying to hold back her tears with her sleeves before Lora caught her hands, forcing the girl to meet her gaze, humid crimson into glowing ember.

''Whether you like it or not, it is important for you to learn, be it fighting, manners or history. Those are the weapons you will rely upon as princess. The only defeat there is, is to give up. As long as you continue, no matter how hard it looks, you will eventually succeed. Do you understand?''

The little girl nodded hesitantly, hanging into her hands with all her frail strength. Softening, Lora continued.

''We will look into this together, alright? If your progresses are satisfactory, I will show you a surprise.''

''Really?'' Asked Corrin in a tiny hopeful voice.

''Yes. But only if you do it right, little princess.''

Lora rose up to take one of the book on the shelf before sitting cross-legged in front of the princess, who sat on her knees.

''Now, listen. Those are the kings that unified Nohr after the Great Famine...''

As Corrin listened with expectant, innocent eyes, Lora thoughts drifted. Not only her eyes, but her soul was drawing the queen. So young but with a depth, an ancient part that was still dormant, lying down under her humanity. And upon it was but a subtle trace, something she could pick up due to its recent making. The dark magic that was used to erase the memories of Corrin's life in Hoshido.

When Lora learned of it she was furious, almost threatening to have Iago executed unless he reversed the spell. But in the end, she could only accept the reasoning of her king: that way, the princess would build stronger, happier ties to her new family. As a result, from the bottom of her young heart, the child believed she was the daughter of Garon. Her daughter. And despite her own revolt before that trickery she was part of, Lora could not help but to grow attached to the little princess that called her what she thought she would never be called...


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes : Another chapter, yepee. And vacations are over. Boooo. With that new school year to come, my update will likely be more spaced but I will continue to write regulary. And…10.000 views ? I never imagined this could be so read ! Thank you again for your support everyone, and also for your reviews ! They are part of the fuel that help me continue!**

 **Blaise Welshman : Yeah, it was a bit akward and I didn't see it for ''tell''. For 'I am' on the other hand, it is mostly used to show formal speaking. Your satisfaction make me happy too. You'll see, indeed!  
**

 **Guest : That's something you will have to deduce. I appreciate your compliment, I am still progressing and hope to improve all the way to the end.**

 **NightmareKnight1 : Thank you. I am always afraid of emotional writing, and hearing it touched you make me really happy. And unfortunately, yes, there is no way it will be easy for anyone involved.**

 **Biotech776 : Maybe she will, maybe she won't. On that subject, I have yet to see anyone that like Iago. I mean, he is pretty much the ''Hate that guy ! He is an asshole !'' of the story, and have very few redeeming qualities.**

 **Shad7000 : Would you believe me if I told you that sometimes I feel despicable when I write my stories ? Part of me just want to give everyone a happy ending and ton of hugs. But it doesn't make for interesting storytelling, so…**

 **pt1oef : Thank again for your support and beta-reading ! How special ? She is almost jesus in the main game, so I will on the contrary tone that down a little. However, she is indeed the most well placed to receive some little things there and there.**

 **With everything said, happy reading! If you liked it or have critics to share, leave a review!**

* * *

 **The Fiery Queen of Nohr: Part 11**

The cold wind lashed Lora's face, snow trying to infiltrate her clothes and armor without respite. Behind her a hundred foot soldiers were chilling under heavy mantles and gloves. The blizzard started raging since they came into the territory of the Ice Tribe, and intuition whispered to the nohrian queen that it was likely not to be an entirely natural phenomenon.

The Ice tribe never received much travelers, especially not Nohr soldiers, and for Ice tribe villagers to react this way was understandable. The temperatures of the mountain were unforgiving, said to kill an unprotected man in less than an hour, and even with especially warm clothes one would have to be cautious, for a single storm could bury them under deadly cold snow. Yet the people of the Ice Tribe lived in those lands without any trouble, showing no concern toward the deadly cold and even possessing a mystic control over ice among some of their members, a gift that was said to come from their antic blood pact with the Ice Dragon. The very cold of the lands, unheard even in territories around their own, was said to be a blessing of the Ice Dragon.

Fortunately, Lora already had experience of those sort of lands, in the depth of the Painted World of Ariandel... Even though she was not undead anymore, her body needing more than just an ounce of life to function, she was far from unprepared. She herself wore the frostbite ring, a magical item protecting more than the heaviest fur she wore.

Furthermore, the dozen mages of Lora's troop were to ward of the cold should it ever become crippling, something they actively did for now about half an hour. If her information was correct, they should arrive in view of the Ice tribe main village shortly. If only her scouts were to come back and announce it, moral would go up considerably. Within the storm visibility was reduced to about ten meters, and soldiers were not cursing it only because they were afraid their tongue would freeze and shatter. The wind brutally changed direction, sending a wall of snow into Lora's eyes.

Where were the scouts? Captured, maybe? Killed? If that was the case, or if they had been spotted, the Ice Tribe would have a precise idea of their position, a disadvantage Lora would not be happy to have. Lora had no cavalry, no flying units, no heavy armored troops, the environment making them all useless.

A shade in the snowstorm approached, waving arms, before revealing itself as one of the scouts. With a foggy breath he bowed before Lora, dusting down the snowflakes on his arms.

"Report. The Ice tribe village is less than ten minutes ahead. About twenty of their men are gathered near the entrance. I could not see if they had weapons.'' Reported the scout, shivering.

"What of the other scouts?"

"They stayed behind to watch out. It seemed the blizzard is stopping right in front of the village, like by some kind of sorcery."

So, they had been noticed. There was no more use in slow approach anymore, and Lora's soldiers would be better not freezing to death.

"Pass the word, we are close to our goal. All soldiers, full throttle." Commanded Lora.

The scout bowed and ran along the column. Soon the troops were marching faster, fighting the blizzard with a new determination. Then like an enchantment, the sky cleared to reveal a cloudy noon. The wind ceased, the snow disappeared. In front of the nohrian queen was now an open field leading to the entrance of a large village.

Just like the scout said, there was twenty-two men and women. Lora could notice that none of the villagers seemed to be wearing more than light clothes, proving that the cold really did not bother them. However contrary to the scout report they did wear weapons, mostly axes and some spears, all made of fine looking steel. But her eyes were set on the one appearing as the leader, a step further than the other: a man with sharp figure and bluish hair, dressed in a lightly armored robe showing his muscled chest.

"Halt, norhians. I am Kilma, leader of the Ice Tribe, and I won't allow you to progress any further into our lands." Declared the now named man with a strong voice.

The proud declaration was followed with spiraling snow from his body, sending cold wave toward the soldiers. There was little doubt now: The Ice Tribe possessed mystic power over ice. Lora took her heavy mantle away, revealing the ornamented armor of Lorian before stepping forward.

"I am Lora, queen of Nohr, and I come to parley with the leader of the Ice Tribe."

"I do not care for what scheme you have, but this is not your kingdom. The Ice Tribe does not welcome strangers, especially if they come in arms."

Despite the calm and collected tone of Kilma, the wind intensity abruptly increased, considerably dropping the temperature as he defied Lora's gaze. Some soldiers started to rise their weapons in answer, the mage trying to protect their comrades from the icy wind.

"Soldiers, sword to sheath!" Decreed Lora strongly. "Chief Kilma, I come to parley, not fight. Those men here are my escort, and I won't tolerate you to indispose them any further. Cease those winds at once."

"The Ice Tribe does not bow to Nohr or its rulers. We never did, and never will. Leave us in peace." Replied the man firmly.

This was enough. Lora made a step forward and reached the warmth inside of her soul. The First Flame was still here. Weak, flickering, pale. And yet, still so terribly powerful! Flame surged from her soul. The world turned to white as everything was bathed in fire, snow and ice vaporizing instantly. When her eyes could see again, the queen felt. Felt her flesh crackle, her muscles melt, her bones split. Everything hot, everything was pain, the pain of burning alive as flames engulfed her whole body. But she could still think. Still act. She would never become a mindless Lord.

Lora saw the scorched ground around, her soldiers back standing in awe, the tribesmen gripping their weapons fearfully. Only their leader was standing still, his calm broken by astonishment as snow was melting all around, replaced by flame no water could extinguish.

" _ **This is your final warning, Leader of the Ice Tribe. I come to parley, but I won't hesitate to use force if you refuse to listen."**_

It hurt to talk. From Lora's tortured throat came raspy, guttural words, a pathetic attempt at talking to her own ears, yet the First Flame made it a roaring conflagration. Lora made a step forward. Under her foot the snow ground spontaneously ignited. The Ice Tribe warriors made a step back. Looking at his people, Kilma finally regained his composure and raised his voice.

''Queen of Nohr, I accept your offer of parley.''

Lora barely heard Kilma's words at first. Amidst her mind muddled with pain, she nearly ignored the plea. Then she restrained the flame. The fire ceased, the flames disappeared, the air become cold once more as snow fell again on the scorched land. The queen almost stumbled back when the power of the First Flame retreated, trying to hide the sudden exhaustion. The Flame may have been stored into her soul, the Fire returning to embers, yet the pain of her body subsided, and she had to hide her weakness.

''Captain, you will stay outside the village with your men.'' Said Lora in a low voice, too exhausted to speak strongly. ''Unless I grant you permission, do not enter it at all. Am I understood?''

''Yes, your majesty. Perfectly.'' Nodded the commander of her little troop, still in awe.

Lora breathed deeply, her lungs letting out a piercing pain, the magic of the Chloranthy ring she wore already starting to restore her strength. The tribesmen moved aside, leaving her to follow the leader of the Tribe inside the village. She then noticed something: The Ice Tribe was a lot larger than it seemed from the outside, even without snowstorm blocking view. Built near an immense frozen lake there was five gathering of houses, making the village much bigger than it appeared at first glance.

If it came to a battle, Lora's soldiers would have been massively outnumbered. The gathering she previously thought to be the village itself possessed a house taller than the others at its center, without a doubt the leader's living place. Her instinct proved right when Kilma led her inside, and they entered in a small room whose ground was covered in warm fur, with a little wooden table at the center.

Lora sat at the invitation of the Ice tribe leader, who sat in front of her. Before they could talk, a girl with light blue hair very similar to that of the Ice Tribe leader almost stumbled inside, eyes widening in fear and confusion when she noticed Lora.

''Flora, please bring some tea for our guest.'' Calmly asked Kilma.

The girl nodded frantically and ran away in the house. Young as Corrin, thought the queen, or maybe a little older. Her pronounced resemblance to the chieftain indicated with little doubt that it was his child or a close relative. Lora turned back to the man, gathering her strength to speak with more than a whisper when the chieftain started to talk first.

''I usually would never have accepted a stranger in my village like this. However, I am no fool. You would have killed my people to the last if I refused to hear you.''

''Your death is not what I aim for, chieftain.'' Replied Lora in a low, cold tone. ''Nor the death of your people. To do so would be a waste.''

''Of course. You nohrian only ever sought to enslave the Ice Tribe.''

The accusation hung in the air, the truth of such statement undeniable. According to Garon, the Ice Tribe had always been a thorn into the nohrian royalty side. Their mere presence was the absolute proof that they could not control their entire territory, and none of the expeditions sent to subdue them worked in centuries. The Ice Tribe either defeated them or they retreated deeper in the mountains, waiting for the nohrian troops to freeze to death. Garon himself abandoned the idea at the time, thinking of it as a waste of resources. Until Hoshido became unattainable.

''For all its faults, Nohr does not support slavery. You will become our vassal, no less.''

''There is no distinction between those two situations.'' Retorted Kilma.

The door opened again. The same child as before was holding a pot of smoking liquid and two little goblets, the scent unmistakably identifying the drink as tea. She put all of it on the table before looking at her father worryingly, who sent her outside with a nod.

''Name it as you wish. If you submit peacefully, no harm will be done to you and your people. Your lands will stay yours, your laws and custom untouched. In exchange, you will only have to pay tribute and swear fealty to Nohr.''

The chieftain filled the two goblets of tea as she stated her terms, impassive. Lora didn't touch her own, wary and waiting for an answer.

''Don't play dumb, queen of Nohr. We have no riches for you to snatch other than the lives of our peoples. If we are to die fighting, it will be against you. Even if we are going to battle a daughter of the Fire Dragon itself.'' Declared the chieftain, drinking his own goblet in one go and starring at Lora defiantly.

Lora felt her respect for the man grow. In other circumstances, in another time, she could have agreed. But she too, had people to watch for.

''We have enough soldiers as it is, chieftain Kilma. A fourth of your harvest, every three months. Such is the tribute we ask of our vassal.'' Rectified the queen, gazing into her interlocutor's cold eyes as she delivered her next words. ''Refuse, and I will burn this place to the ground until your people surrender.''

There was a moment of silence as the chief was visibly pondering her threat. Deep inside Lora hoped Kilma would not resist. This was the most generous offer she could do. Otherwise, she would have to resort to brutal subjugation, then taking prisoners to insure their continuous bondage. And she would have to do it as Lord of Cinder, a dreadful eventuality. The exhaustion partly faded away, but another transformation would likely make her powerless for some time. Looking at the tea, the queen made a handful of flowered purple moss appear in her hand before tearing the little white flower into the liquid. Her stock was dwindling. But it was better than risking of being poisoned again, she thought drinking the tea.

''I never thought I would say this, but you give no choice. The Ice Tribe yield to you, queen of Nohr.''

Neither Kilma's tone nor his eyes spoke the same language as his mouth, but it didn't matter to Lora. As long as the Ice Tribe submitted for the time being, a later rebellion was of no importance. She drank her whole tea. Hot yet refreshing, an unusual taste.

''Then I will take my leave. Fifty soldiers will stay in the village as permanent garrison. I expect them not to freeze and die by the time their replacements come, every three month'' Lora said getting up.

''This was not present in your terms.'' Hissed Kilma, still sat.

''Do not play dumb, chieftain.'' Shot back the queen with his own words. ''Left without surveillance, you could easily subvert your oath. Be thankful that I did not demand hostages.''

The prospect seemed to quiet the man rising in turn. The powers in play were just too unbalanced for Kilma to truly argue, and he was apparently wise enough not to protest too much. Maybe fifty soldiers could be less than enough to keep an eye on such leader, but Lora already gave her word on the matter. And after all, her goal was already achieved. With the earlier fall of Cheve in the south and now the Ice Tribe subdued, Nohr currently controlled the western half of the continent in its entirety. Lora inspired deeply, cold air refreshing her lungs. At last, some peace before the storm that would inevitably come…

* * *

Strictly speaking, the great castle of Krakenburg did not possess archives. At least, nothing like the Great Archives of Lothric. Lora never felt at ease inside them, even before the fall of her kingdom: four floors of cramped passageway between never ending shelf of three to four meters high, crumbling under massive amount of books that always seemed to be about to fall. There were so numerous, the scholars prided themselves to have gathered more than every other kingdom united. With the sole exception of Vinheim, but who could surpass the cradle that witnessed the birth of sorcery itself at the dawn of Lordran civilization? The royal castle of Nohr on the other hand possessed only three small libraries. One of them was in the royal apartments, a bigger one was at public disposition for noblemen and noblewomen in the west wing. The last belonged to the court sorcerers and was a place of training, research and learning.

Lora almost exclusively used the second, in no small part to gain better understanding of the kingdom she swore loyalty to. And at this moment she discovered how much their writing was different from the one she knew. It had shocked her as the language was so similar, with only some accent she got accustomed to quickly. Re-learning to read have been painful, no, humiliating as she forgone sleeping for almost a month, something she could not have done without the doping green herbs of Farron, dwindling her stock to almost nothing. It had the surprising effect of making queen Katerina grant her access to the royal library some time after, as the late queen thought she would appreciate. Lora… didn't go in it much, mostly to not disrespect Katerina for the favor her queen did to her. Lora learned some interesting things about the Dragon Veins and the First Dragons though. The only library she never approached was the last, sorcery and black magic being far from both her interest. At least, until recently.

"Check."

The calm voice of prince Leo resonated among the bookshelves. Lora frowned. The youngest prince was crushing her without any visible difficulty. She didn't consider herself bad at chess but was no fool: there was no way she could keep in mind the possible movements of all the pieces at once. Moving her last rook to protect the king, she studied the board as the prince moved a lone pawn at the edge. Prince Leo could go either for a promotion, take another pawn, or try to check again by using his bishop. What to do… The promotion would all but guarantee his victory, but it would take him two other turn to attain it. The check was the most obvious. Taking a pawn would not benefit him that much and would make his queen vulnerable to another of her pawn. Lora finally moved her king away. The prince reacted by eating the pawn, surprising her. She took his queen, he moved his pawn. Then only did she realize her mistake. His rook was now free to put her in check. She couldn't block both the promotion and move her own rook to protect the king. Lora took the pawn with her rook.

"Check."

It was the end. No matter what she chose, the next move of prince Leo would end the match. And indeed, after moving the king away, it was checkmate.

"Your tactical mind is impressive for one so young, prince Leo."

"Thank you, queen Lora. But chess is not like real battle."

"Practicing with chess is the same as practicing with wooden swords. A training, nothing more. Now, on to your magic. Show me what you have been taught thus far."

The youngest prince nodded respectfully before picking up a spell book with yellow cover. Standing up, they went to the far side of the library, a place specially arranged for training. In front of a sturdy stone wall were placed numerous training dummy, the nearest bookshelves placed at respectable distance at the opposite side. Leo took place and opened the yellow book in his hand, muttering an incantation before gesturing toward the wall. Runes briefly appeared around the book before a lightning ball came out of the blond prince's hand, blowing up on the dummy's torso.

"Good enough." Succinctly said Lora.

"Good enough? I'm offended by such statement."

The snapping voice of Iago came out just before the sorcerer himself, from the shadows of the bookshelves. Pale as ever, the royal sorcerer looked like a spiteful ghost. For all Lora cared, he should as well act like one and cease to appear at all.

"Iago. Is there any relevant reason for you to object?"

"I hope _your majesty_ didn't forget I have been appointed as head instructor of the princes and princess magical training." Retorted the dark mage in a falsely polite tone. "By your own admission, your mastery of magic is far from, how would I say, _impressive_."

"It is more than enough to supervise the progresses of the prince by myself." Sharply countered Lora. "Unless you went to battlefields behind my back, there is nothing you can teach the prince about using magic in real battle."

Iago turned even paler at the affront. He opened his mouth, closed it, lips forming a single line concealing his venomous tongue.

"I'm still the one in charge of the prince's training, and that casting lacked in both speed and power. Prince Leo may have correctly controlled the spell, but that's all. I will expect more in the future." Spat the sorcerer, storming off the area.

The nerve of that worm. Although prince Leo was not on the level required to be considered battle ready yet, he was still younger than prince Xander when he was first sent to battle. There was such a thing as proper training, no matter what sadistic tendencies the sorcerer satisfied in placing unrealistic expectations on the prince's shoulders.

''The royal sorcerer was right, queen Lora. I have yet to improve the speed of my casting.'' Pointed Leo with clarity.

"In sorcery, control is what matter the most. Mages without discipline are more dangerous to their allies than to their enemies, but I suppose Iago does not concern himself with such things." Said the queen disdainfully. "Let us continue.''

The prince used wind, then fire, each time demonstrating great control over his magic. However, it indeed lacked in power and speed. And all of those would be necessary if he was to inherit the second divine weapon of Nohr: the sacred tome Brynhildr. Garon never used it, lacking the magical prowess required, and was hoping Leo could be the next wielder.

"This is enough, prince Leo. Your control is strong enough. You know where to better yourself, so I expect improvement in those area."

"I will." Nodded the blond child. "Queen Lora, may I… ask you something?"

The still polite but unusually hesitant tone of the boy she only heard collected intrigued Lora a little.

"Of course, prince Leo. Do ask."

"You talked once about the magic of your land. I would like to learn much more about them."

It was unsurprising. The youngest prince was a well of curiosity and hard work about magic. While at first the siblings trained together under her supervision, prince Leo was now resolute in his choice to favor magic over martial training, unlike his older siblings who took the other path. Lora could not help but being disappointed about it: of all the royal children, Leo was the one with the greatest potential, a precocious genius in all respects.

"Yes, I can tell you about it. Listen. Magic in Lordran is composed of three different branch, each vastly different from the other in its principle and catalyst. The first is Sorcery, the art of shaping one's soul and projecting it in the exterior world, often as shield or projectiles. It requires great intelligence and a lot of studies to master, on top of a soul strong enough to endure the manipulation induced."

The eyes of the prince were focused, with a sharpness unique to them. Neither Xander, nor Camilla, nor Corrin and not even… Not even Azura had such fast grasp on what she had been taught. Not once she had to explain something twice to Leo.

"The second is Pyromancy, often seen as brutish and primitive in comparison to Sorcery. For the most part it is true. Pyromancer direct their inner Fire toward the exterior, often as fireball or firestorm, but they can accomplish surprising things too. I have seen someone breath poison mist, another makes his flesh hard as iron, and even one creating a healing flame."

Pyromancy was not something that could be used without skill and training, contrary to what numerous scholars thought. Cornyx promptly corrected her on that point. Pyromancy was simplistic at heart, but it required great prudence not to be overwhelmed and burnt, the flames always seeking to escape out of control.

''The last magic is the power of Miracle. They are prayers to the gods, tales of heroic acts channeling the faith of the user to produce the Miracle itself. The result depends of which prayer have been used and how deep the user's faith is in the gods. Great devotion is necessary even for the simplest. The usual cleric would heal wounds, but faithful warriors could bless their weapon and call upon lightning.''

The younger prince kept silent for a moment.

''Could you teach them to me?'' Finally asked Leo.

''… No.'' She declined. ''It may look similar, but there are actually much more differences between what you are taught and those magics in Lordran. When you become more experienced in magic, maybe. But for now, focus on what you are already learning. Understood?''

''Yes, queen Lora.'' Said the prince, masking his disappointment.

There was actually a key difference however between the magics of Lordran and that of this land. All the power needed for pyromancies, miracles and sorceries came from the caster himself, and only from there. Meanwhile, mages of this land seemed to draw power from the world itself, like some sort of ambient force, before adding their own power into it. They also used tomes prepared specifically for one spell in particular, just like the one used by the prince earlier. Those tomes served one primary purpose: battle. With such permanent catalyst and power source, mages could repetitively use one same spell without exhausting themselves too fast. The same process was used for healing staves of battlefield healers. In result, the queen was hesitant to submit the prince to a magical process involving much more investments.

Furthermore, she also would not be able to teach more than the basics. The magical theories of advanced Sorcery were too much for her, Pyromancy required, how Cornyx said it, a "less uptight mind" to be fully exploited. She never let the flame go and it would dampen its power. And Miracles… Footsteps and breathing. In a flash the queen turned to the origin of the sound before recognizing it just before a familiar figure appeared in the alley between bookshelves.

"Greeting, princess Camilla."

"Greeting, queen Lora." Answered the eldest princess with a polite smile, approaching prince Leo earnestly. "I just came here to see how my baby brother is doing."

"I am fine, big sister." Said Leo, cheek slightly reddening. "What are you doing there? I thought you were riding today."

"I was, but I had to announce you the latest new. Next week we will be able to see our little sister at the Northen Fortress, with father's permission."

"You mean Corrin?"

"Yes." Confirmed Camilla, radiant. "Our baby sister Elise is still too young to come but still, won't it be wonderful already?"

"It will surely be, big sister." Agreed the youngest prince in an oddly down tone.

"Oh, you are adorable." Happily said Camilla, visibly ignoring the way her brother reacted in favor of arranging his hairs.

Camilla was definitively blossoming into a beautiful woman, thought Lora as the eldest princess was fully using her superior height and strength to pamper her brother as she pleased, ignoring his vain attempt at escaping. She was steadily losing her girly feature, becoming month after month a more martial image of her mother, the deceased Evelyn. There was only one thing worrying the queen. If the princess was to also inherit the plentiful bust of her parent, she would need tailor-made armors to host it.

"Sister, please stop that! Listen to me!" Pleaded the youngest prince once more, exasperated and embarrassed.

"Alright, alright." Laughed the princess before turning to Lora, her smile once again becoming more sweetly polite than genuine. "Queen Lora, will you be present at the Northen Fortress?"

"Indeed, I will be there too. Princess Corrin is my responsibility."

"Of course it is." Answered Camilla, fangs so strongly bared behind the honeyed words Lora almost mistook the girl for her dead mother. "Well then, I will take my leave. See you later, little brother."

As the princess departed, Lora sighed inwardly. She could not fathom why the eldest daughter of Garon was so hostile to her at time.

"You are free to return to your studies, prince Leo. The council is waiting me." Declared Lora.

"Thank you, queen Lora." Replied the young boy, relieved.

Leaving the library, Lora couldn't prevent her thought to spin wildly on their own, coming back to her last reflection before princess Camilla came in. It was true that her knowledge of most magics was not enough to teach more than the basics. But for Miracles, it was different. Elite knights of Lothric were all able to use Miracles: Blessed Weapon most notably. Lora herself have been proficient in their use before. But since she learned what the gods truly did, their lies, their deceits… She lost all faith. The words became meaningless, the prayers empty. She was simply unable to use them anymore…

* * *

''Princess Corrin have almost been led out of the fortress?''

The guard captain feverishly. The incident happened a few days before Lora's current visit of the Northern Fortress, and it was obvious the man was already seeing himself sent to the mines. The confinement of the princess was an absolute priority: she was free of her movements inside the dungeon itself and under heavy restrictions inside the fort, but getting outside was forbidden. If anything had happened to Corrin…

"Who did you say was with her?"

"A-a child, majesty. The son of sir Bors called Silas…" Tried to precise the captain before being cut.

"A child. Almost led the princess outside. Without any protection. Despite your surveillance." Lora repeated slowly, an inexplicably strong anger growing inside.

"They were caught before they could leave the fort, majesty! Gunter doubled the guard on the princess and the boy have been confined in the lodge of his father…"

"I thought the punishment for what he did was death."

"The princess said she forced the boy into helping! She argued strongly and forbade the guards to touch him, even sir Gunter…" Precipitately said the captain.

"Enough." Interrupted Lora once more, shutting the nervous officer.

Child or not, it was inexcusable. Corrin could have been hurt or worse, and thinking about it only irritated her even more. It was unthinkable for the princess to have planned it herself. She was never outside enough time to learn the patrol switching time, nor could she precisely know the way out. Only the boy could have known such things. Sir Bors… No, treason was unlikely. A minor noble under fealty to duchess Daniela's house if she remembered correctly, and the latter was loyal beyond doubt. However, his son almost provoked a disaster. Punishment was to be given, although maybe death was too harsh for someone so young.

"Captain Martin, you will inform sir Bors that he will leave the Northern Fortress alongside his retainers and son, and never return to it. Should any of them do, they are to be executed. I leave your own punishment into the hands of sir Gunter. Is that clear?"

"Yes, your majesty, perfectly clear your majesty!" Assured the soldier still sweating as he bowed deeply, but apparently relieved that his head was safe for now.

Lora left the room unceremoniously as she quickly walked toward the bedroom of the princess, passing stairs and corridors like a gust of furious wind. Arriving at the door she came in without knocking, only to discover the princess on her bed, back turned and wrapped in blankets. The young girl almost jumped at the sound of the door before burying herself even more into her cocoon.

"Corrin, it is me."

"Mother?"

"Yes. Now, get out of your bed." Ordered Lora, making the blanket shake a little.

"Are you angry?" Mumbled the girl in a tiny voice.

"I will be even more if you do not talk to me face to face. Get out."

Hesitantly, the blanket was pushed away and the girl came out barefoot on the cold ground, hairs scruffy and eyes ringed with fatigue refusing to look into Lora's own.

"You know you cannot go outside the fortress. You know it."

"But I…" Tried to answer Corrin before being cut.

"No but. You cannot act as you wish carelessly, princess or not. Do you understand?" Insisted Lora strongly.

"Yes. Sorry mother..." Whispered Corrin, dejected.

"Now, be honest with me. Why did you try to get out?"

"Silas just wanted to picnic with me outside, I really want to go outside, the other children always go and I can't…"

Tears were starting to flow from the little princess eyes and she used the large white sleeve of her dress to wipe them without success. So that was why.

"I see." Said the queen, sighing as her anger faded in front of her crying girl. "I will not punish you."

"Sniff, really?"

"Yes, really." Confirmed Lora, kneeling to reach Corrin height and reorganize her hair. "After all, today is special. I did not come alone, your siblings are here too."

"My siblings? Here? Where?" Excitedly asked Corrin as hope gleamed in her watery eyes. "I want to see them!"

"Patience, little princess. For now you need a bath and new clothes. You cannot meet them in such poor attire, do you?"

The young girl nodded, all thought of her ruined picnic forgotten. The royal children should be able to distract her, especially if Garon planned those visits to be regular. And with some hope she would quickly forgot that boy she would not see anymore. Corrin will obviously cry and weep, but the lesson would ultimately benefit her, thought Lora. In the future her every action, thoughtful out or not, will bear consequences. It as for the best to learn that lesson now, then one day face a tragedy brought forth by some naive foolishness…


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes:** **I am back ! This took so much time to write, I was hoping to get it finished at least two weeks ago... Sigh. School doesn't really leave much time. Thank you all for your patience.  
**

 **pt1of: As always, I am eternally grateful for your support and beta-reading. The Ice Tribe won't disappear from the story, and the two sister even less. No, Soul of Cinder can't absorb power like that, like you said they follow different rules. Lora will show her magic at some point, for now she never felt the spells she knows could have helped. Group fight is better taught by soldiers, Lora is a better fighter than soldier.**

 **Spartastic 4: Glad you find it great! If you could develop on what sort of details do you feel are lacking, it would be interesting to know.  
**

 **kerrowe: I'm happy to hear it interested you ! The ring of the sunlight princess that Lora gave to Azura continuously regenerate its bearer. The effect is not that powerful, but it give at the same warmth and comfort.**

 **With that said, I hope you will enjoy this new chapter ! If you liked it or want to help me improve, please leave a review ! Good reading !**

* * *

 **The Fiery Queen of Nohr: Part 12**

''I worked hard on it! Please mother, come!''

Lora kept a straight face as Corrin tirelessly pulled her hand, following the excited little girl in the corridors of the dungeon. Despite just finishing a training session in which she was thoroughly beaten, the princess seemed determined to display how much she progressed with the piano.

''Do not strain yourself in your enthusiasm, little princess.''

''I'm fine! I wanted to show it to you for a long time!'' Chirped Corrin, her red eyes full of anticipation.

So much energy, thought Lora with a little smile. Was it how her own mother saw the hyperactive child whose wish was to join not the clergy but the knights? Although Corrin had still to progress a lot before being even called a squire. For all her stamina she lacked strength and most of all, discipline. But maybe if she was actually serious in learning her piano lessons, then maybe the princess will learn to show the same seriousness in her other actions. The corridor finally ended after a stair, leading to the quiet little library where the princess did most of her studies. It had been previously used as depot but raising the kidnapped daughter of Sumeragi in the Northern Fortress forced Lora to make some new arrangements.

''Your majesty, I wasn't aware that you would be present in today's session.'' Apologized the princess's tutor as they approached.

''At ease, lady Lorelei.'' Reassured Lora. ''The princess simply wishes for me to witness her improvements.''

The answer didn't seem to reassure the plump middle-aged woman, who curtsied deeply in her ostentatious yellow dress. She had been once one of the most popular musicians of Nestra some years ago and Garon recruited her with a heavy price. Lora was curious to see if that musician actually deserved her reputation and generous wages.

''We will start with the same score we studied last time. If you can do it well enough, we will advance to the next one.'' Said the music teacher.

Corrin nodded with uncharacteristically serious eyes, sitting on the three legged seat in front of the piano. Biting her lips, she started to play. The melody was slow with long and emphatic notes, a very simple score. A lone dissonant note came out, making lady Lorelei frown. There was no other until the score ended, but the teacher told the princess to do it again. Which Corrin did, and this time she played her piano without a single error. Still severe but apparently deciding the performance was acceptable, the tutor placed another musical score in front of the princess.

This time, Corrin took a little longer to read and memorize the sheet before starting. Breathing slowly. The score was more complex but not overly, a slow, almost melancholic piece that Lora let herself appreciate. A string of long notes marked its end, leaving only silence as the princess anxiously raised her eyes.

''You seems to have finally worked seriously.'' Commented the tutor.

Corrin deflated, lip tight and shoulder low at the implicit reproach. It didn't surprise Lora, who knew all too well how the girl could oppose resistance to what she saw as a hassle. It made all the difference when she did dedicate efforts, just like she obviously did. The lesson continued. The princess had to play at various speed, the tutor often correcting the position of each finger, then using only the left or right hand. Sometimes the teacher would show the desired result by playing herself. Multiple time Corrin sent brief look to Lora, as if asking if she was doing good before immediately dive again into the exercise. The lesson lasted about an hour before lady Lorelei ended it.

''For our next time, princess, you will have to play the _Ballad of Old Days_ seamlessly.'' Said the woman with an austere look. ''I also expect you to keep doing as much effort as today in the future.''

''Yes, lady Lorelei.'' Nodded Corrin in an exhausted voice as the tutor turned to Lora.

''Is your majesty satisfied with how I'm teaching her daughter?''

The queen nodded. Despite Lora's small knowledge of music, she could see the musician was obviously a competent teacher, and it did not escape her that when the lady played, it was as much to show the princess what to do as to demonstrate her own skill. Sending lady Lorelei away, Lora turned to Corrin, still sitting on the stool in front of the piano with expectant and anxious eyes.

''You did well, little princess. I enjoyed your music.''

Corrin beamed brightly, eyes full relief and joy. Before the queen could react, the princess was already close, hugging Lora tightly. With only a small hesitation, Lora ran her hand in the long hair of the princess. It took Lora some time and a little talk with prince Xander before understanding that the girl was making a lot more effort when she was trying to impress her, something that she felt strangely ashamed of not noticing sooner.

''Your siblings must be back from their patrol. Wait for them here, will you?'' Asked Lora when Corrin stepped off the hug.

''Can't I see them in the courtyard? ''

''Do not be so hasty, little princess. Maybe next time.''

''You said that last time. And the time before too!'' Pouted the princess.

She... did. Why was the child memory so sharp for those things and so empty when it came to some of her lessons? Weighting the possibility, Lora found herself hard pressed to reply with a single argument against the desire of the princess. She had to hear reports of the royal children patrol, and having Corrin accompany her would likely not impede it. In fact, it could give her an insight of some of the duties that would become hers later. Lora's reluctance seemed less and less rational the more she thought about it...

''Very well, little princess. But do behave.''

It was only because of her speed that Lora managed to grab the girl before she could flee, bringing her to a more measured pace by her side as they left the library. The queen herself had been surprised by how fast Corrin could be running away. Especially when the little princess avoided wearing shoes. Lora had to severely insist before having the princess wear shoes out of her room, and Gunter reported that the princess still didn't follow through when she was absent. The old knight was a model of patience and strictness, but even him seemed to slowly give up on that matter.

Arriving into the courtyard, Lora noticed something unusual. Surrounded by a group of soldiers were two kneeling men bound by ropes, more likely peasant according to their ragged clothing. Corrin gasped silently with curiosity, gripping the hand of Lora with more strength. The queen approached, noticing prince Xander coming out of the stables and shifting her path to meet him as the soldiers bowed.

''Queen Lora, my men caught those two inside the forest, with a deer on their back.'' Said the eldest prince, answering to the silent question. ''According to the guard, it is the second time.''

His now deeper voice of young adult added weight to his words, a voice she now found to be very close to that of his father Garon. Lora gazed upon the two criminals prostrated on the ground, noting the gashes in their clothes and the reddish bump the bigger one had on his head. That one likely resisted.

''Are your siblings here yet?''

''No, queen Lora. But I assume they will be there shortly.'' Said Xander, a hand resting on the pommel of Siegfried.

''Then dispense justice quickly.'' Decreed Lora.

The crown prince nodded and turned to his soldiers. As he went to them, Lora felt her arm pulled.

''Mother? Why are those people tied up? What is big brother...'' '' Asked Corrin, eyes filling with incomprehension.

''Poachers. For their crime, they will be hanged.'' Replied Lora as the prince and his soldiers were taking the two criminals outside, their plea of mercy ignored by all except the child.

''Hanged?...'' Repeated the princess before it dawned on her. ''Why? If they are hungry, why can't they hunt? They were just searching food!''

''Hunting deer is reserved to nobility. You should be remembering this from your lessons.''

''But it's unfair!''

''Corrin.'' Said the queen with a severe voice, stopping the juvenile indignation. ''That is how it is, and I will not tolerate further protests on the matter.''

The princess fell silent, obviously displeased but wisely choosing to cease her tantrum, only showing it through her pouting face and little too strong grip on Lora's arm. The queen, hearing the flap of wings, ignored that little rebellion, preparing herself.

A handful of wyverns came from above the rampart and landed in the western side of the courtyard, signaling the arrival of princess Camilla. The eldest princess came down her mount, petting it on the head and scratching its ears before walking toward Lora and Corrin, flaunting her purple hair.

''Oh, my sweet little sister, why such a sad face?'' Said Camila with a caring voice as the child ran into her arms.

''Mother is mean.'' Mumbled Corrin just high enough for Lora to hear it.

''Don't worry, your big sister is here.''

Lora sighed internally as the eldest princess deliberately ignored her, and took the opportunity to call an officer, instructing him to send more patrols into the forest. Poaching was becoming more frequent lately, and the northern roads have been especially calm in term of banditry. The guard could be redirected toward that last matter. A moment after she dismissed the officer, the sound of hoof trample rose from beyond the wall. Lora saw with satisfaction a large number of soldiers pass the gates with at their head the princes Xander and Leo. Both of their forces must have joined in town, before or after hanging the two criminals.

''Princess Camilla, your brothers arrived. Let us move to a more appropriate location for hearing your reports.'' Said Lora to the purple haired girl currently pinching the cheeks of Corrin.

''As you wish, queen Lora.'' Answered the elder princess politely yet almost absently, taking the hand of her little sister for the walk.

A few moments later, the royal children were gathered inside the far more private and comfortable quarters of the fortress commander. Or rather, the quarters the fortress commander was leaving to the queen, or more rarely the king, when they were in visit. A single desk with papers, ink and a quill were occupied by a butler supervised by Lora, while the princes and princess were standing a few feet apart of each other. Corrin was still in the hand of Camilla, who was with Leo just behind Xander. The eldest prince naturally positioned himself at the front, and he was the first to talk.

''Except those two poachers, nothing stood out in the forest paths. The soldiers weren't reluctant to go deep inside, probably because of the lack of banditry since a few years, and I have to commend their discipline.'' Summarized the prince.

''There wasn't anything interesting up there, except the winds were very calm. It was agreeable to feel a little sunlight for once.'' Said Camilla before again focusing on arranging Corrin's hair.

This report was going to be short, thought the queen as the butler plunged the quill into the inkwell between quick writings. But it was to be expected. The now usual presence of royalty within the wall of the Northern fortress encouraged the soldiers to intensify their efforts. And because the royal children led them during their stay, they worked even harder in the hope of getting eventual favors, be theirs, or that of the queen.

''Prince Leo, have you anything to report?''

''… No, this is nothing.'' Said the young man, his short hesitation not avoiding the attention of the queen.

''I alone will decide if it is truly nothing, young prince. Speak now.'' Asked Lora, forcing the blond prince to move a little more forward from his withdrawn position behind his siblings to speak.

''Yes, queen Lora. The attitude of the townspeople was tense. They seemed wary of me and my soldiers, almost scared sometimes. I do not recall such reaction during our last visit at the Northern Fortress.''

This made the queen's gaze sharpen as she looked at the butler, who wrote those last words a little more slowly. She trusted the insight of prince Leo, and it meant the peasantry was not as calm as the fortress commander pretended. She would have to hear more details about it, and her loyal soldiers in the fortress were going to speak very soon... Taking the scroll, Lora spread a drop of wax and apposed her seal on the piece of parchment, dismissing the butler.

''Good. Princes, princess, is there anything you wish to add?''

''They should have been left.'' Muttered Corrin to the annoyance of Lora, understanding clearly what she was talking about, and to her surprise it was the eldest prince that talked first.

''Little sister, it is our duty to uphold the law. You may not like it, but that's how it is.'' Explained Xander patiently to the girl. ''They knew what they were doing was wrong, little princess.''

''Had they searched for lesser game, they would have been fine. They simply suffered the consequence of their own actions.'' Said Leo stoically.

''But...But...'' Stuttered the little girl, highly distressed that her big brother didn't support her.

''Shhhh, calm down my dear. Just forget it, okay? It's not worth seeing you so sad.'' Insisted Camilla, hugging her sister tight.

Lora stayed silent as the siblings disabused and comforted Corrin at the same time. In a fleeting moment of uncertainty,

''All right. Little princess, stay with your siblings for now. Princess Camilla, I trust you to take care of her.'' Finally spoke the queen, standing up.

''Of course, queen Lora.'' Politely nodded the young woman.

Leaving the room, Lora took the direction of the barracks. She wished prince Leo only saw a passing moment of discontentment among the populace. The current fortress commander had an exemplary record, and it would greatly disappoint to learn that his management of the land suffered from brewing resentment...

* * *

The close council, or rather the rearranged close council in which prince Xander and princess Camilla replaced the deceased traitors Richard and Agnes, was unusually quiet. Matters were brought one at a time by diligent heralds, and little talk was made between each. A quietness that Lora savored for how rare it was, and how easier it made to take actual decisions instead of hearing endless debates and negotiations.

Maybe this morning would be dedicated to more than just paperwork. And thus despite one recurring subject that always took much time than its worth: the eternal disputes of lords and ladies over lands, and accusations of raiding from one to another. It was no secret that half the "banditry" of the kingdom was made of mercenaries sent to plunder resources in a way or another, but catching the culprits seemed as impossible as finding someone able to properly smith titanite. The most that was done was usually to kill the raiders, burn their base of operation, and possibly recover some loot.

''Father, those taxes asked are quite absurd in proportion. If our dear merchants wish to compete with hoshidian products, why don't they make some efforts instead?''

''Wise words, princess Camilla. Fifty percent for all good coming from Hoshido? Surely this is a jest.''

The words of marquis Alex sparked a glint of approval within Garon's eyes, but only Lora caught it beyond the impassible expression he was showing as usual. The opening of Hoshido to a trade, regardless of how limited it was, had a lot of consequences. And among them, the arrival of a commercial competition that led countless merchants to complain that their trade was in ruin, and demand increased taxes on the imported goods. A bother that Lora thought the sovereign wouldn't have to handle, since the lords were the one to decide such things in their territory. But the merchants united to send a collective request directly to the king, forcing the matter into their hand. For the fourth time.

''To impose further taxes on the trade with Hoshido would ruin the entire point of them opening their border to our merchants. I would advise to ignore them as well.'' Agreed duchess Rose.

Iago kept his mouth shut, to the greatest pleasure of Lora. Only prince Xander was still deep in thought, but she hoped he would share what seemed to be the consensus. Since next to no hoshidian merchant would ever set foot into Nohr, those who brought hoshidian products were nohrian who made the entire journey from Nohr to Hoshido, then back to the black kingdom. In the queen's eyes, to put further pressure on those who were able to trade reliably with hoshidians the food the kingdom was sorely needing would be the epitome of foolishness. Every other merchandise was just a bonus.

''Father, I think it is not as absurd as it sounds.''

This time Garon noticeably turned his gaze toward his son, making the whole room attentive, all eyes looking at prince Xander.

''Some products from Hoshido are not so rare anymore, and they are threatening our craftsmen's work. Our weavers for example simply can't rival hoshidian's.'' Explained the eldest prince calmly.

''Then, prince Xander, what do you propose?'' Asked the marquis, joining his hands and leaning over a little. ''Raising taxes may discourage our merchants, and their contribution is currently invaluable to the current prosperity we are experiencing.''

Or more accurately, his own prosperity. It was no secret that of all the lords, marquis Alex was the one who benefited most of the commerce between the two kingdoms. His lands edging the Bottomless Canyon were the easiest passage and it allowed him to wholeheartedly tax every single passage, although she knew from the soldiers that he only did to a fairly low extent. A smart decision that discouraged people to use riskier, longer paths, and was enriching him consequently.

''I would propose to increase taxes of those problematic products specifically. Not much, but just enough to balance the price from our craftsmen and that of hoshidian goods.''

''With all due respect, prince Xander, your proposal is very unlikely to do anything but create smuggling.'' Pointed the duchess with a little wave of hand. ''Worse, it could promote laziness among the populace.''

Lora turned toward Garon and shook her head slightly. The king nodded in answer, silencing everyone.

''There will be no changes in the taxes toward hoshidian merchandises. This is our final decision.'' Decreed Garon.

Frowning, Xander stayed silent as his proposition was rejected. He has been approached a lot by minor nobles, remembered Lora from the report she received. Minor houses which were very dependent of trade over lands for their living, appealing to the prince magnanimity... That would explain how the merchant voice reached the council so easily multiple times.

''The last tribute from the Ice Tribe included a small amount of colored mosses and green weed. It appears cultivation was a success, your majesty. '' Spoke the messenger, who seemed quite content not to announce bad news upon bad news like he sometimes had to.

''Good. In which proportion?'' Asked Lora, trying to hide how much she was eager to hear the answer.

''Mostly white and purple, along very little purple and green blossom.''

''Have them stored in the castle for the royal physician.'' Decreed Lora to another herald, who bowed before leaving.

This idea was ironically coming from Iago himself, or rather one of his less than subtle taunt. She had been comparing the strength of her purple moss to other antidote frequently used with the help of the royal physicians, trying to find a substitute to avoid finishing her reserve entirely.

None of them seemed to function as efficiently, or at least none that wasn't exceedingly rare, which would defeat the whole point. Same for the green blossom of Faron. The main problem of the mosses and the green blossom was their difficult cultivation. They only sprout near lakes and died quickly at the slightest heat or heavy rain, and the green blossom furthermore bloomed only once a year. She cared little how Iago learned it, only that he let out some low remarks about her "failure of gardening". But it was at this moment that she realized that Nohr now controlled a place where the conditions were ideal - The Ice Tribe.

''Lowering the tribute in exchange of so little does not seem very profitable.'' Snarled Iago in a low voice.

''I have to admit, your majesty, that I am very curious about the capability of those medicinal plants. Are they so potent that it was worth lowering the tribute of the Ice Tribe?'' Asked the duchess Rose as if Iago hadn't talked, making the dark mage scowl dangerously.

''They are.'' Succinctly said Lora, signifying her unwillingness to speak of it longer.

The tribute was not the biggest concern. If the tribute was lessened, the Ice tribe would likely be a little less inclined to have rebellious thoughts. As for the mosses, the nobility had no business in those. She destined them to the royal children first and foremost. Even thought they were not meant to go anywhere alone like some stray mercenaries, having some of those could save their life.

''Next topic is an invitation. From the dukedom of Izumo, at the intention of king Garon and queen Lora, to celebrate... The Archduke... His fourth time winning... the Best... Hair Award?'' Announced the herald with stunned disbelief, scroll in hand.

The silence was deafening. Lora could not have heard it right. It must be a counterfeit. A sabotage. Wordlessly, the herald bowed and gave the scroll to Garon, pale as snow before the frown of the king. After a moment examining the scroll and more importantly the seal upon the document, the king spoke.

''The seal is genuine.''

A snicker escaped the marquis. The rest of the council seemed to hesitate between stunned silence and following his example, but Garon still looked at the piece of parchment with calculating eyes. Lora was becoming curious, and slightly concerned. Was there something inside this invitation that escaped her? Izumo was, from what she learned, barely noteworthy. A small coastal kingdom in the south of Hoshido's eastern part of the continent, not unlike Notre Sagesse in its neutral attitude toward the rest of the world. It was admittedly renowned for its healers and medicines, but the queen knew better than thinking such insignificant things could be the concern of her king.

''Father, as amusing as this missive is, it can't be anything else than a trap. It would be better to simply ignore it.'' Finally said princess Camilla.

''I concur. Though if this contest truly existed, princess Camilla would have won easily.'' Flattered the duchess, her own long light-green hair moving elegantly as she bowed slightly.

''Silence. '' The king abruptly interrupted, freezing the two women. ''Iago, you will send spies to Izumo to prepare our coming.''

''At once, great king. I applaud your wisdom in this decision.'' Said the sorcerer, apparently understanding why the king was adamant in his decision.

The puzzled look of Lora crossed the one, determined, of Garon, promise of later explanations. One thing that was certain was that that Xander would have to rule on his own for the time the king and herself went to Izumo. There was no doubt that the crown prince was ready this time.

''Allow me to speak, my lord.'' Declared Iago, his long and skinny fingers running on the stone table. ''My agents recently talked of troubles in Cheve, a revolt in the making around the southern regions.''

''And why do you bother us about it? The local lords should be quelling that.'' Contemptuously waved the duchess.

''Of course, of course, they should be, but they are so short-sighted that I have to deal with it myself.'' Answered Iago with just as much disdain. ''I spread the rumor that some of the rebels are actually on the side of Nohr and directed their effort into tearing each other apart. I simply felt the need to inform our majesty about this and ask for his wise judgment.'' Finished the sorcerer in a honeyed tone.

Damn those chevois, thought Lora. Even though they were conquered by Nohr, the complicity of the chancellor of Cheve made the conquest quick and without much bloodshed, their famous three companies of knight finding themselves already beaten before being able to assemble their strength. A rebellion would likely lead to the death of many farmers, which would directly impede one of the main reasons of the conquest: to secure another source of materials and food. Subduing Cheve also crushed the very last bastion of influence Hoshido still possessed on the western part of the continent. If a rebellion broke out, Hoshido could regain a footing. That was not acceptable.

''It would be an honor to crush those rebels. Your highness, please allow me.'' Asked the marquis eagerly.

''No.'' Denied Lora, an inspiring thought blooming. ''There is a simpler solution, should our court mage provide correct information, that is.''

The snarl of Iago approached dangerous territories, almost hostile. But unfortunately, the worm controlled himself and answered politely.

''Well then, your majesty, what do you wish to know?''

''Does members of the three companies of knight provide the core of the rebellions?''

''… According to my spies, it does appear that some members of the three companies of knight are supporting those rebels. What do you seek to do, your highness? Execute every single of them?'' Sarcastically proposed the pale man.

''The three companies are to be disbanded. Their members will be scattered into Nohr and included into as many different units as possible. None of them shall remain in Cheve to support this futile revolt, which will collapse without them.''

Garon hummed thoughtfully for an instant before nodding appraisingly the proposal of the queen, shutting in the throat of the sorcerer any kind of protest. The marquis seemed disappointed too, but not enough to voice it against the king.

''The council is dismissed.'' Decreed Garon.

The lords left first, then Iago, and finally Camilla. Only Xander remained, silent and waiting.

''Speak, my son.''

''Father, I must ask why you are insisting on going to Izumo. Even if we are not at war with Hoshido for now, it feels like a trap they could have prepared. I simply don't see why you would take such risk.'' Explained the crown prince, as serious and frowning as his father.

The resemblance was more and more remarkable as time passed, almost a mirror of Garon's younger years. But Lora could very well see some differences from her memories. The prince was softer, his features less sharp, his nose more narrow. He also inherited more of his mother's nature: calm, circumspect and rational, unlike the more passionate man that Garon was before.

''Xander, do you know why the Principality of Izumo is called the kingdom of the gods?'' Asked the old king with expecting eyes.

''I was taught Izumo is rumored to be the land where the First Dragon first came. That the Dragon Veins are stronger there than anywhere else on the continent, that it is the home of the greatest healer of the world, and that it has never been in a war alongside anyone despite having friendly relationships with Hoshido.''

''Hum, good. But there is one thing very few know. The ruling family of Izumo is said to descend directly from the gods, their blood almost pure of any mixing. The truth of this is unimportant. What matter is that Izana, the current archduke, is said to be able to predict the future without failure. Izumo may be worth very little, but an invitation from the archduke is an opportunity.''

All ears, Lora could not help but remember the words of the Rainbow Sage. He said that he knew everything, including the future. Was that archduke similar to the sage? Or maybe, was the Rainbow Sage a god of this world? She thought they all disappeared as spirits, or so what was she read in the royal library. Nonetheless, Garon's intent was now obvious and Xander left with a small bow.

''If the archduke does not live up to his reputation, this will only be an immense waste of time.''

''I am aware of your disdain for soothsayers. But the archduke predictions are famed for being infallible, if somewhat obscure.'' Pointed Garon, rising from his ornamented throne before gallantly offering his support.

Holding Garon's hand as she got up from her own throne, Lora couldn't help but brush over the wrinkles around his strong palm. He seemed so old, so tired when he was not maintaining the kingly composure. It was unfair.

''Do you still wish for us to duel this morning?''

''A certain defeat in exchange of seeing your smile still seems fair enough.'' Smoothly replied Garon as they walked out. ''Or since our journey to Izumo will be by boat, should I offer you swimming lessons in addition?''

''… This was devious. Devious and unkind, my king.'' Groaned Lora as her husband chuckled teasingly.

* * *

Is she purposely trying to annoy me, or is it simply that this woman couldn't allow anything to escape her control? Thought Camilla as her unwavering smile concealed her feelings. The eldest princess displayed an elegant and mature attitude, something perfected from very young age that she now perfectly mastered. A necessary behavior to survive in the dreadful court that almost killed her in childhood, and still tried sometimes. But she also added just the right amount of her opinion inside her tone, just enough to make people understand if she was appreciative, disdainful... Or, like now, positively irritated.

''Queen Lora, the choice of my retainers is mine. And my dear Beruka have done nothing to justify such harsh words.''

''Yet it is my responsibility to watch over who you choose as retainers, princess Camilla. I will not blindly allow a girl whose I do not know the combat abilities to be your retainer, something you forgot to tell me for quite a long time.''

An entirely intentional choice, Camilla wished she could have said as she challenged the burning gaze of the woman in front of her. The training ground was currently empty of soldiers, entirely reserved to her present training. Training that was delayed by the annoying insistence of that woman to judge her lovely little Beruka. The poor girl was silent as usual, her blue-gray hair falling upon her feature and hiding her steel colored gaze.

''Must we waste our time like this, queen Lora? Since assure you that my little Beruka is perfectly fit, why don't we start this training?'' Argued the princess, falsely carelessly rising her battle axe.

''Not before I test your retainer.''

The stubbornness of that woman... Camilla smile widened as she closed her eyes to hide the irritated glare she would have sent. She would never let her Beruka being bullied like this.

''Well then, you wouldn't mind having me fighting alongside my retainer. It is only normal for a retainer to be alongside her lord on the battlefield, isn't it?''

''… Very well. Prepare yourself, princess.'' Agreed lady Lora, stepping back to set up a distance.

''Beruka, darling.''

''Yes, lady Camilla.'' Dispassionately answered the little girl.

Beruka was wearing an old armor of Camilla, one that didn't fit her anymore in all sense of the term but was a near perfect fit for the retainer. The eldest princess was now fully grown, even taller than her older brother who still hadn't finished his own growth, her voluptuous forms attracting many envious gazes. Her little Beruka in comparison was quite small, even accounting that she was younger than her liege. Focusing on the upcoming battle, Camilla noted that Beruka was already shifting on the side to get a better attack angle, her own axe in hand.

A brilliant flame erupted before leaving in the grip of the queen an immense double-bladed battle axe. Pitch-black with the blade ornamented with gold, as tall as its wielder, it seemed impractical at best, yet Camilla had seen the formidable strength and speed it had under the hand of lady Lora. However, this was practice. The queen never went into the offensive first, and even less with a weapon of this size, instead using it as a shield before crushing the opponent with a counter-attack.

Camilla sent a fire spell first. The fireball was blocked by the axe of the opponent, but the princess capitalized on the blast to advance quickly. Her weapon swung but was stopped short and she had to jump back to avoid a violent strike. The queen made a large backhand swing and Camilla deflected it, but the queen kept spinning and took the handle with her other hand in an overhead smash that missed by a hair, damaging the stone ground. The princess took the opportunity to strike in turn as her opponent was open... only for the black axe handle to be shoved into her stomach, the shock unbalancing Camilla despite her armor...

Abruptly and with a speed unlike anything before Lora turned around as Beruka attacked her in the back. Lora bashed away Beruka's axe then chest with the small shield on her left arm. At the same time the steel-eyed retainer was thrown violently on the ground Camilla recovered and threw a blow with all her strength, the battle axe going toward the neck of lady Lora... Only to be parried and pushed back by the dark axes large blades. The queen rolled away to place herself to face both the elder princess and Beruka who had just stood up.

Camilla lifted her hand and prepared a stronger spell. As the queen was about to rush her down a whistle signaled the throw of a dagger from the side. Lora dodged at the last moment the blade in a roll as Beruka jumped in front of her mistress in a defensive stance, her thrown succeeding in slowing down the queen. Lora's blow slammed the girl's weapon away and pushed her aside, but gave the princess enough time to finish the spell. A circle of runes appeared around the queen before detonating... The dark blade of the great axe stopped a hair away from her throat.

''Enough. Stand down, both of you.'' Commanded the queen, showing no damages from the blast.

Slowly Camilla lowered her axe, accepting her defeat. She never had any real hope to win in the first place. The queen once handled both her and Xander at the same time, and that was still burning in her memory. A servant approached and was about to use a staff of healing before Camilla shown him her poor Beruka. The blue-gray haired girl was wincing in pain, her right arm was hanging uselessly.

''She fights like an assassin'' Criticized lady Lora as Beruka was being healed, eyes severe. ''Where did you find this girl?''

''Why, she came to me and I engaged her.'' Smiled Camilla.

Camilla remembered vividly. The dark of her room, alone with a dagger hidden in the sheet and another under the pillow. The girl slowly advancing toward her, blade in hand, eyes dead and empty. Repeating the same words endlessly, like a doll whose wind-up mechanism had broken.

" _I can't return until you're dead_. _I can't return until you're dead_. _I can't return until you're dead_. _I can't return until you're dead_."

Sweeping the memories away without losing her composure, Camilla waited for the queen to voice her opinion, although it wouldn't matter much. Beruka was her cute, stoic little retainer. Maybe Father could be swayed to her side even...

''She fought well, and took blows for you.'' Finally said lady Lora still looking at Beruka intensely, her tone became more appreciative. ''She will do.''

''Of course, she will.'' Insisted the elder princess as her smile turned proud.

''However, I would like you to inform me if you are thinking of taking another retainer. I will not accept anyone inadequate into this position. Is that clear, princess?''

That woman. Why didn't she take more time looking for herself, and less meddling into other people's business? And why couldn't she simply leave her precious baby brothers and sisters to her care instead of interfering every time? At least, the little trip to Izumo lady Lora was going to do very soon alongside Father would spare Camilla her presence for a time.

''As crystal, queen Lora.''


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note : That was a far longer break than I intended, but life don't ask your permission before smashing you with a mace. I don't know what was the worst between exam and driver license... Huhum. Enough moping around. Thank you kindly, all of you, for your patience. Now, as always, I answer to reviews, that were really abundants this time around ! Thank you all again, it make me even more motivated !** **I will try to bring the next chapter a little faster !  
**

 **Greyjedi449t : I'm glad you enjoyed it ! I hope this chapter will please you too !**

 **Guest : Blood will come back later :p stay tuned and wait for it !**

 **Slaggedfire : Ouch, that's what they call spelling it out. Camilla really is not that popular it seems.  
**

 **kerrowe : You'll see by reading the chapter. And yes, moss is life ! Or rather, protect your life.**

 **pt1of : Well, Lora is not one to accept any kind of slacking off... As for business, the closest comparison would be like the fall of Berlin's Wall for ex-URSS industries. Not as damaging, but close for some people. Greenhouse no, it's not at this level, and furthermore Nohr do not have enough sunlight for greenhouses to work properly. Date ? Hum... It may be seen like that ? Read to see ! And Garon know better than intruding into that problem, Lora must learn on her own. As awlays, thank you for beta-reading the chapter !**

 **Belonging kind : Yeah, someone excited each release ! If I could I would write a lot more, but life is not really listening to my plea. As for the Ice Tribe, well... About as well as you can imagine. Badly. And yes, Izana is already archduke ! He doesn't seem that young in Fates when he is met.**

 **Guest : And another shot at Camilla ! Jealousy, not a bad description although it is more than that.**

 **NightmareKnight1 : A lot of reasons, but psychological issues are part of the answer.**

 **Guest : Haha, don't worry, one day it will all come back. Peace never last long enough.**

 **Tests Trials and Tribulations : To see my story called "amazing", that make me so glad. Also, nice reading of Camilla's situation, obsession is a good word for it. I thank you also for your comforting words, don't worry, I do not concern myself with those kinds of comments. It is worth neither time nor effort.**

 **Rentozu : "Faint from too much praise" I almost feel embarrassed. Thank you very, very much for your heartfelt review, and your appreciation of the way I handled the story thus far. I hope you will like what's following just as much.  
**

 **With everything said, I hope you will enjoy the story unfold ! Leave a review if you liked it or want to help me improve ! Good reading !**

* * *

 **The Fiery Queen of Nohr : Part 13**

Excited cheers. Trampled soil. Fierce challengers. Attentive noble houses. All of that and much more was present under the eyes of Xander, who sat in the honor tribune with his younger sister Camilla and their host, lady Faye. The field was immense, a square of dirt surrounded by six-floor of bleachers, allowing nobility as well as common people to see the gathered warriors ready to compete for victory.

''How eager they are all to obtain your favor, this year tournament should deliver quite well. Wouldn't you agree, crown prince?''

The sweet and lascivious voice of the young duchess sounded as dangerous as the blades arranged at her arm and belt, but Xander answered with the poise expected of him, apparently unaffected by that dangerous charm of lady Faye.

''It seems so. I expect only the best to receive the prize you offer.''

And what a great prize it was: a horse chosen in the stable of the duchess, alongside a full suit of armor and a weapon custom made out of the best steel Nohr had to offer to the champion. The invitation had been all but a coincidence, sent just three days after the departure of the king and queen, making the crown prince the one to be present at the martial tournament arranged by duchess Faye.

''And who know, maybe you will find someone worthy to be your retainer. It's been far too long since you have been separated from yours.'' Added Camilla before drinking sipping her glass, humming the wine appreciatively.

''Maybe. But it remains to be seen.'' Said the blond prince with an almost dry tone.

The look Camilla gave Xander was enough to understand that she regretted her words. The two retainers of Xander did not stay in his service very long: they died during the kidnapping of their lost sister Azura, barring the kidnappers from other royal apartments. Since then Xander pushed back the moment he would have to take new retainers, the severity of queen Lora's judgment helped immensely in that regard. But his sister was right. Now that Lora was absent, the begging would only become stronger, and this tournament would be the best moment to find worthy candidates.

''Now now. The first wave of contestants will soon enter the arena. I trust your favor will fall to the one that will be crowned victor.''

Xander refused to answer this particular honey trap, only humming to show that he listened. If by any chance he was to designate a favorite, it would either encourage the other to surrender to gain his favor or lead to shame if the chosen knight was to lose. '' _Do not accept their words senselessly, but neither show you are ignoring them. Viper they may be, you will have to listen their_ _presences_ _and words. The king cannot rule alone._ '' That lesson of his Father Garon resonated more than ever in his mind now when he was the regent.

Seeing his own cup filled by a servant, Xander drank a single sip, looking very attentively at the duchess. Not much older than himself, lady Faye rejected the court actual fashion and displayed a very short, almost masculine haircut of raven-black hair underlining her sharp face. She also wore very few jewelries, favoring only a silver bracelet on her arm and another around her neck. Although her dress embellished with sapphire, it apparently looked far more conventional. However, some strange details still shew through: the discreet stiffness of some parts suggested some sort of light protection under, likely chainmail. There were more than just one dagger at her belt and at least one another on her left arm, as Xander caught the presence of another in her silken sleeve. Only gods know how many other weapons were hidden out of his view. A very dangerous woman which for some reason his sister-Camilla appreciated a lot, another reason that made him accept to watch the tournament.

''Here they come.'' Announced Camilla, turning Xander's gaze toward the starting joust.

The rules of the joust were simple. Every fighter was to unhorse his or her opponent without falling off his or her own horse in two of three rounds. If there was a draw by some luck or equal skills, the contestants would go unmounted and solve the situation on foot with the weapon of their choice. Accident could happen but injuring the opponent horse was frowned upon and could lead to disqualification. On the other hand, maiming was prohibited and judged almost as severely as actual murder, which was also proscribed in the tournament. Unless specified, magic was forbidden as well as enchanted items. The tournament was to be a place to demonstrate skill, not how good your sorcerer was.

The gap between the first contestants could not have been more obvious. A young knight whose inexperience could be seen in his armor adorned beyond reason and his floating cape was expertly unhorsed three times in a row by his much older opponent, resulting in a torn cape, broken decorations and a fractured leg. Multiple servants and a healer took the inexperienced fool away under the laugh of the crowd as his opponent bowed toward the tribune. Xander frowned a little in front of the pathetic display. Such tournaments were place where lord's sons generally made their first steps. He knew for a fact that they were generally made to fight each other during those contests, and the fact that this one encountered a veteran meant the duchess wanted this public humiliation.

''Poor baron Howe.'' Lamented the duchess with a palpable sarcasm. ''His fool of a son made a fool of himself in a vain attempt to impress me. Maybe I should have been more explicit in my lack of interest.''

''Tell me about it, dear Faye. Young men who do not understand the word 'no'.'' Exaggeratedly sighed Camilla before the two shared a knowing chuckle.

The following rounds were a lot more interesting. Two of them ended in draw and were forced to finish on foot, and Xander could admire a knight beat a little lord of the south with a single hit of heavy mace. The mace was considered a disgraceful weapon, but still extremely dangerous in the right hand. Much like an axe it could break bones through mail and significantly dent plate, and the fact that the knight managed to only knock out his opponent without more serious consequences was a testament of skill.

''My, my. Is my big brother thinking of going in the fray himself?'' Asked Camilla with a sliver of teasing, noticing Xander's intense examining of the combatants.

''You know very well it would not be fair, sister. I will not deprive brave competitors of a victory they could have grasped.''

''Of course, how silly of me.''

Camilla's suggestion was all in good spirit of course, but Xander could not afford such egoist attitude as the crown prince. Those who fought today came to oppose their steel in fair duels, and his involvement would only rig the entire thing. His pride and his position forbade him to fight without his legendary sword, and he knew perfectly well how few could match him on the virtue of that blade alone. And even if he fought someone whose skills made them able to fight equally, he could entirely make a fool of himself by losing. Something that was out of the question.

The sunlight came out a little under the heavy clouds, increasing the already excited mood of the audience as the next fighters came in. The ground was already nothing more than plowed earth under the violent trampling of the horses, and the first accident happened fatally: the mount of lord Hendrick skidded and fell on top of him, rising a concert of exclamation in the crowd. Xander tensed but kept still as multiple servants helped to extract the poor man away from his mount. But judging by the colorful insults the crown prince heard among the racket, the man was alive and more upset about the misstep of its mount than its own injuries, easing Xander immensely.

''More shock than harm, but it is unfortunate. Sir Hendrick is renowned for his spear, and I was eager to see how far it would go.'' Lamented Camilla.

Not trace of annoyance was visible in the face of lady Faye, but Xander remembered that sir Hendrick was one of her vassals. This accident aside, he could have very well been the one to triumph in the tournament, an outcome that would have increased her prestige while making the prize into a reward to her liege-man. A proof that skills are not always what ascertain the issue of a battle, thought the prince, as the mercenary who should have fought sir Hendrick got unhorsed and eliminated easily. And a painful reminder for the limitation of healing staffs; they easily closed cuts and stopped bleeding, but they couldn't mend broken bones or deep muscle wounds without time and rest.

An enthusiastic battle cry attracted the prince's attention in the arena, making him look more attentively. What seemed to be a surprisingly young girl almost trampled her opponent before the second round started, making the people laugh before the obvious panic of the knocked loser. Laughing like a child, the girl paraded around before going back in position for the next round. The stampede of the horse started again and the girl once more unhorsed her opponent with a violent hit under the shield. With another burst of laughter, she waved her spear, droplets of blood spreading from the tip showing that she pierced the armor, making the healer run to her opponent lying down.

''Who is she?'' Asked Xander to lady Faye.

''Lady Peri, crown prince? She is quite peculiar, if rumors are to be considered. But you may know her father better: Lord Shawn.''

''The Mourning Wolf.'' Acknowledged the prince. ''I've seen him in the court more than once, always wearing the colors of bereavement. Is this Peri his only child?''

''She is. Her father hasn't married again, and many think he never will, making her the sole heir of the family.'' Added the duchess.

The third round finished just as fast the two first, with a resounding victory of the young girl who made a little victory parade again. Dismounting, she went with her horse alone to the stables of the contestant outside the arena. Had she no servants nor squire to help her? thought Xander. The tournament kept going on. There was another accident as a young lord lost the control of his mount, a massive stallion, and collided with his opponent in a clamor of steel and scream from the crowd. The tangled mess was hurriedly unmade by the best efforts of servants and when the two bodies were taken out, more exclamations of shock erupted until Lady Faye stood out, commanding her soldiers to evacuate the mess and pacify the rabble before announcing a short break in the tournament.

''I regret that such inconvenience happened in front of you, crown prince, elder princess.'' Lamented lady Faye, as she elegantly sat back in the tribune.

''Think nothing of it, dear. What folly took this man, to ride a beast he could not control.'' Eased Camilla. ''There is a limit in willing to impress your peer.''

''Maybe it is from you they should model themselves. If rumors are to be believed, you can tame wyverns as if they were mere puppies.''

''You flatter me too much, dear. I simply found my way around those adorable things.'' Smiled the princess.

Xander stoically nodded. However exaggerated, it was very true that his sister had an ease with wyvern that he never could replicate no matter how hard he tried. He could somewhat mount those trained to accept messengers, but to even approach those who claimed a specific master was beyond his best efforts. Horses on the other hand were far more to his taste: friendlier, and a lot less vicious.

A servant came in the tribune, bowing deeply in front of the royal before giving his message. ''The healer managed to stabilize them, milady, even though they had to use the prepared elixirs on each of them.''

To hear that made the prince frown. Elixir were extremely rare and costly to acquire, even for a great lord as rich as the duchess. In more way than one, the two contestants were indebted now with more than just their lives: to repay the use of one of those potions that could seal all but the deepest wounds would make them unable to refuse next to any favor, especially since they were only of lower nobility. In a sense, they just about enslaved themselves. Xander could not shake the crawling shiver of suspicion that the incident had been planned, since the two possessed lands just near those of the duchess that were part of the greater dukedom that belonged formerly to her father... Part of him dreaded the moment where he would have to take the throne. To jump right into the snake's lair.

''There are not many contestants left. Is there anyone that catches your eyes yet, crown prince?'' Asked lady Faye after dismissing the servant.

''Someone does. I will see how far it will go.''

The lady sent him a knowing smile as a platter of fruits and wine was brought. Soon after, the duchess signaled the continuation of the fight. Only height contestant left. Six. The girl, Peri, was still among them, and Xander once more couldn't help but notice that something looked strange to him. She looked... Relaxed. Made mistakes with her holding of the shield, in the way she controlled her mount, but most of all seemed to have fun more than anything else. It was almost... Alien. But it was also fascinating in a sense. If the girl managed so well despite her obvious inexperience, fighting seemingly for fun, how well could she progress under the training of a true master of arm?

Only four left. Peri won the first two round, then was dismounted once, twice after her opponent managed to exploit her loose use on the shield, making the girl cry in rage as she trampled her helmet, revealing a surprisingly childish face surrounded by long blue-pink hair arranged in twin-tails.

Mounting once more, she galloped toward her opponent, who once more hit her shield... before being violently unmounted and stunned on the ground. Xander was impressed: Peri detached the shield from her arm beforehand and when the opponent stroke it with his spear, she had let it fall while leaning on the opposite side, avoiding the hit before striking her unbalanced enemy. A surprisingly astute thinking that he hadn't expected from her quite immature attitude. She truly had potential, not just in her strength.

Even if Xander doubted the news would be well received, he knew inside himself that the choice was already done. To see the girl finally lose in the semi-final and score at third place neither, and he mechanically rose to give praise to the victor with all the gravity needed of him before heading for the open banquet outside. The food was plentiful: meat of all sorts from game to farming livestock, and a wide variety of vegetable and fruit, most of those came from Hoshido-the benefit of peace.

''You are awfully contemplative, dear brother. May I learn of the thoughts rippling into your mind?'' Commentated Camilla, taking Xander out of his daydream.

''You are right, sister, there is much in my mind. After this banquet, I will offer lady Peri to come back with me to Krakenburg.'' Answered the prince to the slight surprise of his sister, who stopped cutting the tender steak in her plate.

''You are thinking of taking her as retainer, are you not? You know the queen will not approve of her.''

This perspective was exactly what Xander dreaded the most. It was not that queen Lora was entirely unreasonable or unable to change her mind... But he never, ever, saw or heard of it happening except when it involved his father Garon. And when Lora disagreed with something, it was almost as if she made it her personal goal to eradicate the opposing position.

The last time had been one that still was the talk of the court: a female member of the Royal Guard was caught acting "like a fragile maiden" to seduce some nobleman. Queen Lora declared such behavior a disgrace to the position of Royal Guard and dismissed her to some obscure border guard duty. And when the guard tried to protest... The queen crushed her, broke her weapon, and forced her to leave her armor before being sent away. In front of the entirety of her former comrades of the Royal Guard.

''She has immense potential waiting to be exploited. Before Father come back, I will make her good enough to meet the queen's criteria.'' Assured the prince.

''I do not oppose you, dear brother, far from it. If there is ever the need, I will be there to support your decision. Hopefully, this girl will not suffer like my poor Beruka did''

The support of Camilla eased the crown prince, even if the known animosity her sister had for the queen may very well aggravate the situation instead. But since Camilla managed to keep the mysterious girl-Beruka she hired as retainer despite hiding her very existence for long, then he maybe had more chance than he himself evaluated, thought Xander, politely nodding at the salute from a distant noble at the table.

Of course, all of this would be moot if lady Peri refused his offer, but Xander had the feeling that it wouldn't be the case. All that was left was preparing a suitable schedule for the training sessions...

* * *

''Your majesties, we are almost at the coast.''

From beyond the cabin's door the words of the captain faintly registered in Lora's mind, who was trying to escape the dangerous predicament she was in. Not the boat, even thought it was close second. No, the true threat in sight was on the game board, a magnificent art piece made of engraved wood and metal, the sculpted ivory of the pieces gleaming in the sunlight coming from the window.

The board represented the continent and the pieces armies, with simple goals to attain victory: either capture the enemy king, destroy the last of his troops, or capture the capital city. But the board was made with more than enough details to complicate this simple matter: every river, every forest, every relief was finely carved or painted upon the board.

Furthermore, the rules allowed for more than enough tricks to shift the course of battles, symbolized by the silver and gold cards accompanying the game, each allowing a specific action that was written on it. But presently, fate seemed to oppose Lora at every turn. Garon managed to draw two "Breakthrough" card in a row and had two armies deep into her territory, threatening the capital.

Drawing a golden card, Lora sighed inwardly. "Abundance", one of the most useful card... In other circumstances. Right now, the ability to double her gold reserve was useless, for she already had the maximum number of army token on field and could not recruit anymore.

''You drew a useless card, did you not.''

''Do you truly have to be so joyful about it?'' Asked the queen while moving her flying troops back.

''Aren't you when you pummel me into the ground each spar?'' Teased back the king, revealing an "Ambush" card.

Lora groaned and retired her pieces. He was right, but she would not give him the pleasure of agreeing. Garon drew, then placed his card on the board. "Rush", allowing him to move two time one of his army and siege the capital under her disbelieving gaze. What sort of bad luck was that?

Now Lora only had one turn to act. And unless she drew "Secret Pathway" or "Forced Truce"... The shine of the card "Counter-Charge" seemed almost mocking as she looked at it. A dead draw, once more.

''My victory. It makes four to two now.''

''Was it what you expected when you offered me this game, my king? Should I consider it... a declaration of war? Is it?'' Said Lora, earning a faint chuckle from the king.

''A nice effort my queen, but there is still progress.''

Lora shook her head even though it at least was better than her first, disastrous attempt at humor where Garon almost called a healer. Picking up the pieces, she put the game away in its dedicated ornamented box.

''I immensely prefer this game to chess, though. It is less... restrictive, although the cards shift the balance in an often-unpleasant way.''

''Disregarding the fact that you always loose at chess against Leo?''

''Your son is a prodigy.'' Protested Lora, knowing well that it was nonetheless true. ''But chess does not reflect the battlefield accurately. There is no chaos, no surprise from the enemy... I am afraid it may give very bad habits to your son.''

''He will learn soon enough.'' Agreed Garon, shielding his eyes from a sudden ray of sunlight. ''Out of curiosity, what is the piece you think reflect reality the most accurately?''

''Do you have one in mind already?''

''I find the knight to be an accurate representation of his real counterpart. Flanking is how cavalry is used, and it is the exact movement done in chess.''

Lora pondered a bit on that, realizing that her instinctive choice, the pawn, was not good enough. The question was not as easy as she thought at first.

''The king. Once he is taken, everything is over in both game and reality.'' She finally answered.

Something in Garon's gaze changed at her words before he replied, sighing.

''Not always. If there is someone else to take the crown, if the army is still strong, then the king is not truly lost, and the game is not yet over.''

''But the king would still be dead.'' Pointed Lora in spite of understanding what he meant.

Silence blanketed the room for a while, with only the occasional rolling to indispose Lora, gripping the armrest of her chair at every single of them. Even if she only had the light armor of the dancer for now, she did not trust the water to carry her a single bit... Maybe she should actually accept the swimming lessons.

''Since I won the choice is mine, is it not?'' Spoke her husband, breaking the uncomfortable stillness.

Right, she almost forgot the little bet they made before starting to play. The winner of each game could ask for a story the other did not know yet. With her two win, Lora already had the occasion to ask about things she never expected to ask about before, namely the family of the king and one of his greatest blunder.

In this way, Lora learned that Garon's three siblings all died in childbirth or soon after, and how in the impulsiveness in his early ruling he had promised a vacant barony to the winner of a hunt, all because he wanted the competition to be fiercer. That little folly almost triggered a war among the nobility to the point that according to the rumors, well-known assassins, receiving too much contract at the same time, had to send letters of excuse to their employers to explain why they couldn't do it themselves and sent apprentices and subordinates instead.

In return, for her own defeats, Lora had to recount stories of Lordran she learned in her travels. She spoke of the last of the gods, the decrepit Nameless King whose mere stomp of the foot could call upon lightning, and the strangeness of the Archdragon Peak where he resided. A place that seemed more like a mausoleum than anything else, the tomb of the last of the gods waiting to be defeated in combat, or so she theorized. She had not thought of that when she came to it, simply hunting the incredibly powerful soul that the Nameless King was.

The second story had been about the Abyss Watcher, the vigilant army of the Wolf hunting down every trace of the Abyss and its creatures. Their dedication so strong, that they destroyed an entire kingdom suspected to shelter Darkwraith. Before her king surprised look she presented the greatsword and dagger made to be used in tandem, explaining the basic of the fighting style of the Legion: thanks to the blood of the Wolf and their enchanted rings giving them inhuman endurance, the Abyss Watcher let the weight of their sword pull them forward in seemingly erratic attacks and jump, the dagger acting a parrying tool, pivot in more complex offensives or simply for quick slashing strikes very close.

''Then ask, my king.'' Said Lora, curious to see what was on his mind.

''Tell me about your family and youth. I want to know how you became a royal knight.''

Her family... That question was unexpected. It has been so much time. She... simply stopped to think about them. They were dead after all, dead for so long when she came back as undead...

''I was the third and last child of my father, born into a lesser nobility bought by money and marriage rather than the sword, and my father wished for the family to ascend higher. My brother was to become the new lord, and my older sister had a marriage arranged before she could even walk. As of me... I was destined to priesthood, since the Church of Lothric held immense power as one of the three Pillars of the kingdom.''

She took an instant to recollect herself, letting everything come back before narrating again.

''But I wasn't attracted by that, even thought my mother did her best. I always sneaked away from lessons to play with my brother and other kids, playing soldiers and knights despite the awaited scolding. I simply couldn't stay in place. What I remember the most is my sister help: she managed to bring me food under the nose of our parents when I was told to pray in asceticism, and distracted the nanny to allow me to go outside...''

Her voice wavered as she tried her best to remember her sister's name. Elenor? Alienor? She could not be sure. And it ashamed her. Lora remembered her laugh, her knowing smile, but it was like a fog has come on everything else.

''It escalated until I approached six. Mother was upset in my lack of progress and resistance while I wanted nothing more than become a knight in shining armor. No matter how much I was punished it did not change, and it was finally Father that consented to my wish first. He said that I was too feisty to become a priestess.'' Smiled Lora, vaguely remembering his booming voice. '

'Mother followed soon after, and I was prepared to become page for my seventh spring. I never learned how, but Father managed to send me to the service of the royal family.''

''You can certainly guess how it happened now, with how often you tear apart the dreams of those asking to have their sons and daughters as Xander's retainers.'' Noted Garon with a smirk.

''It is not the same...''

The queen realized she fell for it a second after the chuckle became a hearty laugh. How did she kept taking those arrows up to the feathers? It was more and more likely that she would die of embarrassment instead of any battlefield, thought Lora as the king's laughter ceased and awaited her to continue.

''Unlike Nohr where most of them are always raised by their family until knighthood, noble children of Lothric had to leave their home at the age of seven to become page in service of another noble house, often of higher standing. They serve as attendant to the house and in return are educated in all skill required of a knight: horse-riding, hunting, combat, courtly manners and literature. All of this until the child is fourteen, whereupon he become a squire.'' Explained Lora, noticing the obvious spark of interest she got out of her husband. ''Now that I think about it, have it ever been done in Nohr?''

''So little that it does not matter. No noble house of Nohr would send their children to another unless they are liege and vassal. Even so mistrust run deep, and not without reasons.''

A pitiful truth, but an undeniable one in the land of wolf and vulture that was Nohr. And it fell to the king to keep the kingdom united despite it.

''I dampened the mood, did I not.'' Sighed Garon, shaking his head. ''Forgive me, love. Please go on.''

''There is no need to apologize.'' Reassured Lora. ''For my hard work and dedication, I was eventually made one of the three squires of prince Lorian. I was tasked to carry the prince's equipment and maintain it, while the two others were in charge of his horse and flag. It was an immense honor, so great that my Father ascended in the court of Lothric. Since it was a time of peace, we did not see the battlefield for a long time, and our duties were somewhat lessened between the tournaments where the prince participated. His way of holding the greatsword was marvelous, and he stood above all other by his skills and dignity.''

A devious smirk formed on the lips of Garon, wrinkles contracting as he crossed his arms on the table, head resting on his closed fist.

''Is this more than admiration that I am hearing in your voice, love?''

''You will not get me this time.'' Retorted the queen, earning an amused gaze as she leaned on the table. ''I did have a slight crush on the prince. But it never went further, and I am sure the feeling was shared by most of the court damsels. If I worked anything harder in the vain hope of catching his attention, without much chances to success.''

The king softly snickered but did not insist, knowing well that he had made fun of her enough.

''When I crossed my nineteenth year, the Demon War was declared, and all three of us squire accompanied the prince on the frontline. When Lorian fought the Demon Prince, we were defending his flank with the royal guard, preventing other demon from interfering. The two other squires died, one of them under my eyes trampled by a gigantic Taurus demon, and I was severely injured myself.'' Said Lora, instinctively touching her left flank where the large red-purple scar was still present under the clothing and armor.

''But for surviving and defending the prince without retreating, I was dubbed into the royal knights after the return to Lothric, about a year younger than the tradition dictated. I had never been as proud as that day, knighted by king Oceiros before the whole court.'' Fondly recounted Lora.

''Your father was generous to give you a chance.'' Commentated Garon.

''Yes, he was. I saw him in the court sometimes as well as my brother, but not much. I mostly corresponded with my mother and sister, until... Well, until the rebellion happened.''

The king nodded before rising, offering his hand to stand up before they went on the ship deck. The coast was indeed in view as well as the port, although Lora has to squint to see it there. Green all over, a fertile land bathing in the sun that have never needed a war to get anything.

''Have you met the Archduke before?'' Asked Lora, wondering about what sort of man could send such ridiculous invitation.

''No, and neither I have come to this country before. According to those who visited it, Izumo is a place of quietness, where people can forget their worries for a time. I expect Izana to be a man in the likeness of his country, wise and serene.'' Reflected Garon out loud, looking at the faraway landscape.

A welcome change in comparison to the nohrian court, at least. Maybe... Maybe she could use the time away from Nohr to relax a little. Maybe it would not be so wrong.

* * *

''You can't just get rid of him like that!'' Insisted Corrin with an annoyed pout.

''Milady, I cannot allow this ruffian to stay in service any longer.'' Firmly affirmed Gunter.

The hall of the Northern Fortress was an unusual place for an argument between the princess and the old knight, and even less with witnesses like the guards and servants currently present. The wrinkled, sharp features of Gunter kept their edge as he looked down on the young girl's red eyes.

''He has been nothing but an annoyance to the other servants, his chores are never done in time, and whatever is done is unacceptable by any standards.'' Enumerated Gunter. ''There is no reason for his presence. He may as well do nothing and be a better influence on this place.''

The onslaught of criticism seemed to squash the subject of the whole discussion, a young boy in work clothes about the age of the princess standing between two guards. His silver hair fell upon his face, hiding any feeling he could have expressed other than with his resigned posture.

''But he has nobody with him! If you send him outside, what he will do?'' Protested the princess.

''This is not your concern, young lady, and this little tantrum of your will not change a thing about it.''

Clenching her fist, Corrin tried to think of something. It was unfair! It was stupid, but she had to do something there! She wouldn't accept something like that again! Restraining the tears coming, she blurted out:

''Then I'll take him!''

For a brief instant the old knight seemed dumbstruck. Absolute silence came over the hall. The princess, just as surprised that she had not been rejected on the spot, pressed on.

''If he is mine, you can't throw him away! I want him, and I'll get him!''

''Young princess...'' Started Gunter, for the first time apparently unsure of what to say.

''Because I'm a princess, I take him as my retainer! That's an order!''

The high-pitched scream resonated in the hall, hiding her lack of confidence in the sheer volume. Corrin looked at her caretaker and tutor in the eyes, waiting for his answer. She had never yelled at him. She had never dared to. After an instant of deafening silence where she only heard the crazed beating of her own heart, Gunter spoke.

''If it is what Milady wishes. Be sure that you understand the consequences of your action.''

Briefly stunned by his acceptance, the princess quickly nodded and took the boy's hand before sprinting to her room with him. It worked. She could not believe it worked. Running past the guards she almost tripped on a maid cleaning the floor and profusely apologized before going on slightly slower. The door of her room, at the top of the tower. Panting from all the running she came in and fell on the bed, exhausted both emotionally and physically.

''Why did you do help me?''

The depressed voice of the boy she took with her took Corrin out of her reverie. She sat on the bed, facing the young servant whose head was still down.

''They are right. I don't know how to do anything. I can't make tea or cook, or clean. What do you want me to do for you?''

''Huuu.. Can you tell me your name first?'' Asked the princess, unsure.

''Jakob, milady.'' Answered the boy flatly.

'' That's a nice name! I am Corrin. And... Your first task will be to chat with me!''

''Chat?...''

''Yes!... I have no one to talk all day, and I haven't seen you talk to anyone either, so... Yeah, chat!''

The boy, Jakob, stood up a little more and for the first time Corrin could see his features clearly. He wasn't bad, a little scrawny and dull, but he had nice steel colored eyes! He looked somewhat like Gunter, with that old man hair.

''I don't remember seeing you before, I mean, a lot before! When did you came here?''

''I was left here.''

''Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have asked...'' Precipitately apologized the princess. ''You know, I was left here too! I never left the fortress... Mother and Father say its for my good, but... I wanna see how it is outside for once...''

''Should I guide you outside then?''

''Ye-no, no! I mean, I want to, but I tried once, and... And...''

Corrin tried to contain her sobs, everything reminding her of how Silas just disappeared after he tried to prepare a picnic for her outside the walls. She asked again and again, but no one answered where he was gone, just that he would never come back. It was all her fault, and she couldn't even say sorry to him... Something was dropped into her hand. A little handkerchief, that she used to wipe out her tears quickly.

''Thank you Jakob.''

''It's nothing, milady...'' Said the boy with a bit of embarrassment, the first emotion he displayed apart from apathy. ''But I can't be a retainer. I have no skills at all...''

''It's fine! You'll learn to do other things, and until then I'll just have the other servants do it as usual!''

''But they said...''

''I don't care what they said! You'll learn, and you'll be the best! Like Mother said, as long as you try, you will succeed one day! You can only lose when you give up!'' Cheerfully repeated Corrin.

The boy seemed completely taken aback by her enthusiasm, looking at her in awe like she was some sort of divine miracle before suddenly kneeling in front of her.

''Heh, Jakob?'' Said the princess, surprised.

''I swear to you, milady, I will try as hard as I can to be the best butler you will ever have!'' Fervently declared the boy. ''I will follow your every words from now on! I swear it!''

''Uh, huh, thanks Jakob... Can you...''

''Yes?''

''… Please stand up? I, can't chat with you like that.''


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's notes: Finally ! I thought it would never come out, sorry for making you all wait. Its official, Izana is now on my list of enemies. That guy is hard to write! On the other hand, I think I hate even more the 30+ pages of homeworks that prevented me from writting when I wanted. Yes, I think I hate more the second one. Well, time to answer the reviews!  
**

 **Rentozu : Are you trying to make me melt too under all those praises ? You are halfway through succeeding ! How, you have no idea how much I am itching to write the moment the Awakening cast enter the scene. As for the Archduke... You'll see below! And I'm curious to learn what your roomate think of the story after playing Conquest.**

 **TheHolyBlade : Thank you ! I'm glad you like the story and Lora.**

 **Spartastic 4 : Don't die yet ! - _Use Great Heal_ \- You have a new chapter to live for ! **

**pt1oef : Thanks as ever for beta-reading ! And yep, siblings bonding is good, hearing about your wife first crush is always an akward moment, and glad that Corrin is as cute as I tried to make her.**

 **Kerrowe : Yes, I wish I could write chapters faster. Thank you. I'm working hard on the actual game events to make them right when the time come. Hope they'll be as good or better as what I do now.**

 **Happy new year : Yeah, you recognized it was about Charlotte ! And oh, you don't even imagine how Lora will feel about the whole retainer thing when she come back. I'll keep Peri personality mostly the same as in the game, but with some little changes on the side of realistic.**

 **Guest : Soon enough, dear blood knight, soon enough you'll be satisfied.**

 **Belonging Kind : "grima nuggs" pffff, I will borrow that one day or another. Oh yes, Lora will not allow Peri or Jakob to just become retainer like that. And for Izana... Check below ! And for the other matter... Yes. They support each other. Hope the new chapter is not too late for your taste !**

 **EDIT: I corrected some things in the chapter, mostly grammar. Might correct more later. Should have slept a little more before proofreading this one.**

 **And with all that said, all of you, enjoy the story ! Leave a review if you liked it or have a critic to share !**

* * *

 **The Fiery Queen of Nohr :** **Part 14**

Rumors and tales did not lie. Izumo was indeed the serene land praised by those who came in, yet in a very different way from Notre Sagesse. The latter was a land of few riches, inhabited by folks who mostly lived their own lives, apart from the hermits and philosophers who made that quiet place their home. In a way, almost empty except for the famous Mount Sagesse which took most of the island space. It gave that island aura of mystery despite its poverty. Izumo on the other hand was rich. Fertile soil produced immense forests, vast grass and crop fields where a handful of small villages and towns prospered. Some hills drew the pathways for rivers coming from Hoshido's mountains in the north.

However, there was something more in the air that separated this place from other. Something that Lora had a hard time to describe. The country seemed... alive, but not because of its inhabitants. It was like a light and comfortable fire heat streamed under her feet and around her at all instant. Lora could not find better words than those, but her guess seemed right. Garon told the truth back then: a great power transpired from this place, and she could feel it confusedly. Legends told that the First Dragons, the gods worshiped in this world, came from this land and made their first contact with humans here. Now the queen was convinced that it was more than mere legend.

Going through this land let Lora observe the building style of here was quite different from that of Nohr and closer to those of Hoshido, with a structure entirely made of decorated wood including the roof, rather than stone or cob. The manor of the archduke where they arrived was similar, but with some peculiarities: nesting in the middle of great trees forming a natural jewel case of green contrasting with the white walls of the building, which was as high and massive as a castle. In truth, it only deserved the title of manor because of its obvious lack of any defensive measure, reflecting that it was the center of an ever-peaceful country.

And what a manor it was. Lora rarely had seen a place which seemed dedicated to comfort and leisure, and those two things only. Banquet tables in large enough number to feed an entire regiment. Cushions, sofas, benches in every room, all of velvet and satin. Scented candles, baskets of fresh fruits, mirrors. Sheets of the softest fabric, curtain of the most delicate texture. To Lora, so much luxury approached the obscene. Yet it was nothing compared with its current owner...

''Esteemed guests, I hope you enjoyed your travel... Now come on, let's start the party!'' Joyfully declared the voice in Lora's fresh memory.

Casting the very annoying voice out of her mind, the queen allowed the maids to detach the last piece of her armor before removing her tunic and undergarments. Her little room was somewhat devoid of the luxury which the rest of the manor had. Although its walls were decorated by flower paintings, this made sense in regard to its function: a simple changing room. In a flash of flames Lora put her armor back into her soul, getting yelps of surprise from the maids.

"Continue with your work." Ordered the queen, taking the servants out of their stupor quickly.

Maids of the Nohrian royal family have been used to Lora's powers for a long time, but of course these women of Izumo simply could not have. To scold them would be unjust, thought Lora as they used delicate brushes and oil to scour her whole body. Apparently, it was necessary to be clean for what lied beyond the door at the end of this small room.

Once the cleaning was over, Lora passed through the door, unveiling what had to be the largest bath she had ever seen, surrounded by pillars supporting scented lamps. No, it would be more appropriate to call it a large pond, but a perfectly square one made only for indoor bathing. A lion head sculpture continuously poured water into it on the side, and the mosaic floor represented multiple fishes. How fitting. Approaching the water, Lora slowly reached it with her right hand. Warm. Strange.

''Are you wondering how it is heated?''

Lora turned aside the water to see Garon entering the room from a door parallel to her own entry, wearing nothing but a white loincloth as opposed to her birthday suit. His body was enviable for a man in his fifth decade, with well-build chest, arms and legs, muscles that she rarely had the occasion to admire in full light.

''There does not seem to be a fire to heat here, and I do not sense any magic either.'' Admitted Lora. ''The only place I have ever seen with water as hot as here was the Smoldering Lake, and there was lava underneath the earth. Something I doubt is present in this land without mountain.''

Garon nodded before approaching and extending his own hand toward the water. After an instant, it started to heat, steam then boil before the king stopped to use his power.

''The Dragon Veins warm the earth, which heat the water that is redirected into this pool. To what temperature do you wish your bath, my lady?'' Asked the king with a chivalrous gesture.

''Not enough to put you on fire I hope.'' Retorted Lora before slowly going down the stairs carved into the poolside.

In a way it was like taking warm bath, Lora told herself. A deeper, larger bath, whose water rose well above the usual height, simple as that. Pausing when the water reached above her backside, she estimated that the water would only reach her shoulders. It was good, that water level was manageable to her.

A splash came to her as Garon got into the water himself, passing aside her with a challenging smile. Gritting her teeth Lora moved again to not let herself be overrun by the king, heart pounding in her chest. When the water reached her chest she stopped again, discomfort and hesitation forbidding another step despite the agreeable warmth.

Garon stopped at the center of the pool before Lora, water reaching up his own chest just below the shoulders. He extended a hand, inviting. Taking a small breath and repressing the shaking of her own hand, Lora took it and joined him, water rising and flowing around until it almost reached her chin. She breathed more deeply, trying to be at ease in the middle of the water, fighting the temptation to get out as fast as possible.

Suddenly flashbacks returned: Horrid screeches in the dark, freezing cold in her boots. Pale, deformed spidery bodies with dozens clawed extremities, pushing her into the stagnant water, scratching the metal endlessly as the dirty liquid invaded her nose and mouth...

A strong arm pressing Lora's back, a warm embrace in this equally hot pool.

''I am here. You will not drown. Breath. It will be over soon.'' Gently reassured Garon's muffled voice, holding Lora's trembling body tight and slowly moving.

Struggling against the knot in her throat, Lora clenched her hand inside his, closing her eyes to not see the water all around, focusing on Garon's chest pressing her own. The screeching weakened in her ears, her racing heart slowed down, her throat opened again.

Cold. Cold stone under her feet and buttock, cold stone against her back, and warm hand on her own was the only heat left around. Lora opened her eyes, vision clouded. She was sitting on the side of one of the pillars, away from the pond. Garon was keeling near, still holding her hand. When did he sat her? She vaguely thought, heartbeat coming down to normal speed.

''I... I...'' Panted Lora, unable to sort her words.

''Relax. You need it.''

Following the advice, Lora felt her muscles loosen, head leaning back on the stone. The memory of death drew back into the deepest corner of her mind, her vision getting clearer as her breath became more and more regularly, until her thoughts felt no longer jammed.

Lora crossed the gaze of Garon, his face showing a guilt she has rarely seen in him.

''How do you feel?''

''Better... Thank to you... I lost myself, I should not panic like this...'' Dejectedly stated Lora.

"Shhhhh." Interrupted the king, kissing her hand. ''Do not say such things, love, you know they are not true. Calm down.''

"Yes... yes, it would be good..." Accepted Lora, leaning on the cold pillar.

Garon sat alongside Lora and waved his hand, drawing power from the Dragon Vein to heat the stone and air around, creating a comforting bubble of warmth. They stayed like that for a moment, simply basking in the presence of each other for a while.

''I died of drowning once... Just once, and yet...'' Lora shivered, and it was of no cold. ''I had to pass through the city of Irithyll, but there were too much soldiers around, even for me. I found a way from the bonfire of an abandoned chapel, one passing through the sewer... but… it was not empty. It was not…''

Lora brought Garon's hand to her heart, as if his presence could break through the dreadful recollection.

''They looked like pale dead women, with long hair floating in the sullied water. Some of them were truly dead, but once I reached the middle of the sewer... They jumped on me, screeching like agonizing beasts, their countless extremities like that of centipede... The heavy armor I wore at that time made me fall on my back. I was underwater, three of those things trying to shred my armor without effect, but I could not stand... Could not stand as water flooded my helmet, until... Until I could not hold my breath any...''

Lora stopped, incapable of going through it any further, feeling her whole body shudder and her breath shortening. _Not again. Not again._ Lora kept still, calming little by little again until the knot in her throat untied again, focusing on the strong hand she held strongly.

''I should not force you to confront your demons like this.'' Apologized Garon.

''I am the one who took up the challenge. I should know better.'' Argued Lora back before letting out a nervous laugh. ''I took on dragons, demons and a god. Yet I cannot stand in water reaching my shoulders. What does that make of me?''

''The woman I respect and admire. And the queen I love.''

"Flatterer." Lora laughed again, more heartily this time.

"… It may be too soon for you to appreciate this pool, but would you keep me company from the waterside?" Requested the king, rising with their hand still connected.

Lora stood up in turn, following Garon to the edge and letting go as he went into the pond.

''You just want to admire my body while swimming, do you not?'' Lora said sitting, legs crossed in the warm water.

''The pot calling the kettle black, my queen? I did not miss the way you looked at me here.'' Teased Garon back.

A big water splash was the only answer he got.

* * *

The sudden and violent sound of opening the library's door instantly took Leo out of his study. Who could enter the royal library with such haste? With a quick move, the young prince stood up and took the thunder tome he studied in hand. Determined footsteps, heavy and metallic. Most likely those of a royal guard, reassuring him partly but also sharpening his sense of danger. Readying himself, Leo moved a little to the side just in case. Soon he saw a figure emerged from behind the shelf. A large man with a sharp silver axe behind his back. The prince remembered his name, Boras. That man's rough face made him singularly recognizable among the royal guard of usually nobler origin.

''Prince Leo, thieves crept into the castle.'' Declared the man, bowing respectfully. ''I will stay by your side until they have been captured or slain.''

''Very well.'' Said Leo, keeping the tome in hand.

Thieves in Krakenburg? They must be peculiarly brave or foolish, thought Leo. However, something piqued his curiosity. The simple fact that they managed to sneak into the royal castle was a feat in itself, even if the security was at its lowest with the absence of the King, the Queen, and his elder siblings at the same time. Each of them took a strong share of royal guards and soldiers in their journeys. It may be the best occasion to make a move of some sort, but what was left of the soldiers was more vigilant than ever for a simple reason: if anything happened to the two youngest royal heirs, nothing would stop their heads from being forfeited.

''If they have been noticed, why are they still at large?''

''Their leader managed to slip between the guard's fingers. They are searching through the castle for him.''

Interesting, thought Leo until his face darkened. If by any chance the man managed to find his little sister, Elise would be in danger. Now more than curiosity was on balance. To catch a thief that managed to infiltrate the royal palace would not only be an achievement that belonged to him alone, but also a necessity for the sake of his young sister.

''Follow me. I will find that thief.'' Darkly decreed the blond prince.

The thunder tome under his arm felt lighter as he left the library and the royal apartments. This was his chance. Descending the large stone stairs with the royal soldier following like a large shadow. There were many places to hide in the castle in theory, this much was true. Many rooms were completely unoccupied, especially in the more noble apartments. Yet they were heavily guarded at the same time, hiding into them would be a dead sentence above anything else.

There were two possibilities: either the thieves had a map of the castle, or he did not. That first option was the most likely, or they were even more foolish than he thought of them. Evaluating the perfectly memorized structure in his mind, the blond prince continued his slow descent, weighting each option. He needed more information. If the guards were searching, they would likely come... To the servants' quarters, naturally. To the thief, it would likely be the perfect hiding place of a runaway, who would hide among the hundreds of faceless people who daily cleaned, fed and served the castle and its people.

Footsteps. Numerous, a minimum of ten to a dozen at most, quick and in a hurry, coming from an adjacent corridor. An instant later, a group of ten guards led by a lieutenant stopped abruptly their course in the crossroad, bowing before the prince.

''My lord, we are almost at the servant's quarters, soon we will catch that thief.'' Confidently announced the lieutenant.

''You will not find him there. Which direction have he taken in his fleeing?"

Destabilized by the abrupt declaration, the soldier nonetheless quickly regained his posture, saluting with a perfect stance.

''We lost him at the entrance of the west wing, my lord. He can't escape now. The bridge is under watch and tunnels under heavy surveillance.''

''Humpf. Then follow me.'' Said Leo after an instant of thinking.

''Yes, my lord! It will be an honor to serve you!''

The watchful gaze of the royal guard examined each man and woman of the troop as if they could be the very thief the prince searched before they moved again. The west wing hosted multiple places that could be suited to hiding: the servant quarters, the kitchens, the laundries… Leo knew where each of them stood, and which pathway would lead to each in the least amount of time. The labyrinth that was Krakenburg had no secret to him, he studied it enough to know it as the back of his hand. And it was with that knowledge that he directed his steps toward the deeper parts of the castle. With an order he sent three guards at the left of a crossroad, barring the access to the higher level, then two other right in front to secure the lateral corridors.

Now there were three possibilities. The thief could not have gone to the servants' quarters for the simple reason that he would be instantly discovered, each servant of the castle itself being a known quantity strictly watched and regulated – likely the very reason the band of thieves had been discovered so fast. The laundry was more probable, however at this time of the day it should be in full use. The kitchen would be more dangerous for the intruder than anything else: the cook ruled the place like it was his own kingdom, and Leo remembered the hell he almost suffered when he trespassed the place while hiding. Hiding from the guard at night, after killing one of his half-sisters under the order of his mother…

This memory made him feel dirty and he pushed it far away, cursing the woman who only gave birth to him to further her own plots and schemes, only to be killed without ever showing him any love. He focused again. Neither the kitchen, nor the servant's rooms, and certainly not the large laundries, who were currently in use: he remembered well the days and hours maids and butler had to accomplish each task, having been forced to learn them by his mother to know exactly where he could hide at any moment. It only left one place as most probable.

The depot. Big enough to hold the vast amount of food and items necessary for the castle to hold a siege for weeks, somewhat chaotic despite the efforts of the seneschal, it was the ideal place to hide if one was discreet enough. It should be heavily guarded, but it was well-known secret that since Krakenburg hadn't been under siege in more than a century, watchers of this place were often relegated to other, more urgent duties.

Arriving before the metallic gates of the depot after a long walk, the prince frowned at the lack of surveillance. Just as he thought. As for the doors themselves… The lieutenant pushed them lightly and they opened without resistance. This was the last proof needed. The depot's gates were normally locked at all time except the weekly inspection. Inspection that had taken place two days before.

''Now we have him for sure.'' Triumphantly declared the lieutenant. ''Please stand back, my lord. I will bring you this miserable thief in no time...''

Leo frowned. Six soldiers and the officer were far from enough to cover the whole depot. If the lieutenant was not an idiot, something the prince started to doubt, he would send his soldiers by group of two with himself at the head of one of those group. Meaning only two duo and one trio, and if the thief was smart enough, he could slip between them very well all day long. That would be inexcusable. Yet his own presence along with the royal guards would not enough to watch over so much area. Unless more soldiers were brought, but Leo repelled that idea. He knew he could do it on his own. He just has to find a way…

''Soldiers. Did any of you participate the last inspection of the depot?'' Asked the prince.

A single ''yes'' emerged in the resulting chorus of ''no my lord'', from a slim, brown-haired man whose spear seemed as large as his arms and whose armor looked almost too large.

''I'm Declan, milord. Got assigned to cleaning because the captain didn't like water instead of beer.'' Told the soldier with an unrepentant grin.

''That's irrelevant.'' Dryly reprimanded Leo, ignoring the furious look the lieutenant was giving to the speaking soldier. ''Do you remember the depot layout?''

''Yes milord.'' Answered Declan more seriously. ''I have it all in mind, swear on my life.''

''Describe it.''

The slim man then started a surprisingly detailed description of the depot structure, completed with a summary of the emplacement of each type of furniture that should be found in each row and cell. The picture painted in Leo's head could likely not be more accurate except by entering the place himself, and a plan was starting to form.

Considering that a thief was unlikely to best Boras, the soldiers could be separated in group of two with their officer, one of the soldiers accompanying Leo himself while the royal guard watched alone the exit. A clock-wise turn… No, reverse clockwise would be best because of the fork the soldier mentioned at one point.

''Boras, you will watch the entrance. Soldier Declan will come with me, and the other will go in group of two...''

''My lord, please reconsider! It would be more appropriate for an officer such as myself to protect you.'' Contested the lieutenant, cutting Leo in the middle of his orders.

''Lieutenant, I did not ask for your opinion.'' Bluntly said Leo.

''Young prince...''

A massive hand gripped the neck of the officer, taking the words out of his throat as he was turned toward the royal guard whose iron grip was slowly choking him.

''Are you challenging the prince, lieutenant?'' Asked Boras with a dangerous tone, looking at the now panicked eyes of the insolent.

A choked gurgling was all the man could muster, legs flailing as he tried uselessly to break through the crushing hold of the royal guard, his eyes were rolling and face twisted in panic as he reddened under the lack of air.

''I think the lieutenant learned his lesson.'' Said Leo without a shade of compassion.

Boras opened his hand and the guard fell on the ground, gasping for air in a pathetic display. It was not the first time Leo saw his words questioned in some ways since the departure of his siblings, mostly because of his youth as he still hasn't reached man age. Each of them was a reminder of his inferiority to Xander, whose natural charisma willed obedience in the most obtuse men.

''Try to catch the thief alive if possible. He will be made an example alongside his captured companions.'' Instructed the young prince.

The gates opened with a slight hiss, leading to the dark penumbra of the warehouse. Torches were disposed in a pile soon after the entrance, and Leo lighted them with a small fireball before everyone split in accordance to his orders. The soldier, Declan, held the torch and walked a little in front of the prince, cautiously eyeing the tunnels and opening the unlocked door of each cells containing unimportant items.

There was not a single speck of dust, proving that the maintenance had been done thoroughly. Yet it prevented an option to discover the thief, as there were no footsteps to follow on the stone ground, or even traces of passing. Sound of their own presence echoed on the stone, making their own presence impossible to hide. The thief might have already heard of the coming of at least one group. If the descriptions of Declan were accurate enough, the groups should corner the thief in one way or another, leaving no room for escape. And even if the thief managed to slip between them, he or she would face Boras who guarded the door.

Declan suddenly made a motion to stop the prince, torch waving suspiciously. Leo tensed as the soldier put his spear away before drawing his short sword out, yet the man did not make a move toward him, slowly moving forward. Did he find a trace of the thief? Or was it a trap? Leo advanced, thunder tome open and ready. The soldier pointed to a door on the left with his torch, allowing the prince to see why he stopped. Slightly open. The thief could be inside it.

The prince nodded. Declan burst through the door, revealing lines of large quivers filled with gigantic arrows inside the cell. No one. The soldier waved his torch, looking behind the door and deeper into the room. Nothing. Disappointed, Leo ordered to continue the search... Before stopping his steps, pieces coming together in his mind.

''Milord?'' Asked Declan.

''Let us move back.''

''Heh, if you say so milord.''

It was only an inch, but of the thief had been smart enough to evade capture up to now... The previous cell was locked, of course. Leo cursed himself. He forgot that neither him nor the soldier had the key to open the important cells. He was about to order to get back when Declan pulled something from his belt. A bunch of keys, one of them he introduced into the lock before turning it. With a clinking, the lock opened, to the disbelief of the prince. How did a simple soldier get his hands on those? Only the intendant should be in possession of the keys.

The door turned on its hinges, revealing the cell contents: lines of jar sealed with clay, likely containing oil. And further in... a figure in the dark, who covered its eyes as the torch wielding soldier entered the place. Satisfaction started to fill Leo. So, it had truly been a ploy.

''You have nowhere to run anymore, thief.'' Stated the prince, advancing behind the cover of Declan, magic ready to be fired.

The man was now clearly visible under the torchlight. Dressed in what could have passed for a ragged servant garb, his tanned skin indicating without a doubt his status as commoner living mostly in the open. Bleached, ruffled dirty grey-white hair covered an exhausted one-eyed face, an empty socket contrasting the opposing blue eye. Declan approached, sword ready just in case the thief resisted...

''Go on, kill me.''

The sudden prompt stunned Leo. Did he hear that right?

''Just kill me already!'' Implored the thief, face distorted in a scowl. ''What are you waiting for? Just do it!''

The prince looked intensely at the thief. Empty-handed, and there was no trace of a concealed weapon. No, there was no tricks. He knew this face. The face of someone without anything left. The expression one made when death was the only escape...

''Wait.'' Commanded Leo, moving in front of a surprised Declan. ''I am Leo, second prince of Nohr. What is your name, thief?''

''Does it even matter?'' Scowled the thief, seemingly uncaring about the revelation of who was before him. ''… Niles.''

''Then. If your life has no value to you anymore, I will take it for myself.'' Declared the prince. ''Niles, I make you my retainer.''

The completely shocked expression the thief shown was only rivaled by that of the soldier.

* * *

''No.'' Scoffed Lora, exceeded.

''But why? Look at those embroideries! Aren't they breathtaking? The absolute pinnacle of Izumo fashion, they are! Don't you have any words for it?''

Very few things ever made Lora wanted to kill someone that did not make any hostile move against her. But presented with what was likely the twentieth dress the archduke tried to fit her into, her patience was running low.

''Tactically inept?'' Suggested Lora with a barely contained venomous tone.

''War, war, war, what bore! Here in Izumo, we are all about peace! Love! Chicken grease!... Actually, maybe not the last one.'' Pondered Izana, archduke of Izumo, as he was holding the incriminated dress.

The queen was fuming. Metaphorically, and close to physically while that... Peacock was looking at her with its broad, idiotic smile. Yes, peacock was the best word to describe that man. Adorned in large black trouser and a gray bodysuit upon which was a white sleeveless top, with independent, wide white sleeves with black motifs. Two golden buttons maintained his top and a golden pin rested above his left ear among his long, flowing pale blue-white hair that did not help his already very soft, almost feminine features. A red symbol was engraved upon his bare forehead, without a doubt the mark of his godly lineage: two symmetrical wing-like lines at each side of a vertical tear-shaped mark. Flowing, silky long white hair descended in his back up to his waist.

Lora had no doubt the archduke could manifest a divine majesty in par with that of an actual god, a serene radiance that would inspire respect... Had not this damned man been such a flamboyant, unapologetic buffoon!

''Archduke, maybe you should come to term with your desire to put my queen in dress.'' Suggested Garon with a small, sly smile despite his impassible tone.

''Nonsense, king Garon! I need her to wear one for at least one dinner, my pride as host is on the line!'' Pouted the archduke like a child. ''Isn't it beautiful? At least?''

Lora had to admit it. The dress was magnificent, aesthetically speaking: the vibrant red satin adorned with golden embroideries the shape of flowers, birds and flames, complemented by an equally decorated waistband set with precious stones made a spectacular dress, one that would attract all gazes in any court. Yet it also looked more uncomfortable than a full suit of armor, with sleeves so large they would touch the floor even with arms standing, the length could make it usable as broom while walking, and finally the dress would likely kill anyone from sheer suffocation under its three layers of fabric!

''Archduke, as breathtaking as this dress is...'' She ignored the small victory cry of the archduke. ''… I refuse to wear it, or anything that will leave me all but paralyzed.''

''You once wore an armor made of rock! Of rock! That's just fabric! And pretty fabric too!'' Protested Izana.

Whispers erupted among the servants of the vast dressing room and Lora sent a betrayed look to Garon. Why did her husband had to talk about that to the lunatic trying to make her dress-up? Garon, on the other hand, accepted to wear the local outfit offered by the archduke, an elegant black outfit outlined with red and gold which looked far more lightly and comfortable than the abominations proposed to Lora, she thought while she the archduke seamstress took the beautiful red and gold cloth away. Or rather, one of her countless aid took the cloth away while she seemed to weight Lora with her gaze once again, seemingly just as if not more cut to the quick as the archduke by her many refusal.

''I'm certain you'll like the next one. It's so fitting, you'll believe it was made for you!'' Cheered Izana.

Someone must have replaced the archduke before they came. Or maybe it was all a vast prank made by the real archduke disguised as servant or cook in the kitchen. Lora only realized how desperate she was to escape out of this hell when her thought started to drift toward the speed at which she could cut the unnecessary parts of the previous dress to make a better outfit. And her king was just enjoying the spectacle from the side, restraining a laugh! Why was he betraying her like this?

Another servant approached, holding another pack of fabric that would likely be another horrendous dress. Maybe she could just ask for the same one Garon was wearing. Yes, that would be nicer than anything that had been proposed to her yet.

''And here it is! How is it?... No, don't say anything. I can see it in your eyes! You want to touch it, wear it, burn it to ashes!... Actually, your eyes always seem to say that, with the way they glow and all, but who cares?''

He was trying to make her mad. It was on purpose. It must be. It was not the same dress at least. Not exactly. Not precisely. The pattern was similar, but with different figures, the color more on the somber side. But why were there dozens of mirrors all upon the dress?

''I personally bedazzled this tunic with mirrors! They reflect spell! And they'll reflect your eyes shine! You'll be both protected and stylish! Everything you ever wanted!'' Continued the future charred corpse with insufferable enthusiasm.

''Archduke, I think it is enough. It would be regrettable to announce the end of your lineage today.'' Interrupted Garon, sensing how close a diplomatic incident was closing by. ''My queen, I fear our host would be quite disheartened to see you at his feast in our honor without clothing of his country. Surely you can find something in accordance to your taste.''

His words were light, yet his eyes told another story behind what was somewhat genuine amusement before the situation: _patience, and play along._ Lora breathed deeply, burying her irritation before speaking to the seamstress.

''The previous dress should be acceptable, should it be more alike the outfit worn by my king.''

''Why didn't you say so from the start, really.'' Pouted Izana. ''You know I just want you to feel comfortable!''

''Those are men cloth, your majesty.'' Pointed the old seamstress with disappointment before making a gesture toward her assistants. ''But if it is your wish.''

A silky screen was put between her and the rest of the room as female assistants of the seamstress took out her tunic, allowing an easier access for the tape measure. Lora raised her arms parallel to the ground, allowing the servants to estimate her height, waist and chest size. The old woman clacked her tongue, adjusting her eyeglasses after taking notes of the measures.

''At least your majesty has not much to cover in that area. The adjustments should be ready before the feast.'' Finally said the seamstress, before gesturing the servants to put back the queen's clothes and armor.

''Great! I'm leaving you there, I have to instruct the cook! Feel free to pass by. But not too much, or it'll ruin the surprise!...'' Said the archduke before slipping out of the room, still half-talking to them.

Garon waited for Lora to come out of the screen before leaving the room with her, traversing the corridors illuminated by numerous windows in view of the afternoon sun.

''My king, when did you find the opportunity to share such... tales, to the archduke?'' Asked Lora.

''I may not have resisted the opportunity to share some of your exploits during yesterday massage. One of us has to keep our host entertained.''

The queen apologetically nodded at the critic. She had left it to Garon to entertain the archduke for most of the week they had been in the palace, distancing herself from the insufferable, petulant man-child every time it was possible. While she was certain her king took advantage of the situation and was certainly less annoyed than her by the archduke attitude, his patience was visibly thinning.

''I will try to converse with the archduke tonight in your stead. There is no doubt he is only waiting for this since the first feast after all.'' Sighed Lora. ''Why don't you enjoy yourself in the meantime, my king?''

''You are authorizing me to feast without reservation then. How generous of you, my queen.'' Teased Garon before an indignant look reminded him how she would likely make him exert himself in their spar afterward.

Still... They enjoyed their sojourn. In this place without much duty to accomplish, without worries on a daily basis... It felt right to let go of some things. And despite the man-child hosting them, they had the occasion to enjoy things just the two of them in the past days. She did not manage to enter the pool yet, but the long, sunbathed road around the palace allowed them to ride horse seamlessly, racing for the simple pleasure of doing so under the sun, without the risk of an assassin or ambush. They listened songs and poetry from the best minstrels of Izumo, and challenged each other through games of strategy and luck... although Garon constantly beat her in the last department.

When the sun was setting on this day, a servant finally came knocking the door. Bringing both the dress, and the invitation to join the archduke feast in the great hall. And what a feast it was, that Lora wondered how the tables did not break under the sheer quantity of food present upon them.

''I call it _"The Bounty of Izumo"_! Refined! Plentiful! All the best specialties of the country right before your eyes!'' Boasted Izana from his central table. ''Whoever you are! Whenever you come from! Eat whatever you like! Tonight, we celebrate my fourth time winning the Best Hair Award!''

That statement was not exaggerated in the slightest. The archduke actually opened his palace sometimes to the common people for his feasts. Otherwise, it was likely that half of the food would be wasted. And such was the case tonight with the torches illuminating the fully occupied place brilliantly. At the biggest table were the guests of honor, some officials of the palace and the archduke himself, with Lora at its right while Garon occupied a seat a little away, the reverse of the usual configuration.

''Queen Lora! What pleasure to have you there. I waited for this since you arrived! King Garon heaped praise on you all day, I'm excited to finally have you at hand!''

''Thank you, archduke.'' Politely answered Lora, serving herself in the monumental plates of fish and rice.

''And you wear the dress! Even if it's very different. I can finally be at peace on that! Perhaps you'll launch a new trend?''

The beautifully ornamented red and gold dress had been greatly adjusted indeed, and Lora herself was surprised at how different it was from the heavy, suffocating thing it had been. It was now a long, tightly fitting once-piece dress with a semi-circular collar. A long slit on each side to the knee allowed a certain freedom of movement while the now very adjusted sleeves only reached up to just beyond the elbow, once more leaving a lot of freedom of movement.

''The seamstress deserve praise for her work. I did not intend to offend her, I am simply used to the practical comfort of my armors.''

''I heard of that. Scratch that, you never leave them! Where's the fun in armor? Also, where did you find an armor made of rock? Why would one even ask that for?'' Quickly elaborated Izana, feeding himself sweet between talk and breath.

''It was abandoned in an ancient ruin for time immemorial, but it has been rumored to have been made to hunt great dragon, for steel would not suffice against those creatures.'' Explained Lora, her own knowledge limited about the legends of the great Havel the Rock.

''To hunt dragon? You have dragons on your homeland then? They all disappeared here, become spirits and gods, the lot of them! I know for sure, after all I speak to them for my prophecies. Though they are really cryptic sometimes, clients go back just as confused as I am!''

''They are the one giving you prophecies?'' Asked Lora, suddenly interested.

''Of course! After all, who could say no to an adorable great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandson like me?'' Happily added the archduke. ''Too bad I couldn't have brother or sisters though. Blood stay in the family, only one child, keep it pure, all that bummer. Gosh, I'd exchange my spa for a good sibling! You had siblings maybe? How many? Big? Little?...''

Lora was feeling a headache coming as familiar questions swirled in her mind. How did this man speak so much without breathing? While filling himself with as much food as he could? All that without the smallest amount of anything resembling dignity, in the most casual fashion possible? Was he even reigning at all, or was he just throwing parties all year while his administration dealt with everything? Why was he barely leaving her the time to answer his questions before starting another string of interrogations and self-congratulation?

''… And with that I got my first Hair Winning Award! I just knew I had to keep participating. You should let them grow too. Why don't you? Not your style maybe? Ah, I know, it would bother in battle. Boooh, so boring. Peace is much more fun! Wanna know my secret for it?''

''I am all ears, archduke.'' Said the queen, about to pray for anything to distract the madman.

''Because no one wants to be on the gods' bad side, no one ever attack us! Simple, isn't it?'' Proudly declared Izana.

''Of course, it is... logical...''

''Tell you what, I'm sure you need something to get a better idea. Usually I charge a huge amount, but I'm on a roll! You deserve a little prediction for coming to my cozy good home!''

''Thank you very much, archduke, but it will not be...''

It only hit Lora after she almost said it. There. The goal of their visit, the very thing they came in a country so close to Hoshido. Offered when she least expected it. She immediately exchanged a look with Garon, who seemed to have heard that bit too from his part of the table.

''I insist, I insist! Besides, it looks like the gods want to tell you things, so I figured you'd like to know. Strange, usually I have to knock their door first.'' Mumbled Izana.

That was rather ominous, thought Lora as the banquet was heading to its end. And to no one's surprise, there was still an inordinate amount of food available, however she learned among the rambling of Izana that the excess would be distributed at low price among the townspeople in the following day. A surprising, but very generous idea. And nothing would persuade the queen that Izana was the one who thought of that idea. Nothing. The last guest left, leaving only Garon and Lora with the archduke still full of energy. The latter led them to a secluded wing of the palace, to finally arrive in a small, dark room. Inside it was a table supporting a crystal sphere, with two chairs around the table. Lora left Garon sat in the chair while Izana took place, a strangely serious look on his face...

''Alright, here we go... Oh, ancient gods... What's up? Why are you knocking this late?''

… That was immediately shattered by his ever so casual attitude... Yet the crystal ball was now shining, and something seemed to fill the atmosphere of the room. Lora felt a shiver down her spine. Not directly, but like the tremor of an earthquake, she could feel something powerful spread its presence toward the archduke. And it was awfully familiar... Where did she felt such presence before...

'' _ **White scale** **, listen to the song... A legacy must not be just lies... The hatchling will follow the Flame... When Heaven and Earth meet above the Below...**_ ''

Izana suddenly fell from his chair after uttering the last words, the ball light dying off and the presence retreating. Lora caught the archduke in a flash before he touched the ground. His skin was icy, his forehead covered in sweat.

''Fiuuu... That one was tiring...'' Moaned the archduke, eyes barely open as he used the queen's support to stand up from his chair.

''Archduke, can you tell us the meaning of this... Prophecy?'' Asked Garon, frowning.

''I can't... It's too obscure, I don't even understand what it was talking about... Just know the gods really, really wanted you to hear it...''

A long yawn followed the archduke declaration. Lora looked at her king, only to meet an equally puzzled expression. They came to Izumo to obtain answers, but the only thing they got was more questions. And whatever was the meaning of that prophecy, Lora was sure of only one thing.

''I hate gods. Really.''


	15. Chapter 15

**The Fiery Queen of Nohr : Part 15**

 **Author's note : School is finished! Exams are done! At last, freedom! And I celebrate it with a new chapter! Beta-reading was done by the tireless efforts of pt1oef, as always. Time to answer the reviews like always.**

 **Spartastic 4 : Yeah, I kinda brushed aside some faulty writings in the last chapter, that were mostly (I hope) corrected since. I hope you won't die on me again, I don't have infinite MP!**

 **Imperial warlord : Thanks! I hope this chapter will please you too!**

 **Greyjedi449t : I'm happy to hear that. Here is what happen next, right in this chapter!**

 **Guest : Yes, gods are often more problems than they are worth.**

 **Pt1oef : Of course, the dress will not stay in Izumo! It would be a crime. Ah, excentrics people that Lora does not outrank, her worst enemies! Its true that Izana might have been one of the most difficult opponent she ever faced in some ways.**

 **And with all that said, enjoy the story! Leave a review if you liked it or have a critic to share! It's like fuel for writers, don't hesitate!**

* * *

With a rattling tremor, the great doors of Windmire opened wide to welcome its sovereigns. Back at last from the lands of Izumo, they entered the city amidst clamors of the citizens. Most of them came from the workers of the capital's surface, but as the royal couple progressed an increasing number of people came from the underground, hoping to grasp the sight of the king and queen in the dim sunlight. Mounting a fierce black war stallion, king Garon rode with a severe and distant gaze fixated on the distant horizon, toward the hidden castle in the heart of the city, his mere presence bearing upon those around. As his side queen Lora was riding upon her lighter and clearer steed, her own eyes looking through the crowd of people as if she was judging each one. Her burning gaze pierced those who met it, leaving them shivering as if they just faced an immense fire. Their aura was not just that of ordinary lord or men, as if they were on an entirely different level of existence: the king's aura imposed obedience and respect, the queen's gaze spread awe and fear in equal measure. The city guards were almost unneeded in splitting the crowd to allow them passage, as everyone stood aside spontaneously.

Soon the royal escort reached the walls of Krakenburg, leaving the crowd and their horses behind to cross the bridge and gates, all the way to the great hall. There, a different kind of crowd was waiting, in the form of the castle guards forming a guard of honor. Each row of soldiers the royal couple passed stood to attention, striking the ground with their spear in a rhythmic martial salute. The echoes carried all the way through the great stone stairs up to the gates of the throne room, where nobility was assembled. The wealthiest and most powerful lords were on the forefront, welcoming the return of their king with a knee on the ground while their lesser were behind, kneeling fully. Standing alone at the bottom of the throne stairs was the crown prince, tall and proud as his station dictated.

" _It's the king. The king in all but age._ ''

That thought came into the mind of all when Garon faced his elder son. There was no trace of the tenderness of youth in Xander anymore, leaving only the edge and gravity of adulthood. The greatsword Siegfried at his side he bowed slightly, with the deference a son ought to show his progenitor.

"Welcome back, Father.''

Seemingly unfazed by the ceremonial the king examined his son with a severe look before simply climbing the stairs and sitting on the throne. The queen quickly but intensely glanced at the oddity that was the female knight kneeling right behind Xander before following her husband, sitting on the smaller throne at the right of the king's own.

"The descendant of the gods have spoken. A storm is approaching, and for that storm, Nohr shall be ready."

Stern and measured, the king's voice rippled through the crowd, all ears and eyes were suspended at the king's lips.

"The gods were silent upon the nature of the threat. However, it is clear that its repercussion will shake the world beyond the boundaries of Nohr. To prepare against what is to come, I hereby invoke the Right of Service."

The entire court stiffened. Most looks were of surprise, but some figures expressed indignation, shock, and even anger. The Right of Service was an old custom, one that went back to the greatest conflicts the kingdom have ever seen, when it was at war against the entire continent. By decreeing it, the king asked that each lord, no matter his or her rank, wealth or power, had to part with half of their military for the benefit of the crown army. It was a gigantic loss of resources, investments and would leave the nobility at large severely weakened. But the Right was absolute. Disobedience would not only be considered treason and punished as such, but also the culling of one's entire lineage up to the third degree. The only way the right could be canceled was a unanimous rejection, forcing the king to revoke his decision. But after a short silence, it was obvious that such response would not happen. There was too much at stake and too much risk to rebel alone. Refusing the King's demand may lead to the same fall Richard and Agnes suffered.

"The Right of Service will become effective after the Great Tournament of Windmire, in six month. Emissaries will accompany you all back to your domains to observe that everything is done as we will it. I shall oversee this matter myself." Said the queen, the implicit threat sending shivers through the room.

And with a single gesture, king Garon dismissed the court. No words were said as the lords and ladies stood up and left under the watchful gaze of the guard, but the rumors and gossip would likely flare once they were far away from the throne room. Their defiance was palpable. However, their loyalty and fear were strong enough that they would likely only resist in more passive ways: deliberately sending less experienced, ill-equipped soldiers, furnishing the oldest horses and wyverns they could find, and whatever else they could find to lessen the burden the Right would cause them. But it didn't matter much in the grand scheme of things. Soldiers could be trained, equipment was replaceable. The most delicate process of all would be the increased pressure of logistic from what would become the largest army the country, no, the continent has ever seen in centuries.

There were not many nobles left when Xander approached the thrones, the female knight following him closely. Now that the attention of the sovereigns wasn't attached to solely watch the court, they turned it to the strange spectacle that was the sight of the crown prince with such close companionship.

"Approach, Xander. What is it you wish to talk about?" Asked Garon sternly, looking at his elder son again.

"Father, queen Lora, I wish to present you my new retainer." Said the prince, moving aside to leave the girl into full view.

The female knight bowed, somewhat clumsily but apparently not purposely so. The first thing the king noticed was the age of the girl, likely three years or so younger than the prince according to her body build, even if her soft features and make-up gave the impression of an even younger age. Her face was also familiar, even if he could not quite put his finger on it. He was certain that he never saw her personally, but her father or mother was certainly an esteemed member of nobility. He noted that the girl wore a steel breast plate, gauntlets and shin guard above a heavy white top and dark skirt, completed with equally black stocking. Not the most covering armor, but fitting enough out of the battlefield. A short sword was strapped at her belt and a spear attached to her back, likely her primary weapon. What stood out the most was her hair, blue twin-tails with two pink colored end, the color emphasizing even more her childish face.

"I'm Peri, daughter of lord Shawn! Lord Xander asked me to become his retainer, so I accepted! Pleased to meet you majesties!"

And that impression was reinforced even further by her excited, childlike tone and attitude. The queen twitched slightly at the display, her eyes shine intensifying while the king inwardly nodded, recognizing at last why she seemed familiar. The Mourning Wolf had been a remarkable commander until the death of his wife, which devastated him enough to renounce fighting and retire, wearing only mourning attire in public, hence the nickname. For such a bright, excited child to be his daughter was surprising, to say the least. But such attitude was dangerously close to disrespect, and Xander must have had a very good reason to chose her despite it, thought Garon. He did live years without proper retainers after the death of his previous ones.

"When and where have you recruited this girl, crown prince?" Asked Lora, voice dangerously even.

"In lady Faye noble tourney, queen Lora."

"And what made you think she would fit at this position?" Insisted the queen.

"She displayed qualities I am expecting from my retainers, alongside a great potential that could have been wasted otherwise. Her quirks are but minor inconveniences in regards to that." Asserted Xander firmly, in a fashion that was very much like that of his father.

The girl, which have seemed about to burst in tears beamed and stood tall under the praise of the prince, looking at him with a grateful expression while the queen visibly pondered, eyes alternating between Xander and Peri. She then looked at Garon inquiringly. The king understood and nodded. If the prince picked up the girl on that criteria above all else, then it was logical to proceed with a test of strength.

"Very well. Prince Xander, I shall test myself whether or not she is worthy of those praises, here and now."

The prince stood stoically for an instant before nodding. Lora rose from her throne and descended the stairs, eyes focused on the girl. Step after step, the metal boots softly echoing, until the queen was in front of her target.

"Lady Peri, I will test your worth as combatant myself. Should I found you unsatisfying, you will be removed from your position as retainer."

"You mean I have to fight you? Awesome!"

The sheer joy in the young knight's voice evidently took the queen by surprise, as she suspended her familiar gesture prelude to the apparition of a weapon, while the girl was already unsheathing her blade with a large awed smile, still talking.

"I heard all stories of your battles! You can kill ten people in one swing! Roast pegasi with a breath! You can even be on fire! You're so cool and strong! I always wanted to be like you!"

Garon tightened his grip on the cold armrests of the stone throne, a snicker struggling to escape his mind as his queen shifted between disbelief, annoyance, and a hint of pride. Xander subtle tenseness increased, his eyes focused on his retainer. Then the weapon Lora chose appeared in a blaze, eliciting a gasp of admiration from Peri: a giant gold-decorated black curved sword with no guard, the tip so curved it was more looking like a hook or claw. A small, thick metal shield covered in foreign crests appeared on her left arm before she took an aggressive stance, putting the sword above her right shoulder.

The retainer took a similar stance before charging before the start was even given, a demented, blood-lust filled grin on her face. The first slash was blocked by the queen and the fight began under the watchful gaze of the prince and king, the royal guards and some passing servants eyeing it on the side.

The clash of steel filled the air as Peri attacked relentlessly, her sword battering time and time again on Lora's curved sword or shield. She was like a bull charging forward, focused on trying to cut down its target without hesitation nor patience, wildly flailing with her excited battle cries. To the ignorant, it would look like she was leading the duel. But to the skilled, it couldn't be further from truth.

The queen hadn't moved an inch since the start of the battle, parrying each hit without exerting any visible effort, sometimes even pushing back her opponent with the strength of her blocks. Garon looked attentively at the way the retainer was moving. There was something intriguing in the way she fought. Most of the time her offensive was wild and erratic, but what could only be described as brief surges of skill appeared here and there, forcing a slightly quicker and more precise reaction from Lora.

''Take that! And that! And thaaaat!''

Despite her yells Peri started to slow down, her assaults became less and less energetics, her swings losing in intensity and precision. Lora suddenly made a step forward, her curved blade violently clashing against the straight sword of the retainer. Just like that the flow of battle changed. Now it was Peri who was on the defensive, trying to deflect the violent strikes which seemed to intend to kill more than harm. The hooked end of the queen's curved blade proved to be viciously effective as it almost tripped the retainer while the small shield crashed into her left arm, a dull cracking followed by a pained howl signaling that it has been at least fractured. Yet she kept fighting despite it, growling as she defended with her sword held with only one hand.

The king could see it more clearly now; her defensive stance was almost the same as Xander's. It was gauche, clumsy in comparison to the prince complex swordplay, yet very discernible. Not only that, but her skillful stroke appeared more than before: a missed strike becoming a surprisingly precise thrust, a quick recovery from an unbalanced parry. But it wasn't enough. A brutal shove pushed Peri back before the curved slashed her shoulder, adding to the multitude of gashes and bruises she was already sporting.

But to the king's surprise, Peri kept fighting, even as outmatched and hurt as she was. The retainer was sent to the ground for the third time, a trail of blood tarnishing the stone floor as she struggled to stand with only one arm while the queen approached, sword low and ready to strike...

''Queen Lora, that's enough!''

Xander stepped in the way of the queen, barring her to approach the down retainer. Lora paused for an instant, looking at the prince with a puzzled look.

''Have you decided to renounce her, prince Xander?''

''I am putting a stop to this madness! This is nothing but a one-sided slaughter!'' Said Xander with a large, angry arm gesture, an uproar that widened the queen's eyes a little.

''You accepted to leave her appraisal to me.'' Pointed Lora with a disappointed tone. ''And it seems she is still able to fight.''

The prince took a look back and saw Peri, barely standing up with her her sword as support, her makeup blurred and one eyes closed because of a cut just above covering it in blood. But the other was still determined, a stubbornness that bordered on madness. She tried to speak, but only managed to cough, a spit of blood leaving her lips. Xander looked into the burning, yet cold eyes of the queen, refusing to back down.

''Don't move, Peri. Royal guards, heal my retainer!'' Commanded Xander, making one of the soldier in duty take a step forward before being stopped in its track by the cold stare of Lora.

''You are overstepping your boundaries, little prince.'' Warned the queen in a quiet tone that flared up the anger withing the prince.

''On the contrary, you are the one overstepping yourself, queen Lora. You do not want to test her worth. You want to break her spirit and chase her! As crown prince, I will not tolerate such abuse toward my retainer!''

The words of Xander echoed with passion in the throne room, rippling through the arches and making the servants shudder before hastily carrying their duties. The prince looked at his father, who had observed the whole scene without a word. No emotion pierced through the stoic face of Garon but a single hand wave was sent at the attention of the frozen guard, who quickly approached the bloodied Peri and started to use the healing staff at his belt. Looking back to the queen, Xander found her... Uncertain?

''Did I?...'' Whispered Lora as she was looking at her bloody blade, then the throne.

Without a single word uttered, some form of understanding seemed to pass through the sovereigns as the king nodded to an unsaid question, making the queen shake her head dejectedly. Xander couldn't fathom how his father always seemed to understand what Lady Lora was thinking. Or how he did the same thing with his mother Katerina before. Was it how love worked? He had no clue on that matter. He sent a glance to his retainer, whom he could see had stopped bleeding, most of her bruises fading away under the healing magic. A small conflagration attracted his attention, the queen's weapons disappearing as she faced him.

''You were... right, prince Xander.'' Said the queen slowly. ''The manner by which I treated lady Peri was beyond reasonable. It is a good thing you intervened.''

Xander frowned, still uneasy. The brutality he had just witnessed, the methodical beating Peri had been forced to endure. How far the queen would have gone? He couldn't shake it off, not with mere words. What happened was even worse than what he feared.

''Well done, my son. You have shown yourself strong enough to take command when you had to, as befitting of your station.'' Said Garon, rising from his throne. ''Go now, and take your retainer with you. I have high expectations for her.''

''Thank you, Father. I shall not disappoint you.'' Said Xander as he bowed gratefully, about to turn back before the queen stepped forward.

''Wait, prince Xander.''

Within the open hand of the queen, a new flame appeared before the eyes of the prince until it became of a blue kite shield with a golden wing crest. A typical knight shield in shape, but Xander could only look upon its superb craftsmanship to be certain it was anything but typical, on top of it being one of the queen's possession. Who knows what mystical attribute it could have.

''Take it.'' Decreed the queen, catching the prince off guard.

''With all due respect, queen Lora, why?' Asked Xander, still wary. ''It is certainly a precious artifact, one that I have seen you wield in battle. Why give it to me now?''

''It is indeed a precious artifact, prince Xander, imbued with powerful magic capable of repelling all spell. As for why... It is something you deserve to possess. Consider it reparation for the prejudice I have shown against your retainer. ''

Unable to come with a counter-argument, Xander silently took the shield into his hands, bowing slightly.

''May I retire, Father?''

''You may.'' Agreed Garon.

Sometimes Xander wondered what would happen if the queen forcefully kept the throne after the death of his Father... Shaking those thoughts away, the prince signaled his retainer. It was time to leave. Peri was fully healed, and he had to attend his own duties. One of them being teaching Peri how to do her own duties as a retainer.

''Huh, lord queen... That was so cool! You're the best, I need to fight you again! I'm sure I'll become as amazing as you if do!'' Blurted Peri with the most childlike excitement Xander ever heard of her, frowning at the blatant lack of due respect.

But to his relief, the queen didn't seem to mind it as much. No, to his surprise, Lora was actually observing Peri with an interested eye, one that he would have gladly seen before this whole mess, but which was now worrying him.

''Keep training her well, prince Xander. I too am curious to see how far she can go.'' Lora said, making a shiver run up to his spine.

As Xander left, almost dragging Peri with him, he couldn't help but think of the way the queen asked him the request. Even if he did recruit Peri for her incredible potential, the way lady Lora said it... It was like she asked him to sharpen a knife to see how deep it could cut.

* * *

The blizzard was stronger than ever around the Ice Tribe village, the air icy enough to freeze the air out of a man's lungs. Yet Lora crossed it without thinking, the situation at hand was being much more important than mere low temperature. The report about the situation had been sufficiently explicit: the Ice Tribe had rebelled, chasing the soldiers in station and killing their officer. Those that survived the return from the harsh lands of the Ice Tribe were few, and there was no way Nohr would allow such rebellion to happen without retribution.

Behind Lora, her troops struggled to follow her rhythm, unable to face the cold as easily as her, who had her enchanted ring instead of relying on the mages to stay warm. She didn't care as well. It would be better for them to stay back rather than be caught in her fire if she had to be intimidating the Ice Tribe again. She nonetheless hopes it wouldn't come to using the First Flame, maybe simple pyromancy would do. The Ice Tribe already witnesses her power after all.

The snow crumpled under her feet as the village came in view, the howling wind subsiding at the same time her view was cleared, afternoon sunlight piercing through. There was no one, just as the scout said. No villagers in arm, no one in between the houses. The queen squinted, but she couldn't see anything. Did they abandon their village to retreat in the mountains? It was a strong possibility, but Lora remembered that the village was a lot larger than it seemed, spawning all around the lake in multiple gathering of houses. Moving forward, she waited for her soldiers to come out of the blizzard in battle formation. Three hundred, more than enough to submit the villagers should anything happen.

''Soldiers, in formations. Stay alert until I give the signal.''

''Yes your Highness!'' Quickly approved the captains of the three companies of soldiers she brought before sending their courriers to relay the orders.

Lora advanced slowly, taking note that the snow was pristine, devoid of all footsteps that could indicate human passage. In any other place she would have been certain that no one had been present in a while, but not here. The Ice Tribe had mastery over ice and snow, and could have easily erased all trace of their presence.

Making a gesture, Lora signaled her small army to move, albeit carefully. There was five gatherings of houses around the lake, the population of the whole tribe esteemed to about three to four hundred, women and children included. Meaning an enemy force would be around two hundred since most of their women fought too, often as mages. Studying the field, she found it rather plain with only a small inclination near the lake. Small woods were present there and there between the settlements, but way too small and too sparse to hide the population. To cross the frozen lake was out of the question, meaning she had to search with her troops in circle. Gesturing for the officers to come, she gave her instructions while keeping an eye on the village.

''Captain Sigurd, move to the houses gathering with the chieftain house. Captain Nibolg, cover his flanks right flank. Captain Ivan, the left. If anything is wrong, have a mage send a bolt to the sky. No pillaging nor house burning, the enemy might be close.''

Lora's orders were quickly executed and she elected to stay in the rearguard with a handful of soldiers, including two mages. This way she would see more clearly if anything went wrong. The army proceeded to advance in triangle, slowly penetrating the village first house gathering while the wings enveloped its side to prevent ambushes. The wind rose, a strong fleecy wind that immediately reduced Lora's vision and likely the soldier's, but not to the point of drowning the view. Still, it made Lora even more wary as couriers came and informed her that there were no traces of the Ice Tribe members. The houses were empty, including the chieftain's. No traces of precipitated departure, nothing left indicated the village had not been deserted for a long time. The queen commanded her forces to move on to the next settlement, still looking for anything suspicious. The wind howled, intensifying ever so slightly as vision became more and more obscured. Clearing her eyes off the moist snowflakes, Lora, couldn't help but feel something was wrong. She had forgotten something important, or rather, it was escaping her. But what?

A sudden wave of snow blinded her, forcing her to stop advancing. Just then, she heard it. A muffled sound came from afar, a sound the queen recognized immediately. The scream of men dying. Multiple crashing thunders signaled the use of lightning magic just at the same time; They were under attack.

''We are under attack! Mages, clear that snow right now!'' Ordered Lora.

That's what had been wrong, the blizzard never reached the village in her last visit! It was the Ice Tribe doing! The wind magic of four mages dispersed part of the blizzard around, allowing her to see the situation with greater clarity. From wherever they had hidden, the Ice tribesmen were attacking the left flank and vanguard, their unarmored silhouette preying on the shocked soldiers with weapons and ice magic. The queen picked up movement at the edge of the snowstorm and yelled at the horn bearing soldier aside.

''Order the left flank to regroup! Vanguard fall back! Do not pursue, wait for the right flank and rearguard!''

The aide promptly blew in his instrument a string of notes, and the soldiers started to move and react accordingly. Just at the same time, the ground quaked as a giant slabs of ice erupted from the ground and fell, crushing soldiers that tried to pursue. They were waiting for them, and she fell into their trap! Anger flaring inside, she felt the flame inside burn stronger and stronger.

A new wave of snowy wind blew toward the army and the mages this time dispersed part of it. The left flank was reforming. Lora ordered the right flank to give assistance to the left while she came with the rearguard to assist the front, trying to see from where the attackers did come from. The attack had been too close, and not from the threes...

Archers of the front line tried to riposte but their arrows fell aside, the supernatural storm growing stronger and deflecting all projectiles before skirmishers of the Ice Tribe armed with spears suddenly appeared from the snow... The snow at the lake edges! They were buried underneath all this time, waiting for them! The cleverness and simplicity of the tactic angered Lora. She should have thought about such possibility!

Lora quickly numbered her forces and the visible enemies. She had lost about thirty soldiers, and the enemies standing were about fifty. Ordering a shielded counter-charge she moved through the ranks, her escort trying to follow the rhythm. The vanguard and left flank made a wall of shield and charged, managing to catch multiple enemies before they could escape as the rest... Were moving through the frozen lake! New traps emerged from the ground, pikes and giant slab of ice, but this time the soldiers were ready.

Dark mages pulverized the slabs with thunder and wind while the soldiers' solid shield broke the ice pikes on impact. Lora gritted her teeth. She was certain the lake was another trap, but to get around it would only allow the Ice tribesmen to regroup. A new surge of wind lifted the snow in a white curtain, hiding the enemy movements. Suddenly her soldiers on the lake edge started to cross it. She hadn't given such order!

''Order the troops to go around the lake! Do not cross it, no matter what!''

The aid trumpeted again, but it was too late. Under Lora's furious eyes, large portions of the lake ice suddenly broke and the imbeciles that followed the tribesmen fell into the crevasses, the weight of their armor drowning them. Worse, the ice reformed with thunderous cracks, trapping them underneath to drown or freeze. Why didn't they moved faster around the lake? Lora brutally shoved aside a soldier and managed to grab captain Sigurd, whose enraged face struggled to manifest a semblance of respect as a healer was patching a hole in his arm.

''Your Highness, those ice traps prevent us to pursue! Too many men already died to those, we can't catch those rats like this! And the mages can't clear the blizzard fast enough to make us even see the enemies!'' Eructed the officer.

The entire village had been made into a deadly trap. Moving forward as useless: the tribesmen were too quick and the field was at their absolute advantage, their ice magic and spears still dealing enough damage to slowly cut down her men. About sixty soldiers were already dead, far too much, while their enemies lost not even a quarter of that number. Bowmen were useless, the Ice Tribe magic too strong in their blessed homeland.

''Order the retreat to the village edges, then when you see a great flame charge around the lake in its direction, by the two sides.'' Decreed Lora. ''Now!'' She added to spring the shocked captain in action before putting her helmet on.

A tumult shook the army before the order was properly transmitted, heavy armored soldiers trying to shield their comrade while the archers and mages tried to counter the enemies skirmishers. Lora kept looking at the blurred form of the enemy fighters approaching again, some of them falling through the lucky shots of archers or wizards. Once more the blizzard howled, hiding the enemy positioning.

Now. Taking advantage of the fact that the tribesmen would be hopefully blinded too, the queen charged toward the lake. In her hands appeared enormous blades, each one large enough to be called a greatsword. Black swords with distorted, charred edges, and deformed hilt looking like twisted snakes. The menacing weapons from the Ringed City. And as Lora was charging they started to fizzle as flames born of the blades meet the snowy wind. The first tribesman she met already spotted her, his spear ready. But his eyes widened in fear at the sight of her weapon. She capitalized on it and brought down the massive blade in her right hand, evading the spear in one fluid motion.

The heavy blade crushed the man's skull all the way down to his spine, exploding its body in a mash of viscera, brain and blood. Without slowing Lora turned on herself and sliced another coming from the side, cleaving it in half with the sickening sound of crushed bones covering the man's scream. Blood splattered the ice and her armor and she dashed again. Soon her metal boots squeaked against the frozen lake surface and she sprinted even faster, impaling a surprised enemy with her left weapon before brutally pull the blade up in a shower of crimson.

Soon the snow fell, revealing her surrounding. Lora was still far from the lake center, but she was exactly where she wanted. Surrounded by enemies that just realized that she was there, the retreating skirmishers or mages of the Ice Tribe. At last, she could see it. They were retreating in that direction, the furthest settlement. This was where she needed to go to find the rest of them...

Smiling viciously, Lora freed the inner fire of the blades and spun. A wave of flames came out of the swords and filled the air with the scream of men and the scent of burnt flesh as she jumped forward and fell down on a mage whose spell was half finished. The icy mist died in its hand when the burning swords hacked its body pieces, charred remnants falling on the ground.

Without pausing the queen charged again as the ice underneath started to crack, avoiding the fall in freezing water that killed many soldiers before crushing a tribeswoman trying to run away. She rolled on the ice to avoid spears thrown in her direction before running again. She was more than half way across the lake. The ice underneath cracked and she jumped, once more avoiding to sink. The First Flame almost roared inside her and she had to restrain herself from freeing it.

If Lora did, she would sink. Sink into the cold water, sink into... A spear smashed into her armor from behind, slightly unbalancing her and forcing her to roll to keep her speed, using the swords weight to launch herself further. Do not think just act! Lora yelled to herself, the impact of the enemy weapon waking her up. A group of enemies were just a little further, near the lake edge. About twenty, armed with axes, spears and two empty handed mages, the frost already gathering in their hand.

The queen glanced behind her. Other were coming, they were trying to surround her. Unsealing the swords flame again Lora sent a new wave of fire of crescent shape. The mages reacted, an ice wall emerged and stopped it, melting in a deep white steam. There was her chance! Lora jumped through the steam, spinning with her immense blades. The heavy metal forged in the Abyss broke through most of the spears blindly pointed, others broke against her armor without harm and she shred all those close apart in a shower of burned blood and flesh. But an axe wielder managed to dodge and hit her head with all its strength, the weapon rebounding against the helmet.

For a brief second Lora's vision turned to white and she almost fell because of her swords momentum. But before it could deal another blow she recovered, letting go of one sword to take the other with two hands and break the man in half with one strike, two cauterized halves falling on the snow. She had done it. She crossed the lake! She could see them now. Beyond the wind and the snowy mist, it was there. The main force of the Ice Tribe was inside the last settlement of houses, their soldiers ready to either finish off the crippled enemy that should have come or run away if things went badly. How many, she wasn't sure.

And on an elevation of the field, just before the settlement and dominating the battlefield, Lora finally noticed them. Twelve sorcerers circling around one person that she recognized as Kilma, the Ice Tribe leader, protected by a line of spearmen. He was likely the one behind the blizzard and traps hindering her troops, helped by other men of his tribe with the greatest magical power. And judging by the fact that they were all looking at her instead of working their magic, it was safe to assume her brazen charge produced the desired result. Picking up her second sword but keeping them low, she walked cautiously toward the leader of the Ice Tribe, the enemy soldiers shivering as she approached. She stopped outside of their reach, glancing behind to see how far the retreating soldiers she passed on the way were. Not there yet. She still had a chance to talk things out before being surrounded and forced to kill them all.

''Your rebellion end here, chieftain Kilma. Surrender now, and I shall be magnanimous.''

Without the wind, Lora's voice reached the small hill easily, and even from the distance she could see the chieftain expression change. He must have recognized her.

''And what magnanimity should we expect, queen of Nohr, while you are covered in the blood of our owns? You nohrians understand only one language; war. I will not let my tribe wither under tyranny, with your soldiers plundering our homes unpunished.''

In a flash of lucidity, Lora understood what must have happened. Undisciplined soldiers indulging in either greed or lust and abusing the villagers until they reached their breaking point. If they hadn't been dead already, she would have had their head. But it didn't matter anymore, and she was left with an uprising to quell.

Making her sword disappeared, she rose her left hand, her pyromancy hand, to the sky, before sending a fireball high up in the air. Now without the chieftain creating blizzards her forces could march forth. Kilma seemed to understand exactly what she just did and raised his tome. A tome of dark magic, she recognized. He must have taken it from the mage in the old garrison.

''You know you cannot defeat me, leader of the Ice Tribe. Do you truly wish for your people to perish uselessly?'' Warned Lora as the blood on her armor started to boil of, fiery trails upon her armor and skin signaling her imminent ignition as Lord of Cinder.

Recognition crossed many gazes in front of her and some tribesmen turned pale, taking steps back instinctively. She heard the footstep behind her stop, and Lora didn't have to turn around to know why. But it wasn't enough. Either they withdrew entirely and submitted, or she would have to kill them all. An idea crossed her mind. She wasn't good with words. Only power would talk strongly enough.

''Behold once more what await you should you refuse to yield.''

The First Flame erupted, engulfing everything around in a maelstrom of destruction. The tribesmen fled all around, the heat strong enough to harm those too close. Pain, familiar yet still unbelievably strong. Would she ever stop to feel it? Or would it be the sign that she was becoming mad enough to not care anymore?

Lora ignored the answer. The snow was fizzling, become vapor without even passing through liquid state before disappearing in the hot air. Turning to the lake, she sent a last look at Kilma before slowly advancing toward it, flames scorching the molten ground where she walked. She couldn't see her troops, her vision entirely focusing toward her objective.

Didn't the Ice Tribe proudly extol their frozen lake, the blessing of their draconic ancestor? Reaching the lake edges, the burning queen saw that despite her close presence, the ice was still solid, barely melting despite the heat. She held her arm high, and the fire shaped itself into an old, familiar sight that fell into her palm: an old sword, the coiled blade unfit to cut anything, glowing like an old ember as if it has just been half melted. The Firelink sword. With a hiss, she plunged it into the lake.

Instantly the ice melted at the point of contact, a deafening whistling as the ice melted, the water boiling before evaporating around the sword. For an instant, nothing but the hole of the sword appeared... Then it expanded. Slowly a multitude of cracks appeared at the frozen surface, then it became crevasses. Finally, the ice melted, twisting and breaking as if it was alive and suffering. But even then, ice still reformed, the cold fighting the heat harshly.

Lora gripped her sword harder, the skin of her arm tearing apart as intensified her effort, the flames around her changing from red to white. She felt something approach but didn't even mind, entirely focused on the lake. Magic bolts or projectiles, something was thrown at her without effect, either melting or dissipating uselessly. The remaining ice collapsed. The entire lake was now nothing but boiling water as the queen kept going.

''Stop this! You can't destroy the sacred lake, you can't!''

The Lord of Cinder registered the panicked words absently. What did they meant? The lake was still there, the Depths still threatened the Flame. Steam and mist was rising to the sky, the water level slowly but surely diminishing. It was not over yet.

''Gods forgive us, we surrender! We surrender, so please make it stop! Do not destroy the lake, queen of Nohr, we beg of you!''

Queen. Nohr. What was she trying to do? Why? Her arm refused to move, the sword refused to move. She wasn't just a Lord. She was more than that, she would never become just that! With a piercing cry, the blade finally came out of the lake and sent flying away before disappearing in flames, her arm feeling almost broken under the strain. The conflagration roared in her ears and mind before she pushed it aside, focusing on her herself. Her identity. Her mission. Lora, the queen of Nohr. Yes, that was who she was. She was there to submit the Ice Tribe.

The pain rolled in Lora's every member, yet she moved away from the water, her reason once again in check. Her soldiers. They were there, still at some distance, moving slowly. The Ice Tribes. Yes, it was their voices. Their words that pierced the fog insider her mind. But she was not going to extinguish the Flame yet. She needed more. Just a little more. Melting and burned spears were on the ground, alongside two charred cadavers. Had they tried to stop her by attacking in close range?

Chief Kilma has descended from the hill. His tome on the ground, just like his men's weapons. They yielded. Yes, they did, looking as if she was some sort of ungodly monster. What did she want to ask them? It hurt. Execution. No, not that. She made another step, her legs feeling like old cracking wood. She tried to focus. Ignore the fire, ignore the pain. She still had to keep it burning for now. Until it was said and done.

'' _ **You punished criminals.**_ _**You yielded. For that I shall be merciful, chief Kilma.**_ ''

Her head was splitting. Daughter. Garon spoke to her about daughter. His... No, that of the chieftain? As she pronounced the next words, she could see the enemy leader's face drained of all its color.

'' _ **But you rebelled. You killed my soldiers. You will be punished. You must be punished. Your daughters...The eldest. I shall take. She will stay hostage. In Nohr. To ensure you do**_ _ **no**_ _ **t rebel again.**_ ''


	16. Chapter 16

**The Fiery Queen of Nohr : Part 16**

 **Author's note : I'm so happy, I have been accepted into my master's degree ! I can rest in peace ! Or rather, write in peace. And here is the new chapter ! pt1oef is, as usual, to thanks for the beta-reading. Now, onto replying to reviews !  
**

 **Spartastic 4 : I did a full recharge, Bountiful Sunlight is ready to cast ! Two maids acquired indeed. I do try to be more vigilant about misspelling. And your prayers will soon be answered. We approach the moment the game start, very soon.**

 **Rnij : Fire overload is bad for your mental and physical health kids, don't try it ! And it is human Garon yes.**

 **Guest : Yep, using the First Flame is not without danger. There is a reason she isn't just always in Lord of Cinder. When she fought Peri it was a different issue. She can be so rigid sometimes that she lose sight of things that should be obvious. Like, that she was about to kill Peri rather than accept someone that did not fit her completely unrealistic criteria to be Xander's retainer.**

 **Greyjedi449t : Thank you ! And the awaited update is here.**

 **Blaise Welsham : You're welcome, I hope this one will captivate you too !**

 **Imperial Warlord : Thank you very much. Here is the next one, hoping you'll find it just as awesome !**

 **EatenJaguar98 : Ah, please don't eat yourself. It's painful. Very much. But to answer you, we are almost into the beginning of the game. And it will be indeed very different...**

 **pt1oef : The First Flame in Lora is indeed trying to make her link the Fire to ensure its own survival. It would have... Disastrous consequences. Glad you like the relationship between Lora and Garon. And yeah, a Lord of Cinder is extremely tough. To give you an idea, Lora already have endgame Lunatic boss stats, but as Lord of Cinder, she is even stronger.**

 **Johnny Rain : Your wait is over, here is the chapter ! I'm happy to hear you liked the story !**

 **BelongingKind : No problem, life take priority after all. Oh yes Peri as a fangirl is amusing, well when you think about it she likes murder, blood, killing, and to her Lora is more or less the "best" model of that available. And oh no, Fateslandia is a pleasant walk in the park compared to Dark Souls. And thanks for appreciating the care Xander have for Peri. Yeah, he have good reasons to be worried.**

 **As always, I encourage you to leave a review to express your opinion !** ** **With all that said, enjoy the story !****

* * *

More than a hundred participants. One hundred and eighty-six, to be exact. The Great Tournament of Windmire never had so many participants. Or rather, no one had ever seen more competitors joining the tournament in past years. Contestants not only came from Nohr, but also Nestra, Cheve and even Mokushu, a country on the south of Hoshido. For the commoners, it meant more exciting battles, longer festivities, and greater spectacles, extending the tournament to ten long days instead of the usual four or five.

Unfortunately, with this greater than usual Tournament combined with the massive armies sent by the lords and lady obeying the Right of Service, the logistic had become a never-ending nightmare. The city intendants worked themselves to death sorting everything. Matters brought by nobility slowly climbed up to the sovereigns themselves. Thankfully, the princes and the eldest princess did help out sorting most of the useless requests. Like asking to requisition a quarter of the city to settle their household.

" _Ridiculous",_ Lora inwardly snorted when she remembered that peculiar request. The crater surrounding Krakenburg had been big enough to contain all those complainers.

The biggest surprise, however, was that Lora found herself interested in the tournament. The event fundamentally never bothered her, but any tournament which she couldn't fight in was boring by definition. Yet this one had been made above all the previous ones by the numbers and varieties of trials. The usual jousting, archery, and great melee were accompanied by pleasant novelties: axe and javelin throw on foot and horseback, splitting a massive wooden pole with only five hit of the blade, and even a more tactical challenge of reaching first a flag in a specifically trapped field. While it was obvious none of the contestants could have matched the queen's strength and skill with a blade, she couldn't say for sure that she could have hit the small hanging shield with a throwing axe on horseback like some of them did. That was made it interesting, to see demonstrations of skill and strength alike in domains still foreign.

This tournament was also not just a pretext to the festivities. It was meant to bring only the best warriors out of the rank and nobility, those destined to lead and fight battles for the glory of Nohr. And it was three of those aforementioned bests in particular that were now standing before the king and Lora in the shadow of the royal tent, just outside the sea of tents that made the tournament side field.

Those three piqued her husband's curiosity much as she did in their first encounter long ago, and Lora had been keen on seeing why. Despite their unquestionable martial talents, their identities were completely unknown, as no one among the participants or spectators could recognize them by either name or face, which was curious for people with such formidable skills. Their traits obviously did not match that any hoshidian, so they could have passed for nohrians quite easily had they not precised they were foreigners. The first two were men: one was blond, with pale blue eyes and a square face, while the other had softer features, brown eyes and dark gray hairs. The third member was a woman with extremely long red hair arranged in twin-tails, going down all the way to her hips. The red haired and gray haired ones were donned in white doublet with brown and blue top respectively, with a large shoulder brace on their left and metal shin guards, and with their swords they looked like typical mercenaries. The blond one wore a yellow mage attire inexplicably revealing his stomach, yet his stance was almost identical to that of the other, revealing to the eyes of professionals that he was used to the sword.

''Odin Dark, Laslow, Selena. You three won the great melee today. Quite the feat for young newcomers.'' Commented Lora.

''Of course, your highness! Such trifle was but a step in the heroic path leading-''

The blond boy, Odin Dark said this as his red-headed companion Selena dealt him a sharp elbow strike to the ribs, instantly shutting down his theatrics and made him finish in a more down to earth tone.

''-I mean, we are used to fighting together, your highness.''

''Hum. Where are you from, warriors?''

They tensed perceptibly, but from the question or Garon's rough tone, Lora couldn't be sure.

''We come from a small village beyond the South-West of Nohr, your majesty.''

''Yeah, it was tiny and boring and miserable. We came here to demonstrate our strength, and that tournament was the perfect opportunity!'' Exclaimed the red-headed in a half derisive and half confident tone, quickly regaining her composure.

''Tell me then. How and from whom have you obtained such strength.''

''… Our parents were part of the local militia, your highness. Bandits often attacked, and we had to learn to defend ourselves very young. It is only recently that it became peaceful enough for us to depart.'' Said the gray-haired one, Laslow, with noticeable hesitation.

The king pondered during an instant before waving his hand toward them.

''Participate in the dueling contest tomorrow. I may consider a special reward should you demonstrate your power.''

The three bowed and left. Lora was surprised. He didn't press them much. No, he was deliberately not asking much. Compared to her own experience, it was surprising. She had faced far more questions and interrogations from Garon and Katerin, and she just knew that the king was going to ask them to serve. It was the whole purpose of the Great Tournament. Even if he didn't, she would have asked to test them personally.

''Leave us.''

The guards bowed to her order and went outside the tent, leaving only the royal couple inside.

''You will recruit them, I am certain of it. So why have you not insisted more?'' Asked the queen, puzzled.

''Tell me, my queen, what do you think of them?''

Lora frowned a little, trying to discern to where her husband was trying to lead her. They were strong, obviously. She saw them in the arena, and their victories were all but luck. They deliberately set themselves as a low priorities target by only defeating those attacking them directly and not using horses, not even those of their opponents. They left their opponents to wear out in number and strength before they swept the remaining opposition by precise and coordinated assaults. That kind of tactics could have been the result of many fights against superior numbers, but no amount of fighting against bandits or the like could have given them the ease by which they fought in the middle of the melee, or their knowledge of battlefield chaos and how to survive it. They had seen war, not just small conflicts, they had been thrown into a war where they had to act like a cohesive unit in a larger force.

Lora then thought about what the girl, Selena, said. That they wanted their strength to be recognized, to use it for their own gain instead of wasting it. A fairly understandable motivation, especially in Nohr. Yet it didn't feel… Genuine. The girl was sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than anything else, and if she noticed it there was no way the king wouldn't have.

On the other hand, Lora was almost certain they didn't lie about their parents' occupations and training. The three reacted the exact same way when the one named Laslow talked about it: with hesitation, unease, and a barely hidden pain. So they were truly trained by their family… No, their family had been very close and part of the same army. They likely fought under their wing, maybe even took the mantle after their death. Yet they didn't appear to be remnants of a lost conflict. A victory then, but a hollow one, maybe there was nothing left of their home afterward. It would explain their pain and departure. Meaning they may have nothing else but each other…

''You want to make them agents.''

''I want them for my children, should they also prove their individual skills.'' Corrected the king.

''It will be a good test of their abilities and characters.''

Lora agreed before standing up. To work with those you may not be able to trust was something they should know closely already, but to have an imposed retainer would be far more challenging. Retainers were not simply personal servants and bodyguards. They were the closest and most trusted individuals for a lord. To have an unknown party fulfilling that function would not be accepted readily. In fact, she would be disappointed if they accepted without objecting.

''If that is all, I will oversee the preparations for the duelings tomorrow. With special care for those three.''

Garon nodded, then Lora left the tent, a couple of royal guards following. Dusk was near, and all activities around the tournament were slowly dying down. Squires were running between the way to accomplish some missions, bowing deeply when they crossed her path while avoiding to let whatever they were holding fall on the dry ground, be it weapons or shield sent to the smiths for repair, victuals to appease whatever appetite one could have before falling asleep, and even one bringing what was quite evidently one of the many harlot that could be easily found around such event, though if it was for himself or to satiate the desire of a superior, Lora didn't care. What she did care was that any of them could be a disguised assassin or even be used as a distraction for one, and so she ordered one of her royal guards to make a round around the field of tents. No soldier were to receive or accept the attention of any prostitute while in service.

''Majesty! Your majesty!''

A yelling soldier came full throttle and bowed, holding a pile of parchments. They were taken by the royal guard who examined it with a suspicious gaze before handing it to the queen, deemed them to be what they appeared to be: reports. Specifically, reports about the troops brought by the Right of Service and their meshing into the royal army.

''Soldier Declan. I will not ask what mischief brought you to become once again the mule messenger of the castle.''

''Your highness hurt me, didn't do a thing this time, I swear. Not my fault captain's more bitter than his favorite booze.''

The slim soldier's usual denial was accompanied with a contrived regretful face as Lora kept walking toward the great field where the tournament would keep going tomorrow. Only when they started to cross the empty space separating tents and tournament open field, the queen spoke again.

''Report, soldier.''

''Yes sir.'' Acknowledged Declan, dropping the insolent act. '' Lady Peri's nut job. One moment crying her eyes out, another enraged and the other all cheerful. Threaten to kill servants all the time. Grinning all ears when about to do it. Sliced open a maid trying to give her wine and when prince Xander came in she shouted the maid tried to poison her. Yeah. Damn wary she is. Not eating a thing she hasn't made by herself, but damn… she cooks good, think its her hobby. Bet she could even work in royal kitchens. Big serious about her job though, can't ever find her slacking off and never disobey prince Xander.''

Lora frowned at the picture the soldier described. It was at the same time worse and better than she expected from the brief contacts she had with the now infamous retainer of Xander after the evaluation she gave. It seemed the qualities the prince discerned were well and truly present, but her eccentricities were still concerning: she would not tolerate a killing spree among the servants although a poisoning attempt was not so unbelievable. Many would kill or send a killer to have a chance to take her place. If the prince managed to rein in her nature then there were no issues, but one too many slip and she will be demoted, whether or not the crown prince agreed.

''Beruka's also a piece of work. Known assassin, rumors say she's still on the market. Cold like Ice Tribe's lake and my wife together. I mean she's never angry, never happy or anything. Not sure she can smile at all. Fact, not even sure she knows what a hobby is. Either working, watching her mistress back or just standing. Not kidding, just standing there until she is given something to do. Even lady Peri just cook or something. Most I've seen Beruka do? Sharpening something. Also, not sure if she spotted me or not, but last time in duty she just looked at me like, well, my wife when she sees spiders.''

Irritating, but the queen could not blame Declan for being spotted by a master assassin. The soldier had proven himself an invaluable informant inside the castle, much more effective than she would ever have guessed. Although he had been smuggling until joining the army, well even after since she discovered him in martial court, where the soldier barely evaded punishment by helping to catch his former associates. To lose him to princess Camilla's retainer would only make things unnecessarily complicated.

''And what have you found about the thief prince Leo took at his service?''

''Well… Turns out, I knew him. Not know now, your highness, I've just seen him in the past once or twice that's all. Not sure he remembered me at all.'' Very quickly added Declan. ''Name's Niles. Guy's a bastard, loves to hurt people with words, but I'd rather have him around than the other two psychos. He's honest about it you see? Weird thing is, he seems to have made a full turn. I mean, haven't heard or seen him steal at all. Seems to do just like me, just sneaking around for his higher-up. May not steal again but still got all past connections. Think prince Leo knows about me, had to use the master keys to help him catch Niles. If guy's half as smart as I heard, sure as hell he found out by now. Also think that's only matter of time before Niles find out too. Bastard's very good at finding things, peoples or other.''

Of course, Leo would be the one to find out. The youngest prince was definitively the smartest among his siblings, and such anomaly would only comfort him that Declan was more than he appeared to be. Lora would have to talk with Leo about that, and also about his retainer. This Niles may be a mere thief, but… She would be a hypocrite to judge him for having the service of one after having struck such an odd friendship with Greirat in the past. Even if the position of retainer was far above anything a thief should occupy, the portrait her soldier painted told her this Niles fulfilled an important role, one she could not judge by her standards. As for Declan, she had another task for him.

''Very well. Soldier, I have a new task for you. Three individuals won the great melee today. I want you to watch their every move and report them to me. Find also everything you can about their past and origin. Verne and Chloe will assist you in this.''

"Yes sir."

The soldiers saluted as they reached the tournament field, or more exactly the large pavilion built on the side of that exact field. Declan bowed and joined the guards already protecting the place while Lora went into the little building, the royal guard with her igniting the torch inside. She sat at the small table, silently considering the list of illustrious and unknown names together that formed the contestants for tomorrow duels. Odin Dark was absent of the list. Intrigued, she considered the reasons which could push an apparently puffed-up young man to hide his swordsmanship. Debilitating arm wounds? Unwillingness to potentially fight his comrades? In any case, it simplified what she had in mind. Quickly arranging the competition, she put the two other at opposite ends of the fighting tree. To see how they would fare against each other in the finale was an interesting possibility.

* * *

"Yaaaah!"

The war cry resonated on the top of one of the Northern Fortress many towers as Corrin lunged forward, her flailing sword targeting the side of her opponent… Before being stopped dead in its track by a sharp blow to the head.

"Ouchi!"

"You are still too impatient, little princess." Admonished the queen, swirling the long spear in her hand before delivering another strike.

The white-haired princess jumped back to evade before ducking again under the blade, only to be tripped by the weapon vicious comeback. Corrin rolled in panic, narrowly avoiding another hit before she had to raise her weapon to parry. The impact almost knocked the sword out of her hand and she jumped aside to try to recover balance, suffering another hit to the ribs from the long spear handle.

"Never try to parry a thrust without a shield. Come again."

"Ow… Yes! Mother!"

Once more Corrin charged the queen, sword in a low stance. This time she managed to deflect the first attack, avoid a vertical cleave with a spinning dash… which left her vulnerable for the weapon coming back just like before, crashing on her shoulder and sending her roll on the ground again. The princess stood up, arms shaking, moving much more cautiously this time. But Lora suddenly advanced, her spear moving with swiftness as it showered the young girl with precise strikes.

"You -ouch- told me -ow- you wouldn't -eow- move!"

"Talking makes you wide open!" Curtly replied Lora as she kept pressuring the princess with a flurry of assaults.

Most of them found their target and soon Corrin found herself covered in more bruises, trying desperately to protect herself until the queen disengaged, leaving her some breathing space. The princess used her sword as support to stay on her feet, panting heavily as she instinctively rubbed the places where she had been hit. Lora looked down on her for an instant before lowering her spear.

"Your enemy might change tactics at any moment to open your guard. Complacency breeds death, little princess."

Corrin groaned. Her body was aching everywhere, as much from exertion as from all the bruises that she knew were forming under her clothes. She hated when Mother did that. Even if he was just as strict, big brother Xander was honest and didn't change rules on the fly. Mother said she had to evade her attacks and reach her, not that she would defend! And it always happened before she could react!

"Princess Elise, it is your turn."

"Yes, queen Lora! Hold on big sis!"

The last princess of Nohr trotted from the side, a staff as tall as she was in her hands. She was even smaller then Corrin, with long blond hair flowing in twin-tails and a perpetual cheerful expression. Corrin loved her little sister. She could play for hours with her, and even big sister Camilla would join when she was there! A warm green light enveloped her when Elise held the staff high, bruises and cut vanishing under the healing magic. A couple minutes later Corrin was once more healthy, if a little exhausted.

"You can do it, big sis! I'm with you!"

Corrin smiled at the cheer before rising her blade, but Mother shook her head.

"This time it will be your commanding that will be put to the test. Call your retainers."

"Uh, yes! Jakob, Felicia, it's your turn!"

"At once, lady Corrin."

The gray-haired boy obediently came forth. Far from the skinny boy Corrin saved from, he was now some weight back on his arms and legs and grew almost as tall as her. Even if he was still slim, his servant clothes fitted him much better. And he made such good teas now!

"Coming, lady Corrin!"

The maid came trotting, stress reflecting in her blue eyes. Corrin liked Felicia, even if she was… a little clumsy? Completely unbalanced? Butterfingered? How does someone even bind himself with the laundry? But she was so nice! And she could make ice! Ice! She thought mages could only use fire, wind or lightning! Ever since Mother brought Felicia and made her Corrin's maid, she did her best to become friend with the pink-haired girl. And it worked! If only Jakob could be nicer to the newcomer…

Corrin was taken out of her thought when Lora's long spear disappeared, replaced by a slender rapier in her right hand and four thin blades between the fingers of her left hand, a strange association Corrin has never seen before. If Mother didn't change the rules again, her goal was to have her servants hit at least once. Butlers and maids were trained to fight with throwing daggers while supporting their allies with healing staves, but the first time, when she tried to have Jakob attack while Felicia defended, Mother simply pushed the first aside to knock down the second. What to do, what to do, what to do… There. She had an idea. She never tried something like that before. Maybe it would work for once!

"Everyone, throw all your weapons at once!"

There was a stunned silence immediately followed by a shower of daggers sent by Jakob, then shortly after by Felicia, who even threw her healing staff! There was too much of them to be all dodged!… Mother jumped. She jumped so high! And she just threw… Hey, she only had four throwing blades in hand, where did all those come from? Eyes wide, Corrin could only look in disbelief as all blades either missed or were deviated by Mother's thin blades and rapier until she landed, sprinted toward the now weaponless Jakob and Felicia and knocking them down easily.

"Princess Elise, heal them. As for you little princess, can you tell me what you did wrong?"

Corrin's fists tightened. She was sure she would do it this time! Why? Why was nothing working? She tried everything! Trying to find something to say, she ended unable to even start a phrase, fighting the tears forming. She looked down. She couldn't face Mother's disappointed expression…

"Look up, Corrin. A princess of Nohr should always show her pride."

The deep voice calling out to her immediately made Corrin jump with surprise. He was there too!?

"Father! You're here!" Exclaimed the princess with glee, wiping the tears while running toward the towering man in black armor.

Garon chuckled and took Corrin under the arms, making her spin around a little before putting her back on the ground. His white beard was so huge now! There were even two little mustaches growing out of it on the sides of the beard!

"Why I didn't know? I waited so long! Really long! I can't even remember how much long!"

"Now now, dear daughter. I was trying to keep my presence a surprise, but I could not let you in tears like this." Said Father, visibly amused by her energy. "What exercise were you going through?"

"… Leadership."

"Hum, I see. Obviously you did not succeed. Now, do not cry. Think about what is asked of you."

Corrin didn't understand why Father would ask something like that, but she tried thinking. Hard. Where was the problem? She tried everything she could think of in the past days. Even asking Felicia to make a scene so that Mother would laugh and lose focus! Not only it failed, but she didn't even crack a smile! The snowballs failed too… Mother was just too fast. They were just children. Father himself said he couldn't beat Mother! It was just impossible, and Mother always cheated! Wait. If Mother cheated, then it wasn't really cheating, right?

"Mother, can I see your weapon closer? It looks so weird! Pleaaaase?"

For an instant, Corrin feared she had overdone it, but Mother nodded and she left Father's arms to walk toward Mother, who was presenting her blades in evidence. Not too fast, not too slow, she mustn't rise suspicion. Almost. Jakob was on his feet, Felicia just stood up too. They were so close. Corrin looked at the weapon as she approached, noticing the rapier was thicker and the knives longer than she thought at first glance. They were in fact quite longer than throwing daggers, looking almost like miniature swords. Where did Mother hide all those she threw… They all disappeared? There were no blades on the roof except those of Jakob and Felicia? She was confused now… Oh right, the plan! Corrin dashed and grabbed Lora's arms holding the knives, yelling:

"Jakob Felicia now!"

Just at the corner of her eyes she saw Jakob and Felicia stunned before the boy's face turned from surprise to determination. He lunged while realization dawned on the maid, reaching toward Mother who was surprised and!

"Intercept, Flora."

The cold voice of Mother almost frightened Corrin until her attention was caught by someone she hasn't even see until now. A maid with a strand of light blue hairs stood suddenly in the way of Jakob. Felicia's sister! He tried to bypass her but she pointed a blade at him while Felicia just stood there, dumbfounded. Corrin deflated, looking at Mother… Who was smiling… At her.

"Well done, little princess." She said approvingly to her surprise, undoing the princess's grip before putting her weapons away. "Now, can you tell what you did wrong before?"

"I, huh, could've done that from the start?"

"Yes, but it is only part of the answer. What else?"

"Uh… Cheating is not cheating when we fight?"

Mother laughed softly, a small sound that made the heart of Corrin jump in surprise and happiness.

"You are starting to understand. Listen well, Corrin. In battle, there are no rules except those you force upon yourself. In the end, the only thing that matter is victory. And being alive at the end of any fight is a victory in itself."

Lora was now kneeling, her glimmering eyes on the same level as Corrin's own. The princess confusedly felt that she wasn't talked like a child, that she was told something of the utmost importance to Mother.

"Some will say it is dishonorable to use any means to achieve victory. And a few of them may survive while upholding their code. But the truth is that death does not make any exception for the self-righteous. Dead cannot speak of honor. When you fight, do so with all the tools, all the allies and all the weapons at your disposal. Understood?"

Corrin nodded seriously, not entirely sure she understood everything but determined to engrave the lesson in her mind.

"From now on, whenever I do not explicitly forbid something in an exercise, remember you are free to do it if you think it will give you a chance. I will still not tolerate disobedience, nor you will take my words as permission to do as you please. Rules and laws exist for a reason. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mother. I understand. I think" Nodded Corrin once more, trying not to break eyes contact.

Mother smiled and struck her hair affectionately before standing up and facing Jakob and Felicia, her expression returning to their usual severity.

"It seems you are taking training under Gunter seriously. Jakob, your perfect obedience to your lord's orders is commendable. Be sure to react to them in time. Felicia, throwing your healing staff away would have condemned your lord, had she been wounded. Never repeat such mistakes."

"Oh go- yes your majesty I will, I won't, I mean, yes." Babbled the young pink-haired maid while bowing with Jakob who answered a clear "Yes your majesty".

The cold wind howled, making the princess shiver as she saw the faint sunlight turning even weaker. Evening already? Her pointed ears were starting to feel numb.

"The air is becoming cold. Corrin, Elise, you are free to go. The queen and I have important matters to discuss."

"Okay!"

Following her exclamation, Elise took Corrin's hands before starting to run toward the tower's stairs, the others coming right behind. They stampeded on their descent, Corrin almost stumbling when she missed a step while the anguished calls of the slower Jakob, Felicia, and Flora echoed behind… Until they did hit something that just came out of a door and almost fell on their back, if not for the strong hands that caught them.

"How many time have I told you not to run in stairs, young ladies?"

Standing in the stairs and holding each princess by the arms, Gunter's old face couldn't hide his exasperation. Corrin fidgeted, unable to get out the strong grip, while Elise simply made a big smile.

"Hi Gunter, how are you? We were racing with others!"

"Princess Elise, please do not undo all my hard work educating your older sister…" Sighed the old knight before squinting. "Did you say others?"

Just an instant later a ball of arms and legs fell from the stairs right in front of them, not hitting them by some kind of miracle.

"Lady Corrin/Elise, are you alright?" Came the simultaneous cries of Jakob and Felicia, Flora only groaning from under them as they tried to stand up.

Corrin winced. It seemed obvious that Felicia's clumsiness and their speed combined provoked the disaster. With another sigh, she was left free by Gunter.

"You will be lectured about this. All of you. For now, I must join the king and queen. Young ladies, I trust you to go to your room and not cause another scene."

After a final stern gaze, Gunter climbed the stairs. Pouting, Corrin helped Flora to get up, whose blueish hairs became a mess after the fall. The maid was completely different from her sister: always silent and polite and never laughing. And actually capable of doing something without tripping. Maybe it was for that she was technically at Mother's orders, even if she worked for her at the Northern fortress. And why she intercepted Jakob when she tried her plan that should've worked, understood Corrin, now slightly upset… Oh yes. Mother didn't say she had to go to her room. Gunter neither. Just that she and Elise were free to go.

"Big Sis? Aren't we gonna play in your room?" Asked her little sister, tugging her sleeve.

"Not yet Elise… Want to play hide and listen?"

"Uh? Oh yeah!" Approved the youngest princess, understanding quickly.

"Lady Corrin, Gunter asked you to go to your room." Pointed Flora, still trying to arrange her clothes and hairs.

"No he didn't! And I'll go. Later." Added Corrin. "Come Elise, and don't make noises!"

"Lady Corrin, I'm not entirely sure about what you're trying to do..."

"Don't worry Jakob, just be silent! And, uh, Felicia… Watch your steps please?"

"Of course I do!… Oh, understood." Half-agreed the pink-haired maid, unsure.

They all climbed the stairs back the most silently they could, hoping not to be found by a sentinel in duty or worse, that the adults would have finished their conversation too soon. Hopefully, they wouldn't, and they would catch something, thought Corrin. But the more and more she approached the top of the stairs leading to the tower's roof, the more she had to fight her apprehension. A muffled sound made her spin around so fast she almost fell. It was only Felicia who almost sneezed. Trying to breath deeply despite the mixing fear and excitation, she started to climb again, catching up to Elise who still kept going. Her little sister was moving with exaggerated movements as if she played a thief, completely focused in the "game". The door! They were almost there. With infinite precaution, Corrin leaned on the metallic frame and listened…

"Big sis, I can't hear a thing!" Whispered Elise with surprise.

"Me too! The door is too big!" Realized Corrin with frustration, keeping her voice low.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know!"

"Lady Corrin, can we go back now? The old man won't be happy to see us."

"Shush Jakob! I'm trying to…"

With a loud grating noise, the door opened slightly. Corrin paled. She had put her hand on the door handle without noticing. Without a single word the children all fled in catastrophe, imagining an angry Gunter on their heel.

* * *

"It was Corrin."

Lora's assured declaration stopped Gunter in his track and the knight turned around, skeptical.

"Are you certain of this, your majesty? Despite my best efforts, I cannot affirm for sure that it is not the work of some spy or impudent servant."

"I am. I can recognize her presence quite easily now."

"You can tell from a distance now?" Asked the king, knowing how she likely knew.

"I cannot say if there was anyone else with her. It is easier to feel her… Unique presence."

The gray-haired knight nodded and sheathed his sword, drawn the very instant the door rattled. Garon moved his hand away from the sword hidden under his heavy cape. Assassins were rarer than ever around the royal family, but recent events made them all more cautious than ever. It was a good thing the children were away. Such matter was not for them to worry about.

"So, neither survivor nor witness, and the only thing found is a torn hoshidian banner and some of their arrows." Grimly resumed the king. "It is too obvious."

"Hoshido have no interest in provoking us like this. If they wanted, they could simply close their border and do much more damage." Agreed Lora, thinking aloud.

"With all due respect, your majesties, I cannot entirely agree. It may be the work of a single lord of their, avid for vengeance. The village was remote, far from their lord's protection, but close of the mountains near the northern border. It would be far too easy for a troop to slip through, execute its sordid deed and come back."

The king reflected on Gunter's counter-argument. In that light, it would not be so far fetched. Something else made him highly suspicious of the false flag explanation he would have favored otherwise. The slaughter. Bandits never slaughtered whole villages, not with such thoroughness and brutality. They killed the strongest, those who resisted and those who were the most likely to oppose them, leaving only the weak alive to plunder time and time again. But here, there were no survivors at all. Men, women, even children, not a single soul escaped alive. Even punitive expeditions between lords in feud were not as deadly.

"Are you convinced Hoshidian could have done that?"

"I expect anything from people who actively kill any enemy soldiers surrendering to them." Stated Gunter loud and clear, a hint of resentment piercing through his steeled voice.

This statement shifted Lora's stance slightly, enough for Garon to see that she was now doubting. It was indeed how Hoshido did war. But for now, decreed Garon in his mind, the repercussion of such grave accusation, even if true, far outweighed the few lost lives of a remote hamlet.

"We will not make a direct move toward Hoshido. For now. Marquis Alex will be commanded to increases his effort against bandits and smugglers, and mages will be sent to evaluate the Barrier once more."

He could feel it in his aging bones. Something was wrong, very wrong as he gazed at the night sky where stars started to appear. Even if he hoped it would be an isolated incident, something whispered in his mind that it was only the beginning of a very slippery hill…


End file.
